Loyal Traitor
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Double agent Kagome Higurashi gambles with life. Trying to hide her secret is hard against the ones she cannot trust. But what if she falls for her partner on the wrong side? InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

_**Loyal Traitor**_

_Chapter One

* * *

_

_Everyone has to experience something that will change them forever. Whether the experience is big or small, it still affects you. Sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad. It's the harsh way of life but we seem to make it through._

_A lot of these times, we don't want to change and want everything to just stay the same. Others prefer it. See, life tends to keep everything balanced._

_There is the good and then there's the bad. There is the pretty and there is the ugly. There is the happy and there is the sad. There are the loyal and there are the traitors. Most of the time, you're either one or the other._

_But then again, there is always the exception._

_The exception is me, Kagome Higurashi. When I have to put myself into either category –loyal or a traitor-, I seem to be a bit of both._

_How? Well, I guess you're just going to have to see._

_And it all started with one big argument…

* * *

_

"Sesshomaru, you're a bastard!"

"Pleasant words from such a pleasant mouth," Sesshomaru said, turning away from me and to his desktop computer. "What happened to the three year old child I took in that couldn't say anything more than 'I love you?'"

"She grew up and found out how much of an ass you are, that's what happened."

"Isn't it nice to feel so loved," Sesshomaru replied dryly and sighed. "Kagome, you know that if it was up to me you would have that-"

"Why isn't it up to you?" I frowned. I was scrunching my face up in distaste, a look I knew that did not by any means suit me, but I couldn't help it. I was cursed with pale skin, sadly.

"This is a level one mission Kagome. I'm not authorized to give those missions…yet." Sesshomaru finally turned away from his computer and looked at me, giving me a strange look. He was probably wondering when I grew up so fast.

Hell, I didn't even know.

Also cursed with a tall voluptuous build, at eighteen I probably look to be in my twenties. Many people have already mistaken me as such, and annoying as it is, I try not to let the annoyance show. I have long, midnight black hair that reaches my lower back since I never cut it, and, cursed again, the locks are neither straight nor wavy but somewhere stuck in between.

Go figure.

Several times, Sesshomaru would comment on my looks, _assessing_ that I looked like crap or looked okay (for once). His favourite line seemed to be "if only you could get rid of that scowl you wear twenty-four-seven, you would be a knockout."

And to think he raised me from the tender age of three…

"Then does that mean…the Head assigned it?" I asked, my eyes widening. Missions from the Head were hard to get and very few received such. Rumour has it that the Head is about as sane as a man in a straightjacket.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru answered indifferently. "You're the best agent Renege has."

"But I'm only level two," I argued. I really didn't want to go on this mission. "Send one of the adults; there are three of them at the required level but not me. Sesshomaru you promised I could–"

"I know, I know," he cut me off. Damn, I hated it when he did that. "But you know I can't argue. And as for sending one of the adults, they may fit the requirement for level but not for age. 'You' as I've been told 'are perfect.'"

"Just peachy," I muttered sarcastically. Perfect my ass. "So, when do I get briefed?"

"Tonight," Sesshomaru said, turning back towards the computer as it finished downloading. "It's in the great hall at nine o'clock tonight."

"Is the Head going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Is the meeting going to be long?"

"Yes."

"Will it be more than an hour?"

"Yes."

"Does the mission start in less than a week?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, do you know the meaning of suicide?"

Sesshomaru finally turned his head and stared at me, deadpanned. I knew that look and it wasn't good. But I wasn't going to back down.

"I think I'll leave now," I announced, making sure Sesshomaru knew I was angry. I just couldn't believe Renege had done this to me. Making me go on a mission when all I wanted to do was–

"Just don't slam the door on your way out. Oh, and don't destroy anything in the office room either. Last time we had to pay a couple thousand in damages and insurance. Don't beat up Hojo no matter how much he deserves it and try not to be late," Sesshomaru went on.

God I hate the fact that he knows me. All perfect and seemingly angelic, the guy has the mind of a mastermind: cruel and heartless.

"Why don't you just attach a couple strings to me and call me Pinocchio?" I muttered, unable to stop the venom that dripped into each word. Before I let Sesshomaru reply, I just left the room, slamming the door against his wishes. If I didn't get my wish, he sure as hell wouldn't get his. I could imagine Sesshomaru cursing at his desk and despite the anger I felt, I smirked nonetheless.

"Never work for a place called Renege," I murmured sadly to myself as I walked through a room filled with several offices towards the main section. "It's bound to be only as good as its name."

Renege was a secret organization of agents that trained to protect and defend, to learn secrets and to destroy them. A rather simple plot for something so overly complicated. At the age of three, I had gotten lost and was left on the streets for a week or so, according to Sesshomaru. My parents had never reported me missing and I wasn't even sure I had sibling. I was alone in the world.

Hell, I'm not even sure they're alive.

So as I grew up, I'd learned that Renege was about as good as any other family. Several people lived in Renege and very few actually had a life outside of the organization. Since I never really had family, I struggled to become the best thing Renege had and through the years I had trained hard, studied like there was no tomorrow and focused everything on becoming the best.

Apparently, my goal was achieved. Dammit.

From the outside streets, Renege looked like just an ordinary office building and the entrance was treated like one. Unless they had ID relating them to the organization they were not allowed in. There were five floors to the building, none of them underground but most of it restricted or off limits.

The first floor contained the entrance and all the bedrooms. There were two long separate corridors, one for the women and the other for the men. The second floor held the offices. Other than having a large room filled with twenty or so rooms for the ordinary paper work, there were another couple branches as well, this time for the 'trainers' or people that organized your missions and status for you. Sort of like your very own manager. There were five trainers in Renege: Sesshomaru Taisho, Hachi Nakajima, Kaede Kyouda, Myoga Ogata and Urasue Ohta. The third floor was strictly for training with a pool room, weight room, gym and four training facilities in which the agent learned new abilities. The fourth and fifth were restricted floors and no one had a clue what was up there.

"Not many people really care either," I said under my breath as I finally made it to the main section. The main section was where the hall opened up to a square-shaped room and huge double doors led to the only freedom I had.

"Afternoon Higurashi," a light male voice said from behind and I mentally cursed. The universe really did hate me.

"Hey Hojo, how are you?" I forced a small smile upon my face and turned to see Hojo Ueda, one of the agents working for Renege. Only at level eight when there were ten different levels (one being the best), Hojo wasn't the best fighter and rarely went on missions. The only reason he was at Renege was because he was a technical genius.

Basically, modern day's Einstein.

And of course, Einstein had seemed to have fallen for me, of all the girls at Renege. Flattered as I was, I was definitely not into relationships of any sort other than friendship though Hojo didn't seem to understand that.

Sure, give him a computer program with thirty some odd viruses in it and he can fix the problem _and_upgrade it within an hour. Give him a girl that refuses to date and it takes him over a lifetime to understand the word 'no.'

It's all about balance…

Another thing that bugged me was that he _refused_ to call me anything but Higurashi, my last name. I didn't understand the concept of that or how he thought it was easier but I guessed he thought it was more polite. Still…

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Hojo asked, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

I shrugged, trying to act casual and not rip my hair out. "Sango and I are having one of our usual catch up Friday night dinners and then I have a briefing at nine tonight."

Shaking his head, Hojo sighed. "You're constantly on missions Higurashi; I don't know how you do it. I can barely stand one a month."

I smiled. At least someone appreciated how much I did. "You get used to it. Pretty soon you'll be doing at least three a month."

"Yeah but how long was your last one," Hojo mused, thinking. "Wasn't it like two months long?"

Sighing and remembering the brutal memory of having to play the shy "boys have cooties" type girl when I was actually trying to secretly obtain information from my "boyfriend" who was also known as the mob leader for a major weapons trade that was going down.

"That was one hell of a mission," I said with a grin. Checking my watch, I saw that it was five-thirty, which gave me half an hour to get ready and find Sango and then two and a half hours of eating and chatting.

This really wasn't much time for someone I hadn't talked to in a month.

"Sorry Hojo, I have to run. See you later," I said quickly, already walking towards the doors that led to the female domain.

"Bye Higurashi! See you around!"

The second I walked through the doors, I saw my best friend Sango Houko walk out of her bedroom.

"Sango!" I cried and waved, smiling at the sight of the raven-haired girl. It was just so good to see her again.

"Oh, hey Kagome! I was just going to get you!"

Laughing, I jogged over to her and shook my head. "Sorry, Hojo wanted to talk."

Sango rolled her magenta eyes, a smirk playing at her full lips. "Sounds fascinating, I almost wish I'd been there."

"Ha, very funny Sango," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Come with me to my room and then we'll go get dinner. To the usual, I'm guessing?"

"Just like always," Sango smiled and together we walked only a couple doors down until we reached my room. Sliding my card key into the lock, a light flashed on and the handle unlocked, letting us walk inside to a _quaint_ room. Walls covered in deep dark red, cherry wood furniture filled the room giving me a night table, dresser, armour and mirror. It wasn't exactly spacious but it was cozy and it made me feel better to be there.

"I always hated this colour," I murmured, referring to the dark red walls as I entered my room, the colour making me feel gloomy. "Let's hurry because we don't have that much time."

Sango looked confused. "Why? Aren't you taking the month off?"

I laughed bitterly, unable to contain the pain I felt at the moment. Life could really kick you down in the dirt sometimes. "I wish. The Head assigned me a new mission. My vacation is over and it didn't even start."

Sango gave me a slight hug and then left me to change in the bathroom. When I came out we were both ready to go.

"So do you know what the mission's about?" Sango asked me curiously and I shook my head.

"Not a clue. I'm getting briefed tonight at nine which is why we have to hurry but what's weird is Sesshomaru didn't even _hint_ at what it was about. Normally he would say a couple things that would give me a clue."

"Maybe he's as baffled as you are by this," Sango offered and I nodded. It was definitely a possibility. Though Sesshomaru pretended to be all-powerful and all-knowing, it was really just a stupid façade.

"True. How did your mission go? Didn't you get back two nights ago?"

Sango huffed slightly and sighed. "It went smoothly. No problems, no danger, just grab the kid and go." A rueful smile crossed her lips. "It was too easy."

"Don't worry," I reassured. I knew for a fact that Sango hated the easy missions. "I have a feeling that Hachi is going to give you a level up."

Hachi, Sango's trainer, was a racoon demon and was very loyal and intelligent. He must have easily saw how unhappy Sango was about these simple missions so I had that funny feeling that Sango's level four was soon to be a level three. Well, I hoped anyways.

"Oh," Sango said suddenly, "I'm having a meeting tomorrow. I think it's about another mission. Not really sure, Hachi didn't give me much detail about it."

"Is it early in the morning?" I asked and Sango nodded.

"Eight a.m. I swear after coming back here I thought I would never see the light of day again I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep for days. Now, I'm getting restless again."

I laughed. Leave it to Sango to always be doing something or complaining for _not_ doing anything. "Sounds like it."

"I hope it's about the Shikon mission," Sango said wistfully. "But you need to be level three at least for that. Unless Hachi upgrades me in the morning I doubt I'll be assigned to do it."

One of the biggest missions going on at the moment was the Shikon mission. The objection was to find the missing Shikon Jewel that belonged to a woman named Midoriko. Once a member at Renege herself, Midoriko's final and lifelong mission was to protect the jewel but after fighting a terrible disease, someone stole it from her. The disease Midoriko has now left her in the hospital and unable to find it so Renege was sending two of its agents to retrieve it. It was the mission of a lifetime.

And Sango wanted it.

"Come on Sango," I said full-heartedly, knowing that if I didn't change the topic now, Sango would forever remain talking about it. "We're going out to have some fun away from Renege. Let's end this conversation right here and now."

Laughing and bumping into me playfully, Sango agreed.

Thank god.

* * *

_Little did I know, while I was busy having fun, others were plotting…

* * *

_

The sense of dread that filled him was almost too much to bear. The anticipation of getting caught, of being followed, of being killed – it was so much pressure, so much responsibility.

So much fun.

The dark forest surrounded him as he dashed in and out of the trees, his dark hair gleaming and flying in the wind. It was a pretty straight path and one he knew well. His eyes glowed in the blackness that swallowed the earth and the large canopy of leaves hid the view of the very few stars that ventured out on such a dark night. His breathing and the sound of leaves crunching beneath his feet were the only audible noises and even as he stopped to catch his breath, the world around him remained silent, still, as if waiting for him to make a mistake.

It was a challenge he was willing to accept.

Continuing on with his running, the path soon opened up into a small clearing, a ring of trees circling the small section that held nothing but grass that needed to be cut. He stood in the middle anxiously, his body unmoving, his legs tense as he readied.

"You're late."

"Well, hello to you too."

"Shut up and listen. It's time."

Cursing he shifted his weight, looking around him to try and point out the bearings of his visitor.

"You won't be able to find me."

"Figures," he sighed and looked up towards the sky in the only place that he could see it. "Why now? I told you this was simple enough."

"But it's not and you know it. It's taking too long and we can no longer afford that time."

Huffing, he growled irritated. "I can no longer afford doing this but _no_, who gives a damn if I die?"

"You know that's not true."

"Do I?"

A heavy silence filled between the two and suddenly, he was no longer comfortable being out in the open. There was just something about it, something about to occur…

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked quickly, once again trying to pinpoint where his visitor was. "I have to go. I've wasted enough time here already."

"Very well," his visitor said understandingly and started to speak, going through details of a plan yet to go in action.

It was a good half-hour when the lecture was over and looking towards the sky, he cursed.

"They're not going to question you," his visitor said, smirking slightly at the other's uneasiness. "You have a very valuable excuse."

"You're just saying that to piss me off."

"Maybe."

Sighing and turning around, the dark-haired boy looked once more around in the darkness, failing to understand the point of secrecy on such a night. "This really was a waste. You told me absolutely nothing that I didn't already know."

"Possibly, but you know very well that if I hadn't told you, you would have come after me biting my head off."

Smiling to himself, he mentally agreed though huffed loudly to show that he was offended. His guest of course was right, but he wouldn't let him know that.

It would just overstuff his ego more.

"Do you have another rendezvous planned or am I to be left in the dark?"

"Trust me, you'll be busy. I think I should leave you in the dark for now but you will be hailed again. I promise."

"Great. I just can't wait," he murmured sarcastically and then with a small wave, ran back into the trees.

"Wait," his visitor called. "I have to tell you just one more thing."

"Hurry up."

"No one is to know. This secret is between you and me. Identity is essential at this time."

"You mean not even-"

"Not even," his guest confirmed.

Scowling, he turned around once more and ran, and this time, he didn't stop.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, you are well aware that you are the best Renege has, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And you are aware this is a very dangerous mission and that we would not send you on this if we did not have complete and utter faith in you?"

"Yes sir."

But no pressure, honestly. Bug-eyes isn't exactly the best motivational speaker. Too bad I had the joy of being stuck with him for over an hour.

"Very good, now where is your trainer?"

"He's getting his copy of the folder sir since he was not provided with one."

"Very– What are you talking about? Who was the numbskull that forgot to do that?"

I sighed and looked at the ancient man before me. "I don't know sir. Who's responsible for level one missions?"

"Well…I am."

Hmm, well isn't that just great. The rumours were definitely true. The Head was crazy and if I live to make it out of this, they will be rumours no longer.

They will be facts.

"Then I guess it's you."

"Hmm, maybe it was me…"

"Totosai Yanami, a pleasure to see you once again." Suddenly, Sesshomaru's smooth voice entered the room and all thoughts and annoyances disappeared with it.

I looked at Sesshomaru who was dressed like he was that morning, a loose white button up shirt with black dress pants. He was a demon, not especially uncommon in Renege and had long silvery white hair that reached his hips with amber pools that seemed to suck you in. The only thing I realized about my drop-dead gorgeous trainer after all these years was that if you didn't know him, he could be the coldest person you'd ever meet. Very rarely he showed emotion and it was even rarer for him to express it.

When I saw him look at me, I turned my attention back to Totosai, the Head of Renege. He had fine peppery hair with a bald spot on the top of his head. With what hair he had left, he pulled it into a rat's tail in the back. The same coloured beard grew from his chin and he had probably the largest olive green eyes I had ever seen. Hence the nickname 'bug-eyes.'

Personally, I thought it was very fitting though possibly insulting to bugs.

"As I was saying Kagome, this is a very dangerous task and must be handled with extreme care and caution. Your life is the biggest factor in this mission. There are no second chances."

Thank you bug-eyes. Now I am so pumped for this mission.

"There is definitely the factor of death–"

…Not.

"Totosai, I think Kagome knows the risks that she's taking," Sesshomaru cut in before he could continue. "This is a late enough meeting and I don't know about you but I have a truck-load of office work to do, so if we can get straight to the point I think we would all greatly appreciate it."

I could've kissed Sesshomaru for that. Thank _god_.

This didn't of course mean that I _liked_ Sesshomaru or anything…_hell n__o_. Other than the ten year age difference and the fact that Sesshomaru practically taught me everything I knew, I saw Sesshomaru more as an older brother.

Despite the cold front that seemed to blast your way every time you talked to him.

"Good thinking Sesshomaru," Totosai agreed and then snapped his fingers. "This mission is called the Twofold Mission. Simply because the objective of this is to become a double agent for Renege."

I didn't know what to say. The only words that came to mind were as followed: Oh. Shit.

"Now, I know this may seem difficult and quite frankly it is, but Renege has utter faith in you."

"So you've told me," I drawled, unbelieving to what I was hearing. Me? A double agent? Bahahahaha. "Can I get more details please?"

"You will be working for Hell's Mark, a group of people bent on taking over the world."

I felt like singing the theme song from Pinky and the Brain, once my favourite childhood TV show but held it in. From the looks of it, Totosai was serious.

"But that's not their first goal. Hell's Mark, for whatever reason, is trying to obtain something valuable, something that will make them too powerful. The team itself is made up of all demons so you'll have to prove yourself. We're already working on getting you into their team and if everything goes as planned, you'll start on Sunday."

"Sunday?" I gasped. Whoa now, this was _not_ fair. "That's not that much time! I mean, that's only a little more than twenty-four hours!"

"Sesshomaru will give you everything you need to know. No equipment will be necessary and other than knowing knowledgeable facts about the places you've robbed, people you've killed and reputation you've made for yourself, nothing else is needed."

For some reason, that last part didn't sound right. "Sir, I've never robbed someone before and I've certainly never killed an innocent."

"That's the wonders of the Internet! Just try not to make a scene in public and you'll do just great. We have utter faith in you Ms. Higurashi."

I didn't know whether to shoot myself or the ancient one in front of me.

In the end, I chose the latter.

But I didn't get the chance. Dammit.

So now that Renege has told the world that I'm a murderer, life just seemed to get so much clearer. It sucked. It really, really did.

And what was with the 'I have utter faith in you?' Ha. That's good to know.

The final words are always a kick.

What is this? Depress Kagome Day? When did life get so twisted? Honestly, I have one piece of advice for all of you. Never work for a company that has a name that could possibly kill you with irony.

And for all of you that don't understand the meaning of renege, go look it up in the dictionary. Irony is a cruel, cruel thing. Trust me, if I don't die on this mission, the irony will probably take care of it.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't.**_

**_Stupid writer's block..._**

_**

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

Yay, let's rejoice in the fact that I'm going to go on the mission of a lifetime.

Of course, when I learned that the last double agent Renege had was tortured and then murdered after four days of being on the mission, my 'excitement' seemed to die within me. It was exactly the type of information I needed.

So, I now know that if I surpass four days at Hell's Mark, I'm a legend. Yay…

I had been completely debriefed, the final words of Totosai that no matter what, I would be safe there.

Ha, what a funny joke. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

Not.

My mission was simple actually: become a double agent and report back information of Hell's Mark's plans to them.

Only one thing: don't get caught.

I left tomorrow evening and as I lay helplessly in my bed of pain, wallowing in frustration and sorrow, I thought about the changes that would occur. Going into Hell's Mark would be a difficult and edgy beginning. I wouldn't be trusted and I'd have to spend a great deal trying to earn it. Because I was new I'd be treated like a kid so I would have to a) show them right off the bat that I was _not_ to be messed with and b) make myself known in a positive but kick ass way.

How the last part worked out I didn't really know…

I rolled over, my long hair temporarily blocking my vision of the time but when I pushed it back, I was even more frustrated to see that it was two in the morning and I had only twenty-two hours before leaving for Hell's Mark.

The Head had told me that at twelve a.m. Sunday I was to be at a forest of some sort called the Demon Woods. There, the leader named Naraku Morikawa was to meet me and bring me to their 'lair' –the Head's words, not mine.

They made it sound like this mission was going to be a snap and yet I had this deep unsettling feeling that it was going to be worse than Hell. I had gone on missions before: horrible, disgusting, revolting, difficult and plain depressing missions. But this…this would make or break me.

This was by far the hardest and highest mission I'd ever been briefed to go on and for some reason, I wasn't even excited…I was downright terrified.

Knowing that I probably wouldn't go back to sleep, I got out of bed and went to a small desk that sat in the far corner of my room. Picking up the phone, I dialled Sango's number and waited patiently for her to pick up. To my surprise, Sango picked up on the second ring.

"Kagome?" said Sango from the other end.

"Hey Sango, sorry did I wake you?"

Sango laughed. "No way, I told you I'm restless. I can't sleep at all, especially knowing about the meeting tomorrow. How was your briefing?"

It was my turn to laugh, only this time bitterly. "It's called the Twofold Mission."

"The…Twofold mission? What kind of mission is that?"

"It's simple Sango," I said, repeating what Totosai had told me. "By midnight tomorrow night, I am no longer an agent at Renege. I'm working for Hell's Mark."

"Hell's Mark…you mean you're leaving us?"

"I think you missed the point Sango. I'm still working for Renege but I'm also working for Hell's Mark. I'm a double agent Sango, they assigned for me to be a messenger between the two."

The silence on the other end almost made me question if Sango was still there, but then finally, I heard her voice, faint and slightly light. "Oh…shit."

"Great minds do think alike."

* * *

Finally at ten o'clock, I got up from bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. After the talk with Sango, I had somehow found sleep.

Finding my training clothes that I'd left in a specific drawer, I threw them on, followed my daily morning routine and then left the room. Wondering briefly when Sango was to get out of her meeting, I solicitously left a post-it note on her door telling Sango where I'd be if she got out of the meeting before I did a little exercising.

I'm thoughtful like that.

Taking the elevator that was located at the far end of the hall, I made my way up to the third floor, running a hand through my raven hair. I had so much to do in so little time. Preparing myself, both physically and mentally and then Sesshomaru was handing me to old man Myoga where I was to learn about _my _past and the past of Naraku.

The elevator doors opened and I walked out, making my way to the private room where you could train. Since most had either finished or hadn't yet started, I was pretty much alone for the entire duration. I stretched, working the muscles thoroughly for half an hour before I claimed myself finally ready.

My workout was good and it took away a lot of my stress. "Stupid freaking mission, why…can't…I…just…have…a…day _off_!"

I focused my energy on a punching bag that was kept to the ground with cement. The big round pad showed every impression I forced upon it and the more I focused my energy to it, the fiercer my movements became.

I hadn't been aware of the large amount of time that had passed. And pretty soon sweat was pouring down my face like freaking Niagara Falls. I felt energized, ready to do anything, take anyone on…

"Any harder Kagome and the cement will crack," a female voice came from behind and I swung around, my left leg in the air for a roundhouse kick.

Sango smiled as she raised her left arm to block it. "Easy girl, I'm just checking up on you."

When I realized who it was, I relaxed in relief and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Sorry, I was zoned out."

"I figured. How long have you been here?"

I checked the clock on the far side of the wall and gasped. I'd been there for two hours. Shrugging, I answered with a slight grimace. "More or less two hours but really, let's stop talking about me. How did your meeting go?"

The beaming smile on Sango's face easily gave away the answer and I squealed, knowing exactly how the meeting went. "Hachi raised me a level; I'm officially a level three. And…"

"You got the Shikon mission?" I asked in astonishment. Oh, I was so right. "You really got it?"

"_Yes!_" Sango shouted, pumping her arm in the air. Together we shrieked, disturbing some others who had entered the training area. "Of course," Sango continued, "I can't go alone on the mission."

I stopped my random dancing and looked at Sango with question. "Oh? Then who are you partnered with? Certainly not Hojo… I don't think Dai or Shiori, and Nazuna is a level too low," I mused. I honestly couldn't think of someone who would be able to.

Sango shook her head at me. "His name is Miroku Tsujitani. You know that guy who completed the MAT mission? It's him. I've never met him before though; I wonder what he's like."

I winced as I watched Sango muse. If only she knew, then she wouldn't be so carefree at the moment. Oh dear Lord, Sango was not going to like this. "Oh God, not Miroku."

"Why not?" Sango asked; her gaze cautious and bewildered.

"Do you know what MAT even stood for in that mission?" I asked skeptically.

When I saw Sango shake her head in negation, I sighed. "It stands for Missing All Townswomen. A small town a ways from here started having kidnappings, all of them female. So he was sent to figure out what was going on. You know Koharu? She was his partner and she almost dropped out because she kept getting pissed at the fact he flirted with every woman there. Apparently, he likes coping some feels."

Sango snorted. "I'll soon straighten him out. Well, whatever, I just came to see how everything was going."

I checked the time again and cursed, remembering my lesson with Myoga. "Sorry Sango I have to go. I have to learn about whom I've killed my past years and how my killing sprees started."

Sango looked at me in an odd way, her head tilting to the side. "But you-"

"Just please," I interrupted, too tired to explain. "Don't ask."

Myoga hadn't questioned about me being late and merely got started on the lesson when I entered his office, showered and freshly dressed in a plain tank top and jeans.

"First off," Myoga started, "I'm guessing you want to know how we created your past?"

I nodded slowly, unsure if I actually wanted to know. It may just give me a headache and I don't think taking six aspirin every couple hours is healthy for you.

"We decided that since you're a fair looking woman with very innocent looks, we needed to find some sort of trauma or 'trigger' that started you off in your murderous ways. It took both Sesshomaru and I an all-nighter to construct this but we eventually came up with an idea.

"All over the world, there are several mysterious and unanswered deaths; robberies, kidnappings…so on and so forth. Luckily for us, there have been many of these so-called mysteries here. Basically we just took one story that would be appropriate and doing a bit of digging and creating, we made up a perfect story that was a) already on the Internet and b) simple to understand.

"Your mother died a year after you were born due to some disease. You were young so you don't know which disease in particular because your father never talked about it with you. Your father was one of the VP of Text Card, a famous company that worked in the literature department, printing newspapers, books…things like that. There were eight different VP's, all working on different areas and producing separate things. The president of the company though fell ill and when he passed away, gave your father the company. Now, the other seven VP's were jealous and together, they plotted his death.

"They had come over for a meeting when they murdered him and you had witnessed the entire thing. This all happened at the age of ten. You ran away from police and lived on the streets, learning things that no child should ever even hear about. You learned how to use a gun, how to kill, how to survive… And when you were fourteen, you vowed revenge on those who murdered your father.

"Text Card was still running and the seven VP's all became separate presidents as the company got bigger and bigger. First, you killed a man named Bankotsu who had been the one to actually murder your father. Then you killed the rest: Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. After that, you killed whoever got in your way and you made your living by becoming a hit man –woman- and killing those who people asked to be killed."

Myoga took a deep breath when he finally stopped. By that point, I was scribbling fiercely over the pad of paper I had brought.

"Um," I mumbled when I had finished, rubbing my sore wrists. "I didn't get all of that. Can you repeat it?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No. But if someone was completely ready they'd only be lying and I hate liars." I tucked a raven strand behind my ear, looking around the school yard that was deadly still. "You better go."

Sesshomaru nodded, his amber eyes showing nothing but mild boredom. "You can do this."

I looked up to him and highly doubted his words. "I hope so. It's just…this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life."

"It will be; I can assure you."

I sucker punched him in the shoulder, eyeing him warily. That wasn't at all what I needed at the moment. "Thanks, you're so kind. Any more uplifting words to cheer me up?"

Sesshomaru smirked -a rare but extremely attractive sight. "Don't get killed."

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed. "You bastard, how could you?" Shaking my head before he could respond, I laughed. Then, looking at him with the most innocent eyes I could muster, I pouted pitifully. "Is big brother going to miss me?"

Sesshomaru just stared down at me, one brow lifted and his face –once again- expressionless.

"Fine, fine, leave me," I said irately. All I had been looking for was affection. How I thought I could get that from Sesshomaru, I don't know. I'm probably losing it as we speak. "Just go you heartless beast."

"I think I'm offended."

"I think you're full of shit," I murmured, unable to help myself.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was eleven-thirty. "Look, we really should split. When's the next meeting?"

"Do you have the chip?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering with my question. It was something I was used to but I have to admit, it's extremely annoying.

"Yeah and I was already told what to do. Everyone at Hell's Mark gets a phone of theirs with its own chip. To talk to you guys, all I have to do is switch the chips so he can't get any information and won't suspect anything."

"Then call me tonight so we can plan when we next meet."

"Got it," I said, plugging it all to memory. I swallowed down the lump in my throat that started to form. In all honesty, I was scared. A mission like this was probably the most dangerous, and if you asked anyone else it could've been labelled under 'suicidal.'

A pleasant thought, yes.

Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away from me and when I couldn't hold myself firm any longer, I ran to him. "Sesshomaru, wait."

When Sesshomaru turned around, I tackled him, hugging him tightly. Even though he was cold, sometimes heartless, difficult to read, hard to get along with, arrogant and stubborn, he was still the guy that brought me in, taught me everything that I now knew and protected me.

He was my brother, in other words, since he seemed to be the closest thing to family other than Sango.

Sesshomaru sighed, and loosely put an arm around me, that closest amount of loving affection the guy could give. I had to give him credit though he probably knew what was going through my head. You didn't have to be psychic to see what I was worried about. I guess you could blame it on the fact that it was hard for me, not having any family to fall back on.

"Take care of yourself," he said quietly. "You'll be fine. Just promise me one thing?"

I looked up from his shirt and nodded.

"Kick ass. It would be so great if you complete this mission and then when you come back you can say, 'My trainer was with me the entire way. I think you should give him authorization to give out level one missions.'"

"How about," I started, vaguely annoyed with the fact that at a time like this he was thinking about _himself_, "that my trainer was a jerk and that I think he should forever remain in his status because of what he is."

"Great, just great."

I laughed and let him go. "Bye Sesshomaru. Talk to you soon?"

"Yes," he answered. "I promise."

Sesshomaru then disappeared into the darkness as he turned the corner of the school to the parking lot. I waited for a minute, listening to nothing more then the slight breeze that rustled the trees around me. Finally deciding to get into action, I stole around the bend that I knew hid me in a darkness that the school provided and stripped off my loose spring jacket and sweatpants. Underneath was a black hoodie and black pants. I had on my silent black runners and my long unmanageable raven hair was tied tight into a loose bun at the back.

It was the best I could do because I was too lazy and in a rush to actually braid it.

Glancing at the time once more, I saw that I only had five minutes. The forest where I was supposed to meet Naraku was ten minutes away.

Perfect.

I jogged the entire way there, not even breaking a sweat. I could feel that my body was alive and all my senses were on edge. At last I was at the meeting place but before I made my presence known, I quickly decided to hide behind a bush and check out my surroundings. Simple things like this were engrained into my brain as a child, training to be the best.

In the middle of the clearing within the forest a tall, dark haired man stood: I knew it was Naraku. But…for some reason I felt like something was missing. Out of place almost…

There, in the tree… Someone else was hiding.

Naraku whispered low words that I couldn't make out and then I heard from the tree above an equally low answer.

So, they were together huh?

It was so cliché. Have an extra guard or tracker just in case. What an evil bastard.

I stood up and walked through the bushes, showing myself to the man I suspected was Naraku. He was a scrawny looking guy with greasy black hair and a rather evil on his face.

"Ah, so you finally showed up. Garishly late, but you're still here."

"Fashionably late is what I think they call it," I responded easily, as if I talked to him daily. "Now, about our agreement?" Might as well get to the gist of things.

Naraku's cold eyes flashed dangerously towards me. Whoa, talk about psychotic. "Well, I think it's safe to say you're witty enough. But can you survive on your own?" His voice taunted my and I strained to listen for any noise above. Naraku was obviously challenging me, but what was the lackey going to do in that tree? Watch me like a fat kid in front of a TV, jumping along to MacDonald's _"Get Healthy"_ commercials?

"I don't think you would've even considered me joining your little team if you hadn't known I could survive."

"Fair enough, though I think a demonstration of your skills are in order."

I snorted; a sound that was as unladylike as it was disgruntled. "How cliché."

Naraku did nothing but smile at me and before I could stop him, he seemed to disappear into thin air. I had to admit that the action startled me and was quite cool; I hadn't exactly been expecting to see him literally vanish within a second. Okay, so he was a _freaky_ evil bastard.

One point for Hell's Mark. Damn.

And to make things just slightly worse, Naraku's voice filled the air though his body was nowhere in sight. It was definitely an eerie feeling and I had to restrain myself from rubbing my arms to warm them. The day you listen to a creepy voice challenging you but have no one in sight, maybe that's when you'll understand my pain. "You have ten minutes."

"Way to prove my point," I muttered and shook my head. This Naraku had to be some sort of idiot. Or he just watched too many movies.

Still mindful of the figure in the tree, I ran into a full out sprint. The trees seemed to zoom past me and I couldn't help but smile. Despite this mission and the situation at hand, I always loved a good challenge.

It was an easy two minutes before I saw an old building, dark with the look of foreboding and danger. The building itself had to be at least a good hundred years old and whatever siding that had once covered the place was completely gone with only scraps of pieces that clung with mildew and mud.

I stopped running, the sprint not even causing me to break a sweat. I stared at the place deadpanned and seriously wished I had never accepted this mission. Until then, I hadn't heard anything from above. The trees had been silent; the breeze only a whisper and the crunching of feet on leaves and twigs had been my own.

Now, I heard the sway of a branch, its leaves rustling ultimately giving away the presence. I pretended to study the building a bit more but as I stared that the poor excuse for a hide-out, my mind was rapidly thinking.

There.

From above the body dropped and I barely held in the smile that threatened to overcome me. The visitor fell just behind, obviously landing with an odd finesse though I didn't think about it any more than I had to think about my instant reflex.

I spun my body around with my right leg flying, feeling the contact against my heel and sending the intruder flying. Not giving him or her time to move, I attacked, straddling them and using my legs to hold down the arms.

As long as you didn't have a dirty mind, this was not at all a sexual position.

Disoriented for the time being, my attacker had no hope in blocking any blows as I punched him square in the jaw, his head shooting up painfully. The body underneath me went limp and I took a second to look.

It was a guy, with silver locks that reached his waist area and fuzzy dog ears on top. His eyes remained closed but that didn't keep me from staying on guard. It was the oldest trick in the book, so old in fact, that people trained their pets to do it out of sheer entertainment.

Putting my hands on his chest, I pushed myself up using my arms for momentum and then took a couple steps away. I turned to face the building once more and sighed, realizing I had about five minutes left. Possibly more.

I leapt forward, starting to run when I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me back. My arms were quickly tucked under his one arm and the other was held at my neck.

"_Damn_ that hurt."

I struggled to break free but felt myself trapped. How did he move so fast? That was impossible.

'_He's got to be demon…'_ I thought. _'No human is that fast.'_

"What the hell are you going to do?" I demanded. "Honestly I thought you were going to attack before I even took a step from the clearing but no. You had to wait until I was only a minute away. God this is so Hollywood." Sorry, but I couldn't help but add that fact. This entire mission so far seemed to be something out of a movie, from the creepy cliché bad guy to the broken down shack of an evil base.

My attacker didn't speak; he was probably too shocked about my attitude to comment. I was used to that by now, since most thought I was crazy. Feeling myself then turn, I was smashed into a tree face-first and grunted as I felt the rough bark against my skin. My arms were then taken as I tried to sort out what was happening and tied with rope he had obviously carried.

When I felt him try to grab my legs, I growled low in my throat and hugged the tree, using my upper body to lift me so I could kick with both legs. I missed him but the angry sigh that came from him was enough of a triumph.

In my opinion anyways.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"None of your business wench."

I bristled, listening to the deep voice that spoke to me with irritation. "The hell it isn't," I spat. "You work for Naraku. You're just his God forsaken lackey."

A deep growl emitted from his throat and a rough hand grabbed my shoulder, slamming my back into the tree. "Shut up," he ordered gruffly which only caused me to yell louder. Never take orders from strangers.

Basic kindergarten rules. It really is true that all you need to know in life is what you learned in kindergarten…

"And why should I?"

The next couple seconds happened in a blur. First, I felt excruciating pain as my hair was grabbed and then my head forced against the tree. Second I felt a kind of drowsiness around me that demanded sleep and next, the feeling of extreme hate.

"You bastard!" I screamed. "How dare you hit a girl!"

The guy finished tying my legs and I desperately tried to control my breathing as I waited to get a glimpse of him, the tree concealing him.

Amber peeked around the corner and I once again had to restrain myself, this time from gasping as I looked into the eyes of my attacker. A wicked grin was plastered on his face and his mouth and jaw showed her features of his character.

A stubborn jaw and cocky mouth.

Great, just peachy. The guy was probably just as bad as Collin Farrell. Life sucks.

"Have fun trying to get out of that wench. By the way, why the _hell_ do you want to join Hell's Mark?"

When I refused to answer, he glared at me. Ha, two can play at this game. He then sighed, saying, "Just what we need: another bitch."

I gasped and spat in his direction, cursing the ball of saliva when it missed him by a mile. When he laughed, I growled. "You better make yourself disappear jerk because when I get out of this I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and burn your self-obsessed carcass over the flames of Hell and do it again and again until my bloody feet can't take another step!"

My amber-eyed attacker just blinked and then bit his lip before bursting out laughing. Somewhat resentfully, I eyed him. "My God, you're crazy. I actually believe you would," he said, trying to calm down. "The police itself have never threatened me with more declaration."

"You better believe it."

"Well, since you only have four minutes before time is up, I doubt you'll get there on time. But…maybe I can persuade Naraku to keep you. You're better than T.V."

I scrunched my nose in distaste. "Excuse me? You're even more of a bastard then I thought you were."

My attacker raised his brow at that. "And you're mouthy. Someone has definitely got to teach you a lesson." His smirk was above cocky and that triumphant look he gave me almost made me sick. "Three minutes," he said pleasantly. "So be a good little girl and sit tight. For your sake, it would be smart if you just sat there."

By that point, I had had enough. "Smart? Smart! Who the hell are you to tell me what's smart! You probably don't even know the meaning of stupidity!" I shrieked. "Christ, the messes I get into! All because…because I was sick of the streets –stop laughing you freaking monster! Get out of here! Go on! Get your face away from mine! Pack up your tent and head home! Fade away into the misty night! Hit the road! The next time I see anyone with that cocky, asinine smirk I'll be sure to break his nose and seize, twist and pull! Maybe then, the world could put you at fault for not only thievery and murder but for the lack of reproduction! Oh, and the next time you get enough ill-mannered guts to kill another, I hope the victim has a big pack of ten Dobermans. No, twenty Dobermans! Twenty huge, evil, _hungry_ Dobermans that missed their breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

I glared at him resentfully as he leaned against the tree weakly, the entire time laughing at my threat.

Personally, I thought it was rather good.

When he finally somewhat calmed down he spoke. "I think I prefer the flames of Hell better, you know."

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "Sixty-seconds wench. So sorry but I've got to go." That smirk was back again. "Bye," he said with a small salute and then jumped into the trees, leaving me alone.

I sat there and cursed him until I realized that I had less that a minute to get to the place. Then, I cursed the universe. It loved to hate me, didn't it?

Pulling a small knife out of a wristband that was hidden by my black hoodie; I cut the ropes within a short amount of time and then stood up, barely wasting a millisecond before going into a full-out sprint.

I knew the building was close, very close. I had seen it before that jerk had attacked me. Within what felt like twenty or so seconds I was around the building, looking for an entrance. There were no doors, leading me to believe that it was hidden, secret. Years of training taught me to look for other options and quickly sighting a large three-and-a-half-foot window, I jumped to it. It was just a couple feet taller than myself but I reached as far as I could and pushed the window.

It didn't budge.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I cursed as I pried at the window, each word a grunt and more effort put into opening the window. It still didn't budge and I knew time was running out, fast.

"Oh Hell," I cursed and then backed up. I ran at the wall and practicing what I did everyday in the gym, took two steps up the wall and with my raised foot, kicked the window, shattering the glass. I landed gracefully on two feet and then jumping, I grabbed the edge of it and pulled my body in, ignoring the pain of glass breaking my skin.

"What the _hell_?"

Taking Hell's Mark by surprise: one point for me.

Dammit, a tie.

When I was fully in and on my feet, I looked up, only to see the same man that attacked me. This time though, his face wasn't cocky but –somewhat- surprised.

When I didn't say anything, he repeated himself. "What the _hell_?"

Now, I had never been one for awkward silences, always doing something to either break the ice or leave was more my style. In this instance, I chose to break the ice first.

"Bastard!" I yelled and then jumped at him, punching him in the face once more. He stumbled backwards but didn't fall and I wasted no time attacking him again.

Throwing in a couple kicks and punches, I managed to land a few good blows, but it was never enough to bring him down. He blocked the majority of them and I narrowly missed a couple strikes he threw at me. For someone so cocky, he had _some_ moves to back him up. Some.

Eventually, my attacker forced me into a corner and I gasped back in pain, vaguely realizing that I was bleeding everywhere and that the cuts made by the glass on my hands were bloody. Now I could deal with that because years of training taught me to deal with it, but come on. Every girl needs some sort of break.

I forced myself to focus on the situation at hand but before I could even think of my next move, he was on me.

Pinned to the wall with this heap of ass keeping me there I growled. I lashed out at him only to cause myself more pain and to help him find a better position to hold me.

So, he's smarter then he looks.

"I've got to admit, you're extremely feisty."

I glared daggers at him, my mouth covered by one of his hands.

"And, I have to give you credit for making it on time. You're the first person to ever do that. _However_, you broke the Goddamn window."

I then took a second to look at my surroundings. It was a damp and mouldy room, the white walls now a green or grey and the floor filled with dirt and whatever else I couldn't identify. Couldn't and _wouldn't_ identify.

Great. And I was supposed to stay here?

Cursing the Head, I bit his hand and pushed him away. "Look, if you didn't already know, that was the only entrance I could see considering the short amount of time I had thanks to some bastard I could name. More or less, it's payback."

"Feisty and a bitch."

"Cocky and a bastard."

The match was about to continue when Naraku stepped in, in all his illusive glory. He smirked at us pitifully and licked his lips. "So you made it. Inuyasha let her go."

Ah. So bastard-boy has a name. Inuyasha.

Interesting…

"Damn straight," I retorted, pretending I hadn't been interested in Inuyasha's name. "I told you I'm good."

"And you call me cocky," Inuyasha grumbled, loud enough for only me to hear.

Ignoring that, I walked up to Naraku, lifting my face so that I was almost eyelevel with him. "So, am I in?"

Without answering, Naraku gestured for me to follow him and I did so without complaint. Inuyasha just followed behind us. We walked down several dark hallways and I got the unmistakable feeling of going down. By the time we stopped, I couldn't help but feel like I was underground. The air was muskier and the feeling of being enclosed was pretty scary.

"Do you know why I created Hell's Mark, Kagome?" Naraku asked suddenly.

"For the hell of it?" I asked; a slight drawl in my voice. Personally, I didn't want to know.

Naraku laughed; the sound deep and cut. "No. I created Hell's Mark for one purpose and one purpose only."

I waited for the words 'world domination' to pop up.

"For a revolution."

Well, I was close.

"There has always been a balance within the world. The good –and the bad. The hero that saves the damsel in distress and the dragon that is slain from doing its duty. Hell's Mark is that opposing force. While governments are giving out laws and telling the people what's right and what's wrong, we lose our free will. Isn't that wrong in itself? If one is to grow with their own set of rules, the world seems to work for them. You create your own way of life and your own views. To one, stealing could be mere survival while to the other, it's an act of selfishness, but it is they who are selfish. Are you following?"

"Yes," I nodded, scarily understanding every point the murderer made.

"Let me ask you this Kagome: what is your utopia?"

I cocked a brow. "For everything good in the world to die, twenty million warehouses of drugs to my easy access and for me to get married and have kids to live a happily ever after. Sound good?"

"You see," Naraku continued on, fully ignoring me, "there is no such thing! Utopia is merely an illusion created to dull the mind! It's wishful thinking! And then, there is dystopia. Now, dystopia is all around us. You know why? Because if we are creating the illusion of utopia then we are unsatisfied, unhappy, and hateful with our life… Dystopia."

Wow. For a freak who watched way too many bad movies, the man sure knew how to make logic out of the world.

Twisted logic.

From a twisted world.

Walking into a damp room, Naraku made his way to a desk and pulled out a cell phone. "This," he said calmly, "is yours. All calls are screened and any information given or received comes to me. I know who you call and who calls you, regardless if it is from our syndicate. Understood?"

"Uh-huh."

Naraku gave a bitter smile. "I don't like traitors Kagome. Take that as a little note."

"All ready noted boss."

"Good." Naraku looked past my shoulder to Inuyasha, as if noticing him for the first time. "Take her to her room and help her settle in. And please not try to kill this one Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "I make no promises."

Oh yippee. What a just great day. After passing a test of my skills, being a called several crude names, understanding an evil bastard's point of view and making the collection, I'm to be left alone with the evil bastard's lackey.

A very hot, but very cocky lackey.

Who can't promise he won't kill me.

But I have a message for him: nature may have given him size, strength, looks, build and an unneeded attitude; but she also gave him one thing. Balls.

Something that I can easily hurt with just a 'slip' of my reflexes.

"So," said the evil bastard's lackey a.k.a. Inuyasha. "Want to get a room?"

Ah ha ha. He's a real comedian.

"No," I said coldly. "I rather have a hole in my head than sleep with you."

"Well," he said with a smile. "That can be only too easily arranged."

…What a bastard.

* * *

**_There you go, the second chapter. I love all the positive reviews I'm getting, you guys are so great! I also have another story Just Missed the Train out. I'm updating the second chapter either today or tomorrow._**

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Nope.**___

Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys are the best!

* * *

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

So here I am, in my so-called bedroom. My so-called sanctuary. Just exclude the fact that the walls are paper thin and holey, the ceiling leaks and the only way my door stays closed is by shoving a chair under the knob, it's isolated.

"Better than nothing" was how I think Inuyasha put it.

And for some strange reason, I have the feeling I'm going to regret accepting this mission.

I closed my eyes as I flopped down on my single bed. The mattress was about three-inches thick. A real Holiday Inn.

And the best part of this entire thing: my room is beside evil bastard's lackey's room.

YAY!

Already I was informed that I was to attend a meeting that included all of the members of Hell's Mark tonight and training sessions started tomorrow, early in the morning.

So, my work started tonight. Can't a girl ever get a break?

I rolled onto my stomach and checked the time, sighing when I realized I still had about half an hour before the meeting and with no one to talk to, I was more or less screwed. I wasn't given time to sleep since it was midnight when I met up with Naraku and by the time I had to be 'tested,' first light had started to show. After the creepy instructions and talks it soon became afternoon.

And I am still sleepless.

But because of that stupid meeting in half an hour, I have to stay up.

I finally came to the decision that I should familiarize myself with the grounds. If by the end of the week I was still only able to walk about five feet without getting lost, I didn't deserve the title as a level two agent at Renege.

I deserved the title as Naraku's lackey at Hell's Mark.

Personally, I thought the former sounded better on a resume.

I kicked the chair out from under my quality-made door and peeked my head out of it, looking down the empty hallway and seeing no one. I snuck out quietly, looking from side-to-side to see if there were any rooms that I could look into. I sauntered down the east end of the hallway and learned that it was more or less just a hall for lackeys. It was nothing like Renege where everything was separated because here, it was strictly co-ed. Retracing my steps and passing my door, I searched down the west end.

Pretty soon I came to a large room that looked like a family room of sorts. It had a couple beat-up couches, a small TV, a couple small tables that held month old magazine subscriptions and a ratty old carpet. Across the hall was Naraku's office, I remembered and I was just about to further explore when a hand on my shoulder startled me.

I whipped around, my left hand swinging out and making contact with someone's head.

"Mutt-face was right. You do have a hell of a punch."

Blinking, I focused on the male ahead of me. He was tall, a good foot above me with long brown hair that was in a high ponytail and cool blue eyes. His lips tugged into a cocky smirk which led me to believe he was just as bad as Inuyasha and I also noticed the way he stood so close to me.

Does no one know the value of personal space?

Evil bastard's lackey number two seemed to inch closer to me, which led me to conclude my former question. "Hey, I'm Kouga. It's nice to meet you."

"Kagome," I said, smirking. This was my first test to do the whole don't-mess-with-me-image and the I'm-so-innocent too. I turned my back to him and looked around the main room, walking towards the couch. "So this is where you do…what?" I asked him. Might as well keep conversation, I'd have to meet him eventually and it was better if I started to get to know people.

"Chill mostly," Kouga said, shrugging. "Mostly we eat here if we're having a party."

I whipped around and looked at him, brow cocked. "A party?"

Kouga laughed and the sound was so deep it made you want to put a hand on his chest to feel the rumble. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Sure, I do," I said, crossing my arms. I was not going to look like some stupid little brat. "It's one of those excuses for getting drunk and missing work the next day."

Kouga shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "True enough." He brushed past me –which again proves my point since he had the _entire_ room to move around in and yet he just _accidentally_ brushed into me- and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. It was some action show and pretty soon I got the feeling that Kouga forgot I even existed.

Sighing inwardly, I walked out of the room and back into the hallway. There had to be more to see. I was just about to further check out the west end when another hand touched my shoulder. Again I turned around sharply, my hand ready to hit someone when I realized it was Kouga. Once again.

He looked at me questionably. "Why'd you leave?"

"Because I want to look around…" I answered slowly. What, did he expect me to just sit and watch TV with him? Was he really that dense?

"Oh," Kouga said, smiling and I could see all of his shiny white teeth. "Then how about I show you around?"

I smiled. This would make my job easier. "Lead the way," I told him and let him _brush_ past me again. He started walking down the hall and it was then that I noticed he had a tail.

A tail for God's sake. Well, it's not like I've never met demons before because I worked with them at Renege, but most of them conceal their tails for the number one reason that it could be used against them. It wasn't that difficult to grab someone's tail and pull them back, smash them into a wall or push them off a cliff. So Renege came up with a type of concealing potion. You injected it and it lasted for around twenty-four hours.

Please, don't ask me about specifics, I'm not a demon.

Kouga stopped and I had to snap out of it quickly because I almost hit him. "This," he said while typing in a password and opening a closet, "is where all of our weapons are. Naraku is going to have to tell you the password eventually but for now you won't be going on a lot of missions. You're going to be doing a lot of training and testing."

"Oh yippee," I muttered under my breath and Kouga laughed, obviously hearing me. I have to remember to say things in my mind and not out loud here; demons have amazing hearing. That was probably going to be very hard to do because I was one of those people that constantly talked to themselves.

"Don't worry. We all had to suffer through it," Kouga said.

I just laughed and shook my head, following him as we continued through. He walked further down the hall until we came to a large tiled room. "To the left," Kouga said pointing down to the left of the room that branched out into two more halls, "is the shower room. It's all co-ed," Kouga said with a wink to me and all I did was stare at him, deadpanned.

I was not a sex toy.

"And then to the right," Kouga continued as if he hadn't seen my reaction, "is the kitchen. We rotate on a daily basis of who's cooking. Most of the time we have partners but sometimes we have to do it all by ourselves. Because you're the new worker, you're going to be cooking tomorrow."

Me? Cook? Hahahaha.

I looked up at Kouga but I couldn't find a trace of teasing in his features. Oh dear God, he was serious.

Kouga looked up to a large clock that hung on the wall. From what I saw, it was the only one here other then the ones in the bedrooms. "The meeting is going to start in a minute. We should get going."

I nodded and then turned around, making my way through the place in confidence. Early on I found that I was one of those people that had a good sense of direction and instincts. That, plus a fair memory helped me in many situations, and this was one of them.

Of course, the underground maze was about as difficult as walking a straight line. There were only a couple branches out and those were for either the rooms or the kitchen area.

When we got there, most of the members of Hell's Mark were sitting casually in the main room, chatting occasionally to the person beside them. That was of course, until I walked in.

"Hey Kouga, is that the new girl?" a scrawny looking guy asked me, his white hair in a Mohawk and wearing a canine grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen me here before?" I asked Mohawk man.

"Uh, no…" he said slowly, his grin starting to disappear.

"Then," I continued, "I'm obviously new."

A guy who looked fairly identical to Mohawk man nudged him and snickered. "She's a smart one."

"What's your name?" a voice from beside me asked and I turned to see a pretty redhead with her hair in pigtails and green eyes stare at me, looking me over.

"Kagome," I answered smoothly; my voice neither too high nor too low. "I've only been here for what…an hour or so?"

"A little less than an hour," a familiar voice confirmed from behind me and I sighed. Evil bastard's lackey was back. Damn.

"And how would you know Kagome?" Mohawk man's twin asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pre-test."

"So you slipped up," Kouga said. "Even a half-breed such as yourself shouldn't have had a problem keeping a _human_ _girl _tied up."

I could see Inuyasha's face harden and his claws flexed as he prepared to tackle Kouga to the ground. I'm guessing he was surprised then, to see that Kouga was already lying flat on the dirty floor, his right hand covering his face.

It was then that everyone turned to look at me as I lowered my arm and unclenched my fist. Yes, I know. I had just attacked one of the members of Hell's Mark. I didn't have any friends here because I knew no one other then evil bastard's lackey and I had only been here for a grand total of an hour. Yet, I still attacked him. Why?

Because no one gets away with saying that I'm not strong enough, just because I'm a female human.

"What the hell?" Kouga spat, shaking his head and looking at me confused from the floor. "What was that for?"

"Just because I am human and just because I'm a girl doesn't change anything. I bet if we fought right now, I would win."

Beside me, Inuyasha started laughing. "This is absolutely priceless."

With a quick glance and only a moment's hesitation, I turned around and roundhouse kicked Inuyasha in the head, knocking him to the floor right beside Kouga.

"You're right, this is priceless," I said and then as if on cue, Naraku opened up the door to his office and gestured for us to get inside, looking at me with a sly smile when he saw both Kouga and Inuyasha at my feet.

As we started to walk into the dark and foul-smelling office, I felt a small tug on my arm and saw the redhead stand beside me. "Now you," she said with a smile, "are someone I can get along with. I'm Ayame."

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Enough chit-chat," Naraku ordered, his deep but soft voice filling the room and silencing everyone. "It has come to my attention that the missions I have given you are becoming sloppy. Nothing is done properly, not everything is complete, and you take too long or make mistakes. This at Hell's Mark is unacceptable."

No one in the room spoke.

"As of tomorrow, you will be waking up earlier. Training will start at six a.m. sharp and any slackers will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," everyone chorused in unison, the sound more bored than frightened.

"And now to get to a different note," Naraku said, gesturing for me to come forward –which I did albeit reluctantly. "I want you all to meet Kagome. From what you just saw back in the main room, I don't think she lacks in talent or speed."

I swore I heard Inuyasha curse me with some name that went along the lines of 'bitch.'

"Now, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves. Hakaku?"

I was surprised that Naraku was making the team do this. What is this, kindergarten? I came here as a double agent to get information and bring it back to Renege. Not play name games and learn each other's favourite colours.

Mohawk man grinned weakly at me. "I'm Hakaku and this," Hakaku said gesturing towards his twin, "is Ginta."

I just nodded and waited for more introductions.

"Well, you already know I'm Kouga," Mr. Sexist said, winking at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch upwards but hoped no one noticed. Since I saw a small smirk come from a certain someone, I guess someone did.

"And I'm Ayame," Ayame shrugged with a smile. "Welcome to Hell."

A couple chuckles came out of that but a stern look from Naraku corrected them all. I sighed inwardly. At this rate, we would be done by midnight.

A female standing in the far corner of the room with black hair tied into a bun and red ruby eyes groaned. "So much enthusiasm," she drawled. "My name is Kagura and beside me is Kanna." She pointed to a small fragile looking girl that looked like more of a child than a killer who glanced at me curiously with black eyes.

"To the far right," Kagura continued, "is Goshinki and beside him are Yura, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Tsubaki, Ryukotsusei and Muso."

By this point I was just trying to figure out who was who. Kagura just named them all off and I was just praying that she went in order of how they were standing.

Naraku scowled. "Thank you Kagura."

"Don't mention it," Kagura muttered, rolling her eyes and briefly looked down at a coloured fan that lay in her grasp. She stared intensely at it for a moment and then looked towards me. I swear her look sent chills down my spine and a feeling in the pit of my stomach surged.

I didn't know what it meant and I sure as hell didn't know if it was good or bad, but something was very different about Kagura.

"Moving on," Naraku continued. "Kagome, tomorrow you are going to cook for us. We do a routine switch but the rookie of the team always gets cooking duty the next day.

I glanced towards Inuyasha and Kouga. "A rookie, huh?" I murmured and Ayame snickered, giving me a wink.

I looked back towards Naraku who gestured that I could stand back in the huddle with the rest of the group and then, that's when the interesting information came.

"Tomorrow we have another mission. Nothing big but I want Kagome to get a taste for what we do."

Now that surprised me. Kouga told me that I wouldn't be doing missions for a while. Was this a test of my loyalty maybe? To see if I would actually do the work? I hadn't thought of it but anyone else probably thought they wouldn't be doing missions for a while, giving them enough time to complete their double agent work and then run away.

I had to admit, Naraku wasn't dumb but apparently, everyone in the room was shocked.

"It will start in twenty-four hours and we will be going to an old friend of mine. She owes me some money. The job is very simple: get the money and leave within twenty-minutes. Now if she doesn't have the money, that's a very different matter. You will attack give her five minutes to pay up. Then you will kill her. Quick and easy, I don't want any blood left behind, got it? This is going to be done clean, timely and precisely. Understood?"

The group nodded.

"Then I will leave Ryukotsusei to decide who makes the kill and the attack plans, other than that, remember training tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Everyone left the room silently and I was partially in shock. It wasn't like I hadn't seen death before but I had never actually watched and _helped_ it happen.

_This is exactly what he's looking for,_ I thought to myself. He wants me to feel bad. He wants me to attempt to defy. It's just that simple. All I had to do was pretend.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I turned around to see Ayame and I nodded, walking towards the couch in the lounge before turning to her.

"Is it just me," I asked, "or did Naraku put me on a mission a little too early?"

Ayame's eyes widened and she agreed. "I'm surprised. We all are," she added thoughtfully. "Our last rookie was given a month until he was allowed on missions."

"Who was the last rookie?" I asked casually, trying to get as much information as possible.

Ayame was interrupted though by a loud growl. "Ayame, what are you doing?"

Ayame sighed. "Kouga, screw off you jackass."

Kouga huffed. "Bitch."

"I'm not a dog," Ayame corrected, looking back towards me and mouthing a sorry. I did nothing, merely watching with interest as the two squabbled.

"You changed the order!" Kouga yelled.

"So?" Ayame countered. "I don't trust you with Kagome, though I'm more than sure she can handle herself."

"Then why did you change it?"

"Because other then the whores and you idiots, I have no one."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I take offence."

"You should."

It was then I decided to intervene, curiously wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh, I just changed the cooking routine so I get to help you with dinner tomorrow and not Kouga."

Silently, I thanked her. Not that Kouga was a bad person or anything, I certainly had nothing against him as of yet, but I had said the exact same thing about Hojo and look where that got me.

"Sweet," I answered simply. "So who are the whores?"

Ayame laughed. "Well, they're not really…" she said slowly, as if thinking about it. "I can't exactly call them bitches though because it doesn't fit the title. I mean Yura and Tsubaki though. The idiots are the guys, obviously."

"What about Kagura and Kanna?"

Ayame shrugged. "They're never around. Kagura's usually on her own and Kanna just seems to disappear until she's needed."

"Handy at times," Kouga agreed, "because she's creepy."

Ayame threw him a death glare and sighed. "You're such a jerk."

Kouga's face scrunched in confusion. "You think the _exact_ same thing as I do!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but at least I don't voice it like you."

Oh dear God. How was I going to survive living with people like _this_?

* * *

It was twelve-o-seven when my alarm clock went off. 

"Goddammit, can't I sleep?" I mumbled, stirring from the irate beeping sound and slapped my hand down on the snooze button to turn it off.

Sesshomaru told me to call him, so I set up a time at night. Now, I listened carefully to see if I could hear anyone getting up. Lucky for me, the floors in the halls creaked so I would be alarmed if anyone was coming.

Opening up the back of the phone, I took out the SIM card and put in my very own, snapping the back of it on before dialling a memorized number.

Sesshomaru's voice was such a relief to hear that I almost started crying. But I didn't. Sesshomaru wasn't _that_ special.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Loyal traitor," I murmured; my voice low as I whispered the secret password.

"Kagome! How is it?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I snorted. "Please, don't ask."

"Alright then. Next meeting is in four days. Meet me in Demon Woods, at the clearing where you met Naraku."

"Got it," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," Sesshomaru said shortly and then when I heard the click on the other end, I sighed and removed the new SIM card and switched it for the old one.

Great, I had four days until seeing someone at least _somewhat_ normal who was bent on perfectionism and not world domination.

Putting the phone back on the night table, I buried myself back under the covers and rested my head back on my pillow, praying that tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

Sadly, it came. 

"What the hell? Kagome get your fat ass out of bed."

I jolted up, turning towards my bedroom door where a very tired looking Inuyasha glared at me. "Well?"

I glared daggers back at him and he took a step back. "Well, what?" I hissed.

"Aren't you going to turn that damn thing off?"

My brow furrowed in confusion until I heard a repetitive beeping sound. I turned to my night table and saw that my alarm clock was going off. Whoops.

I turned it off by smashing the snooze button once again and then flipping a switch…which I accidentally threw a bit too hard because next thing I knew, it was on the ground.

"Well aren't you a smart one. A morning person too, I can tell," Inuyasha commented, giving me that damn sexy smirk that made me want to…well grab, twist and pull.

The lack of _his _reproduction would probably make the world a better place.

"Screw off," I said flippantly, storming up to my door, grabbing it and then flinging it closed.

…Of course since the door didn't shut, it banged into the door jam, cracked the trim and then shot right back, the door knob crashing into the wall and creating a hole.

Trust me, that wasn't the worst of it. Other than the total embarrassment, the hole in my wall and the cracked trim, Inuyasha was still there.

Whatever Inuyasha was going to say was delayed because before I let him even utter a sound out of that cocky mouth of his, I kicked him in the shin, slammed the door shut and shoved a chair underneath.

It took me a record of five minutes to get ready which meant in my new 'training outfit' (a pair of track pants and a sports bra), putting my hair up into a messy bun and doing the routine wash face, brush teeth scenario. Slowly, I opened the door, sliding the chair that held it in place away and stepped out.

Inuyasha wasn't there.

And that made me believe one thing: there really was a God.

I jogged down to the lounge where I assumed I'd meet someone. It seemed to be the place everyone went to for everything. Luckily I was right and saw Ayame punching Kouga in the face. To me it looked like a daily routine for them and I'd bet anyone that I'm right.

Just then Mohawk man and his twin came up on either side of me.

"Ten bucks on Ayame," the twin said, rubbing his hands together. I think his name was Ginta.

Mohawk man grinned and shook his head. "I don't know man. Kouga is getting tired of her bossing him around."

"What's he going to do Hakaku? Hit her back? You know that Kouga would _never _hit a girl unless he had to. Ayame is no exception."

Both of them seemed to then notice me, since they both stared at me expectantly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"Well," Ginta said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Hakaku finished.

I shrugged. "Neither of them."

Hakaku eyed me in confusion. "How is that? One of them always wins."

"Sometimes Kouga backs down and other times it's Ayame," Ginta confirmed.

"It doesn't matter," I said matter-of-factly. "Since they like each other, by backing down they proved to the other that they'll risk a bit of pride for them and by winning they show that no matter which one of them gets the last word, they'll never have the last talk."

Hakaku and Ginta looked at each other and then back at me.

"Holy."

"Shit."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Before either of them could say a word I stepped in between the two lovebirds and dragged Ayame away to train. I needed an escape from Idiotland, ASAP.

"Good morning," Ayame said to my slyly. "I heard you had an encounter with Inuyasha."

I sighed. "You mean Bastard," I corrected, smiling a bit. "And yeah I did. Is he always that annoying?"

"Only before you really get to know him. Once you two are tight, you'll probably never find him annoying again."

"Somehow, I doubt it."

"You'll think that now. Especially when you hear the gossip."

Shit. Gossip? Not good.

I tried not to seem too anxious. What happened? Did someone hear me last night? Did anyone find out my secret? Did someone manage to find out about my bogus past? That I'm an agent at Renege?

"Enlighten me," I said tightly, hoping that Ayame wouldn't notice the dark cloud that was probably looming over my head.

"Nope," Ayame said with a wink. "I'll let you find out yourself."

"What is this?" I whined. "Some sort of rookie joke? Let the newbie suffer?"

Ayame laughed and shook her head. "Kagome, I love you. Honestly. But trust me when I say, you'll want to hear it for yourself."

The hell I did.

I realized after she said that that we were at some heavy metal door and when Ayame pushed up hard on it, sunlight streamed through and practically blinded me. We were outside of the building and I saw a couple of the other members already sparring with each other.

"See that shed?" Ayame said, pointing towards a rusty looking metal shack. "Open up the door and go inside. Once you're in there, go to the far left corner and feel your way along the left edge for a handle. Open the secret door and grab us a couple sandbags."

"'Kay," I answered and then slowly made my way over to the haunted looking shack. It was easy enough to make my way through the cluttered room since it was probably just as bad as my place back at home –Renege. And finding the secret door was fairly simple too. The wall was smooth and then all of a sudden, some big rusted knob just scratched against your palms.

Of course, it was getting the sandbags that would be difficult. I remembered those things at Renege. It took at _least_ two people to carry them from the bunker to the gym there and unless these bags were filled with helium and not sand, I wasn't sure how I was going to get them from point A to point B.

"Need some help?"

I growled low in my throat and turned around to see Bastard, formally known as evil bastard's lackey and supposedly named Inuyasha. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha shrugged and gave me another cocky smirk. I don't know why he keeps doing that. Every time he does, I seem to have a lower patience level than normal and end up beating the shit out of him. "Well the sandbags _are_ heavy and I certainly can't do it by myself."

I put a hand to my heart and sighed. "Aw, poor baby Inuyasha. Did that hurt you?"

He looked at me confused. "What are you going on about now wench? How did what hurt?"

I rolled my eyes. "Admitting that it was too heavy for even you to carry. It must have hurt your ego quite a bit."

Inuyasha gave that trademark smirk again. "Maybe it did."

"And maybe you're all for the good guys."

Inuyasha closed in on me and pushed me against the wall. Had I known he was going to attack me, his ass would've been on the floor right now, but I was completely taken by surprise.

"I think," Inuyasha whispered huskily in my ear, "that you may be pushing it."

I swallowed hard despite my greatest efforts to negate all reactions. I felt warm all of a sudden and it spread all throughout me. This was not good.

"I think," I whispered back, looking him straight in the eye, "that you better get off of me before your face is buried in the cement."

_Dammit!_

Inuyasha laughed and backed off, walking towards the sandbags and grabbing a handle. Quickly I grabbed the other and together we walked outside to see everyone out there. Ayame ran up to us when we dropped it.

"That's all we'll need," she said to me and nodded towards Inuyasha.

Looking at me and laughing again, Inuyasha ran off.

What a fucking bastard.

Ayame must have noticed my dark expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said as easily as I could. _Only the fact that when Inuyasha pinned me to the wall and was _way_ too close for comfort, he got some satisfaction in hearing my voice._

_That had involuntarily become husky without my knowing until it was too late._

Shit. He probably thought I found him attractive. Or sexy. Or that I wanted him. Or whatever else guys think about.

Sighing, I asked Ayame what we were going to do.

"Warm-up and then some punching and kicking practice. Then we'll roughhouse a bit," she said winking.

I couldn't help but laugh; Ayame was just so loveable.

It took us a half hour to warm-up and then another half-hour of kicking and punching exercises. It was time to roughhouse, but sadly, Ayame failed to mention that it was between the entire team and not just me and her.

Eight pylons made a large box that covered a fair chunk of the useable land Hell's Mark had. Kanna stood outside of the box and since everyone was quiet, her small voice could be heard throughout. Barely.

"Ready," Kanna said. It was supposed to be an all out war. We were to attack each other viciously until we were too tired to fight or knocked unconscious. If you were pushed out of the box, you lost. "Set. Go!"

All of a sudden, chaos ensued. Everyone was jumping and beating on each other and I had to duck to just narrowly miss an attack from Yura who tried to kick me in the head. Looping a kick on the ground, I knocked her off her feet and grabbed her, punching her in the face before throwing her out of the boundaries.

With a quick look to everyone already out, I noticed that every single one of them, with the exclusion of Yura was bleeding. They looked like they had just barely made it out of one of the World Wars. It was terrible! Is this all they did? Beat each other up to teach them to move faster? Strike harder? It was a bunch of bullshit.

Unexpectedly, I was grabbed from behind, the attacker's arms looping around my shoulders and holding the back of my neck. Automatically, since Sesshomaru had engrained the lessons into my brain, I beat with my knuckles on their hands and then when they were loose I pried them off. I elbowed them in the stomach, stepped on their foot, back kicked into their shin and when I spun around to my still standing attacker, punched them squarely in the nose.

Oh, hello Kouga.

From behind Kouga I saw a flash and then Kouga was knocked to the ground by a kick in the head. He was unconscious and quickly Goshinki and Muso, who were already out, grabbed the limp body and dragged him away.

"Why'd you do that?" I yelled at Inuyasha, who laughed as they took a beaten Kouga away. "He was already out as it was!"

Inuyasha shrugged at me. "It was fun –duck!"

I ducked and felt the wind fly over my head as someone's foot narrowly missed me. Inuyasha leaped over and I rolled to safety. I got up on my feet within seconds and then looked to see Tsubaki right beside me. She aimed a punch at me, but I blocked it and kicked her in the abdomen. We were close to the border line and my kick forced her out. I ran closer to the middle so I wouldn't be forced out by something stupid like crossing the boundaries.

There were only three people left in the area, including me. Around me on the outside stood Goshinki and Muso, Kouga, Hakaku, Ginta, Ayame, Kageromaru and Ginta. Yura and Tsubaki were out as well because of me and Inuyasha, and Kagura remained in the field.

Well, Inuyasha since Kagura was now flying through the air unconscious.

Inuyasha smirked when he looked around and saw me, his next target. I smirked too. I couldn't wait to punch his face in after what he did to me. It wasn't entirely _his_ fault my voice turned husky but then again, _he_ was the one pushing up against me and whispering seductively in my ear.

Damn him.

For a while, we just stood there looking at each other and everyone around us started whispering.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"My bet is on Inuyasha."

"Really? I think it's Kagome. She's one hell of a bitch."

"Yeah but didn't you see what they were doing in the shed?"

The last comment made my head turn. "_WHAT_?" I exclaimed, unable to control my anger.

Muso, who was the one that had said it, started laughing. "Come on Sex Kitty, it's obvious Inuyasha has some power over you. You could've slaughtered him in the shed but you just let him have his way with you."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" I screamed. These people were obviously delusional. The most Inuyasha did to me was whisper in my ear.

Was that a sin now too?

Inuyasha laughed and I looked at him, outraged.

"Why the hell are you–?"

"Let's go Sex Kitty," Inuyasha said slyly. "Show me what you got."

Oh, I'd show him alright.

I'd show him the one way to Hell with both eyes swollen shut, his mouth bleeding, his body a mangled mess with at least five broken bones and an ego the size of a speck of dirt.

Oh, I will _definitely_ show him.

* * *

**_Don't worry. The real action comes next chapter, and that's when the ball starts rolling. And also, since I've been asked, I do read every single review sent to me. I love reading them, they basically make my day after another stupid day of school lol! Thanks again!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my loves. I am back. Things are getting really hectic now but I'm managing (I've updated on time, haven't I?). Of course, that might change when I decided to post two new stories. Plus the first part to the quadilogy.**_

_**Yes, yes. Three new stories. Probably out sometime later this month or early next. They're called: **Stuck, Undead** and **The Diagnosis **(more info as it progresses).** **Fun, I know.**_

_**Also, I've decided to get off my lazy ass and start finding an agent. Yes, that means I'm considering publishing some of my stories (not on fanfiction, by the way). God, it'll be awhile...but now I'm rambling...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own him. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Four

* * *

_

"What the hell did you just call me?" I asked in a voice that seemed deadly calm. I was looking towards the ground and my bangs covered my view from the jerk in front of me.

I think Inuyasha noticed my tone because his answer was a little slow. "Uh," he started. Of course, he was in front of everybody. His ego was still the size of the United States. "I called you Sex Kitty, wench. Do I need to say it again?"

I took a deep breath and unclenched and clenched my fists in a repetitive manner.

"Se-_x_ _Ki-_tt-_y_."

"_B-**as**-tar-**d**_," I said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Inuyasha asked mockingly. He was purposely trying to get to me.

And I let it happen.

"You're a _fucking_ bastard, you man whore! I don't know what the _hell_ your problem with me is. I never did _anything_ to you but NO! All you have been to me is a self-obsessed jackass that only cares about sex and pain. I don't know who the hell raised you or who the hell encouraged you, but they _fucked_ up."

Words poured out of my mouth so fast I don't even remember what I said. It just came. I was so angry, you have no idea. It was painful to hear and it was painful to be called such things. No one here knew what the hell kind of person I was.

They had no Goddamn right.

I looked up to see Inuyasha's expression and almost wished I hadn't. His face was red as Hell and his eyes screamed murder. Dangerously he walked up towards me but I didn't budge, against even my better judgement. I didn't give a damn. This jackass would _not_ see me weak.

"Now listen here you two cent whore," Inuyasha hissed, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You know absolutely nothing about who I am. Don't you **dare** make accusations or call me names until you know who and what I am. I could break you in a second and don't think that if you push me any further than you already have that I won't."

"You tell me not to accuse you of anything until I know you, but what the hell have you done to me? Call me angel and buttercup? The hell you have! Don't you _ever, ever_ say anything that can't be thrown back at you because I will throw it back **hard**."

"You are nothing more than a-"

"There you go again!" I screamed.

"Alright, alright," Ayame yelled, running in between us like a barrier and holding her hands out. "Come on, relax you guys!"

Relax! The hell I was. Inuyasha was just such a dick.

I smirked at that because as they say, "guys act like dicks to make up for what they don't have."

It was then that Kageromaru and Juromaru came and held Inuyasha back, Inuyasha cursing them repeatedly. "Inuyasha, chill," Juromaru said, holding on to Inuyasha a bit harder.

"Walk away Kagome, he's not worth it," Ayame whispered to me but sadly, Inuyasha heard.

"I'm not worth it?" Inuyasha spat at me, even though Ayame said it. "You're just a slut."

"Jerk."

"Whore."

"Jackass."

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

Inuyasha smirked. "Suck it."

I just laughed and shook my head. "Sorry love, but I choke on small objects." And then dragging Ayame along behind me, I walked away, ignoring everything else Inuyasha said.

* * *

"You two are unbelievable."

I laughed, putting a smile on my face as I (a little more forcefully than needed) squashed the bread into the egg, cinnamon, milk and vanilla mixture. Damn that Inuyasha. I still couldn't believe that he would just tell everyone he had his way with me and that I was just some easy newcomer. "Was that the gossip?"

Ayame nodded. "Last night, Muso caught him just outside your door."

"We're across the hall from each other," I said dryly. "If he was walking from the bathroom he'd still have to be in front my door at some point."

"And then there was this morning," Ayame continued and she flipped the bacon. For a basement in the middle of nowhere, they certainly had a lot of food. "When he readily volunteered to wake you up."

"My alarm was going off and I didn't hear it."

"We couldn't hear it from the lounge and we're demons," Ayame countered. "And then that time in the shed…"

"That was nothing!" I yelled exasperatedly. "We were throwing insults at each other and then he just pushed me against the wall and started whispering more shit to me. We weren't doing _anything_!"

Ayame looked at me funny and I think she was trying to figure out if she believed it or not.

"Come on Ayame," I pleaded. "You have to believe me! If you don't, who will? No one will take me seriously and I don't want to be treated like some dumb slut!"

Ayame sighed. "Okay, okay, I trust you. And don't get me wrong Kagome it's not because of you that makes me so unsure. It's Inuyasha."

I raised a brow at her, confused and hoping she'd elaborate. "Inuyasha's not that type of guy."

I snorted at that and Ayame laughed. "I know you might not think so," she continued, "but he actually treats girls with respect."

"So what he said in the field was 'treating me with respect' Ayame? Give me a break," I scowled.

"Yeah," Ayame nodded, frowning. "That was really weird. He normally keeps to himself but since you got here he's been a jerk."

"I hadn't noticed," I drawled.

Ayame laughed. "When's the French toast going to be ready? I'm starved."

French toast, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, was one of the easiest things to make in the world and I pretty sure it's the only thing I know how to make. "Just a couple more seconds. You can start putting things on the trolley."

"Got it," Ayame said and grabbing two plates –one with bacon and the other a fruit plate- and putting them on the trolley just a couple feet away. When she had glasses and juice on it as well, I was just flipping the French toast and getting the plate out of the oven to put them with the others.

"Where'd you learn to cook that?" Ayame asked me, looking at the large pile of French toast before her.

Oh shit. How old was I when my father was murdered? Was I too young to remember anything? Oh wait, didn't my mother die at my birth?

I shrugged casually and putting the remaining four on the already exploding plate. "I don't really remember. Some time on the streets."

Ayame gasped. "You lived on the streets?"

I sighed inwardly, knowing telling people about my so-called past would probably just make things worse. But I already made an imprint on my grave so I might as well dig a couple inches more.

"Yeah. Long story short my mother died at birth and my father was shot because he was this big owner of a company and his co-owners got jealous. They forgot all about me and I ran before police came. Lived on the streets for a while until I could make a living."

Ayame shook her head. "You poor thing."

Again I shrugged. She was showing empathy for something that never really happened. "Come on," I said, breaking the silence. "Let's get this stuff to the lounge."

How much I regret that last sentence would only be known a minute later when we walked in only to see all the faces of the team.

Looking at the food with hungry eyes.

Now to say that Ayame didn't warn me would be a lie, but to say that she prepared me well beforehand would be quite the understatement. Before I even knew what was happening everyone lunged at the trolley and the food disappeared about as fast as I had to be in order to snag a single piece of French toast. I didn't even get bacon.

Pretty soon, everyone was munching away quietly and I looked at Ayame alarmed. Was this how it always was? And I had to suffer with it for snack and dinner to. As Ayame had explained, they mostly had brunch, a late afternoon snack and then dinner. Lunch was too much work and breakfast normally came late in the day anyways.

Ayame, who had managed to get a couple pieces of bacon and a slice of bread sat down beside Kouga, leaving me alone. I looked around quickly for a seat and found an empty one beside what's-his-face.

Said what's-his-face patted the spot beside him and smirked. What was he planning on saying now? From the smirk on his face, he either forgave me or he had something better to say.

"Come on," Inuyasha cooed, trying to get me to sit beside him. When nothing else came from his mouth, I'm pretty sure I felt mine drop. "I won't bite."

I won't bite? That's it? No 'sex kitty?' No 'two cent whore?' No screaming? No argument? Who the hell abducted the real Inuyasha and where the hell are they so I can congratulate and bow before them?

"No thanks," I said coolly. "I rather stand."

"So what's up for the rest of the day?" Yura asked casually, breaking the moment as she leaned against the wall. Either she had a big mouth or she was anorexic since she had no food in her hands.

Kouga shrugged. "Ryukotsusei is supposed to be giving us our places for the mission."

Tsubaki, who was somewhere behind the couch came up and stood beside Yura. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the wall. "We all know who is getting what position. Ryukotsusei is sexist. He'd never _risk_ the mission by putting Yura, Kagura, Kanna or I in charge."

I noticed that they failed to mention Ayame and me. It didn't exactly bother me because I was new, only being here for a day or two. It was hard to tell since there were no windows in the area. The only windows you could see from what I could tell were the windows upstairs and I'm pretty sure we weren't allowed up there.

Ayame didn't seem to care either but she smiled coyly at the two. "Well, it's true. You wouldn't be able to handle it, would you two girls?"

Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. I laughed, realized the position Ayame had put them in. If they told Ayame she shouldn't speak, they would be admitting Ayame as a girl (something they seemed to have a problem with). Now, they couldn't say anything.

Tsubaki growled. "Shut up Ayame, it's not funny."

Ayame just rolled her eyes. "Actually it is. You're just jealous." Ayame said it like it was the most natural thing to say but she hadn't struck me as the kind of person that was stuck-up or anything like that. It surprised me really.

Yura snorted. "Us? Jealous of you?"

Ayame nodded. "It's simple really. I'm friends with all the guys. You're friends with none of them because you tried too hard to get in their pants."

Kouga coughed but everyone else just burst out laughing. Even Inuyasha, who had seemed bored with the entire conversation, looked like he was having a good time. What was happening?

Like, I came to Hell's Mark to destroy the evil that was here, but none of these people were evil by any stretch of the imagination. Okay, so they murdered people in cold-blood but were they doing it because they had no other choice? Or were they really doing it for fun? The only person who had struck me as evil here was Naraku, but even he made sense when it came to talking about our society and its rules.

I shook my head and looked down at my food. I had to stop thinking. If I continued, I'd probably end up hurting myself. I couldn't make connections with any of these people. If I became attached, then how would I be able to complete my mission?

Ayame nudged me with her foot. "Hey, earth to Kagome!"

I looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Hmm?"

When Ayame frowned, I worried she was going to ask me what was wrong, but as if on cue, Ryukotsusei walked in broadly, his twisted mouth in a coil. His skin was a yellow colour and if you looked closely enough, it looked like his skin had scars all along it. Scars in the shape of scales. On the top of his forehead was a red jewel and his blood red eyes matched perfectly. He was definitely a demon so he was probably able to transform into a human-type body.

"I've finished the plans. Because of our new addition," Ryukotsusei looked at me, "I had to talk to the boss to make sure everything was okay."

"So let's have them then," Goshinki said, yawning all the while.

"Our target's name is Abi Shimazu. She's demon and lives in a shack. Naraku gave her some material objects in return for money but she's not paying up. We're going to have two members for distraction: Kagura and Muso."

Muso sighed. "Again? This is ridiculous. I never do anything anymore."

"Shut up and stop whining," Ryukotsusei growled. "I don't give a damn about what you do or don't do. This is how it is and this is how it's going to be, got it?"

Muso glared and nodded but he shut up all the same.

"You two are going to go into the building and ask her for the money. I want you to have her actually inside. Even if she's paying you, just make sure she stays within the room. She's not expecting us, so it'll be a surprise. Then, from behind I want Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome and Goshinki to follow in. Surround her and cover her but Goshinki gets the kill. Weapon is a knife; we're not going to use a gun this time. Too noisy and too chancy."

Yura rolled her eyes. "And what are Tsubaki and I doing? Standing guard again?"

Ryukotsusei nodded. "Boss's orders. You two with Hakaku and Ginta. Kanna is staying with the boss to keep an eye out."

"Fuck it," Yura cursed and walked out. I almost laughed, but didn't.

"Ayame, you come in after and ramshackle the place for money of any kind or valuables. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga clean up the mess while Hakaku and Ginta get Goshinki out of the area unseen. It's a fairly deserted area but a poor part of town. The police pick and choose the days they go there. Some days it's heavily guarded and others they're rare to be seen. It's just a bad part of town."

"Well shouldn't you know by now?" I asked.

Ryukotsusei looked at me dangerously.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it's late morning. If it was going to be heavily guarded, wouldn't they be out by now? It's almost lunch! Get someone out there and watch for a bit. Figure out if they're there or not. If there are lots, they're normally stationed. Find out where they're stationed. If there are only a few then they drive around. Found out the number and see where they are and where they're going. See if there's a pattern."

Everyone was looking at me as if I was some crazy person, like Einstein or the works. Hey, he might have been crazy but he was genius.

"Dammit. Goshinki! You and Muso stake out the area. Kagura and Kanna? You follow them. Do everything she said."

I sighed. Hell's Mark was a good group but they played it dirty. Whatever happened -happened. They worked along with it and the flow. Renege played it by the book. Everything was planned down to the very last detail and there was always a backup plan. As I thought about it, I realized there were pros and cons to both sides. With Renege, there were very few chances to screw up but with Hell's Mark, if a screw up did happen they were always quick to change the plan of action and never run out of ideas because things could constantly change. It was just quick thinking and good wit and that was something every good agent needed.

I'd have to tell Sesshomaru, though he'd probably think I was losing it.

Ryukotsusei then glanced at me with a look that was between approval and confusion. He didn't ask me anything though, so I took it as a good sign.

Well, I hoped it was a good sign.

"We move out in an hour. Kageromaru and Juromaru! Get the weapons and ammo ready. No one is going to be shooting anyone but you never know. Everyone who isn't assigned anything is on clean up for the main room and then getting ready. This is going to go perfectly or my head is on a platter."

"Not a bad spot," Tsubaki muttered under her breath and everyone heard. Within a second, she was pinned against the wall, Ryukotsusei's human hand now looking like a dragon claw, golden scales climbing up his arm until it was hidden by his t-shirt. His back was to me, but I saw him whip around and his eyes were red. Blood red and it scared the shit out of me.

As an agent, I was trained to not show my emotions in such situations and I'm positive I didn't. Tsubaki looked terrified though and when she was dangling in the air because of Ryukotsusei's hands, panic was evident in her features. Quickly though, it disappeared and anger washed over her.

"Let go of me Ryukotsusei," she demanded, which was pretty brave considering the fact that it was her life on the line.

"You little bitch," Ryukotsusei hissed. He slammed her against the wall again and I looked around to see if anyone was going to do something about it. When no one did, I sighed. If a fight was going to break out everyday, this job would never get bored.

"You are not in the position to say shit, never mind whatever you say about me. If you want to live long enough to become a full-fledged whore, then I suggest you back down."

Tsubaki didn't say anything, but instead looked at me with heavy eyes. Whoa, what did _I do_ to deserve this? It looked as if I was the one holding her to the wall. "Whatever asshole," she spat and when Ryukotsusei dropped her to the ground, everyone seemed to be suddenly busy. I thought about it for a moment and realized she probably only shut up because Ryukotsusei was good on his word about killing her and not because she had ambitions to become a whore.

When Tsubaki left the room, Ryukotsusei grumbled and followed suit, heading in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was eventful," I murmured under my breath and sad to say, I forgot about demons little advantage in the hearing department.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It happens all the time. More often than not."

"Especially Yura and Tsubaki though," Ayame added. "No one seems to like them and since I wasn't welcome in their 'social circle' I became friends with these jerks." Ayame threw her thumb over her should and pointed to Kouga, Hakaku, Ginta and Inuyasha, who were the only remaining people. "Kagura and Kanna are pretty cold, so I didn't even bother with them."

"You didn't even bother with Yura or Tsubaki either," Hakaku pointed out. "If I remember correctly you took one glance at them and then one glance at us and headed our way."

Ayame laughed. "True enough."

"Come on guys, enough chatting and let's get ready. Boss is going to have a shit-fit if we mess this one up." Kouga shook his head and made his way towards the door.

I sighed. "Fine."

Inuyasha gave me a curious look but I did my best to ignore him. What happened earlier was still lurking in my mind and I didn't need confusion over someone I was going to go against in a bit. He was a jerk. An asshole. He called me crude names like two cent whore and bitch. But then again, I didn't feel uneasy with him like I did with Kouga.

I knew I'm uneasy about Kouga because he quite obviously liked Ayame, who liked him back but was way too thick-headed to see that. Stupid guys give me headaches, which is probably why I've had a headache for the past two days of being here.

Following behind everyone, I avoided Inuyasha's stare and managed to put Ginta in between me and him. I didn't know why he was looking at me but for some reason, I found myself dreading to know.

Because sometimes when you know something, it changes everything.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel the urge to throw up when we approached the house. I've gone into situations when I knew there was a slim chance of me living. I've purposely dated serial killers and mob leaders with every intention to double cross them.

Of course, I've never gone on a mission where I was forced to wait and watch as someone got killed right before my eyes.

And I couldn't do anything.

Kagura and Muso approached the door and a stricken woman with long waist-length black hair and stricken blue eyes opened it. Kagura and Muso then walked in and from the way the woman turned deathly pale when she saw the two, I assumed she didn't have the money.

The earpiece in my ear crackled to life and I heard Ryukotsusei's harsh voice on the other end clearly. "Set up two –move!"

That was my cue. I was crouching in the grass behind Goshinki and Inuyasha and Kouga were on the other side. Goshinki then gave the okay and together we moved stealthily to the front door. We waited, pressed up against the wall while Inuyasha and Kouga came on the left side. They had waited in the back in case there was a back door, but when there was none, they just circled around.

A quick nod from Kouga signalled our move and Inuyasha stepped in front and kicked the door down off its hinges. Goshinki, Kouga and I leapt in, with Inuyasha following close behind me.

The woman named Abi screamed in surprise and then looked terrified towards me. It was then that I felt my entire body turn to ice. My body was still moving automatically, just like it was trained to do, but I wasn't conscious of any decision I made. I had prepared myself for this, this shock that would probably come when I watched Goshinki kill the young woman.

But I wasn't prepared for the horrified look she gave me, a pleading look that begged for life over death.

She knew what was coming and that hurt me even more.

"Just give me another week! Another two days! I swear I'll have the money by then! I swear it!"

"A little goddamn late," Muso hissed and I felt the slender hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"No, please. Please, I beg you!" Abi's face was covered in tears and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out.

We circled around her, Inuyasha and Kouga clawing at her at random points and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Goshinki made the kill. With a quick look at Goshinki, I ran in the middle towards her and kicked her square in the head, right at the temple. A blank expression reached her, and then flipping backwards I just got out of the way before Goshinki nearly decapitated her.

I stood up and watched as blood poured out of the young girl's neck, the thick crimson running down all over her body and onto the floor. Quickly, Kouga and Inuyasha worked; Kouga picking up the body and holding her away at a distance while Inuyasha lay plastic quickly over the ground below her. Blood dripped like a river down her to the plastic and it sounded like water leaking from a roof. It was burned in my mind and I couldn't get the image out even hours after the killing.

We had successfully cleaned the place and disposed of the body. Ayame had ransacked the place, finding nothing more then a hundred dollars and a cupboard of food that could be used and other necessities that we could make use of. It hit me like a foot to the gut that the mattress I slept in every night could possibly be that of one of the victim's Hell's Mark killed. That the brush I used, the food I ate, the couches we talked on…all of it could've been recycled from that of the dead.

Overall, the mission was a success and when we got back to Hell's Mark, a celebratory party was called for. It was to start after Ayame and I cleaned up from dinner and was going to run all night. Naraku had granted us a day off from training, which was only because one of his other clients had just given him a cash bonus due to a favour.

Now, I stood at the stove in the kitchen, frying red peppers and onions while Ayame grated a big wad of cheese behind me on a paper plate.

"This was a great idea Kagome," Ayame told me. "You sure know how to cook something different."

I shrugged, still a little edgy since the mission. "I had to teach myself everything on the streets. I'm one of those fast learners."

"And what are these called?"

I walked away from the stove and shoved the bag of tortillas into the microwave, heating them up.

"Fajitas. They're like tacos only with a soft shell and chicken, but you can use beef too."

"It's a good idea. Just put everything on paper plates and have them make it up for themselves. Afterwards we just throw everything in the garbage and seal up some of the containers."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "I thought it'd be good because I know the guys would want to party right away."

Ayame sighed, shaking her head. "It's not so much of a party as it is an excuse to get drunk but Naraku's pretty hard on us. If we get drunk, we suffer the consequences when we train the next morning."

"But there's no training tomorrow."

"No training in the morning," Ayame corrected me. "That means nothing for say, an eleven o'clock train or jog. That's why, if anything, the guys will drink only enough to get happy but not hammered."

"Do you drink?" I asked Ayame, looking at her curiously. She was setting the stuff on the trolley.

She nodded. "Sometimes. Only enough to be happy but not enough to feel it in the morning. I've always remembered what I did the previous night."

"That can be both good and bad, from my experience," I said slowly. "Sometimes you don't want to remember."

Ayame looked at me carefully. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ayame smiled a ghost of a smile and walked towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The first time is always the hardest. Having to watch someone die and not being able to do anything about it is what kills us the most. What I do is try to give the target no name. That way I only recognize them as an image and not a physical person. I can't really explain it but it helps me a bit."

I nodded and hugged Ayame. "Thanks but can you do me a favour?"

"Anything," Ayame said, winking at me.

"Don't let the guys know it bothered me. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Ayame sighed. "Can live with them, can't live without them."

I laughed. "Amen."

When everything was put on the trolley, Ayame and I quickly made two fajitas each and then hid them on the lowest level of the trolley. Then, when we rolled it into the main room, while everyone pounced on the food, we grabbed the already made food and jumped on the couch.

"Hey!" Hakaku and Ginta yelled in unison when they saw Ayame and I spread out along the couches. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in food and war," I said indifferently, taking a bite out of my food.

"What about love?" Kouga asked, coming from behind the two and looking at me.

"Oh fuck that," Ayame said with a sigh. "As much as I'd love to believe in love at first sight, it doesn't seem to work."

_Ouch_. _Sore spot._

"Exactly," Yura grumbled, sitting on the small table.

"Well, at least Ayame just gave up on it Yura," Kageromaru said harshly. "Unlike you who just went straight to prostitution."

"Fuck you," Yura yelled without heat. In my opinion that was either because she was immune to all the comments they gave her, or they were right.

"I know you'd love to," Goshinki continued. "But I don't want any of your STDs."

I rolled my eyes. Now this was getting stupid. "Guys, just shut the fuck up. It's not even funny anymore."

I did that for two reasons. One: to make Tsubaki and Yura stop burning holes into the back of my head and two: because guys were pigs and needed to learn a little thing called _respect_.

Again, I got a weird look from Yura. Ayame didn't seem to care about my sticking up for the bitch, even though that wasn't why I did it.

"Aw, did we hit a sore spot Sex Kitty?" Muso laughed.

I glared at him. "Come here and say that again, will you?"

Muso gave me a one of those you-know-you-want-this look and I tried hard to not to throw up.

I had to save it for when he came closer.

Instead of doing anything, Muso just shrugged and backed off, eating in the corner.

It was then that Kouga tried to sit down beside me. "Come on Kagome, I want to sit beside you."

"No thanks," I said quickly and glanced up at him. His face was still with shock and I gave him a grin. "Sorry."

"Ouch Kagome," Ayame laughed. Then, Kouga left me and picked up Ayame's legs, moving them up so he could sit down and then dropping them to the side. Ayame gave him a dirty glare but said nothing and Kouga just went on eating.

I tried to do the same, that is, until Inuyasha showed up.

"Move over Kagome."

"Nope."

"You know you wanna," Inuyasha said slyly, raising his brow up and down.

I looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Nope."

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on Kaggie!" he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up at him. "You definitely didn't."

"Oh, I definitely did," Inuyasha replied, a little louder. "And I will continue to call you that until you let me sit down. Right K-?"

I sat up quickly and smiled innocently at him. "I hate you," I said with false sugary goodness.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said breezily. "The feeling is mutual."

But it didn't feel that way. It scared me, that feeling that welled from the pit of my stomach. It was small, barely noticeable and I've never felt it before. And then I meet asshole Inuyasha, who makes me want to beat his face in with every word that comes out of his smug mouth.

He claimed he hated me, a lot.

I claimed I hated him, a lot.

But claiming something isn't always the truth. Bank robbers claimed they were innocent all the time and guys who just wanted a good lay claimed that sex was overrated until they got to the motel room.

Thinking about this didn't help me much.

Actually, it didn't help me at all.

Because as I sat beside him I was aware of my odd movements. I noticed that I brushed my hair back a lot and I leaned further into the couch. When we started out, Inuyasha was a good couple feet away from me. By the time the dishes were cleared up (which we somehow got Hakaku and Ginta to do) and the party got started, we were only a good couple inches.

Music blared from a large stereo system and Ayame was dancing with Juromaru on the floor, beer in each other their hands. The music was fast and pulsing and I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's antics. Tsubaki was obviously a lightweight and could barely walk as she tried to follow Muso around, who wasn't drunk but was certainly a little too happy.

Well, the entire room was too happy.

I'll admit I was pretty happy too. I had the total of one beer and I wasn't planning on having another. I hated beer with a passion and it was difficult just to get that one down. But by now, everyone was shoving more drinks in my hands and I had to stealthily 'misplace' them so not to look like I was purposely doing it.

Hey, for all I knew, they'd let out some info that I could use.

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see Kouga, leaning heavily on the wall that I was now leaning against. Yup, one look and I could tell that the wolf demon was smashed. That would be one hell of a hangover the next morning.

"Let's dance, Kagome," Kouga said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the middle of the room where everyone else was.

I tried to protest. "No thanks Kouga, I think I'm going to-"

Before I knew it, Kouga had another drink jammed up against my lips. "Than you are SO not drunk enough yet, honey."

Did Kouga just call me honey?

I realized I had a choice. If I made a scene, I would blow my cover. So that meant I couldn't refuse the drink. Unless I proved I was drunk enough.

I grabbed the drink and took a swig of it. The alcohol burned my throat and I thought it was some sort of vodka. I didn't dare finish the drink because I had only been drunk twice before and both times I had been with Sesshomaru who I knew would protect me. Here, I had no one.

I giggled afterwards and winked at Kouga. "Let's dance!" I announced trying to fake the drunken excitement everyone else was creating.

I danced with Kouga for a couple of songs and slowly it started to dawn on me the affects of the alcohol. I remembered that I wasn't a lightweight but chugging had a strong affect on me and it took a hell of a lot less to make me tipsy.

I cursed myself. Even that small chug added to the other small amounts I had had and pretty soon everyone was a lot more fun than it had been. I turned to face Kouga but saw Juromaru and shrugging, we danced too.

The alcohol in my system only made me a little sluggish but it hadn't dampened my mind. I still knew everything that was going on and I heard every little bit that was said to me. Eventually, I grew tired and told Goshinki (who was my fifth dancing partner of the night) that I was going to sit down. He just laughed and started dancing with Yura.

Finally, I lay down on the couch that I had been laying on before. I closed my eyes for a moment; my foot propped up from my other one and was bouncing up and down to the beat. It was then though that my night had completely done a one-eighty on me.

Ryukotsusei, who was completely smashed, approached me. As I recall, he had just gotten out of the back room with Tsubaki and since they had left only recently and she was back flirting with Muso, I'm pretty sure they didn't go all the way…but everywhere until that point.

Obviously, Ryukotsusei wasn't satisfied.

Before I had a chance to even open my eyes, Ryukotsusei was on top of me and I could feel his weight crush me with ease. Instantly, my arm shot out and I punched him in the nose.

Ryukotsusei roared and I tried to get out from underneath him. It was no good, he was too big. Again I punched him, only this time in the groin and he collapsed on top of me. Shit, I made things worse.

Suddenly, relief washed through me and Ryukotsusei was pried off of me and I could breathe again. I sat up instantly and got off of the couch, not wanting to be pinned again. The alcohol was still in me though and I was having a bit of trouble realizing that I had been in danger.

I turned to look at my rescuer and saw the one and only Inuyasha. He had been the only guy that I hadn't danced with that night and I think it was because he was over in the corner drinking. I smiled at him genuinely, all the problems between us momentarily forgotten because I couldn't seem to remember why they were such big deals.

That was the problem with alcohol. You know what the problem is and you know what you're doing, but at this point, you just don't care. That's the biggest thing with alcohol: it makes you not give a care in the world.

Inuyasha grinned at me and held out his hand. I could tell that he had had something to drink but he was like me, not smashed…just happy.

"Come on," he said roughly, "let's get out of here."

I grabbed his hand and then followed him out of the main room. I didn't exactly know where "out of here" was but for some reason I had utter and complete faith in him.

Either that or I just didn't care about what was going to happen next.

Now I said earlier that my night did a complete one-eighty on me. Too bad I didn't know that I was only thirty-degrees in the wrong direction and I still had another one-fifty to go.

* * *

_**Another beautiful ending of drunken-ness. Don't worry, there is a POINT to them being ...well happy. They're not just drinking because I had nothing else to write.**_

_**Please Review and THANK YOU SO MUCH to those that do!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voila! Le chapitre!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own him.

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Five

* * *

_

So, here I was with Inuyasha the bastard, both of us slightly intoxicated and walking down the hall holding hands.

Well, other than the absurdity of that and the fact that we had been in a major fight just hours before, what we were doing was just damn fucked up.

So, back to the point at hand. What were we doing? And what were we going to do? For some strange reason I was excited and nervous at the same time. I don't know why because I had absolutely no clue what we were doing.

All we were doing was walking down the bedroom hall, holding hands and slightly intoxicated. Walking down the bedroom hall, holding hands and slightly intoxicated.

Hmm. For some reason I knew that I would be scolded for doing such a thing but I couldn't really understand why.

Oh well.

I looked at Inuyasha who led the way, dragging me down the hall. "Where are we going in such a rush?" I asked with a small giggle. Inside my mind, I hated how I was so easy going. Something bad was going to happen but my body didn't really feel like complying with my mind.

"Somewhere. Don't worry Kagome."

I nodded. I didn't have to worry.

The sweating I had done during the party clung to my tank-top and in return it clung to me. My cold long hair brushed my back and a tickling sensation overwhelmed me. I stopped, let go of Inuyasha's hand and then grabbed my hair, running my hands through it a couple times and then draping it over one shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, of course," I said with a smile. My legs felt weak and I realized that the alcohol was still taking effect in my brain. This is not good but I was powerless to stop it. Instead of letting Inuyasha see my problem, I casually leaned against the wall and smirked.

Inuyasha came closer to me and I could feel his body pressed against me. It felt amazingly good, but what did I know? His hands were on my stomach and slid around my figure to the small of my back. He leaned forward and was so close to me. Way too close to me.

I could feel his breath on my lips and I felt my body shiver. Dammit!

Innocently, I looked up at him, which in turn brought our lips a little closer. "So, what's up?"

He laughed and stepped away from me. "That's got to be the _worst_ question to ask any guy in that position."

I laughed too. Soon, we were side-by-side on the wall.

"Come on," Inuyasha told me and I followed him again. We walked up the stairs that led to the outside world and before we opened the door, he looked behind me. "Shh," he whispered in my ear and I pursed my lips.

Quickly and quietly, we hurried outside and the darkness of the world engulfed us. It was a beautiful thing, the stars lit and bright, the trees rustling gently in the breeze and the cool night's air danced with my hair. It felt so good to be outside.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked me out loud, and now that we were outside we could talk freely.

"Yeah, much. You?"

Inuyasha nodded and then walked a little farther in the grass. He sat down, leaning on his hands with his legs outstretched. I watched him for a minute, realizing just how gorgeous he really was. His silver hair glinted in the moonlight and his arms were shown off since he was wearing a t-shirt.

Eventually, before I made the conscious decision to, I felt myself walking towards him. I was now sitting down beside him and shivered slightly when the wind cooled me. I knew the outside air would help me in my condition.

I could feel my mind wander and I realized the alcohol was just starting to wear off. I could clearly think and my ability to move had improved. I was returning to my normal clear-headed self.

If Sesshomaru had heard that, he would laugh at me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to the darkness.

Beside me, Inuyasha shifted around. Our shoulders touched briefly and I felt that feeling in my stomach again. That tight, knotted feeling that felt so horrible and so wonderful at the same time. Like millions and millions of butterflies.

With big and vicious claws.

I didn't show any reaction though, thanks to my training. Slowly, I laid myself down and closed my eyes, taking in the fresh smell of the forest and what was around me.

Like Inuyasha's aftershave.

Goddamn him.

I forced myself to stay on the slightly wet ground, just because it normally helped rid the last bit of alcohol. Inuyasha was still sitting up and I had the urge to make him lie down too. Him just sitting up straight irritated me for some reason and I found myself pouting.

And obviously I made some sort of noise because Inuyasha quickly turned to look at me with a quizzical glance. "Are you okay?"

My eyes went wide and I felt my neck heat up. Goddamn this guy for…well everything. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feeling better now that you're outside?"

I sighed. "Much. Thanks."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly, he lay down beside me, his hands on his stomach and his eyes on the sky. A calm silence fell between us and after taking in a deep breath, I turned on my side to face him.

"I want to thank you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You just did, like five seconds ago."

"No," I said slowly. I waited as he turned on his side and I licked my lips. When he was fully turned over I stared into his amber eyes, searching for something. Now that I think about it, I can't really say what I was searching for. Just…something.

I realized I still hadn't finished what I was saying so quickly I did, hoping he didn't notice my gazing. "I mean, I want to thank you for pulling Ryukotsusei off me. I can't believe I let the alcohol get to me."

Inuyasha laughed at me. "Drinking isn't a crime Kagome. I'm just as bad as you. Honestly, the original reason I pulled him off of you was because I wanted to do the same thing."

He stared at me for a couple minutes and I was in complete shock. What do you say to that? Um, that's nice? I think not!

Inuyasha cursed full-heartedly. "And as you can tell," he said dryly, "the alcohol is still in me too."

"So that was just the alcohol talking?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Where the _hell_ did that come from! Stupid Kagome! Bad Kagome! Bad, bad, bad, bad!

I laughed before he could say anything. "And that's the alcohol in me."

Inuyasha smirked and for a long moment we just laid there, staring at each other. It was the most calming moment of my life, where the world just seemed to go still and quiet. Everything was peaceful and I almost forgot that I was an agent at Renege, about to backstab all my new friends.

Shit.

I didn't get a chance to think about that though because the next thing I knew, I was pulled on top of Inuyasha, kissing him. It felt so good, just to be close to him. His body was so warm and hard against my own. I felt my hands hold his face and his hands held the small of my back tightly.

As I was kissing him, I thought to myself, am I still drunk? Because in all honesty, it took only a couple drinks for me to admit to myself that he was attractive and that I was attracted to him. Sure, he was a bastard, asshole, jackass, and all those loveable things, but he was just so –indescribable. I couldn't explain it but for some reason, I found myself kissing him back with everything I had and I'm positive it wasn't the alcohol.

That thought alone scared me to death.

Because I had only known him for two days –three since it was the next morning- and I was already falling for him.

Fuck.

I felt his claws trace patterns on my back and I shivered on top of him, the feeling making me warm all over. I took his bottom lip and nibbled it, tracing my tongue over it and then pulling him back for a deeper kiss.

His tongue explored every part of my mouth and I could practically feel my body melting on top of him.

This was not good.

Not good at-

He started kissing down my jaw line and slowly to my neck. And I found myself unable to stop him. I wanted him that much was clear.

It was clear to me in the shed this –yesterday morning when just his close proximity turned my voice into one I couldn't control.

It was clear to me when our screaming matches were more enjoyable than annoying.

It was clear to me when I realized I called him all those evil names just because it stopped me from thinking the unthinkable.

It was clear to me when I first struck him and his voice came to me in the form of _damn that hurt._

I knew I was screwed from the beginning but I thought I could control it.

Well, look at where I am now and tell me, how's the control going?

It was a while later before we stopped and I found myself looking into his eyes again, probably the thing that made the whole kissing episode happen. He then kissed me on the forehead and then back to my lips. Then he pulled me against him and I was resting my head on his chest.

Wow.

That was the only thing that ran through my mind. When the hell did things get so fucked up? How did it happen so fast? I could only hope for one thing, that Inuyasha wouldn't remember –which was doubtful because he wasn't even drunk-, or that we dismissed this as nothing –which was probably the most likely thing to happen.

I hoped.

I felt myself nodding off and I rolled to the side slightly so only our legs were tangled and my head was resting on his shoulder with my arm draped across him.

I had to stop this but it was like a drug, so addicting that I couldn't move. I couldn't force myself away from him and that would be a potential problem.

A major potential problem.

So I had to distance myself from him. Sure, we could be friends, but what had just happened between us could never happen again.

Ever.

It was with that last thought that I fell asleep and soon, my only problem was nothing more than a mere memory.

* * *

_Then again, while I was asleep, something that I would've died to know occurred. This bit of information probably would've saved me from the pain and agony that I would endure…

* * *

_

Inuyasha opened his phone and quickly dialling a number, he waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Please tell me you have some information."

Inuyasha snorted quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl on his shoulder. He was still laying on the grass, the petite but capable woman still tight against him as he held her there.

"She's good."

On the other end, the deep voice laughed. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha replied harshly. "I can take care of her no problem."

"Don't get too cocky Inuyasha," came the warning from the other end.

"Oh shut up you Goddamned bastard."

"Touchy, are you sure she isn't getting to you?"

"That bitch?" Inuyasha growled lowly. "Why the fuck would she? You know what, this is stupid. I'll hold up my end of the deal though as long as you hold up yours."

"She needs to be taken care of. And you can't let her get too close. If she does, you'll have no choice but to hurry up our plans for her."

Inuyasha didn't want to think about that. "Whatever."

Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha shut his phone and slid it in his pocket. He didn't tell his so-called "boss" about the little problem he had created. The problem of what just happened. His head would be gone within a second if his "boss" found out.

And so would hers, most likely.

He had, quite simply, screwed himself over. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't necessarily get into a relationship with her.

No, let's reword that.

He couldn't _whatsoever_ get into a relationship with her.

He couldn't toy with her mind like that. Maybe when she knew the truth, and she could accept it…

_What the fuck?_

Back up, back up! Inuyasha sighed. She was happy, he was happy and it was because of alcohol that they kissed. Nothing more and nothing less.

He just hoped that by the morning he could have himself convinced of that.

He just hoped.

And that was all he could do.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" 

I couldn't quite figure out what was happening around me, but I could feel the tension in the air. But the darkness that I had come from was just so warm and inviting that I didn't want to wake up.

"Kagome, Goddammit wake up!"

When I realized who was calling me, my eyes jolted open and I sat up. Or tried to anyways.

"Ow, bitch," Inuyasha grumbled beside me, rubbing his head. I mimicked his movements as I tried to gather where I was.

It was extremely dark out and I realized I was now leaning against a tree. Suddenly, memories of what happened probably mere hours –or was it minutes? - ago clouded me and I looked at Inuyasha worriedly. We weren't in the grass area we were laying in before and I could hear Inuyasha's quiet breathing

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly. "Where are we?"

"In the forest," Inuyasha whispered.

"And why the hell are we here?" I asked impatiently. Why couldn't he just explain everything at once?

"Because Kouga and Ayame are looking for us."

"Why is that so bad?" I asked, slightly worried at the way Inuyasha was looking around.

"I've been listening to them talking. Everyone is passed out in the lounge and Kouga and Ayame are shit-faced."

"That still doesn't explain anything," I muttered.

"Naraku will have our heads if he found out we went outside. We're not allowed out. Naraku sent Kouga and Ayame to find us since they're the only ones not totally knocked out."

"So much for just getting happy," I murmured under my breath.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head. "Ayame just told me that usually you guys don't get shit-faced, just a happy feeling. Like you and me were."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well the guys went overboard tonight."

"You're telling me," I whispered, remembering when Ryukotsusei tried to get some action out of me.

I shuddered and I guess Inuyasha was thinking along those lines because he looked at me strangely –exactly the way he had looked at me before we kissed. His hand reached up towards me and I felt myself lean in towards him.

So much for my plan of control.

And then, he stopped. His hand fell and I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Instantly I turned away from him and looked around, spotting Kouga and Ayame near the entrance to the underground hideaway. They were close together…so close together that it looked like…

"Oh my God!" I squealed and Inuyasha lunged at me, knocking me to the ground and covering my mouth with his clawed hand. His hands still over my mouth, he cursed me. We lay there for a couple minutes, neither one of us making a sound.

Inuyasha then cringed and I looked at him questioningly.

He scowled. "You're damn lucky."

I couldn't say anything but a mumble in his hand but he didn't release my mouth.

"Do you know how _screwed_ we would've been if they had heard you? We are so lucky that they are making out right now. It gives us more time to think of a way in without being noticed."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and let me think," Inuyasha whispered, still holding my mouth closed.

Yeah, like I could really talk. I made anxious sounds, unable to talk really. Inuyasha just gave me a death glare.

Honestly, I knew a way in but he was too stupid to actually let my mouth go. My hands were pinned by his weight and he was still on top of me. It was funny really because as much as his weight was crushing, it felt so good…

Control, Kagome, control.

I sighed, things were not looking good. I tried getting his attention by biting his hand but he held his hand in a way that I couldn't bite the skin. I cursed him mentally and then licked his hand, fully getting his attention.

"What the hell?" he whispered at me harshly.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I know a way in. If you just hadn't kept my mouth closed we would be inside by now."

"What makes you think that? And how do you know another way in?"

"How do you think I got in during the pre-test?"

Inuyasha looked at me for a moment before his eyes widened. Finally, Sherlock had gotten a clue. "Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah, oh."

Again silence came and finally I sighed, looking at Inuyasha and saying dryly, "I can't move you know. Your weight is kind of preventing that."

I guess Inuyasha had been oblivious to our position and quickly got off, crouching in the bushes and then listening intently for Kouga and Ayame. He cringed again. "Couldn't they be a bit quieter?"

"Not when they're drunk," I murmured. "Come on."

I dragged him along the forest's edge, sneaking easily past Ayame and Kouga and making our way to the other side of the building that was seemingly abandoned. When we got there, the window that I broke in a rushed attempt to make the cut was still open. I smiled.

I turned behind me to see where Inuyasha was and frowned when I saw he was quite a few feet away from me. "Hurry up," I whispered. "What's your problem?"

Inuyasha scoffed and jogged over, avoiding my gaze. I wanted to press him further on the matter but didn't only because he was already running towards the broken window.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Wait up!"

"Well, _hurry up_," Inuyasha mocked.

Oh… Jerk!

Inuyasha scaled the wall and jumped through the window and I heard him mutter a rather loud curse. I was right by the window, about to jump up when Inuyasha's voice stopped me.

"Hold on a minute Kagome," he said. "Step back a bit."

I did as he said but looked through the window to see what he was doing. If he had told me to wait while he was running away laughing at my stupidity, I am going to kill him. But low and behold, the sight I saw shocked me beyond belief. Who the hell is this and what did they do with Inuyasha the bastard?

There was Inuyasha, trying to rip out the glass that was in the indent of the window. He was clearing it away for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked astonished.

He showed me the cuts on his hands, some of them bleeding a bit. "You want this?"

"Well, no…"

"Then shut up and let me work."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I was just wondering why you would do that for me."

Inuyasha didn't look at me and I swear I saw him flinch. Oh dear God what have I gotten _into_?

"Alright," Inuyasha said finally, stirring me out of horrid thoughts of Sesshomaru murdering me for screwing up so early. "Come on. We have to hurry."

It took me two seconds until I was halfway through the window, my stomach against the ledge with my bottom half dangling outside. Inuyasha laughed at me and decided to pull me down himself, because Heaven forbid I take a couple extra seconds. Then, running down the halls, we peered around corners to make sure no one was there.

I swear, the 007 theme song played brightly in my head and pretty soon I found myself peering around a corner with my hands in the position of a makeshift gun.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked me with worry. He probably thought I lost it.

I winked at him. "007 is _so_ my inspiration for tonight."

"Sure the alcohol is gone?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

I had the strongest urge to say, _I don't know, want to kiss me and find out?_ But controlling myself I just rolled my eyes. And only a couple minutes of me humming the theme song and doing all the secret spy stuff, I almost laughed out loud when I realized Inuyasha was following along.

So here we were: two enemies at one point, two horny adults at another and now two immature (but having _way_ too much fun) people at the present, I have to say that we were probably the strangest two in the world.

Oh well.

As stealthy as we could possibly be with the immaturity radiating off of us, Inuyasha and I walked into the lounge to make sure everyone was there. Lucky for us, everyone –with the exception of Ayame, Kouga and Naraku- were. I stayed silent while I let Inuyasha listen to see where the others were. Naraku was in his office and Kouga and Ayame were still outside since he heard no noise from them.

Pulling at my hand, Inuyasha grabbed me and we ran through the bedroom hall. Quickly and without thinking I opened the door to my room and dragging Inuyasha in, putting the chair under the knob so it wouldn't open and then flopping on my bed, exhausted.

"That was so much fun," I said happily. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"I think it was the fact that we were sneaking around and couldn't get caught," Inuyasha agreed.

I sighed and looked around the room, changing my position on the bed until my head was on the pillow.

"Scoot over," Inuyasha said, nudging me over on the bed. The bed was only a single so it was pretty difficult to fit the two of us. We managed; though we were so close to each other it scared me.

I was laying on the side that was closest to the wall and him the side that was closest to the door. I decided that the silence had been held out for too long, so I got personal.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking at the odd coloured ceiling. "I mean, you're smart, witty, you could probably get a job anywhere. Why be here though?"

It took Inuyasha a while to answer me. "I guess I'm here for the exact same reason you are."

"And that is?" I probed.

"I don't want to be alone."

I turned my head to look at him and found him looking at me too. _Damn him_. He was not making it easy for me. Control, Kagome, control!

Of course, I realized that little mantra didn't work when my hand reached out to touch his. Oh hell, what was the point? I'm fucked beyond the point of saving.

I am falling for someone on the wrong side. Someone I've only known for three days. And I was going to be here a month.

At least.

"And how did you know that's what I want?" I murmured softly, looking into his amber eyes and getting lost in them. I thought about what had happened when we fought, called each other names, when we hit each other and threatened to kill each other. And then I thought about the kiss we shared and how I couldn't feel anything more than him when it happened.

Inuyasha looked back to the ceiling, breaking my chain of thoughts. "Naraku told me. Because I was the one that gave you the pre-test, I'm the one person that your information is shared to. Like, when Hakaku and Ginta came, Kouga was there pre-test _helper_. So Kouga knows every single bit of information on them. Knowing it gives Naraku some leverage and the person who helps in the pre-test. Basically, whoever the helper is, is the one who is supposed to watch him or her."

"So you have to watch me?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's not a _horrible_ thing."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You make it sound like it's the worst thing imaginable."

"Oh, I can think of much worse," I said with a lop-sided smile.

"Like what?"

I grinned. "No ice cream for a week."

Inuyasha sighed explosively. "You are weird."

"Takes one to know one."

"And childish."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"And unique."

I looked at him with a small smile, feeling his breath on my neck. "Just like everybody else."

"Yep," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "Definitely weird."

All of a sudden, the chair that was propped up against the door fell, so it was once again on all four legs. Inuyasha and I listened painfully for signs of anyone but when Inuyasha shook his head, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was strange," I murmured.

"You just didn't do it right."

"Oh, I just didn't do it right," I mimicked, making my voice deep and unnatural.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said and poked me in the side.

I twitched, the poking at the side tickling me. I didn't laugh though, and forced myself to remain calm. Being ticklish in that one section would be extra leverage for Inuyasha, and I couldn't have that.

Inuyasha turned onto his side and looked at me with a mischievous grin. The twinkle in his eyes scared me but I forced myself to look up at him with a raised brow. "What?"

Inuyasha poked me again and though I didn't move, my face scrunched up slightly. Damn.

Inuyasha gave a boyish grin towards me and then leaned down, whispering heavily in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were ticklish?"

Before I could even open my mouth to respond, his hands attacked me and grabbed both of my sides, poking his claws into them and making me start to laugh. Instantly he stopped. "You have to be quiet!" And then he continued tickling me.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh!" Inuyasha whispered to me, knowing that by laughing I could blow our cover. I let a tiny giggle out and Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can't laugh. You don't want to ruin our cover, do you?"

I managed to choke out the word _bastard_ but I don't think he cared much. And then all of a sudden, he went stiff. He continued tickling me but looked at the door.

Sadly, it was then that he hit one of my most ticklish spot and I laughed out loud. Inuyasha looked at me with wide-eyes as I continued to laugh and then my giggles were lost within his mouth.

_NOT FAIR!_

He was kissing me!

His hands stopped moving at my sides and he broke off the kiss. Then, with a quick look to the door, he cursed and then rolled over me, trying to fall in the space between the bed and the wall so he wouldn't be seen. Of course, I had no clue what he was doing so I grabbed his shirt and tumbled off the bed with him.

The minute we landed on the hardwood floor, the door to my bedroom swung open and since the chair had fallen it didn't prevent them from coming in.

Pressing my hands down quickly on something to push myself up, I looked wide-eyed towards Kouga and Ayame who stood at the door questioningly.

"Um, Kagome, why are you on the ground?" Then she burst out laughing, like it was the funniest thing in the world. Yeah, she was definitely smashed.

Kouga, who took a step towards me but stumbled, laughed too.

"Oh, um, you guys just surprised me and I turned over and fell," I lied quickly. They didn't seem to care all that much though because the moment I said it, Kouga started heading back towards that door.

"Alright Kagome, buh-bye!"

"Um, bye!" I called and when they left, I let out a breath of relief.

"Can you get your hands off my face?" a slightly muffled sound came. I looked down to see that my hands were covering his eyes and mouth and I laughed. "A taste of your own medicine." With that I let go and stood up, jumping back on the bed.

I yawned and closed my eyes, covering my eyes with my arms and trying to sleep.

"Now it's my turn," Inuyasha said quietly and he lay down beside me.

"For what?" I asked, not paying him that much attention.

Inuyasha shifted beside me. "To ask you a personal question."

On the outside, I didn't react. No flinch, no twitch, no nothing. I waited for the question to come, ready to lie if need be.

"Why did you do that?"

I sighed and opened my eyes, looking at him seriously. "Can you stop talking in riddles and just ask me straight up?"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine. Why did you knock Abi unconscious before Goshinki killed her?"

I froze on the spot and though I tried my hardest not to react, I couldn't speak. No one else had seemed to notice, but I did have a purpose for jumping in and kicking her in the head when I did. I knew Goshinki was just about to strike, whether I was there or not. So before he jumped in, I kicked her in the head like I was taught to in class and made her fall unconscious. Goshinki had killed her so quickly after that no one had noticed.

But Inuyasha that is.

It had been a minute or so after and I still hadn't answered. There was nothing I could say. Nothing I could do to prevent him from knowing.

"I…didn't mean to knock her unconscious," I said in a whisper, trying to sound sincere.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha said, firmly but not cruelly. He was looking at me with his amber eyes, the pools boring into my own and I felt the world stop.

Why did he make me feel this way?

Why did he make me feel important?

Why did he make the world stop when he did the slightest thing?

Why did he make me feel all warm inside?

Why did he make me feel like I could be myself?

Why did he make lying to him so _damn_ hard?

"I know you did it on purpose Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "You're lucky no one else noticed."

I said nothing, just stared into his eyes and wished we were talking about something else, anything else.

"You're too lucky." Inuyasha shook his head, laughing though the sound wasn't filled with humour. If anything it was bitter. "And you can't do that again."

"I kicked her harder than I had intended," I murmured, trying to come up with a lie suitable enough. "It's not like I haven't killed before."

"How many people have you killed?" Inuyasha asked me and I felt my throat tighten.

"How many people have you killed?" he repeated when I didn't answer and I glared at him.

"Too many. I did it because I had to. First for revenge and then because it was a matter of life or death. I can kill anyone Inuyasha. Never doubt my ability to do it."

"Oh, I don't doubt your ability Kagome. I doubt your ability to speak the truth though."

I glared at Inuyasha with all the hate I could gather. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Was he interrogating me? What had just happened here? Before we were friends stuck between the line of lovers and horny adults and now we were serious. Did I miss something?

Inuyasha gave me a long hard stare and then stood up, walking backwards before he got to the door, still looking at me. "Be careful Kagome. Naraku is evil. Don't forget that."

Then he walked out.

And when he walked out, I just stared at the spot I had last seen him. For the longest time I just stared. Why was he telling me that Naraku was evil? Wasn't Inuyasha following his cause because he enjoyed it? Or was there some other motive?

I thought about it for a moment and for the first time wondered if these people killed for the pure joy, or because they had no other way to live.

I had to find out and because of Inuyasha's odd behaviour I became afraid. For the first time in my life, I realized just how deep into this I was.

I lied when I said in my past I killed people because it was a matter of life or death.

But soon, my lie in the past might be my truth in the future.

* * *

**_La Fin du Chapitre!_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own him.

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Six

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning to a startling realization. That realization being that I wasn't alone.

At first I didn't move, I just lay there, waiting and listening. I forced my body to remain slack while every muscle in my being twitched with anticipation. And then I realized that what was with me was right beside me. Laying down beside me and snoring.

Slowly, I turned my head and opened my eyes to see what was beside me and couldn't help but let a surprised shriek leave my lips. Damn, my training was wearing thin.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and stared at the sleeping body beside me. What the _hell_ was Ginta doing in my bed? I sat up carefully so not to wake him and then had to force myself from jolting when I saw that Hakaku was lying at the little space by my feet.

What the _HELL_?

Quietly, I got out of my bed and grabbed clothes from the drawer, somehow managing to keep things from waking the two sleeping wolf demons. Deciding that I would rather not change with them in the room, I tiptoed out and walked to Ayame's bedroom.

I knocked hesitantly at first and when no answer came I whispered through the crack of the door. "Ayame?"

When no answer came and only a slight snore, I opened the door and again, almost screamed.

There, in Ayame's bed, was a topless Kouga, the sheets covering his bottom half so I had no way of knowing.

Which I was thankful for.

The covers though went all the way up on Ayame and she was resting her head on his shoulder. I didn't think anything else of it because I ran out of the room, barely remembering to close the door as I left.

_Shower room_, I thought to myself.

Tiptoeing past all the bedrooms and the lounge, I made my way into the kitchen and then stumbled into the grimy looking shower room. I immediately cringed and then without hesitation took the socks that I had stuffed in the mass of clothes to wear and put them on. I suddenly felt like showering away the remnants of yesterday and after finding a box that had a curtain attached, I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

While waiting I stripped, making sure that no one was coming and then after hanging the stuff on the hook by the shower stall, I stepped in, socks and all. The water was only lukewarm, but it was better than nothing. I instantly felt better and was able to clear my head.

I had no hangover, though I doubted anyone else would be like me. With the exception of Inuyasha, of course, and possibly Naraku though I hadn't seen him the entire night.

As the water dripped down my face, I let myself drift into the deeper parts of my mind. Some would call it meditating; some would just call it not thinking, but whatever it was made me feel better.

And then he came into my mind.

"Goddammit Inuyasha," I cursed, muttering to myself. "I have to make sure everything is back to normal with him and not… Well whatever is was last night." I had to make sure there was an end to that, and if I had to I would blame it on the consumption of alcohol. If I was lucky, he wouldn't remember what happened.

But since I got here, have I been lucky?

Well, considering it was only my third day at Hell's Mark, I guess I was lucky so far…

The water felt so good against my skin, I sighed in pure bliss. I had the urge to rest against the tiles and let the water just pour down me, but then I looked at the tiles and reconsidered it. And that was when I heard a noise.

Turning the shower off immediately, I peeked out of the shower and noticed that whoever it was, was in the branched area between the kitchen and shower room. Quickly and quietly, I grabbed my clothes that were hanging up, holding them away from my body so they wouldn't get wet.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

I froze and my eyes widened. I jumped back into the shower stall and waited, barely breathing. There were two men in that area, and one of them was Inuyasha. The other was Naraku. I didn't know if Naraku was able to hear and smell like Inuyasha could, but I realized that just by breathing too loud I would get caught. Somehow I was just lucky to not have gotten caught so far.

"Any secrets?" Naraku asked; his voice rough and menacing.

"Not that I know of, yet. She's clean so far. Last night she barely had anything to drink, so she's smart. She stayed away from getting raped by the other assholes you have here and she managed not to get herself killed. There's nothing in her room to indicate she's a double, but I can't be certain as of yet. Give me the rest of today and I'll let you know tomorrow."

Naraku seemed to be pleased with that. "Alright, and have you talked with Ryukotsusei?"

"About the takeover?"

I had no clue what 'the takeover' meant, but it didn't sound good. And Inuyasha was testing me, and today he probably would especially. After last night, he might think he has my trust. Wait… Was last night all just a hoax? A setup so Inuyasha could gain my trust and then hang me out to dry?

Something close to brutal stabs of a knife crashed into me and I felt like throwing up. I had actually made out with that bastard. Then I thought some more. If he was really going to hang me out to dry, wouldn't he have told Naraku about what I did for Abi? Unless he believed me of course, when I said I just kicked her too hard, though I doubt it. So what was Inuyasha? My friend (well, as close as I could get to one) or my enemy?

With that thought lurking in my mind, I listened harder, wishing for some more information.

"Yes," Naraku answered him. "I need those plans Inuyasha. With them in my hands, our goal is near."

"I'll get them, don't worry."

"I'm not," Naraku snapped. "But I've waited way too long for this to happen. Now that my desire is in shaky hands, we'll be able to get it."

"Understood," Inuyasha said and then from the sounds of footsteps, Naraku left, leaving Inuyasha alone. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Fuck it."

Nope, definitely Inuyasha.

I waited, utterly breathless as I listened for any further movement. After three minutes of silence –well more cursing and sighs- Inuyasha left and I was on my own. The realization that Inuyasha had tricked me was surprisingly hard to handle. I thought he was my friend.

_No_, I had to remind myself. I have no friends here. I can't.

I won't.

I quickly hung my clothes up back on the hook and then got a towel from a hamper on the side and dried myself off. After that, I put my training clothes on and walked out of the shower room. My pyjamas were thrown quietly back into my room, because for some strange reason Hakaku and Ginta were still sleeping in there and then I headed towards the main lounge.

I realized that, though sketchy, this piece of new information intrigued me. What was this thing called the _Takeover_? It seemed like a mission of sorts, just because of the way he said it. And Inuyasha was supposed to be getting plans? He also had to talk to Ryukotsusei. Well, that gave me a heads up to keep a careful eye on the biggest fucking bastard of the year.

Anyways.

I sat on the couch and stared at the bare mouldy wall in front of me. I didn't know what to think though obviously it was such a simple answer. Inuyasha was a backstabber, I had grown too close in the three days I'd been in Hell's Mark to the people here and I wasn't doing my job as well as I should be. I was failing.

Stupid Sesshomaru. I told him he shouldn't have sent me on this mission. Stupid him for not being able to say no. Stupid little bastard.

Just like Inuyasha.

"So you're up."

Speak of the fucking little devil. I forced a smile to my face and looked up at him. He was standing right in front of me wearing a tight red top and black jeans. He looked good, damn him but I wouldn't let him distract me from the fact he was a backstabber. And a damn good kisser.

"Yeah I am," I said with a sigh. I mentally slapped myself. "I found some visitors with me though."

"Oh?" Inuyasha looked sincerely interested. "Who?"

I shrugged. "Hakaku and Ginta. In a single bed us three fit, rather uncomfortably though."

Inuyasha looked at me strangely. "Well, they were shit-faced last night. They probably mistook your room for theirs."

I shrugged again. "Is no one else up?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Want something to eat?"

"Not particularly."

"Then come on," Inuyasha said with a grin. That same line and same grin from last night. "Let's go for a jog."

I frowned.

"Come on!" Inuyasha coaxed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and dragging me out.

Now, you see, I tell myself that I didn't have a choice. That Inuyasha was just too strong for me. Forget the fact that I kicked him to the ground and had several screaming matches (that I won) with him. He was stronger than me.

Hopefully, that little fairytale will let me sleep tonight.

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and then dialled a number. It didn't stop him from dragging me ruthlessly outside but after a few moments I heard his voice.

"Kagome and I are going outside to jog."

I looked at him for a moment when he shut his phone and put it back in his jeans. He looked back at me and smirked. "Naraku likes to keep tabs. You go outside, you let him know why."

I nodded but said nothing.

Inuyasha's smirk dropped instantly and he faced the way we were heading. I let myself be dragged along, happy that no one was up to see the indignity of it all. When we were finally outside, Inuyasha jerked me out and then when he shut the door he practically came nose-to-nose with me. This was _not_ a position I wanted to be in.

Control Kagome, control.

Stop looking at his lips, dammit!

"What the hell is your problem now?" Inuyasha demanded fiercely. "You've been more of a bitch than usual."

That got my attention. My eyes shot to his golden ones and I glared at him accusingly. "Last night, I heard some talk," I lied. It wasn't last night but he didn't know that.

Inuyasha looked bored with me. "And what was that?"

"That you were to look after me. You know, rummage through my things, make sure I wasn't a _spy _or some shit like that."

The bored look on his face dropped instantly and if I hadn't known better I would say that he was embarrassed. "And this person was?"

I smiled, one of an angel with all the hatred of the devil. "I never reveal my sources. How do you think I survived all these years? On the streets you learn to take care of yourself."

There we go, give him the sap story. Give him the woe is me and all that bullshit. Give him the old my-life-is-ever-so-tragic-and-you-shouldn't-mess-with-me-because-I'm-tainted or whatever the saying went. I don't really know. I don't really care.

Inuyasha scowled at me. "I didn't have a choice."

I glared at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Naraku would've accused me of treason if I hadn't. It's not like I thought you were a spy, as you so graciously put it."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let him know I knew more than I should. That would make him suspicious. I still don't know what to think about the jerk in front of me. He's either an asshole or a really great guy. He can't seem to make up his mind. He probably has PMS or something like that. And God, does he have it worse than me.

I smiled. "As long as that's clear."

"Good," Inuyasha said. "Now come on, it's time for a jog."

For a minute or two, Inuyasha and I just walked around the forest until a path cleared. Right when I hit the path I started jogging, slow and steady, through the canopy of trees. It was beautiful in the forest and I couldn't help but gape at the nature around me. I'll admit I'm a sucker for life. I really did enjoy what I did and where I was. Sometimes the work got hard, a mob boss finding out who I was or the occasional change in plans after someone tripped an alarm. When that happens, yes, I'm cursing them to their graves and wishing they were never born.

But at any other time I'd love them.

"So," Inuyasha said casually, stirring me from my stupid thoughts. "You've been here for three days. How do you like it so far?"

I shrugged, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I could jog forever. "It's better then where I was before."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's true. How about the people?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ayame is the best, Hakaku and Ginta are strange, Kouga is a jackass, Yura and Tsubaki are bitches, Ryukotsusei is a sex pig, Muso's a dick, Goshinki terrifies me, Kagura is difficult and Kanna is invisible."

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked, pouting.

"I was trying to spare you."

"Well, that's great of you but I want to know."

"I think you're an evil little bastard that enjoys messing with me and thinks too little and talks too much."

Inuyasha winced and looked towards me. "Well, I'm not so sure about the evil little bastard part. The last part was most likely true though and I definitely know I don't _enjoy_ messing with you but _love_ it." And before I even knew what was happening, Inuyasha shot out his hand and shoved me over.

I stumbled and fell into the dirt and leaves in the forest. I growled. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that."

"Maybe. But I'd probably enjoy it."

I stood up and stared at him, wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha stopped, smirked and leaned against a nearby tree. "You heard me."

Oh, I heard him alright. What is with guys and sexual innuendos? I mean, you can't have one without the other. I remember one mission when I had to be a school girl. This was when I was a lot younger and it was my tenth mission. I was a high school student and was looking up information on a music teacher. That meant of course, I had to join the band. Now, because it was a smaller school and in grade nine, a lot of people were in it since they thought music was an easy course. I sat in front of four guys who played the trombone. When they played, they would purposely outstretch the instrument so it went through the hole near the bottom of the chair and hit my ass. And that wasn't the only thing they did with the trombone. They stole my purse with it by reaching across, when they put lubricant on it to make it slid easier, they asked me to help spread it and one time, when I was putting my instrument away, one of them came up and slapped my ass with such force I couldn't sit down for a day.

Of course, I punched him in the nose and broke it after school. I think he dropped out of band after that.

So, sexual innuendos just seemed to be a major part in a guy's life and Inuyasha was no exception. He'd enjoy me making him pay for pushing me.

Damn him.

"Oh hell," I cursed, tired of everything –especially the guy in front of me.

Inuyasha laughed. "Not yet babe. Not yet."

Yes, things were definitely back to normal between us.

Great. Just great.

* * *

It was sometime after breakfast when everyone was up. Because Inuyasha and I were the only two up, we volunteered to make breakfast as long as we didn't have clean up duty for the next week. Naraku, scarily, agreed.

Everyone was up. Everyone had major hangovers. Hakaku and Ginta, who were among the first to awake, came up to me and shyly apologized for coming into my room. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They looked like hell. Well, everyone did.

The last to awake were Ayame and Kouga. Ayame came in first, flushed and a little glassy in the eyes. It looked like she had been crying a while ago, so I made a mental note to myself to talk to her about what was wrong. Kouga came in ten minutes later, in what looked like to be the worst mood ever. I made another mental note to myself to avoid Kouga at all costs.

Breakfast was already done and taken care of and it was then that Naraku walked in. For some reason, he looked to be in a worse mood than Kouga. I instantly became wary. If Naraku was pissed then something happened.

"I want everyone in my office, now," Naraku ordered, his voice harsher than I had ever heard it. It was weird, listening to him. He was such a big part of Hell's Mark and yet I rarely saw him. I realized that I had to start doing some snooping on him. I had only tomorrow to get some more information because I was to meet Sesshomaru in Demon Woods that night. Well, the next morning.

No one said a word as Naraku left the room and we all followed out. When Naraku entered his office, we were all walking in. When Naraku sat down, we were all circled around him. This had most likely happened before since everyone looked well prepared. Hell's Mark was certainly a lot different from Renege. Thank fucking God.

"Mimisenrei backed out on us," Naraku whispered harshly and everyone in the room gasped.

I gasped myself, only because I didn't want to feel like a complete loser. I then looked around and nudged Ayame.

"Who the hell is Mimisenrei?" I asked.

Ayame shrugged. "No flipping clue."

Brilliant. This group was a real five-star type service.

"Why the fuck did he?" Ryukotsusei asked, obviously outraged. He seemed to understand what was going on.

"Oh shut the fuck up Ryukotsusei. Why else? Mimisenrei heard something that he didn't like so he backed out. Simple as that. Now, he knows all of our information. He can't be trusted."

Inuyasha seemed to know what was going on too. When I looked around the room, everyone else seemed to have the oh-yeah-I-know-what's-going-on-I'm-really-not-an-idiot look on their faces.

Perfect. So they were all like me. I wasn't the only loser.

Inuyasha sighed. "Then what the hell are we going to do about it?"

Well isn't that just the million dollar question? God! And _I'm _the idiot! Even though I didn't want to know the answer, I knew what was coming.

"We have to kill him."

Ryukotsusei nodded. "Understood. What do you want done boss?"

Naraku grinned and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I wasn't going to like whatever he was going to say.

"Everyone, leave the room. The only people I want in here are Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei. Now **move**."

I have never seen a herd of people move so fast. Honest to God it was like they were giving out free money. A million dollars at the front and two lonely bucks at the back. First come, first serve. The early bird gets the worm. In fewer words, the loser gets shit.

Now that I think about it, it had about as many words as _first come, first serve_. Damn these relative sayings. Well, in fewer _letters_ than.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Goshinki asked the group, looking warily at the door of Naraku's office that had been slammed shut.

"Talking about how we're going to kill Mimisenrei. Duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "They're most likely coming up with the most diabolical and torturous plan for the poor guy. Does anyone know anything about Mimisenrei?"

"I think he's some eighty year old man or something!" Ginta piped up.

So Hell's Mark has graduated from killing women to elderly seniors. Wow, we are REAL champions now!

"Diabolical? What do you think we are?" Kouga asked with a lop-sided smile.

"What do you think we aren't, is the real question," I said breezily and then sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. There really was no point to what I had just said but I knew it would probably confuse the hell out of Kouga and he'd most likely shut up. See, now _that_ was a diabolical scheme.

Pinky and the Brain taught me well.

Whatever was on TV was of no importance to me. Everyone else seemed to stop trying to guess at what Naraku, Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha were talking about. All we knew was that we were going on a mission. And if we screwed up, we were screwed ourselves. Eventually, everyone left for their dorms but Kouga and Ayame stayed with me. We were watching a CSI episode, one I had already seen when back at Renege. Ayame was engrossed with it while Kouga was pointing out every little thing they did wrong.

"They're not even wearing hairnets for God's sake!" Kouga cried, shaking his head. "And see? She should've photographed that before she picked it up. Completely wrong!"

"Shut the hell up Kouga! Nobody asked you!"

"You didn't ask anything!" Kouga retorted.

Ayame scowled at shot him a dirty look. "Do you have to ruin _everything_? Honestly, I can't do anything without being wrong, or being too trusting, or being too klutzy, or being too critical. And here you are, being the pest from hell sent down specifically to piss me off!"

"I can tell you that I'm not here to piss you off because even if I was paid a million dollars I wouldn't accept it because it was YOU!"

"You motherfucker!" Ayame screamed, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Just fucking die, will you? I hate you! I hate you! You are a bastard that only gives a shit about his own ass!"

Instantly I looked at the two. I knew Ayame wasn't pissed at him because of his critical eye of the show. It was much more. It was because of whatever happened to make her cry this morning. I hadn't heard them arguing before, but there's more than one way to hurt someone with words. I knew that from experience.

"And you're nothing more than a needy bitch! Nothing I fucking do is enough. It's always more. It's always about you! So don't you dare say anything! I don't know what the fuck came over me last night when I fucked you but I sure as hell wasn't in my right mind!"

At the very moment in time, I wished I had never been there. Ayame stood frozen to the spot and though her back was to me, I could tell she was looking at the floor. Kouga wasn't moved though and if he hadn't realized what he had said he sure would when I was through with him. No man, no matter what the circumstances, is allowed to ever say that. It doesn't matter how angry or caught up in the moment you are. There are no excuses. They had both been drunk. They had both been smashed. It was neither of their faults for what happened. But it was Kouga's fault now.

Then, I saw Ayame's body quiver. Her voice was low and forced, and I could tell by the slight tremor in her voice that she was crying. "After everything that's happened between you and me, our friendship and our drunken mistakes, you would say **_bullshit_** like that to my face. You are priceless Kouga, you know that? You are really something **fucking** special!" It was then that Ayame leaped towards Kouga and punched him square in the jaw.

Honestly. Can nothing be solved here by something _other_ than violence? Of course, Kouga deserves everything he's getting right now. Hell, he's lucky I'm not jumping in there and helping.

"Ayame stop!" Kouga yelled furiously but he didn't strike back. Sucker. Suddenly Kouga grunted in pain and Ayame did an upper cut to his face before she got up and left. When I looked at Kouga, I saw that his nose was bleeding.

I hope it's fucking broken.

He looked at me then, as if he expected me to be on his side. I just stared at him dully and shook my head. "Oh look mommy; I think I see what you refer to as people called assholes!"

And with that, I got up and followed Ayame down the hall. I'm pretty sure she was in her bedroom crying, as I expected her to be. I knocked on the door twice and then peeked my head in. "Ayame? It's Kagome. Can I come in?"

Ayame's body racked with sobs and without her permission I ran in, shut the door and hugged her. She leaned against my side and I let her cry on my shoulder without complaint. I hugged her as best I could with her weight against me and shushed her until the sobs eventually dulled into sniffles. When the major waterworks ended, Ayame sat up and wiped her wet face with her hands, sniffling.

"I hate him," she whispered, so fiercely I almost fell off the bed. Then she looked at me and laughed bitterly. "But what the hell, I love him too I guess."

I just sat there and listened. Letting Ayame talk was something that would help her and I would bet anyone that she hadn't done it in a long time. Who was she going to talk to, Yura? Tsubaki? Kagura? Kanna?

Even better! Kouga!

"There was a time I guess, when I hated him without any other emotion," Ayame whispered, looking at me with her emerald eyes that were glazed over from the tears. "Muso had been my pre-test 'helper' and after I passed him, the first person to talk to me had been Kouga. He came up to me and then, being the absolutely jerk that he was, made some smart ass comment about me being a girl."

Ah. So we're back to Mr. Sexist. No wonder Ayame had looked up to me so admirably when I had kicked his ass to the ground. Instead of kicking his ass though, I probably should've stuck an object the size of his ego up there.

But I think Mr. Everest would be difficult to pick up.

Damn.

"I ignored him and became friends with Hakaku and Ginta. They were great guys, always being there for me and everything. It wasn't until I had been there for an exact month that I actually talked to Kouga.

"We were on kitchen duty together and he tried to show off by acting like Betty Crocker's male self. I remember he was making pancakes and that he turned to start flirting like mad with me. I went along with it, seducing him like crazy until I knew his pancakes were burnt to a crisp. When he set them on fire though, I screamed and everyone rushed in to see.

"No one let it down after that and I think he knew that it had been a trap. He started respecting me after that a bit. Not that I think seducing is by any means a way to get respect, if anything it should be the opposite. But it worked in this case."

I offered Ayame a small smile, the only thing I really could give her at a time like this. When she looked at me, her eyes red and cheeks puffy, I gulped. What would happen to her when I brought down Hell's Mark?

"Ask me," Ayame said quietly, her head bowed. "Ask me what happened."

In some sense, I understood why she said that. She didn't want to openly discuss it with anyone but she needed to talk to someone. If she just went out and told me, Kouga could say that she was starting shit. If I came out and asked her, it was because I had heard what Kouga had said.

"What happened last night?" I asked, my voice matching her own. I reached my hand out, palm up and Ayame took it with a smile. I knew this probably wasn't easy.

"It's really sketchy," Ayame admitted to me, her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't remember how we had gotten to my room; all I remember is that we somehow got in it. After that, we were both too drunk and horny to really care. Clothes came off and shit happened. It wasn't even safe." Ayame looked ashamed.

"Safe as in disease wise, pregnancy wise or both?"

Ayame grimaced. I figured it was both.

"It's so weird. Kouga was the only guy I could really connect to, talk to. But he's the only guy that hurts me as much as he does." She then smiled wryly at me. "Sort of like you and Inuyasha."

I shook my head quickly. Too quickly, but I hoped Ayame didn't pick up on it. "No. There's nothing going on between me and him. He _wishes_ but there isn't."

Ayame laughed slightly, lightening the mood somewhat before it got serious again. "What did happen with you and Inuyasha last night? I remember you two were together a lot and then disappeared."

I shrugged, debating whether to tell her. From the look I got though, I realized talk of my own life would probably help her. Make her not feel so alone. So I told her.

Almost everything.

"Keep this quiet," I murmured. "But we went outside. Both of us were a bit tipsy, neither one of us completely smashed to the point we didn't know what we were doing. We sat out, talking about random things. I think it might have even gotten deep at one point. And then…well we kissed…"

Ayame sighed. "And yet nothing is going on between you two?"

"Nothing's there."

Bullshit.

I continued, ignoring the crazy side of me that new something I would never in a million years admit. "We decided to just be friends. It's not like we didn't anything more than a bit of a make out session. After that I fell asleep. Then you guys came looking for us and we snuck back in before you guys noticed. We didn't want to get in trouble. After that we went to bed."

"Not together?" Ayame asked.

I shook my head.

For a long moment there was silence and I thought back to what had happened in my room. I had given Ayame the edited version of the night, not prepared to make it known to her my weakness with the silver-haired jerk. Of course, he looked more like a saint now when he was compared to Kouga.

"I'm afraid," she whispered and then she lunched into my arms. She wasn't crying but she was close to it.

"Shh," I whispered. "It's all going to be okay. I promise."

"But…But what if I get…get –pregnant?"

"What's your cycle?" I asked her, dreading the answer I thought would come.

"I don't know. We can't keep track down here. And I can't even have a pregnancy test. Kagome, I've screwed things up so badly. I mean, what would Naraku say? Should I tell Kouga?"

"No," I answered readily. "Don't say anything to him. He doesn't even deserve your acknowledgement. Right now, I want you to focus on yourself. I wouldn't tell too many people…"

"I'm not telling anyone but you."

"Then I would just keep track of how you're feeling. You can come in and talk to me about anything and everything whenever you want. No exceptions."

Ayame smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you here. I'm so glad you came."

I smiled back. "Me too Ayame," I whispered. "Me too."

And truthfully, I meant it.

* * *

**_Well that's the chapter. Next one coming soon. _**

**_I just posted another ...story-ish thingy. You should have read Imaginary in order to really understand it. It's called The Closet. It's about what Kagome went through with her father when he abused her. It's put in poetry form (so it's shorter) but I'll treat it like a normal story. It's going to lead up to the events of Kagome getting her "powers."_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are AMAZING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just for you Savie. Just for you lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Seven

* * *

_

How do I compare thee to a summer's day?

How do I compare this to a cold-hearted boss?

I was steadily growing attached to everyone here at Hell's Mark –well, Ayame mostly since everyone else is just scarily nice but we're not like BFFL. This would be a lot harder than I originally thought. I mean, let's think about it.

I thought the difficulty would be in the acceptance but that came within the day. I thought the difficulty would be in the sneaking around and gaining trust. I seemed to have obtained that quite quickly. And now I'm in a tricky position.

To be, or not to be, that is the question.

To continue, or not to continue, that is the question.

But enough with my Shakespearian bullshit and on to the gist of things.

I didn't know if I would be able to take down Hell's Mark if that meant the arrest and destruction of my new friends. I wondered how Sesshomaru would react to that. Well, I didn't actually wonder… I more or less was terrified of how Sesshomaru would react.

Ayame eventually felt better and after another talk, we both decided that pouring our hearts out (her heart, my "murderous and cold-blooded heart"), we wanted food. Ayame told me to wait in the lounge while she went into the kitchen to grab a snack. I agreed. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could overhear conversation in Naraku's office.

Ayame left me on the couch, promising to return in a couple minutes. I nodded and waited until she was busy in the kitchen before I stood up and tip-toed to the door. I listened anxiously for a moment, waiting to see if any of them noticed my footsteps along the door. I hesitated but heard Inuyasha's deep voice continuing. It must have just been my imagination when I heard him hesitate for a moment. Hell, Naraku probably had a gun in his hand ready to shoot someone.

If I was lucky, it would be himself.

"We should completely strip his house and make sure there is no evidence left behind. Hell, we might as well just burn down his house with him inside."

I cringed and licked my dry lips. How could Inuyasha even suggest such a thing? The thought turned my stomach but I listened on.

"Not a bad idea. Mimisenrei is in a fairly desolate location. Put the house alight though and you'd have a maximum of five minutes to get out or you'll get caught."

"Taking Kagome's idea from the last mission though," Inuyasha continued as if Naraku had never spoke, "if we studied where the police would be when, we could wait until the safest vantage point and then attack. That would give us a bit more time in between the killing and the looting."

"Kagome came up with that?" Naraku asked and I could hear the intrigue in his slick voice.

"She's not stupid," Inuyasha retorted.

"It worked for the last mission. And it gave us more time. The police just found the body yesterday. It made the news but I don't even think they're looking into it really," Ryukotsusei put in. I hardly knew he was there.

There was a moment's silence before Naraku spoke. "You both speak so fondly of the girl."

Ryukotsusei snorted. "She's a good fighter. Amazing considering she's human and she keeps up with the rest of us demons. She deserves some respect."

"What he said," Inuyasha said, sounding quite bored.

"Where's the fun in that Inuyasha?" Naraku said; his voice sickeningly sweet. "There _must_ be something else."

Oh God. I thought we were _finished_ with movie clichés! No! Was I never to escape it? This is the part where the leader finds out deep secrets between secret lovers (though making out when you were a little too happy could hardly be considered as that) and forced information out of him. Then, he's forced to lie and the leader gets angry and kills him. Then, the heroine avenges his death.

Whoa now, wait. I totally twisted that story up.

Damn wishful thinking.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, as if the thought had just struck him. "She can be quite the bitch. Strong though and painfully stubborn. She fits in well."

Ugh. Loser. What happened to the claim of dire never-ending love?

Oh wait, I'm thinking the movies again. My bad.

He could at least be a bit more creative. I fit in well? Well that's nice to know. Considering the fact I could kick anyone's ass, managed to almost get raped and get caught having a shower with Naraku and Inuyasha nearby, I'd say fitting in well was a bit of a stretch. I still had the kinks to work out, let's just put it at that.

Oh. And the fact that I was a double agent.

That could be a problem too.

"We attack him tonight," Naraku said finally and I realized I zoned out for a bit. They had been making plans while I had been off in la-la-land. Beautiful. Sesshomaru would be proud.

"You have the plans," Naraku continued. "Set it into motion. I want everyone out within the next five hours. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Just one more thing…"

I quickly stepped away from the door and made my way back to the couch. No matter how important the last part would be, it wouldn't be worth getting caught. Luckily for me though, Ayame came and hurried me back to her room. We were just biting into the cheese and crackers she set out for us when Muso came to the door.

"Ayame? Oh, and Kagome. Come on. Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha have got our positions."

We shoved the last bit of food in our mouths and then walked back to the same place I had been just five minutes ago.

"Everyone," Ryukotsusei called when all of Hell's Mark was gathered in the room. "Here's the plan. Jobs will be given out after. Mimisenrei is our target. Trust me when I say, you'll know who he is when you see him. Do not let disbelief crowd your judgement. Six members will attack and kill. Mimisenrei has four guards as well. When they are killed, five members will come in and loot the place. After it is looted, two members from the six will set the place on fire. Then we escape. We will come the same way we leave. There will be three members on guard. Constant updates are required since we're in the alleys of a town. No screw ups. Anyone who does will be killed by Naraku. Got it?"

No one spoke, signalling that we all understood.

"We leave at eleven tonight so be ready."

Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta groaned.

"And for those of you that have massive hangovers," Inuyasha started. "Deal with it because it's your own damn fault."

There was a chorus of grumbles and complaints. Inuyasha just smirked.

"So here are the jobs," Ryukotsusei cut in. "Goshinki, fighter; Kagura, looter; Kanna, with the boss; Yura, Tsubaki and Ayame, looters; Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta, on guard; Muso, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Inuyasha and myself are fighters. Fire starters are Kageromaru and Juromaru. Kagome, you're a looter as well as weapons keep."

"Excuse me?" Yura asked, obviously pissed off. She didn't sound too happy with what Ryukotsusei just said. "She's the weapons keep?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled fiercely and I was thankful that Inuyasha was on my side –even though he was a cruel bastard and a good kisser.

"Yeah actually, I do," Yura stated. "I've been here _years_ and I have never gotten weapons keep. Why the fuck is she so important?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Since you seem so angry about this, take it up with Naraku. He's the one that asked for her to take that position. Now, are there any more objections that I should tell Naraku of?"

Yura cursed under her breath but Inuyasha ignored her. I figured she understood how much trouble she'd get in already. What I would like to know was _what the hell weapons keep was_. I had no bloody clue what it was about! Hell, I didn't even know there was such a thing! There wasn't one _last_ mission so why now?

I tried not to look confused. I tried to show brilliance and ingenious with my mask that would protect the others from seeing my sheer stupidity and confusion on the matter. Just because I was as lost as Gretel was in that forest without her breadcrumbs didn't mean I had to act like it.

"We leave in four hours," Ryukotsusei called out. "Everyone get ready. I want you back in here within the hour. His location is an hour away so we need time to prep and get there. Move!"

Everyone left the room and I was just about to get out when Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder quickly and dragged me back. "It's pretty difficult for you to be weapons keep if you walk away."

I leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "Sure is. Even more so when you have no idea what the fuck it is."

Inuyasha laughed. "It's simple really but it's a very important job. You get to carry all of the weapons. When it's time to attack, you hand everyone their specific weapon. After we attack, you loot. When you're done looting, all the weapons will be put back in the case. You take the case and bring them to this address and talk to two boys named Shippo and Shinta. They're just teens but they've done this before. Hand them the weapons, wait until they tell you to leave and then you come back to the base. During all of that, you can't get caught. At all."

I tried to hide my doubt. "Sounds easy enough."

Inuyasha laughed again. "Ryukotsusei here will tell you where to go. You'll be with us for the most part. It's just until you branch off to destroy the weapons that you're on your own."

Suddenly, Inuyasha pushed me hard against a wall and the breath was knocked out of me. It took me a moment to regain it and when I did, I used it full force.

"Can you _stop_ being such a jackass and try to control your urges to push me against a wall? HONESTLY, Inuyasha. You'll scar poor Ryukotsusei's virgin eyes!"

Ryukotsusei laughed behind us but Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He just lowered his head even closer to mine. My breath caught in my throat and I glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed. Not here! Please, let there be a God! Not here! If he kisses me here I think I'm going to die!

And lose all the self-control I've been trying to gain around him.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I forced myself not to close my eyes and just lose myself to him. Control, Kagome! He then turned his head and whispered huskily in my ear. "Can I count on you to not run off?"

I nodded, not trusting my very incapable voice at the moment.

He stood up, taking his full weight off of me and then smirking dangerously at me. "That's all I wanted to here."

And then, he walked off.

"Fucking dick!" I screamed out the door and I swear I heard him laughing at me. Ryukotsusei burst out laughing and shook his head. I glared at him cynically.

Ryukotsusei put his hands up in mock defence. "I'm not going to piss you off," he muttered and then chuckled. "That was amusing though."

"For you," I spat, glaring at the door that Inuyasha walked out of. "He seems to have this idea that it turns me on when he does that. If anything, it makes me want to hurt him more."

"Noted, for future reference," Ryukotsusei said slyly and I remembered last night. Ryukotsusei had climbed on top of me, trying to get some action out of me… I shuddered and shook my head, trying to get the thought out. Obviously, Ryukotsusei didn't remember or he just didn't care.

The future reference part though, kind of scared me.

"Alright. When we're walking back I'll put my hand up in the air. That's when you'll know when to leave. There will be an alley to your right that heads south. Go down there. Keep going south until you see a large building. There'll be cars all along it –it's an auto shop. Go in there and find Shippo or Shinta. Young kids. You can't miss them."

And then, Ryukotsusei gave me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, unfolding it and reading a combination of five numbers. "5-3-9-3-5?"

"It's the combination to the weapons closet. I don't know what you did, but Naraku likes you. He trusts you enough with it." He leaned in closer, motioning for me to do the same. "The only ones that have it so far is me, Inuyasha, Kouga, Goshinki, Ayame and now you. You must have done something right." He shook his head, straightening up.

I blinked innocently at him. "What do you think that is?"

Sighing, Ryukotsusei motioned for me to lean in again. Yes! A lucky break! Sesshomaru would be pleased when I met him tomorrow night with the amount of information I got for him.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Ryukotsusei asked in a whisper.

I nodded.

"You might not like it," he warned but I shrugged. "Fine," he sighed. "He likes you because ever since you came, you've stirred up the group. You've changed how we see things a bit, destroyed a couple egos and such. I believe he's going to put you up in higher rank."

"Higher rank?" I asked, unsure.

Ryukotsusei nodded. "So far, it's only Inuyasha and I. Now that I think about it, Inuyasha's done the same thing you have. Come here to Hell's Mark, different than the rest of us and shown us all up. Of course, he hasn't shaken the group as much as you have but Naraku trusted him quickly –like you."

"Inuyasha was the last newbie?" I asked, astonished.

Ryukotsusei nodded. "But as I was saying, Naraku likes variety. He's very _old-fashioned_ I guess because of the way he treats everything. But don't underestimate his power. Naraku can kill anyone he chooses. Think about it, I'm a demon; Inuyasha's a half demon and you're a human. See something?"

I nodded. Though I wasn't sure what Ryukotsusei meant by any of it, I understood the whole racial part.

"What I'm trying to get at is this: Naraku knows my secret. He's the only one that knows how to kill me which is the reason why I serve him." His hands flexed instinctively and I looked into his face, surprised. So Naraku was controlling them against their will. "And he knows that killing either you or Inuyasha would be simple since you're not demon."

I glared at him. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I wouldn't stand a chance."

Ryukotsusei looked at me for a long time after that. Not like the way Inuyasha and I had but in a way that was like he was searching for something…and finding it. I gulped nervously but he just smiled. "Somehow…" he murmured, tilting his head in thought. "I believe you."

Well, now, that was surprising.

"So, does everyone here work for Naraku because he's manipulating them?"

Ryukotsusei shook his head and then gestured for me to sit down. We did and he leaned his elbows on his knees. I looked at him then, probably for the first time. He was the oldest of the group, probably around the age of twenty-five while I sat here at eighteen. He looked a lot wiser than his years though and I wondered if his human body was just a shell. As a demon, he could probably be up to three-hundred but the human shell would still look the same. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I liked Ryukotsusei. Not in a lovey-dovey way, _hell no_. But I respected him.

Truly respected him. And I only found that in Sesshomaru. With that said, Ryukotsusei is kind of like my Sesshomaru at Hell's Mark. He hasn't made the role of big brother yet, but he's the closest I got to it.

"It's a lot of a mix here," Ryukotsusei started. "There are three people here that are here because they enjoy killing and the life it involves. Those three are Goshinki, Kageromaru and Juromaru. There are a couple who are here because they have no place else to be, which are Hakaku, Ginta and Muso. Yura and Tsubaki are here for power and because it's a place to live and be fed. They enjoy the killing but it's more to give them something to do than because they choose it. The rest –the majority, are those who are manipulated into being here. Those people are me, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame and Kouga. Naraku uses people and their feelings to control them.

"Like he is the only one that knows how to kill me. I want to live because I don't feel that I'm ready and he will kill me if I don't stay here and work for him. No one here really gives their stories but you can tell by who does what and how they act on their reasons for living here.

"Truth be told though," Ryukotsusei said slowly, thinking. "I don't know the reason you or Inuyasha came here. You two are fairly new of course –you being here less than a week and Inuyasha being here for two months. Inuyasha was real quiet until you came."

I scowled. "Oh joy."

Ryukotsusei laughed. "Any more questions, young grasshopper?"

I laughed too. "No Master. Thank you." I stood up and put my hands together. I bowed before him and then we both burst out laughing again.

Suddenly he got serious. "Come on, we're going to be late. I'll show you to the weapons closet, tell you which weapons are for whom. Then we'll pack them up, leave them there, get ready and you can get them before we leave."

"Yes sir!" I shouted, saluted him and then walked out of the room.

Ryukotsusei laughed, following me. "How did we go from practiced teachings to military orders?"

I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know?

* * *

After watching Abi die, I suppose the death of Mimisenrei should've been easier to accept.

It wasn't.

I thanked my lucky stars that I was put on the looting team. This way, I wouldn't have the urge to save Mimisenrei of the pain like I did Abi and risk being caught. It sounded selfish to my mind but I really didn't have a choice. I watched and waited as Goshinki, Muso, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha ran into the building. I saw Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta disappear into the darkness and waited patiently with Ayame, Kagura, Yura and Tsubaki. The bitches gave me evil looks, Ayame didn't act any differently and Kagura acted all the same.

Tsubaki shifted her weight for the millionth time and Kagura stared at her.

"Stop doing that!" Kagura hissed, glaring at Tsubaki dangerously. "It's getting on my nerves."

Tsubaki returned Kagura's stare. "Go fuck yourself," she spat and Kagura smiled.

I looked at Kagura then, studying her features. She was the one agent at Renege that I never dealt with. It was mainly Ryukotsusei, Muso, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta, Ayame and (sadly) Inuyasha. Kagura just seemed to disappear into thin air when she wasn't needed.

Kagura noticed my stare because she looked at me, that icy smile still in place. Though I showed no sign of fear on my features I felt my insides freeze. She gave me that look –the one that she gave me when I first came to Hell's Mark. It was guarded, as if she was hiding a secret from me. I just couldn't figure out what that secret was.

A crackling in my ear sounded, as it did to everyone around me.

"Phase two enter," Ryukotsusei's voice said clearly and having the weapons case already in the safe spot where the fighters could find it, I moved on towards the building quickly. No one was around and it was fairly late at night. The moon was almost full, high in the night sky as we stealthily made our way across. There was no danger inside but we were quiet all the same.

All of us were equipped with large durable bags. The fighters were coming with some more. Instantly Ayame and I made our way into the kitchen. We grabbed whatever food there was, ignoring the blood stains that lined the wooden floors and counters. I imagined that it was ketchup.

Very dark and very coppery smelling ketchup.

That I would never, ever put on my fries.

"I'll finish up here," Ayame said quietly, still packing. "You go into the study. There might be secret notebooks or the like. Naraku likes those."

I nodded and made my way into a fairly large room. It was like a library with book-filled shelves lining every wall. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle with a leather chair and I decided my best bet was to make my way there. It took me only moments to unlock the drawers. Mimisenrei wasn't the most talented hide-and-seek person because the key to his desk was under the base of the lamp.

I pushed past papers that were nothing more than bills and invoices until I found three little black notebooks. I opened them up and found dates scrawled with loose handwriting about meetings, business partners and the like. I stuffed them into another bag. I was about to close that drawer when my glove caught into a crevice on the side of the drawer. I bent down and took a closer look.

It was very clever. A hair-line cut made a square on the side of his desk drawer. Finding two pens and an envelope slicer, I managed to pull it out. A small gold key fell into my palm.

If Sherlock Holmes had a theme song, it would be playing in my head right this instant. Wait…does he?

I closed the drawer and then looked at the desk cautiously. There were no other drawers, just the large one under the counter. There was a lamp to the left corner of the desk where I had uncovered that key to the drawer. On the right was a computer that sat on a large black place-mat. The place-mat covered half of the desk and other things such as pen cups, rulers, calculators and post-it notes littered it. And that's when it hit me.

Everything that covered the place-mat was thrown off –yes, that included the computer. The thing was thirty years old anyways. I just put it out of its suffering.

And voila! There was a key hole in the middle of the desk.

God. What it is with _my reality_ and _really bad movies_? Somehow, the two just seem to mix with astounding likeness. One day there will be a movie made about me. I think it will be called Really Bad Movie Clichés.

I fumbled with the key but managed to get the thing unlocked. When it did, a small door that I hadn't even noticed on the surface sprung open. Inside was a black notebook, just like the rest. This one though looked newer, smaller. Taking a peek out the door to make sure no one was coming, I reefed through it.

The first page talked about Naraku and his association with him. And then it talked about the Takeover.

I jumped in excitement and tried to hide my squeal of delight. _Damn_ I was good.

And then I stopped dead.

I reread the main objective again, rereading until I could reread no more.

**Objective: Gain possession of the Shikon No Tama**

I sighed. Couldn't my life be normal? Without complications? Naraku was trying to get a hold of the Shikon No Tama, the mission that Sango and Miroku were on. I realized that this book would probably hold a lot of secrets about it and possibly help my friend. Sesshomaru would be pleased. Maybe then he wouldn't kill me for fucking up this mission beyond belief.

Quickly, I tucked the notebook into another small bag, only this time I looped them on the other side of my belt and in my track pants. It was night time, my hoodie covered the bump and my track pants hid them indefinitely so no one would see. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't attempt to seduce me tonight or I'd be in a tiny bit of what they like to call _trouble_.

I closed up the secret hiding spot and left the key in there so no one could open it again. I put the place mat back on top but left the rest on the ground. No one would really care anyways. Suddenly, I heard something move behind me.

That's right, from behind. The door was in front of me and no one crossed through there. The only thing behind me should be innocent books.

But innocent books didn't have feet and therefore I can conclude that they weren't sneaking up on me from behind to kill me. I turned around sharply, just as my attacker was bringing a rather large and evil looking knife down on me. My left arm shot up in a block above my head and I forced it to the side. The knife dug into my arm and warm blood squirted out with impossible speed. I cried out and kicked my attacker in the stomach sending him wheeling back. The knife was on the ground beside me and I bent to pick it up.

When I tried though, I realized I couldn't feel my left arm. Fuck.

This is what we call: not good.

Kicking the knife back with my foot, I rushed towards my big and burly attacker with my good arm. He was on the ground and blocked my punch, but wasn't able to block my knee against his chin. His neck flung backwards and a loud crack could be heard. He was lying on the ground motionless and I kicked him hard in the head once more for good measure.

"Ka- Holy fuck! What the hell happened here?"

I turned around to see Inuyasha, rushing towards me and looking down at the man dead at my feet. He checked the guy's pulse and then stood up. He gaze fell to my heavily bleeding arm that hung limply at my side.

"How did that happen?" he asked, flatly. His tone scared me.

I gestured towards the knife, intentionally not using my good arm to point at it. My blood covered the knife on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I asked. "My arm is just completely numb of feeling right now and I'm losing so much blood I'll probably die from blood loss-"

"It's numb?" he asked again, in that flat voice.

Shit. Stupid mouth.

"Yes," I said. There was no way around it now.

Just then, Ryukotsusei and Kagura ran into the room.

"What the fuck happened here?" Ryukotsusei yelled.

I turned to face him and noticed the look of alarm on his face. He saw the blood pool around my leg and my hand that was entirely covered with my own blood.

"One of the guards hid. I'm guessing there's a secret passageway behind the books. I was in here getting stuff for Naraku when he came out with the knife. I had enough time to stop him from stabbing me in the back but I just ended up sacrificing my arm instead."

"Inuyasha, bandage it up," Ryukotsusei murmured. "Kagura, get Muso in here and grab that damned knife. We'll send Kouga to fulfill weapons keep tonight."

"Not a chance," I said indifferently. "It's just bleeding. If we wrap it up tight it'll be fine. It's not that bad, really." I tried to sound convincing. Truth was I wanted to talk to this kid Shippo to see if I could get anything more out of him. I was talking to Sesshomaru at in a day's time and the more information I had, the better.

Ryukotsusei didn't look happy but he didn't argue. "Fine. Plans stay. Inuyasha help her," he ordered and then stalked out, grabbing my bags of loot with Kagura behind him to fetch Muso.

Inuyasha took off his black sweater and then removed his black t-shirt underneath. I tried my damnedest not to gaze at his chest and drool. It was pretty hard.

Control dammit!

He ripped his t-shirt up and bandaged my arm, using up practically the entire shirt. Not once did he talk to me as it happened. When he was done, he put his sweater back on and left the remnants of his t-shirt on the ground. It was being burned down soon anyways. His hand found the small of my back as he led me out of the room.

I glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Inuyasha didn't look at me. "Nothing," he answered, but he spoke a little too quickly.

I continued to glare at him, out of both anger and desire. Just because I couldn't order doesn't mean I can't look at the menu.

He sighed. "Can you just drop it, please?"

"Let me think about this… No."

He returned my glare. "It's _nothing_."

I folded my arms across my chest, hiding my wince from the pain of my bad arm. "Jerk," I muttered.

"Wench."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Jackass."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

He sighed. "Kagome please."

I let out a frustrated sound. "What is up with you? One minute you're mean to me. The next you're seducing me. Then you give me the silent treatment and then we're back at the insults. What is this?"

I bit my lower lip. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said anything. In fact, I probably shouldn't have even bothered.

"I don't know," he whispered, so low I almost didn't hear. We were outside now, making our way back to the rest of the group. I felt heat and smelled smoke as Kageromaru and Juromaru burned down the building and after I grabbed the case with my good arm, we ran.

We disappeared from the area by foot and kept running for a solid forty minutes. Finally by that point, we slowed. The entire run, Inuyasha didn't leave my side. In fact, ever since I got hurt he stayed with me. But he didn't talk to me, didn't utter a sound.

Ayame walked to me, gasping and touching my arm gingerly. "Are you okay? Ryukotsusei told me what happened."

I nodded. "Yeah. A scratch. It'll probably scar but it's okay, I have enough of them already."

Ayame didn't look to happy. In fact, no one did. Am I missing _out_ on something here?

Suddenly, Ryukotsusei lifted up his arm and I took that as my cue. I watched and noticed an approaching alley on my right. I smirked and waved goodbye to Ayame. I nodded my thanks to Ryukotsusei and then looked at Inuyasha.

He stared at me, anxious and conflicted. I couldn't understand what was wrong with him. I gave him a small smile and then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_So far I was having good luck on the information finding business and bad luck on the staying intact bit. It might have helped me though (just a tad bit) if someone hadn't already created a plan to kill me and someone else spoke the truth.

* * *

_

Inuyasha had watched Kagome go without feeling. He felt dead, useless. There was just so much going on inside his head at that moment that he wasn't entirely sure if he could make sense of it all.

Kagome had been attacked, plain and simple. They hadn't done their jobs. They had walked out, all smug and left Kagome to be injured. He felt especially guilty because he was the one that had checked that room.

But what he was going to do next was going to make things worse. Sometimes he wished he had never had a conscious. She'd probably hate him for it, knowing her and her independent and headstrong nature. She'd probably kill him if she knew.

They were already back at Hell's Mark and he was sitting in his room, alone. She would probably just be getting to the shop right now.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialled a memorized number.

"What do you need?" a familiar voice came from the other end.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"Don't you always?"

He growled. "The girl's coming your way. I want you to follow the plan, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Don't fuck this up. The little kid's smart."

"Don't worry boss," the voice said. "I'll take care of her no problem."

* * *

**_There you go! Oh and there WILL be a sequel to Loyal Traitor. It's just got to come to me first..._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dedication: To those of you who kept with me. This is for you.**_

**_Also, threatening me to update with childish excuses like taking my story off your favourites list or favourite authors list, isn't going to work. I write because I enjoy it. Not because of the reviews. _**

**_And, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. _**

* * *

**_Loyal Traitor_**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

The building was in sight. I ran through the darkness, nothing more than black against black. The moon shone down but did little to illuminate me as I stole around the corner and into the parking lot of a rundown auto shop. I knew instantly that there was no one there so I walked, calming my breath as I approached the doors.

I decided against using the front ones and reached for the back, glancing through a dirty window to see a kid with orange hair and a kid with snowy white hair. Quietly I opened the door and snuck in. The two kids, teenage demons, turned and smiled at me.

"You must be Kagome," the one with orange hair said, running up to me with a cloth in hand and smudges of grease all over his face. "I'm Shippo."

"Hi there Shippo," I said, smiling. He was just so cute!

The other kid with white hair just stared at me. He didn't speak, wasn't smiling and just stared.

"That's Shinta," Shippo said with a grimace. "Don't mind him. He doesn't like humans."

I scowled and handed Shippo the case of weapons. He opened it up, scrunching his tiny nose when he smelt the blood from the knife. He closed the case, paused, and then opened it back up again. He smelled the blood and then looked at me curiously.

"Your blood," he murmured, tilting his head. "Did you get hurt?"

I nodded, holding up my left arm. "Not that big of a deal." It just hurt like a bitch, probably needed stitches and felt like a dead weight.

His angel face scrunched up again and I had the urge to grab his cheek and do what those old grandmas do in the movies. "It's a lot of blood," he commented but shut the case again and dropped the subject. "You'll have to stay here for twenty minutes or so. I have another case for you to take back. Brand new, just like Naraku wants."

"Okay."

Shinta walked with Shippo, not even sparing me a look. Wow, did that kid have issues or what? The two disappeared into another room and it was three minutes before Shinta came back into my view.

Only to shut the doors and glare at me once more.

Holy shit. I have never been threatened so evilly by a twelve year old. It looked like he wanted to stab me, beat me, shoot me in the head, push me into a grave, bury me and then dance around my grave praising the Gods. Not necessarily in that order either.

Ouch.

I sighed and leaned against the brick wall. It smelled strongly of…well cars. Not that I really minded but fresh air would've been nice. Tonight was going to be long. I had to think about all the information to give Sesshomaru tomorrow. Not only that but I knew my arm was going to kill all night.

I couldn't wait.

I shifted my weight and looked down at my poor arm. It really hurt but I tried not to show my discomfort. It would be better that way. I'd see if I could find a first-aid kit and take care of it myself. Bandaging it with Inuyasha's shirt would do little in the long run.

Sesshomaru would probably have a fit. God, just like Inuyasha. What was up with him anyways? He was quieter than usual. When he found me in the study he was just so…dead. It terrified me. I had to talk to him about that.

A rustling noise started me and I looked back at the door, wondering if Shippo or Shinta came back in. The door was still closed but that didn't mean they hadn't come in. I shrugged and leaned against the wall again, closing my eyes.

That rustling sound came again and I probably wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been listening. Someone was here but it didn't sound like either of the two young boys. I didn't change my position but all of my muscles tensed, ready to spring.

I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

There. He was just ten feet away from me, just in front of that car…

I waited a couple more seconds and then counted in my head.

_1…2…_

I felt the heat of the person in front of me and lashed out, kicking my second attacker of the night in the gut. He was big and burly, just like the man that had attacked me in the study. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and a wicked grin on his face. He staggered back but didn't fall. I lunged, getting in a defensive position. My arm was too badly hurt to attack. I knew my arm was bandaged and hidden under my hoodie but one grab at my arm and I would be dead.

I purposely put my bad arm away from him. He attacked me and I ducked, missing his punch narrowly. I was surprised when I saw him reach out to grab me and I flung myself up to kick him again. He dodged it and turned on to the side of my bad arm. I whipped around, bending low to attempt to trip him. He jumped over and then hit me in the head.

I felt my vision blur as thoughts swirled through my mind, the first one being _why ME_? I've been at Hell's Mark for three days now (I'm soon to be a legend) and out of those three days, I didn't receive a _scratch_. And yet today, the day that shouldn't affect me one bit, I look like I just crawled my way through my grave with a spoon. My arm in a bloody mess, probably a black eye and not to mention my hair. Dear God, this was going to be great. I mean, why tonight? Of all nights, tonight was the night everyone decided to kill me.

Why couldn't they have done that _before_ I kissed Inuyasha, dammit?

Just then, I heard the door open and Shippo walked into the room. "There you are," he exclaimed and I tried to look at him. What the hell? Was he expecting this guy to attack me? I gulped. Was someone plotting against me?

I sent my leg in the air suddenly, my attacker not paying attention giving me the chance to knock him in the head. He fell onto his back and I was quick to knock him out. Just then, Shippo appeared with a gun in hand. He took aim and fired at the man's head.

I had to look away.

Shippo cursed and then looked at me, worriedly. I wondered if it was all an act. Did Shippo kill the man to cover himself up? It sounded like he had expected the man and had commented even though he was on top of me, killing me. Did Shippo realize he had no other choice? I wouldn't put it past any of these people. Survival of the fittest.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked.

I avoided looking at the pool of blood spilling around the man's head. "Yeah, just please, can I go?"

Shippo nodded. "The weapons are gone. The new case is right here," he said, walking over to a wooden bench.

"Where's Shinta?" I asked, secretly thinking of a nickname along the lines of the Devil's Spawn.

"Out getting more material. He won't be back for a bit."

I nodded and then grabbed the case. "Thanks a lot Shippo," I said numbly, forcing a smile to my face. I didn't know if it looked false or not.

"No problem," Shippo said with a toothy grin. "And don't worry about him. I'll get it cleaned up." He shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you know this guy?"

Now I was forced to look at the face of my now dead attacker. I hid my disgust at the hole in his head and shook my own. "No, not a clue. And don't worry about me Shippo. I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

Shippo smiled and I turned away to face the door. I was just about out too, when all of a sudden, everything went black. I felt the back of my head where a dull pain resided and all I could hear echoing in my mind was Shippo's voice.

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" a rough voice roared, startling an already terrified Shippo. 

"I had no choice! No choice! I'm sorry Inuyasha, please!"

Inuyasha picked up the unconscious girl at his feet, holding her bridal style. "You have two minutes."

"I had no choice and she wouldn't have-"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I gave you orders. You were supposed to follow them."

"But she was-"

Inuyasha threw Kagome into the teenage boy's arms angrily. "Great. Like I need another problem. It's hard enough to keep both Kagome _and _Naraku off my ass."

"Yeah," Shippo said, snickering. "And don't forget the boss."

Inuyasha growled. "Neither should you. When he finds out that you failed to get rid of her before…"

Shippo turned white. "Inuyasha, _please_ don't tell him. I'm begging you. I'll do anything!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Carry her for me while I take care of _your_ problem. Unlike you did for _mine_."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Immature."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha scowled.

The two team-mates left the auto shop, all the while, Inuyasha was cursing. Under his arms was the little "problem" that Shippo had. The two ran through the night, Shippo behind Inuyasha by quite a bit. It took an hour until the problem was dumped into a swampy area hundreds upon hundreds of feet away. No one would even guess.

"Did you get rid of the gun?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

Shippo nodded. "I'm just hoping Shinta won't notice."

"I hate that brat."

"Only because he hates you," Shippo retorted. "Shinta's a bit…discriminating. He has a thing against humans."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, trying to ignore the reminder of what he was.

"Cut the sarcasm," Shippo commented and Inuyasha, now free of weight, punched Shippo in the head.

Shippo winced and barely managed to hold onto the woman a couple years older than he was.

"Watch it," Inuyasha hissed. "I already have enough problems. When Kagome wakes up, do you know what the hell kind of interrogation I'm going to get? She'll be on our plan like this." Inuyasha snapped his fingers. Grabbing the girl roughly, Inuyasha threw her on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was limp against him and he had to stay smooth so she wouldn't fall off.

"Not my problem," Shippo added, grinning. "She's all yours."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha said sadly. "Alright, I have to run. If Naraku finds out that I'm gone, we're all screwed."

Shippo gulped. "True."

"See you twerp," Inuyasha called out, already in the run.

"Jerk."

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of ongoing motion and trust me when I say the jolting movement was _not_ a pleasant wake up call. 

"Finally, you're up."

I scrunched up my face, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. My brain, ever foggy, wasn't doing a good job on finding out. "Inuyasha?" Too bad that was clear.

"Who else would come and bail your ass out?"

"Ayame, Ryukotsusei probably would, hell even Kouga would if asked…"

Inuyasha growled and I felt the rumble from underneath me. Hey… "What are you doing?"

"Bailing your ass out of trouble."

"More specifically?"

"Making sure Naraku doesn't kill you."

"Why?"

"Because he would if he found out what happened."

"What happened?"

It was like two-person tag in a dog cage. My head was hurting like hell and I rubbed my scalp, wincing.

"You got attacked…again," Inuyasha explained. "At the auto shop. Two guys came and attacked you while you were waiting."

I thought about it for a moment, remembering Shippo's voice and the violent sound of a gun going off. "I only remember one though."

"There were two, trust me. Shippo killed them both. The second one knocked you out so I'm not surprised you don't remember him."

I wasn't sure what to believe at that moment in time. A part of me told me to trust him but another told me to be cautious. Like two figments of my mind, one the angel and the other the devil screaming 'guilty' and 'innocent' at the same time.

Beautiful. Weren't they supposed to _help me_ and not give me a _bigger_ _headache_?

"So wait, why are you here?"

Inuyasha shrugged and he lifted my sliding body up a bit. "Shippo called me. He needed help ditching the two bodies and then to pick you up. I need you to do me a favour."

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"I'm going to sneak in. You were to be back to the base almost two hours ago. You're going to talk to Naraku and tell him that you were attacked. Tell him that it was outside the auto shop, that Shippo and Shinta weren't involved and that you had to dispose of both of the bodies before you came. Signal is bad up there, so you can blame the no-calls on that. I didn't help you with anything, got it?"

I nodded but made a low cry when my head hurt because of it. I could see that we were walking slowly through Demon Woods. The base looked to be asleep.

"Anyone up?" I asked softly.

"Everyone's asleep but Naraku is in his office. You'll find him there." At the edge of the forest, he put me down and I stood for a moment, gathering my bearings. My head felt fuzzy and I was having a hard time concentrating on the flat grass before me. Suddenly, that flat grass was touching my face.

Inuyasha cursed and I felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled me up and I sighed, angry at the indignity of it all.

"Your head?" Inuyasha asked though he already knew.

I made a sound of agreement because I knew nodding my head would only make it worse. Hell, this was worse than being drunk. My head hurt like a bitch and I couldn't focus on anything. Whoever hit me, hit me hard.

"Fuck. Try again."

He let go of me slowly and I held on to him for a moment longer before I walked forward. I was a bit unsteady, but soon I was free of Inuyasha and making my way towards the metal doors in the ground. They were unlocked and I disappeared into the hole in the ground. When I shut the door, I took a moment longer to close my eyes and slow my pounding head. I had to act natural for Naraku or I was in trouble.

His office was close by and it took me only minutes to get there. I knocked on his door lightly and I heard his soft voice call me in. I entered, staring at Naraku with a dim lamp light providing the only view of him I had.

"Where were you?" Naraku asked quietly, not demanding but I could here the underlying tone of menace in it. Remembering what Inuyasha told me, I gave him a story.

"I ran into a bit of trouble. All of it's taken care of, of course. Two men attacked me, I didn't recognize them. Probably just the local rapists. I killed them both by breaking their necks. No blood and guts, I assure you." I took a deep breath, continuing. "No one heard a thing. It was dumping both of the bodies so far away that took me so long. And you really do need better service for these phones. Pieces of shit they are."

Naraku said nothing and merely looked at me. His expression was unreadable, as was mine. I didn't give anything away and said everything that Inuyasha told me to say. I just hoped he bought it.

Suddenly, Naraku smiled. "Ryukotsusei told me about your run-in with one of Mimisenrei's guards. You've had quite the night."

I shrugged. "Comes with the job, does it not?"

"That it does," Naraku said slowly. "Kagome, come here, will you?"

I took a step forward, screaming in my mind but mute out loud. I was terrified of what would happen. I was tired, I was dizzy and I had the migraine from Hell. I walked as relaxed as I possibly could without falling. Stupid migraine.

"Sit down, please."

I sat down in the leather chair on the opposite side of Naraku. My body gave a huge sigh of relief. I stared at him though, questioningly. What did he want from me now? I couldn't read his expression any more than I could read Sesshomaru's and that was saying something.

"You understand that I have faith in you, correct?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say. The nodding hurt like a bitch, but my voice wasn't entirely working that well.

"And you understand that you are in league with Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei, correct?"

I nodded once again. Ouch. What was his point?

"Good. Don't let me down. And don't make me kill you."

"I'll try," I murmured and Naraku smiled at me.

"You're dismissed."

I nodded and stood up, blinking rapidly so not to cry out in pain. I walked out of the office as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. I walked out of his office and shut the door, the minute I was out of Naraku's line of sight I staggered to the wall and leaned against it, taking in deep breaths.

Someone was near.

I opened my eyes and struck out my left arm, ignoring the searing pain that washed through me. I hit my attacker in the face and with a gasp I realized who it was.

"Sorry Inuyasha," I whispered sheepishly. Then I bit my lower lip, fighting back the wave of the nausea created from my arm.

Without talking to me, Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room. He opened my door and slid in, placing me lightly on the bed before walking out without a word.

Quickly, with my good arm I ripped out the bag with the secret notebook and threw it in my drawer buried under all of my clothes. I hopped back in bed before Inuyasha noticed.

He came in with a glass of water and a first-aid kit. He didn't talk to me again but he sat on my bed and opened the kit. He pulled out some aspirin and forced me to take it with the water.

"Thanks," I whispered though he did nothing but nod.

He pushed me back down so that I was lying in bed and then gingerly touched my left arm, unwrapping the makeshift band-aid. I winced in pain and when he placed cream on the cut that was still slowly bleeding, I cried out slightly.

He looked at me and for the first time I saw something in his golden eyes. The small lamp by my bed was the only light and I gazed up at him in wonder of what I saw.

Pain. Absolute and ripping pain seared his golden orbs and I wanted to reach out, hold him and tell him that I was okay. He looked away from me.

"Inuyasha?" I asked softly. "Please talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" he asked desolately.

"You know what and don't pretend you don't. Why aren't you talking to me Inuyasha?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, _now_. What about before?"

He shrugged.

"Inuyasha…please…" I sounded desperate and pathetic. I don't know why, but it hurt me more than I would admit to him that he not talking to me was beyond painful. He didn't look at me and I sighed dejectedly, turning my head to look at the small alarm clock on my night stand. It read eleven-fifty-nine. One more minute and it'd be the next day.

"I checked the study," Inuyasha said quietly, so quietly I almost missed it. I looked at him sharply, my eyes softening.

"You can't blame yourself."

He tenderly wrapped the new and proper bandage around my arm and cut it. He closed up the kit and put it on the ground. He still sat on my bed and I watched his pained face remain unmoving.

I knew I was stuck somewhere between a rock and a hard place. My job and place at Renege restricted me from becoming too close with him. I could allow no intimacy or physical feeling. I couldn't touch him, I couldn't confide in him but to me, I didn't think I had a choice.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha. Why don't you believe me?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and I cried out, frustrated. "Talk to me!" I demanded in a harsh whisper. "I don't understand."

"I don't want you to," Inuyasha whispered back and then before I could say anything he leaned down, his lips only an inch from my own. I felt my self-control draining away like the wind in mortal hands. A wish to catch it but knowledge that it couldn't be done.

"This would be insanity," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes focused on mine.

I gave a small smile. "I can't argue with that."

"So then tell me," Inuyasha continued, his hot breath tingling my lips. "How are you feeling?"

I looked into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Trust me when I say, my sanity left me the moment I met you."

I didn't even have to say anything more. The moment the last word left my lips, his own crashed against mine. The passion was instant, intense and I felt my body respond to him like I had known no one else. He was on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips bracing himself up so not to crush me.

But I wanted him as close to me as I could possibly get. My back arched and I felt myself push up against him despite everything the rational part of my brain told me. Fuck Renege. Fuck the Twofold Mission. Fuck the Shikon No Tama. Fuck Hell's Mark. Fuck Naraku. I was going to do what I wanted now.

His lips were hard against mine and the moment they parted it was an instant match for dominance. Tongues searching, hearts racing, bodies pressed together I hadn't felt so desperate in a long time. His lips left mine, only to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I keened, my breaths coming short and rapid. His mouth found my neck, nibbling and then soothing with his tongue. I felt nothing but him and wanted nothing but him.

His kisses trailed along my collarbone and I whimpered, tangling my hands in his long silver cascades as my mouth found his once more.

It was passionate and demanding but soft and inviting. I wanted him more than anything else. The pain in my left arm was nothing compared to the ache I felt in need. Taking my hands out of his hair, I fumbled with his sweater. He understood without words and took it off, his t-shirt gone from before and leaving with his bare muscular chest.

My hands traced patterns from his neck down to his stomach. My nails, biting and teasing felt every ripple in his body, every motion put out. His own rough hands toyed with my sweater and lifting my arms above my head I let him take it off.

He was straddling me, looking down at me intensely with his hot golden gaze. His lips curved into the smirk I loved so much and I stared up at him, my lips swollen, pleading with my eyes for him. I made no sound though, waiting and watching.

His clawed fingers touched my cheek tenderly and I closed my eyes, leaning my head instinctively into his hands. His fingers traced my temples, my eyelids and my lips, lingering there longer than necessary. I wanted to cry out, wanted him kissing me once more but refused to give in.

My hands felt all along his arms, gripping them when his finger traced down my neck and to the center. He teased along the collar of the t-shirt and then I felt the fabric loosen and slip away as his nail destroy the top with ease. His hands on my shoulders pressed the fabric away slowly, torturously slow and I whimpered.

"Not fair," I murmured, staring into his eyes. "I need that later on."

Inuyasha lowered himself on top of me, his lips kissing along my neck, teasing and nipping. He kissed the corner of my lips and drew away, his face only inches from mine. "When I'm through with you Kagome, you'll have nothing to wear. Period."

I shivered, the promise echoing in my mind and my body pulsing like fire. I kissed him, giving in to desire and arched my back. He used that it his advantage and unhooked the black bra, tossing it aside and kissed me harder.

At least he was considerate to my need of undergarments.

I whimpered when I felt his hot chest against my own, craving for him to be closer. I realized he was purposely taking his time, making me beg with him to touch me. Finally, I had had enough. I sat up and pushed him, tossing him to the side until he was at the very edge of my single bed. I was on top now and he was helpless to stop it.

My long black hair curtained around us as we kissed and I felt his calloused hands run up and down my back, sliding along my hips to the front. I moaned in his mouth when he grabbed my breasts, teasing and rubbing until I was helpless to him, regardless to my position on top. My hands slid down his toned chest and I kissed him harder, with more passion.

I wanted Inuyasha. There was no doubt about it as I was here, on top of him, wanting him and craving him worse than any drug imaginable. He was what I needed and I knew it was more than just lust and desire. It was primal, instant and fiery, going deeper than just my body and mind.

I couldn't be away from him. I couldn't stand to be without him. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to pain him. I wanted his touch. I wanted his love. I need him, beyond any level of reasoning or logic –I needed Inuyasha.

As I held onto Inuyasha, laying before me and tending to my every desire and need, I knew without a doubt that I had to admit the one thing I could never do.

But it was way too late and if this got me killed and kicked out of Renege, than so be it.

I love Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of the door and both Inuyasha and I froze. Our swollen lips broke apart and my chocolate eyes against his golden ones stared wide in the act of getting caught. I stumbled off of the bed, looking around for my t-shirt when I realized Inuyasha had destroyed it. Lovely. I fumbled my way to the dresser, grabbing the first thing that came into contact with my hands.

"Kagome, it's Ayame…" I heard the jingle of the doorknob and realized horrified that there wasn't a chair under the knob. I threw on the top and looked back to the bed to see that Inuyasha was hidden.

"Hold on Ayame," I said and realized with a curse that my voice was husky, uncontrollably deep. I rushed back to the nightstand and turned off the lamp, realizing that I probably had sex-hair and a red face. How was I going to explain that to Ayame?

I hoped the darkness would cover it up. I rushed to the door and opened it a crack, not wanting the dim light of the hallway to give too much of the scattered clothing away. I peeked my head out and saw Ayame looking at me sheepishly.

"Hey Ayame," I whispered, my voice still deep. I cursed in my mind.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked, frowning.

I nodded. "Sorry, I just woke up. I'm really groggy."

"Oh," Ayame said, looking embarrassed. I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Not a problem. Are you okay Ayame? Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure you got back," Ayame whispered softly. "I went to bed before I saw you. And…well, K-Kouga tried to talk to me…"

My blood boiled. "What did you do?"

Ayame looked to the floor. "I walked away. I can't talk to him Kagome. I'm so scared. I mean, what if I'm really pregnant? What will happen? I can't tell Kouga but…"

I knew Inuyasha was in the crack between the wall and the bed. I knew he heard everything that we were saying but I couldn't stop her. I promised her. I also knew that Inuyasha would understand and wouldn't say a word.

I opened the door a bit more and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it Ayame. We'll think of something. I promise."

"How about we talk about it tomorrow?" Ayame suggested. "You're tired, I'm tired and I'm sure it'll be easier in the morning. I'll explain everything then."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Goodnight Ayame."

"Night Kagome, thank you."

When Ayame was gone, I quietly shut the door and then shoved the chair under the knob so that it shut properly.

I went back to my bed and turned the lamp on. Inuyasha was back on my bed, sitting, looking at me with troubled eyes. "What happened?"

I sighed. "You know… You heard."

Inuyasha nodded. "The party?"

"Yeah. And Ayame and Kouga got into a huge fight when you, Ryukotsusei and Naraku were in the office. I was there." I told him everything, word for word their conversation. Inuyasha's eyes blazed and I sat on the bed, facing across from him. He looked disgusted and stared at the blue duvet cover on the bed.

"I can't believe that bastard," Inuyasha cursed; his voice thick with hate.

I touched his arm, on my knees leaning towards him. "You can't say anything. It'll make it worse. Ayame can't handle it as it is. If she knew that you knew, well, I don't think she'd be mad but she'd freak out."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding. "I won't. I promise."

I smiled and Inuyasha shifted backwards so that his back was against the wall. I went and sat on his lap, feeling the warmth of his body as his arms wrapped securely around me. He kissed my neck tenderly, then my hair and rested his head against mine. "You should get some sleep," he whispered heavily in my ear and I nodded, unable to speak. I snuggled deeper into him, taking in his masculine smell and feeling safer than I had with anyone else.

"You know what you said about you not wanting me to understand?"

Inuyasha made a sound in his throat clearly pointing out that he reluctantly remembered the conversation. He didn't like the topic, I knew but I had to say it.

"It's okay. I don't want you to understand my reasons either. But…"

Inuyasha ran his hands through my hair and I sighed in bliss. "But what?" Inuyasha asked slowly, softly.

"But do you think that one day we'll be past all of the evasions?"

"If you still want me there in the end, we will."

I lie there, confused about what he just told me. Why wouldn't I want him with me in the end? All train of thought disappeared though when I felt his hot breath against my neck, kissing me. I sighed again and he laughed once.

"Go to sleep Kagome, you'll need it for tomorrow."

I nodded and we both shifted our positions so we were lying in bed, facing each other and tangled in the sheets that covered us. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Sweet dreams, Kags."

_Kags_, I thought, smiling as my mind drifted into the welcoming arms of sleep.

**_See? Happy? Good. I am._**

**_Thanks for all of the reviews and for keeping with me! I will update on a weekly basis here on in._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Dear loving reviewers,**_

_**Someone asked me quite sarcastically, (and if i took this the wrong way, I apologize though I doubt it) how my "updating on a weekly basis was working out for me"; meaning I was failing miserably at it and said reviewer wasn't pleased. My answer is that actually, it's working quite well. I've updated every week that I've had internet access. I'm taken away weeks at a time and I can't give you short notice mostly because I'm given short notice. Not only that but I DO (surprisingly) have a life outside of FanFiction which consists of family, friends and tanning (or lying out in the sun as I call it since I don't tan). Not only that, but when I'm away I don't get to take my computer and writing the length of chapters I write doesn't work well on paper. Sorry I can't update faster but that's life. I'm so terribly sorry I don't update once a week but you know, considering the amount of writers on this site that update..what?...once a month or every two months, I don't think I'm that bad of a person.**_

_**Thanks for your support and reviews. I appreciate all of them and I really do try to update.**_

* * *

**_Loyal Traitor_**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

I had to be dreaming. 

It was the only logical and _reasonable_ explanation for what I perceived to be happening.

Let's recap, shall we?

I made out with Inuyasha.

I cannot blame alcohol on this.

He stayed with me the entire night.

Sesshomaru was going to kill me.

He was still here.

_YES!_ …And fuck.

If I was truly living what we call the hellish thing called _reality_, Inuyasha would be in his own room. I'm not saying that our making out was my imagination. What my imagination was creating however, was the illusion that he chose to stay with me the entire night. Let's be serious, honestly.

I sighed, knowing the moment I opened my eyes my Inuyasha illusion would disappear and I was going to be left alone dealing with my mistake/confusion/need/craving/_wish_. Oh dear God. And I thought I was dead meat before. Hell. I might as well walk into a forest during hunting season with a deer suit that made undeniable noises of pain and a ready-made bulls-eye for each side of the suit.

Finally, to my reluctance, I opened my eyes.

And he was still there.

"I'm confused."

Inuyasha was already awake, looking down at me with his golden eyes that screamed 'wtf?' "Good morning to you too?"

I ignored him. "Why are you here?"

Now he looked hurt and I instantly regretted the tone of my voice. I wasn't angry, just confused as to why he stayed with me. I back-pedalled. "No! No! I meant, why are you still with me? I mean, you being here means what I think it means and don't get me wrong I want what that means but I'm not sure if that means the same thing to you and it means to me."

Inuyasha stared at me for a long moment in silent contemplation of my sanity. I don't really blame him. I was doing it myself. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Do you want me?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked; his voice sarcastic.

I didn't like sarcasm in the morning. The morning was already enough of a bitch. "Just answer, please?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Do you…care about me?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"…Yes."

"Do you…" I stopped mid-question, halting myself before I got too carried away. I couldn't ask that when I wasn't ready to respond. Not that I didn't already know that I loved Inuyasha but because of the situation and the fact that I was going to backstab him within a good chunk of time, I knew it would most likely be…_best._

Inuyasha pursed his lips and I could tell he was thinking along the same lines, though for reasons I was unsure of. Maybe he was scared of commitment. I mentally groaned and sighed, snuggling closer. I soon realized however that it was impossible since we were already pressed tightly against one another.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily, my words softened by his skin. He was still topless and that fact made me a little too happy for my own well.

"Almost six."

"You can't be serious."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "You've only had about five hours sleep."

"That's unfair," I complained, whining softly. "How about you though? Didn't you get any?"

"About three."

I gasped and looked up at him. "Naraku's going to murder you today."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm half-demon so sleep isn't that big of a problem for me. I can last."

I grumbled a bit but Inuyasha only laughed. Eventually, I rolled out of bed, sighing at the loss of warmth. I reached into my drawers and pulled out a sports bra and a grey pair of track pants (Hell's Mark's courtesy training outfits). I then looked at Inuyasha suspiciously.

He grinned wickedly at me.

"Out," I ordered and he pouted.

"B-"

"Out."

"Fine," Inuyasha said reluctantly, still pouting. "Ouch."

"You'll survive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You give me too much credit," he muttered sarcastically and I nodded gravely.

"Possibly but you _really_ don't understand the amount of times I curse you."

Grinning again, Inuyasha removed the chair and walked out of the door. I quickly set the chair back under and changed. The moment I finished brushing my hair the alarm went off.

I finished my morning routine and found Inuyasha, Kageromaru, Juromaru and Muso. They all sat on the couches, the latter man watching TV while the others just stared into space.

"How's your arm?" Muso asked the moment I walked in and I looked down at him, vaguely surprised. I hadn't been paying too much attention to it but when I thought of it now I felt the tingling sensation of pain. Obviously, my mind was too crowded with other things to think about it.

"Fine," I answered, shrugging. "Barely notice it."

Inuyasha looked at me for a moment, his eyes searching for truth. I smiled at him and winked and then leaned against the back of the sofa. Inuyasha shook his head and pointed to the spot in front of him.

I grinned and shook my head, shrugging.

He raised a brow and frowned. He pointed back to the spot in front him again, this time faster.

Ha! Not even! I would not let myself fall miserable into his hands, doing everything he told me to do with others watching. I was a proud woman. One who could kick any male ass with a sense of flare and suave. Yes. I was the best and even though I was in love, I was going to stand proud, strong and tru-"

"That's better," Inuyasha whispered in my ear as I leaned against him after walking the four steps it took to come to him.

Dammit.

Muso was watching TV and Kageromaru and Juromaru weren't paying attention so I quickly kissed Inuyasha on the lips before pulling away and licking my own. Inuyasha smirked at me before I rolled to the side and stood beside him, our arms touching. Perfect timing too, since Mr. Sexist walked in that very moment.

"Don't you two look happy," Kouga mumbled, staring at us curiously. "What? Did you two busy yourselves under the covers all night long?"

At first I was shocked but it didn't register on my face. Instead, I looked thoughtful. "Actually we did. Surprisingly, we weren't drunk either and…hell…he's standing beside me regardless. Isn't that right Yash?"

Kouga stared at the both of us, eyes wide to the point I thought they would explode. He was hilarious to watch. My sarcasm seemed to take him aback but the agreement to his comment made him confused. And then, I added the harsh little attack of how Inuyasha was still nice and friendly to me even though we had "sex" –unlike Mr. Sexist before us. Not _only_ that, but my little nickname for Inuyasha seemed to throw him even more off of the edge and I wouldn't be surprised if Kouga stood there for the rest of the day deciding whether or not we actually _did_ have an all-nighter.

God. Now that was pitiful.

And yet, I couldn't help but admire my work.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, confusing Goshinki, Ayame and the twins as they walked through the door.

"What happened?" Ayame asked cautiously, eyeing Inuyasha, Kouga and I.

"Oh don't worry," I said with a wink. "Kouga will update all of you on the news, as well as my feedback and response. Won't you, Kouga?" I know I said his name in a snarl but I couldn't help it, he was really pissing me off.

Suddenly, Kouga seemed to understand. I was surprised since it had to be record timing. And when I mean he understood, I mean he _understood_. The little extra touch I added must've hit a sore spot because suddenly he was beet red and huffy. Next thing we knew, he stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha and I only laughed harder.

"I'm not even going to try," Goshinki murmured, sitting on the couch.

Ryukotsusei walked in but his hearing let him catch the last part. "I wouldn't even dare attempt."

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Ayame and pushed myself from the wall. I grabbed her arm and then looked back to the group. "Going to train! Meet you out there!"

Muso groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Come on!" I cheered. Hey, I was in a _really_ good mood. I was actually in the mood to burn off energy. "Move it!"

Muso glared at me. "You _are_ way too happy."

Dammit. So he noticed. Not only that, but he was in the room with me and Inuyasha… Hopefully, he's oblivious.

I shrugged. "Perhaps. Bye!" And before anything more could be said, I disappeared.

I heard a mumble of voices from the lounge but I couldn't make out the words. Ayame on the other hand, could. Quite well. She started laughing hysterically and I paused, looking at her.

"What are they saying?"

Ayame looked at me and then laughed again. "They're interrogating poor Inuyasha. You know, about last night? I don't understand why though…"

"Oh," I muttered. "It's what you missed. Inuyasha and I were just joking around when Kouga said something stupid like me and him 'rolling in the sheets' or something like that. So I made some smart ass comment back to him that, yeah we _did_ but at least, you know, Inuyasha was still _nice_. Kouga turned red as hell. You should've seen it."

Ayame laughed and then grabbed my arm, telling me to shush. She listened for a moment and then suddenly I heard the sound of breaking glass. A loud "fuck" resonated quite beautifully through the halls.

"Inuyasha just pushed Kouga into the table. Broke that candy dish…"

There was a _candy dish_? Since when? Why was I deprived of this? No…

"But," Ayame said worriedly, "I think we should leave. Now."

Something else –something very large, heavy and breakable- broke in the lounge and I looked at Ayame, wide-eyed at the only thought of what it could be.

"The TV!" we yelled in chorus and then with a quick look to the opening door of Naraku's office, we ran. We were outside within the minute and we ran to the shed to grab a sandbag. No one was out by the time we dragged the deadweight to the centre of the field and we took turns punching and kicking. Well, mostly kicking for me because my arm still wasn't in what we would call prime condition.

"How much shit do you think they're in?" I asked, somewhat nervous. The fight was about me…or what Inuyasha and I "did".

"If the TV is busted, it'll be a lot. Naraku doesn't care about small things but the TV… He doesn't like fighting within the group anyways, even though it gives him leverage."

"Leverage?" I asked, sensing this would be good to know.

Ayame nodded and looked down at the ground. I kicked the bag and Ayame had loosened her grip. The bag fell and Ayame stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, looking at her seriously. I had a feeling this had to do with what Ryukotsusei told me. Naraku had leverage over him because he knew the only way to kill him –which he would surely do if Ryukotsusei ever ran or turned traitor. But what about Ayame? Kouga? Kagura? Kanna? Inuyasha?

Ayame nodded slowly and looked up at me with big green eyes. My expression instantly softened. "Hey," I murmured. "Do you want to talk?"

Ayame shrugged. "There's nothing really to talk about. It's the reason I'm here though. Naraku has some sort of leverage over _everyone_ at Hell's Mark. Some stay here because they enjoy it but he still does have something because if they ever choose to run, Naraku needs leverage to keep them in his power."

"And what does he have over you?"

"My father," she whispered and I waited, stunned, for the rest. "He was dying and Naraku made a deal with me. I came and worked for him and he would save my father. I thought I had no choice. I stayed with Naraku for a couple months and couldn't stand it. I made friends, sure, but I wanted to go home. I escaped and when I got there my father was practically dead.

"I talked to the nurses and they said he had been acting like he had all the energy in the world until about an hour before… The time I started to run…" Ayame shrugged. "I came back; begged forgiveness and he healed my father. I've been here ever since."

"That's terrible," I whispered, disgusted. "What if I ran? He doesn't have anything against me…"

Ayame smiled. "You know that's not true. Naraku would kill Inuyasha if you left. And don't tell me that you don't like him. I think your speaking bullshit about that."

I flushed slightly and bent low to pick up the sandbag so she wouldn't see my face. "Okay then. What about the others?"

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that some of them are really bad."

"What if Inuyasha and I left together, say?"

"Inuyasha has his own reasons for being here," Ayame said, punching the bag with more intensity. "He'd get to Inuyasha and then…get to you. It's all…about mind games. Naraku…seems like a good guy almost. He's logical…rational…and smart. He knows…what he's doing and you…respect him for that. It's everything else that'll…kill you."

I nodded and then, both Ayame and I stopped talking when the metal doors opened up to reveal Muso, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Goshinki and Ryukotsusei. Yura and Tsubaki followed behind as well as Kagura and Kanna. None of them looked happy. Naraku's voice pierced through the air and all of them started to run into the forest. They were gone within seconds.

I looked at Ayame, asking her with my eyes what was up. We were soon to find out though when Naraku sauntered towards us, his lips in a sugary-substitute smile. It wasn't the real thing –plain and simple.

"Good morning girls," Naraku said; his voice almost in song. "Working hard I see."

"Yes, Sir," I murmured. "We are supposed to be training, are we not?"

Naraku looked at me, his eyes staring at me. It was almost as if he was searching for something, deep. His broke out into a larger smile, more wicked and tainted. "Yes. Unfortunately, the others didn't follow suit. They decided to fight inside. Quite the reason, however."

"Oh?" Ayame said, already knowing. With Naraku, you seemed to play dumb a lot. Maybe it fed his ego? God, what was it with men and egos?

"Yes," Naraku said slowly, still staring at me. It was definitely creeping me out. Like a creepy weirdo on a creepy stormy night with a creepy smile. …Just creepy. "Anyways, let this be a lesson to you. No fighting in the building that results in the destruction of anything valuable and always be on time for training. Though," he added, "I don't think you'll have a problem with that."

Both Ayame and I nodded in unison. Naraku turned away and disappeared within the metal doors.

"Lovely," I murmured. "What's he making the rest do?"

Ayame shrugged. "That's debatable. Usually he'd make us run a set distance but…" She trailed off for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "Usually he'll make them run around 15 kilometres. Along the way, you can slip through a back alley and go into town. It's possible they're replacing the TV as well as running."

I grimaced. Inuyasha was in trouble because of my comment. I'd have to make it up to him, which probably would result in something dangerous.

When Ayame and I had finished training, the group of troublemakers still hadn't come back. The two of us had eventually gone inside, sitting in the main room waiting when a heavy protest of grunts and stomps filled the halls.

"They're back," I murmured, not even bothering to look up. I was too intently watching the TV screen that was completely black, thanks to those who broke it.

Soon, everyone came in huffing. Ryukotsusei waddled in with a huge box that most likely contained the new TV. I was overjoyed. It amused me even further to see Inuyasha glaring evilly at Kouga, who was probably the reason Inuyasha had to do the run. Ayame and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ginta whined, pouting.

Hakaku beside him was panting. "I am never doing that again. Someone kill me if I'm forced to."

"No problem," Kouga muttered, annoyed. He didn't look to be in the best of moods.

Suddenly, Naraku walked in. "I see you got what I asked you to replace," he said slyly, staring at each and every one of us.

"Only better," Muso chipped in, staring at the cardboard box.

"Good. Hopefully you won't break this one." The tone in Naraku's voice was malicious and I doubt anyone missed that. There was sure to be no more fights for a long while. Thank God.

"Also, Hakaku and Ginta, get in the kitchen please. It's your turn to cook and these two perfect girls are starving." Naraku pointed to Ayame and I and I almost burst out laughing. Almost. "Perfect girls" my ass. What the hell was he smoking?

"Yes Sir," Hakaku and Ginta said in perfect unison.

"Not only that, but I want Inuyasha and Kouga in my office after I'm finished. Yura and Tsubaki, your rooms are absolutely disgusting. Whatever shit is in there, I want out. Kageromaru and Juromaru are to plug in the TV. Ryukotsusei, I want plans finished _tonight_ and the rest of you need to make sure all the weapons are in working order and clean. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ayame and Kagome, you two can rest."

There was a choir of complaints but Naraku gave death stares to everyone. Immediately they all shut up. I was quite pleased with myself. With everyone busy, I would be able to read the notebook I found in Mimisenrei's office. I needed to look into it tonight because I was going to meet Sesshomaru for the first time. When everyone started moving to do what they were told, I quickly made my escape. I hoped to avoid Ayame just in case she wanted to drag me into her room. Not that I didn't want to spend time with her but I had to organize my thoughts for tonight. I was to meet him in Demon Woods, by where I first met Naraku, the evil movie clichéd bad guy.

Stealthily I made it to my room. I walked in, slid the chair underneath the knob and then searched through my drawers until I found the black book. The pages, perfectly white with only a little dirt on them, looked relatively new. It had to be the most recent notebook of Mimisenrei. If I had any luck, whatsoever, I'd be able to discover a secret or two about what this Takeover mission was and what Hell's Mark was all about. I rested my bad arm and used my good arm to hold the book. I scanned the first few pages which were strictly based on what weapons Naraku and Mimisenrei traded. I ripped the pages out, careful to make sure no other information was on there and then tucked them into my pant's pocket. This would be good for Sesshomaru to know in case Renege ever got into a battle with Hell's Mark. I memorized every weapon myself, seeing what I was up against.

The next couple pages were dates of meetings. They weren't important but what came after was a dated journal of Mimisenrei's feelings on the matter. I read every entry and was surprised to find him so in agreement every step of the way. From what I read, he liked every idea and had even felt what Naraku was giving him in return (which failed to be mentioned) was too generous. I snorted at that. Naraku? Generous? Don't make me laugh.

And then, all of a sudden, the final entry popped up. It was the most random, contradictory explanation ever given. It was completely _opposed_ to everything Naraku was doing, with very little reason why.

_May 28__th__, 2007_

_I fear I can no longer work together with Naraku. It's become too risky. Everything is now at stake. My men have found evidence that there is another player in the game, this one more powerful than us all. Not only that, but they __**know**__. They seem to have all the information where we only have educated guesses. The Shikon No Tama is not worth the bloodshed that will splash upon us once the battle begins. I have been listening to those around me and listening to the future. The odds are against us and I fear I can no longer hold up. _

_I must cancel all ties I have with Naraku and Hell's Mark. I have reason to believe that regardless of Hell's Mark plans, carried out or not, that they will be destroyed. Completely. Ever member of that forsaken building will die painfully and I don't want to be next. A monster so foul would only go as far as every connection, no?_

It didn't make all that much sense. I had to read it a couple more times to make sure I had all the information given. So much was written and yet, so little meant anything. Mimisenrei's men had found evidence of another player in the search for the Shikon No Tama, and not only that, they wanted to completely destroy Hell's Mark as well. Mostly likely, I thought, someone had a major vendetta against Naraku. Whoever this new player is, they have information. Valuable information. Mimisenrei was a powerful person as well. He was influential enough for Naraku to gather us up and kill him. So why was Mimisenrei so scared?

Who was this other player?

I flipped the page and realized that wasn't the last entry at all. It was the last _readable_ entry but definitely not the last entry. It made sense considering we attacked Mimisenrei and killed him only _yesterday _and the dated entry was in May. There was still a little less of a month in here to read. Too bad it was all in code. It was a jumble, the entire code. I couldn't even figure out how to crack it. I shut the notebook and stared at the black leather for a while, wondering what to do with it. I knew I had to get rid of the notebook, just in case someone searched through my stuff. It wouldn't be too good if I was killed doing this. I still had a lot to do. Hell, tonight I was becoming a legend for Renege. I would have surpassed four days.

Whoopee.

They should make a statue of me for all of my amazing work.

But hell, knowing my luck, I would be running through the forest, already a legend, trip over a root and smash my head on a rock and die. So I would have maybe, what, five minutes of fame?

That'd be an interesting history lesson. _And this was Kagome Higurashi, a legend among our group here at Renege. She was a double agent and surpassed the life expectancy by five minutes. She will forever be remembered…_

Yeah. Great.

I'd have to give it to Sesshomaru to burn but then that left me with the question on how to keep the coded pages. I looked around my room, at the broken door and the holey walls. The stupid squeaky floorboards that were practically rotten and…

The floor.

I got up quickly, hit with another brilliant idea (I'm starting to impress myself for goodness sake) and started stepping on every single floorboard. There was one that was just starting to lift near the far left corner and I bent down on my knees. I felt along the edges and tugged, feeling the nails easily give away the board start to lift. Success!

Wow, I was really impressing myself.

The board was up and there was the bedrock on which the building was built on. I was amazed at my luck. God must have been smiling down at me at the moment. Something he rarely did.

I looked at the notebook, staring at the coded pages before ripping all of them out. There were three pages, front and back. All of it was covered in Mimisenrei's secret code. I wondered if I would ever be able to crack it. Taking the pages, I placed them carefully on the rock bottom and then placed the wood flooring piece back. I had to press it in a little harder than before so that it didn't look like I had ripped it up. When everything was taken care of, I stood up and brushed the disgusting dirt off of my sweatpants.

I looked around my room and then put the notebook back in the place under my clothes in the dresser. I really had no other choice. Tonight, I would give it to Sesshomaru and my only problem would be to solve the coded pages. I thought about it for a moment and then cursed.

Fuck.

Sesshomaru would definitely want the coded pages. I thought about it, looking back at the very board that I took up to hide the precious pieces of paper. If I gave the documents to Sesshomaru, like a good little agent, I could get the information on how to crack it and have to wait until I can give him the code so he could give it back. That could waste a lot of time, not to mention put my life in unnecessary danger. But, if I kept the papers…

I could try and figure it out on my own. I thought about all the people of Hell's Mark. Ayame, Hakaku, Ginta, Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha… If Sesshomaru had the codes and it required the destruction of Hell's Mark, Renege would take it. If there was a choice between the innocents killed and the people who worked here, Renege would destroy this place. And the only one who would survive would be me.

So if I gave the papers to Sesshomaru, I would be selfish to those of Hell's Mark –my new friends. If I kept the papers to myself, I would be selfish to those of Renege –the Head, Sesshomaru and all the people that may be killed in the future.

Fuck.

I groaned and collapsed on my bed. What was I going to do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock was Hell's Mark. It was a pretty rock and I wanted to keep the rock, but there was always the threat that it would roll on me and smush me until I was flat (a.k.a. dead). The hard place was Renege –the place I have always lived. I've been grateful for that place and everyone there. My friends, my substitute family… All of the people at Renege made me the person I was today.

And I wasn't too bad of a person if I do say so myself.

However, that wasn't my problem.

A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts.

"Kagome?"

I sat up on my bed and sighed. I got up and pushed the chair out from under the knob. "Hey Ayame," I said, opening the door. "How are you feeling?"

Ayame shrugged. "Okay I guess. But…um… Can I come in?"

I sensed that this was not good. Perfect. Just peachy. Another problem to my already deep grave. Why don't we just throw me in and fill it up?

"What's wrong?" I asked; a sick feeling in my stomach. Nothing was turning up right at this very moment and I didn't like it. Too much stress didn't sit too well with me. Usually I became violent.

"I'm throwing up. A lot. I feel like shit. I'm not sure if it's because I _think_ I'm pregnant and the stress is making it so much worse or if I'm actually pregnant and I'm just suffering from morning sickness."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I focused on the issue at hand. Ayame and I needed to get her a pregnancy test, I knew that much. But I doubt Naraku would let us go to get one. Ayame would probably be in a lot of shit. If not punished –tortured or killed. Those were not options I was going to let her succumb to due to alcohol and a once fun night. "Try really hard Ayame to remember when your period was last."

Ayame thought for a moment, leaning against the door and closing her eyes. She was really pale and it scared me. I have never seen her look so sick to her stomach. "I can't remember. It was a while ago though. If anything, I'd expect my period soon, if not this week."

"Close enough then," I murmured. A pregnancy test would be needed when she was missing it. "We need to get you a test."

Ayame nodded, gulping. "How the hell are we going to do that Kagome? Naraku would kill me if I was pregnant."

"We'll do the only thing we can do," I whispered, realizing suddenly that this could really not turn out well. "We'll have to sneak out."

* * *

The night was cold. Very cold. 

Immediately, I felt sorry for myself.

Stupid Sesshomaru. He had to pick the coldest night of the freaking month to meet me.

I sat in my room, huddled under the covers. I didn't have to leave the building until ten to twelve. Five minutes to get out of the building and another five to meet Sesshomaru. I was still dressed in my lovely attire of sweatpants and my sports bra however I had a sweater on top. For fall, it was pretty damn chilly.

And again, my life was treated like a bad one-and-a-half-star horror movie since I get to meet my trainer at the _so cliché_ time of midnight. Hopefully, the meeting wouldn't last too long. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to wake up tomorrow and forget the fact that I was a double agent. But none of that would go away.

Though, no matter how much I didn't want to go out in the cold or how short of a time I wanted to be there, I still wanted to see Sesshomaru. I missed him like crazy. My so-called older brother was coming to see me.

In the shadows of the night.

In the middle of a forest cheerfully called Demon Woods.

Knowing the fact that if I got caught, I was dead.

The rock would roll and I'd be flat.

I would have been a legend…for five fucking minutes. Yay.

I checked my phone, seeing it was 11:48. I figured I might as well go now. No need to put extra stress on myself. I slipped out of bed and shaped the pillows around so that there was a hump where my body should be. Instead of putting the chair under the knob I just tossed my sweater at the door so when I had to leave, I wouldn't make all the noise of removing the chair. I got out of my room and looked down the hall. The place was eerily silent, the hall dark and forbidding. I didn't like walking down here alone, I realized as I made my way towards the opening. I passed Inuyasha's room, cursing myself when I noticed I slowed somewhat. What was I, stupid?

No. Lovesick.

…Wait, was there a difference?

Nope. Not at all.

As I moved along with the shadows, I came to a single conclusion. I wanted Inuyasha to know. I wanted him to find out. I wanted the single-handedly most dangerous person I knew, to know my very deepest, darkest secret. A secret that could kill me mercilessly. I had to be losing my mind.

I'd lose my head as well if Sesshomaru knew.

I tried my best to focus on escaping quietly but thoughts of Inuyasha kept pushing into my head. I imagined what would happen if he walked out of his bedroom at that very moment. The very same scene replayed over and over, only each time there was a different turnout. One time he was furious, threatening to hit me. Another time he was depressed, confused. Another time he instantly murdered me. Another time…he didn't. He…

The sound of floorboards creaking made me stop in my tracks and I hesitated, barely breathing. Not a sound was made and I looked down at my feet to realize I had made the sound. I was on the stairs up toward the door that led to the outside world.

I'm absolutely bloody crazy, I mused. What disturbed me wasn't that thought. It was the simple fact that I had accepted said thought way too easily.

Before moving again, I checked to make sure I had everything with me. The notebook was accounted for and mentally I remembered everything that should be repeated. With one deep breath, I opened the door and thanked all the Gods when it didn't make a sound. I shut it as quietly as I opened it and then I left, nothing more than a shadow in the night.

Demon Woods didn't frighten me like the hallway within Hell's Mark did. I made my way to the clearing where I was to meet Sesshomaru with perfect timing. It was midnight exactly and I listened in the darkness for him.

"No hello?" I asked, looking diagonally upwards to the left. There was a large tree with thick strong branches. I knew without a doubt that Sesshomaru was there.

"On time. Good job. I see that your days at Hell's Mark hasn't lessened your ability any."

I smiled and watched as a figure fell to the ground gracefully. Before my eyes was Sesshomaru, in all his cold-hearted wonder. Again, I remembered how much I missed him and my home. Without speaking I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. It was probably the scariest moment of Sesshomaru's life but for me, it was a moment of reassurance.

I stepped back when I gathered my wits and looked at him, smirking. "And you still seem to be the same devilish bastard I left. How have you been without little old me?"

"Better," Sesshomaru stated bluntly. "The headaches are no more."

I scowled. "Liar. Anyways, what we're here for."

"Tell me everything," Sesshomaru said, nodding.

I took a deep breath. "I found out quite a bit. I'm not sure how much is useful but there's probably a good chunk. There are fourteen members, excluding Naraku and myself. All of them are demon with the exception of one and he's half-demon. The layout is fairly simple. It's all underground with all the necessities though most of it is co-ed." I grimaced slightly. "We train outside however but are forbidden up there during any other time."

Sesshomaru nodded for me to continue. I knew that mentally, Sesshomaru could remember anything. No matter how much information I gave him now, in a couple hours when he returned to Renege he'd be able to write it down on paper without missing a single detail. It was probably word-for-word.

"Training is similar though they have this sort of…game. All members of Hell's Mark are gathered into this large section. Suddenly it starts and everyone starts attacking each other. If you're knocked out, thrown out or fall out of the boundaries you are no longer in the game. It's a battle to see who is best basically."

"Did you participate in this?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow raised questioningly.

I nodded. "A tie for first."

"A tie?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"It sort of ended in a screaming match. It's a long pointless story so I won't bother you with the details," I continued, hoping the Sesshomaru wouldn't notice the way my voice suddenly just zoomed out of my mouth. "They have a specific style of attack though. It's called go-with-the-flow. They have original plans but beyond that, they have nothing. The missions they are put on are simply based on wit alone."

"How do you find that? Better or worse?"

"Not sure. Better because the individual person's instincts and way to survive kick in a lot better than if it's planned. You see what we can really become and how we can survive on our own. Worse because if something goes wrong, sometimes instincts make the situation go down the drain."

"Continue."

"Their last newcomer was two months ago. He's the half-demon. Apparently, Naraku has certain people that he puts as 'higher rank'. You only know if you're higher rank if you're told and you usually don't tell the others of the group. Those members are a demon that has served Naraku for a while, the half-demon and…me." I smiled innocently.

"You?" I swear I saw a look of pure 'wtf' cross his face. I didn't really blame him so I just kept smiling. "How come?"

I shrugged. "The demon that's also in higher rank told me that it was probably because since I've come I've 'stirred things up a bit.' You know how I am, Sesshomaru. I crush egos, take no shit, kick ass… Apparently, Naraku finds that trusting."

"So higher rank means favoured almost," Sesshomaru mused and I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It does me good though because I get a bit more access. The second day I was there I was put on a mission which _never_ happens. And I mean never. Everyone was surprised by it. Usually newcomers need a month or two before they can go on a mission."

"Testing you maybe?"

"Definitely. And I passed." I failed to mention that a certain half-demon realized I killed Abby before Goshinki ripped her to shreds. "Not only that but on the mission afterwards I was put on 'weapons keep', which is a really important duty. You hold the weapons and dispose of them. Naraku has to really trust you in order for you to obtain that power. Weapons keep also gave me the password to their weapons closet."

"Which is?"

"53935."

"Is that there only closet?"

"It's the only one I know of," I answered. "There could be one in Naraku's office but I didn't see it immediately. It's the only one the other members know about anyways."

"Tell me more about the members of Hell's Mark," Sesshomaru said, staring at me intensely. There was something in his eyes that I didn't like. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew he was hiding something from me.

I thought about it for a moment, deciding whether I should use names. I decided against it, automatically breaking the rules. I just hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't ask. "They are all manipulated into helping Naraku. Well, most of them. Three of them are there because they enjoy the life, two of them need a place to stay, another three have no other choice but to be there and the rest are blackmailed by Naraku."

"That's a fair amount. What does he use?"

"Family, lovers… Anything close to home really. I don't know most of the stories because very few share them. When they are shared they spread like wildfire so I could find out more in a couple days."

"What else?"

I hesitated. This was most likely the spot where everything will go to hell. "There is this mission Naraku talks about. I've only learned about it eavesdropping and most of the information is vague. It's called the Takeover. It's pretty complex. Hell's Mark once had an agreement with a man named Mimisenrei who was helping him find information on his objective."

"Once?"

I nodded. Sesshomaru already understood. "The Takeover is a plan to get Naraku's objective and with it, his power will expand until there is no stopping him. Mimisenrei backed out because he believed there was another player who is unknown to everyone, including Naraku."

"And what is the main objective?"

I gulped and I saw that Sesshomaru noticed. Suddenly, he didn't look to happy.

"I can already feel the headache coming on," he mused.

"It'll be there. Don't worry," I assured. "The objective is to gain control of the Shikon No Tama."

If Sesshomaru had a gun on him, I'm pretty sure I would be dead.

That's not a problem however because the look he was giving me is pretty much sending me under.

I can already feel the dirt eating up my feet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**That's right, I updated. I don't expect much love but I'm not going to give you any excuses because it's not like many care anyways. (I'm just being realistic).**_

_**So here you go... **_

* * *

_**Loyal Traitor**_

_Chapter Ten _

"The Shikon No Tama? Oh Hell. Fuck."

I blinked. Looking around to make sure I wasn't actually _in_ Hell, I swallowed and grinned sheepishly at Sesshomaru. "Naraku wants the jewel pretty badly. He's making a lot of plans."

"And the point was for Sango and Miroku to find it."

"Well I still don't know where it is," I countered. "I don't know even know if Naraku has a clue of its whereabouts."

Sesshomaru looked at me. "What do you purpose we do?"

I shrugged. "I'll probably obtain information faster on its whereabouts than Miroku and Sango until they get a good lead. I'd leave them searching and I'd keep updating you regularly with calls. When I find out the information, I'd tell you where and when and have Sango, Miroku and their team get there first."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's something good to consider. I'll think it over. Anything else?"

"When we ransacked Mimisenrei's place I was lucky enough to take care of the office. I found this notebook in a secret compartment in his desk. It has details of his company's and Hell's Mark's alliance. It discusses transactions and such."

Sesshomaru grabbed the black notebook from my hand and smirked. "Only you. I'm really busy, swamped actually, but I'll get to it eventually."

I was counting on that.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Is that everything?"

"That's everything." I turned to look back over my shoulder, back towards the shack of Hell's Mark. The place I was forced to join, the place that made me kill others, the place that I was slowly accepting as a part of my life.

Oh. I _might_ not want to mention that to Sesshomaru. I winced and Sesshomaru looked at me curiously, misreading exactly why I was wincing.

"How are you surviving there?"

Bahaha. Surviving? Too well actually. Best friends for life, idiots that made you want to swear off guys forever and the typical love of the century.

Hell it was high school drama, right?

Lovely.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm making it through."

"How do they treat you?" Sesshomaru asked and I could see that he was moved (a _very _little bit) as to how I was taking one for the team.

Bahaha again! He thinks I'm struggling possibly, that I'm still a little hostile and that I hate it there.

Oh yeah. I hate it there.

I just have the greatest friend in the world (Ayame), a second big brother (Ryukotsusei), guys that would stick up for me no matter what (Hakaku, Ginta…possibly Kouga), bitches (Yura and Tsubaki), women that freak me out (Kagura and Kanna), a freaky, cynical, overrated, watched-way-too-many-bad-guy-movies boss (guess who), others who were just there to add to my already interesting life (Muso, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Goshinki) and a secret boyfriend…I think (he who will not be named).

I was actually kind of having…_fun._

Oh God. It was worse than I thought. Great. Just peachy.

Fun. I grimaced again.

"It's tolerable." That was possibly the only answer that I could give. I didn't want to lie to Sesshomaru but I know for a fact that I would be taken off this mission if he knew how close I was to everyone. It's called "attachment" and Renege disagreed with it completely.

Sesshomaru gave a ghost of a smile, the closest you would ever get to the real thing. "I will call you in three days so you can give me an update. Let me know how it goes, please. …And be careful."

Shock was something I was trained to hide, thank bloody God. I smiled at him and hugged him once more. "I miss you and everyone at Renege," I whispered. "Tell Sango and Kohaku I say hi if you talk to them."

Sesshomaru promised, gently pushing me off as he rolled his eyes. "Alright. Well you better get back. And remember, you're a legend."

I grinned. "True that. Talk to you soon." And with that, I ran off, being careful of every step I took so that I wouldn't fall and break my head on a massive rock, successfully ending my legendary life within five minutes.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He knew it was morning, though he didn't have a window with filtering sunlight to tell him. It was the downside to living in this hellish hole. Not for the first time, Inuyasha cursed it. He preferred the air, the breeze, the sunsets… He loved sunrises though. 

And then bam, he was forced to come here with a welcome to Hell's Mark, a place as literal as its name.

Shaking his head and cursing still, Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and switched the SIM card. It was probably five in the morning, judging by his grumpiness and how he just wanted to snuggle deeper into the covers and sleep. Dialling the number he knew by heart, he wished more than anything the person he was calling wouldn't answer.

"You were supposed to call me last night."

Fuck. Too bad.

He was debating hanging up but Inuyasha finally sighed. "I know. Naraku was briefing me. It took pretty much all night. By the time I got out it was already past the hour and I figured you would be busy."

The man on the other line growled. "Fine. You knew she was out last night, right?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. _She was?_ "Of course I knew that. Problem is the damn bitch would've heard me so I just waited until she came back."

"Any problems with Naraku?"

"None," Inuyasha confirmed.

"That's all I wanted to know. Do you at least try to get close to her? You have to let Kagome trust you Inuyasha, or our plan will go to hell."

Inuyasha growled. "I know that and yes, I've won her trust indefinitely."

"How did you manage to do that?"

Now Inuyasha was getting angry. If the Boss knew what the hell happened between him and Kagome, he'd for sure be killed. "The hell if I know."

Then, he heard the dial tone and realized that his Boss hung up on him. He smirked. He was doing well then, so that would save his ass a bit longer. Switching the SIM cards yet again, Inuyasha put his phone on the night stand and rested his head on his pillow.

And the same damn thought that woke him up came back.

Everything he did with Kagome wasn't a lie, despite what he told his boss.

He just hoped that if she wasn't killed, she would understand.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with Ryukotsusei?" Ayame asked me when we sat in my so-called bedroom. She had noted, like me, the way that Ryukotsusei looked haggard beyond all belief. I had a feeling it had to do with the plans Naraku was forcing him to do and if Ryukotsusei had succeeded and followed Naraku's rule, said plans were done and in Naraku's hands. 

What plans though?

Did it have something to do with the Takeover? Or something else entirely?

Sad to say however, that I wasn't much thinking about the Takeover or Naraku's plans. Last night, after the meeting Inuyasha and Kouga had with Naraku, he hadn't been talking to me much. He didn't even say goodnight, which to say the least, was weird.

And cruel. I couldn't help but think of that fact.

Yesterday morning I woke up to Inuyasha.

This morning I woke up to misery.

I pushed that thought out of my mind as I listened to Ayame talk about random gossip. I knew most of it now anyways. Eavesdropping wasn't that difficult here I found. When she asked me out tonight though, I started to pay attention.

"When?" I repeated, and then I cringed. "Midnight. When else?" That was Renege's prime-time. Some things just didn't change.

"Oh okay. So meet outside?"

I nodded. "You have money right?"

Ayame winked at me and I saw the playfulness that I saw in her eyes the first time I met her. "Hell yeah. You think I give Naraku _all_ the money? Right. Usually when he sends us out to pick up money, we charge a fee on those we pick it up from."

I smirked, finding that amusing. I stopped immediately though when I realized what I was doing. Bullying was FUNNY. Oh fuck. I wondered how long it would take for Hell's Mark to completely transform me.

With the rate that it was going, it wouldn't be long. I had been here a total of five days. FIVE DAYS!

Just peachy perfect.

Sesshomaru was going to murder me outright when he saw my change in attitude.

"Come on," I sighed, imagining the many ways he would torture me and how much he would enjoy it. "We've got training."

Ayame and I sauntered outside, not all that quickly.

"Can you get the sandbags?" Ayame asked, walking to our usual spot. Hakaku and Ginta were standing there, pointedly waiting for Ayame. She shrugged at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, throwing an odd glance at the two. They seemed to notice and looked at the ground, a sheepish grin on both of their faces.

"Those birdbrains?" Ayame countered. "I'll be okay." She grinned and winked at me and sighing, I walked towards the shed.

That's when it hit me. This strange feeling that made me feel as if something even _stranger _was going to happen. What a lovely feeling it was. Knowing that something worse was up ahead and you had no clue whatsoever what it was.

With my outstanding luck, it was my infinite doom.

In the darkness of the shed, I was used to getting the tools though I had never gotten used to feeling my way around for the handle. Ayame usually did it since she had been here a number of years before me. Like an idiot, I blindly felt around. Eventually, I felt the rusty knob scratch against my palm and swung the door open.

"Need some help?"

Yup. That did it. That feeling was crashing down on me and I could hear the orchestra in the background playing the climatic piece. Dum, dum, dum, dummmm…

Fuck.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" I sighed, turning around to face him. I was still hurt by last night though I wouldn't admit it. I just wouldn't be all nicey-nice around him.

"Well…" Inuyasha drawled. "The sandbags _are_ extremely heavy and poor little me can't do it all by myself." He was pouting; his ears down, his golden eyes wide like a puppy and his lower lip sticking out just that tad little bit…

Fuck times two.

"Does that hurt you?" A sudden feeling of déjà vu hit me and I realized we had had this exact conversation before, in this same shed. That meant that pretty soon, I was going to lose to him.

"Does what hurt?" he asked me confused. Oh God.

I rolled my eyes. "Your ego for your admittance. 'Poor little me'? Have you been seeing a therapist lately? He's doing a shit job on your confidence but an amazing job on your cocky personality."

He smirked and then all of a sudden I was pushed against the shed wall.

Fuck times three.

And this is where the umpire would yell "you're _out_!"

"My confidence, as a matter of fact, is doing just fine. However, my cocky ways have kind of…died."

"Died?" I asked, raising a brow. His cockiness was dying? Bahahahahaha! And I'm a monkey's uncle.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, so low I could barely hear it. "If I was cocky, I wouldn't feel bad for last night. Nor would I apologize."

I held my breath. "You haven't done that yet."

He groaned. "It's implied," he murmured and then brushed his lips against mine. "Besides, I'm not sure how cocky I can be with you. As I told you, it's dying. And by the way, you're killing it."

Then, he backed off and grabbed the sandbag handle. He waited for me patiently as I stumbled to get the other handle. I realized I was numb. Who wouldn't be when they came to such a disturbing realization?

I was, quite obviously, a monkey's uncle.

But besides that disturbing point, he _knew_ what my problem was. And he knew I wasn't happy. And that meant that since he was still being so disgustingly nice, he still cared about me. So therefore that meant there was a reason he was gone.

I smiled at the fact that I was just that intelligent enough to discover hidden meanings.

I frowned when I realized I didn't know what the reason was.

I was thinking about it all through training, even when Ayame was talking about the conversation between her and Hakaku and Ginta. I was interested and I really wanted to know since I had been the once to ask, but I had a hard time focusing. I couldn't figure it out. Naraku had let him go, hadn't he? And if not, why?

I didn't get it and I felt like I was missing a very important piece of a very large, complex, one-thousand piece puzzle. A puzzle I most likely had only connected five parts of. Ugh.

However, what would Inuyasha have to do? Say for case one, Naraku kept him. But why just keep him? There had to be a very important reason. Did it have something to do with the Takeover? Possibly. Or maybe it had to do with something else entirely.

That didn't make me feel very good inside.

Case two: Inuyasha was not with Naraku and doing something else on his own time. But what could that _be?_ Unless he was jerking off in a corner (which I heavily doubt considering the fact I believe most guys would go to a girl in hopes for _something –ANYTHING! - _before making love to themselves) I couldn't really think of anything.

Unless he was the other player.

The third party that Mimisenrei was so afraid of was a factor I hadn't yet considered. Nor, did I realize, I wanted to. Inuyasha being a part of that third party could potentially hurt me deeply. But then again, I wondered if that third party had the same sort of goal like Renege. Kill Hell's Mark and get the jewel. Then again, the jewel only belonged to Renege and any other party was officially a potential problem if they showed even a remote interest in it.

Damn it all to fucking hell.

As I went back into that hole in the ground of a place I now resided in, I wanted to go into my dingy room, pull the once white pillow over my head and scream.

* * *

The phone rang dangerously loud in the middle of my empty room, in the middle of the night, under my pillow that was as thin as those low-fat chocolate bars. I jumped up and grabbed my cell. Flipping it open I turned it off, cursing silently in my head. I waited for an extra twenty minutes, listening to the sounds of the prison I was in. When after all that time I heard no shift or movement, I slipped out of my bed already dressed. 

Ayame met me outside the heavy metal door. I was proud of myself. I was becoming amazingly stealthy of getting out of Hell's Mark unnoticed. She motioned me to hurry up to the bushes where she hid. When I got there we immediately ran to the very same spot where I spoke to Sesshomaru the night before. It was almost midnight, the moon's light revealing and bright. It was a full moon tonight and I prayed it wouldn't make a difference heading back.

Ayame sat down on a rock and looked at me, winking. "Don't worry. We won't get caught. Others will vouch for us, I guarantee it."

I smirked. "Let's hope so. I made a pretty good getaway but alas, I'm one human amongst a group of demons."

Ayame laughed. "And a half-demon, don't forget!" She winked at me. "How is he by the way?"

I hesitated and Ayame obviously noticed it. Dammit. I was losing it. Eventually I shrugged. "We're okay I guess. I mean…the same."

I didn't dare tell her that he had been in my bed two nights ago. And that he got me once more in that God forsaken shed today. Yet again, however, he didn't come into my room. He didn't say goodnight to me. He didn't even spend that much time with me. I hadn't seen him at all after training. He seemed to have just walked off the face of the earth. If this had been the very first day I met him, I would've been overjoyed. Now that I had fallen for him, I felt my stomach tighten at just the thought. What was it with guys?

Did he just want a fuck buddy?

I snorted. Probably. What luck. I was fooled once more. He was good-looking so he was either gay or an asshole. I was hoping different since there were subtle hints that a good guy actually existed and resided on the planet.

"Come on," I urged, walking forward towards the road –civilization. "I want to get moving." I wanted to avoid any further discussion on myself and asshole.

Ayame shrugged and jumped up. It took around forty-five minutes of straight running to get into a town large enough to have a pharmacy. Every other store we had seen didn't have pregnancy tests. It took us five stores until we found one. It was pathetic. What did the women of these small towns do? Just pray that they weren't pregnant? I doubt that every small town girl was practicing the art of abstinence. And I doubt that small town men weren't horny.

Hahahaha! The very thought _alone_ made me want to laugh out loud. And never mind "lol". I'm talking about "lmfao" x10. And you see, if I was laughing that hard, I would have no ass at all.

Good thing it was all in my head.

Finally we found a pharmacy that had them. Ayame stared at the boxes in horror. I had a feeling she didn't want to do this. Standing in front of her, I searched through the boxes and read directions. I grabbed the only one that was familiar to me, which was probably from the help of TV commercials and paid for it.

The woman at the counter stared at me and then Ayame, most likely wondering which one of us was possibly pregnant. She then looked at me and shook her head to herself. I myself wondered if she thought it was me.

Grabbing the bag and throwing the change in it, Ayame and I walked along the dark streets. Streetlights flickered on and off but for the majority we walked in complete darkness. We quickened our pace when we reached the dismal part of town. The houses were mostly rundown and garbage was littered everywhere. There wasn't one streetlight in sight and no windows illuminated any part of the road. I turned to make sure Ayame was with me and realized I couldn't see the features on her face. I saw the faint and dark outline, but nothing more.

I noticed that she had suddenly stopped and I turned around, tilting my head.

She put a finger to her lips and I stopped moving. Silently, Ayame started walking again. She looked natural; her walk easy-going and relaxed. However, I noticed the glare my way and realized that we were being watched.

My stomach did flip-flops. What if it was someone from Hell's Mark? Had they followed us? What would happen then? I swore no one had been with us before… We hadn't been shadowed.

From behind me I heard a noisy ruffle in the bushes. There was a sudden curse and then I heard oncoming footsteps charging towards me. It couldn't be someone from Hell's Mark because we were a lot stealthier than that.

Bag in hand I spun around to face my attacker. I blocked his simple punch easily but felt the wind get knocked out of me when Ayame went flying into me. I felt the pavement harshly as my head hit it and the bag I was holding was dropped instantly. It took me a second to open my eyes again and I saw three looming figures hover our way. Ayame had been taken by surprise, I realized.

She was up quickly however, thanks to her lovely cushion (me). She started fighting back and I got up, somewhat unsteady, to help her. I was just about to knock out the guy I had whirled on before when we heard a couple very familiar voices.

Ayame and I froze. We watched in absolute horror as our attackers did the same, only to be unconscious a second later. We couldn't see them, but we certainly knew who they were.

Bloody fucking Inuyasha and Kouga.

The universe hated me. Truly and passionately hated me.

It was the only way I could explain my terrible luck tonight.

"You girls alright?" Kouga asked gruffly and I realized they didn't know who we were.

I nodded, grabbing Ayame's hand quickly so that she didn't speak. However, my shit luck kept coming.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ayame demanded. "Have you been following us this _entire _time?"

I sighed loudly. "Ayame, you just blew our cover! They can't even see us! They didn't know it was _us_!"

"What the fuck? Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked, stunned.

I could only imagine the look on his face. I grimaced. "Hey you," I managed, somewhat weakly. I still wasn't sure about what was happening with us.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Kouga yelled, seemingly furious as well as dumbfounded. I didn't really blame him.

"Nothing," Ayame defended herself immediately. "It wouldn't be any of your business anyways."

I cringed again. Technically it was.

"Oh really? Then why are you so defensive?" Kouga shot back, obviously not pleased.

I sighed yet again and wished I could see what Inuyasha was doing. He wasn't beside Kouga anymore. Where was he?! A slight movement to the right of me made me turn sharply. I heard the crinkle of the plastic bag and Ayame, suddenly broken out of her thoughts, freaked.

I could tell already that she wasn't the best liar when dealing with her own problems. Working for Naraku? No problem. But this was something that she was on the line for.

"Give me that!" Ayame demanded immediately, walking towards Inuyasha's shadowy figure. Before she could get it though, Mr. Asshole stole in from Inuyasha.

Ayame whirled around, but not before slapping Inuyasha. "Why'd you give him that?" she yelled, exasperated.

I felt bad for Inuyasha. He had no clue what was going on or what was in that bag but of course, he wound up getting the short end of the stick. He growled, "What the fuck is your problem?"

I just stood there, fearing the worst.

Maybe I should have done something more. No wait, scratch that. Without a doubt, I should have done something more.

But I didn't and that's when I saw Kouga flip open his phone so the dull light could illuminate the contents within the bag.

I'm pretty sure it took Kouga a couple minutes to understand, then a couple seconds later to feel the true impact of what that meant.

Ayame freaked, screaming at Kouga furiously as he just blinked and ignored her.

"It's entirely your fault!" Ayame shrieked. "I can't stand you! You're such an asshole to me and then you're all 'baby girl' other days. I can't take it! I don't understand what you're doing and what's worse, I don't fucking understand what you're doing to _me!_"

Kouga finally looked up, blinking. "What's this?"

Alright. This was too much. Sad to say, but I was now getting involved. "It's a pregnancy test. Can't you read?"

I think Kouga scowled at me but I couldn't tell as the cell phone light faded out. Pressing a button, it was quickly back on but the look had gone. "I know that. But I think we need to have a talk."

Inuyasha threw his arms up in the air. "Fuck no! I'm out of this. I don't know about you Kags, but I'm not getting in the middle."

Ayame gave me a look that begged for me to stay with her. I shook my head. Inuyasha was right. This was for her and Kouga to sort out. They didn't need a referee and I wasn't going to freely volunteer.

She seemed to understand. Nodding, the two of them waited in the dark while me and Inuyasha walked away. I sensed that he was close, I could easily feel the warmth radiating off him as we stole through the obscured streets.

"So, what were you and Kouga doing out here?" I asked. "Obviously you know what Ayame and I were doing."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Mission. It's what Naraku was talking to us about. Just some collection –money collection."

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"So…do you think…?" Inuyasha started, looking in my direction. I couldn't read the look on his face; it was hard enough to make out any features.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. "She could be pregnant and she could be not. It's harder to tell down there in that prison."

"Agreed."

"Answer me this Inuyasha," I said firmly, slowing my walk. "Why have you been avoiding me? I mean, you _know_ that you are –you told me yourself. So what have you been up to that so important?"

Inuyasha seemed to burst into speech. I wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous, or he was lying, or maybe even he was repeating something he had rehearsed. Regardless, it sounded funny.

"Oh, you mean like what happened in that thing? …Tool box? …_Shed_? Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I was going to but it got really late and I didn't know what you wanted. Well, I do…but I don't? If that makes sense. I just didn't know if you wanted me to waltz into your room or something like that. Though I don't dance into rooms, I'm not a fag. But you get the point…"

He spoke so fast I almost didn't catch it. It took me a moment for the words to sink in. It was simple enough. Any man would be confused. Then again, I also had to meet Sesshomaru, so it was better in the end anyways.

"Don't have a heart attack," I managed finally, when I felt his heated gaze in the dark. "It's not that big of a deal. I was just asking. And…you're always welcome in my b– …Room."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Welcome in my _bed?_ Was I on crack?

Inuyasha laughed. "I heard that."

"Heard what?" I demanded, feeling uneasy.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You were going to say 'you're always welcome in my _bed,_ not room." Inuyasha laughed and put his arm around me.

We walked at a fair pace in the dark. We were nearing the woods, the town lights far behind. I couldn't hear Ayame and Kouga, though I don't know whether Inuyasha could or not. Probably.

I poked at his cute fuzzy ears.

"What the hell was that for woman?" Inuyasha said roughly, tilting his head away from me.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you could hear Kouga and Ayame from here or not. And your ears are just _so_ irresistible."

"Enough about my–" He stopped abruptly and growled. "Don't steer me off topic Kags. I'm going to get you either way. You said bed."

I snorted, which was pretty unladylike.

What the _hell_ was I worrying about that for? I lived in a hole in the ground, with a bunch of killers, a mad psycho gang boss that was out to destroy humanity and I led a double life! I should be worrying about meals, hygiene, respect and more importantly _life._

Let's not forget about that one, shall we?

"I did not," I said curtly. I was hoping the subject would just drop.

But I'm talking to Inuyasha.

There is so such thing as just dropping a subject. Oh no.

"Did so."

"Did not," I said in a singsong voice.

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Oh, you did so," Inuyasha cooed, talking to me as if I were an infant.

"Don't you dare start making me go all lalala on your ass. I did NOT!"

"Well, start singing babe because you did so."

I sighed. "I did not!"

"You did–"

"La la la la la la la la la," I sang loudly, interrupting him.

Inuyasha laughed. "_You_."

"Twinkle twinkle little STAR!" I sang louder, trying to erase his voice with childish songs.

"_Did_."

I decided I had no choice. I had to go there. I stopped singing children's rhymes and stepped it up a notch. "I wanna, lick, lick, lick, lick you from your head to your toes! And I wanna, move from the bed, down to the- down to the- to the floor. And I wanna, _ah ah_, you make it so _good_ I don't wanna leave but I gotta, n-n-n- known wh-what's your f-fan-ta-tasy!"

I'm pretty sure it was the '_ah ah_' part that got to him. I mean, what guy wouldn't enjoy that? Inuyasha's arm dropped from my shoulders and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the HELL was that all about?"

I started skipping down the road, feeling much better than I had all day. Ayame was no longer a worry. Unless her test came out positive for pregnancy, life was good. Inuyasha was with me, despite the fact he was glaring at me like I had two heads. Everything was chilled. I walked off the road and into Demon Woods. We were nearing Hell's Mark now; however we would have to start quieting down within five minutes or else risk getting caught.

"Kagome? Can you answer me?" Inuyasha asked. It almost sounded like a whine.

I laughed. "Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it! When I dream of doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on!"

I continued to sing. It was a lot more fun to confuse Inuyasha than to please him. I'd have to remember that for the future.

"Ex…" Inuyasha coughed, possibly choking from the sexual innuendos I was singing out loud. "Excuse me?"

"_Your beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees and you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze. It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear…_"

"Kagome, I would stop right now," Inuyasha mumbled. "And I mean stop."

"_But I got both hands on the wheel while you have both hands on my gears! By now, no doubt, that we were headed south, I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth!_"

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned. He sounded like he was whining. His voice was rougher and I wondered what kind of position I was putting Inuyasha in.

The position that came to my head was an interesting one. I continued to sing.

"_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch, it felt so good I almost drove into the ditch!_"

I was about to continue when the air was crushed out of my lungs. Inuyasha was on top of me and his rough hand was over my mouth. "Can you _please_, and I mean _please_, stop?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha practically shouted. He was on top of me, his hips straddling my small waist. It would most likely be an interesting scene if there was one out in the forest at a near three a.m.

He took his hand off my mouth and I smiled wickedly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned once more. His dark brows furrowed sternly and his lips pouted. I felt bad because I knew I was driving him crazy.

"_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_–"

It was a terrible shame that I didn't get to finish the song, however, I didn't think I could tear my lips from his as he kissed me so hard I thought I would melt. I couldn't say it was like breathing for the first time, because it's never like that. You can't read a romance novel and then expect your love life to be like such. Though there is the rare case, first time sex with a new guy that you've known barely a week is hardly hours and hours and _hours_ of naughty, passionate sex.

Trust me –guys don't have _that_ much stamina.

They rarely last long.

Such a shame.

Inuyasha kissing me however, was new. It was better than anything I imagined. It was what I wanted, what I needed. And that made it so perfect. I couldn't tell you how long we were kissing for. I didn't exactly count the seconds as his tongue danced across my lips, his own teasing me and his body pressing against me. All I do know is that it ended abruptly.

"For fuck sake's you guys!" Kouga shouted, laughing his ass off as it sounded like he just entered the forest. "I can _hear_ you. I'm not human, I have extra-sensitive hearing. And making out isn't exactly what I want to hear."

I sighed. I tried to move but Inuyasha was still on top of me.

That was probably a good thing. I needed a few minutes for my body to mould back into shape. A puddle of goo probably wasn't the most attractive thing to be when around a guy.

"Move," I murmured. "This is supposed to be a secret, isn't it?"

"Fuck secrets."

I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Inu–" But before I could finish his name he was completely laying down on top of me, his arms bracing himself around my head, his hair flowing around me and his lips heavy on mine.

I could clearly hear Ayame and Kouga's footprints right beside us.

"Okay guys," Ayame said. I couldn't see what her face looked like but I didn't think it looked good. "Get a room please."

I tried to squirm out of his grasp. I mean, of course I was enjoying it. I was depressing myself as I moved away, but it was just a tad bit more than a little awkward to have your best friends right beside you while you talked tongue.

Inuyasha made a sound of surprise and then suddenly rolled over. I was now on top and his arms held me firmly against him.

Fuck my life.

For God's sake, he was making it look like I was just as willing in this as he was!

I pulled my head away. "You ass!"

Inuyasha laughed. "That got rid of them quickly."

I looked around. Kouga and Ayame were nowhere to be seen. "You mean they left?"

"Only a second ago," Inuyasha replied, relaxing me. "Don't worry. They won't go in without us."

I got off of Inuyasha, allowing him to stand up. I brushed myself off, noticing a large clump of grass on my butt. I couldn't see it, but I sure as hell felt it. I almost got rid of it when Inuyasha picked me up into his arms and before I could blink we were through the woods.

I didn't even have time to scream.

"At least you didn't take long," Kouga cringed. "I'd hate to have to hear you while we waited."

"Oh, it's okay," I whispered. "We got an earful that night of the party so we'll call it even."

I smiled wickedly as Ayame and Kouga stared at me and then Inuyasha. I couldn't tell for sure, but I knew Ayame was probably blushing deep crimson. They were shocked at my comment. Of course, they didn't know we were out there since we had been hiding on them when they came looking for us outside.

I opened the metal door and walked quietly inside. Inuyasha followed me close behind. They still hadn't even gone down the stairs when Inuyasha murmured "see you in five" to me in front of my bedroom.

What I could hear was the statement afterwards and it took every ounce of power to not laugh.

"You bastards," Ayame muttered.

The next week went by all too smoothly. Ayame and I checked the pregnancy test the next morning, despite the fact she wanted to do it immediately. Regardless of the fact that Inuyasha was waiting for everyone to settle down before joining me in my room, I told Ayame that it would be better to do in the morning when we had solid light and a bit of rest.

Ayame wasn't going to do it, but with Kouga calming her down, she agreed.

Sometime during that talk the two of them had, they seemed to have worked it out. They hadn't discussed the relationship part of their life but they were taking things one step at a time. The pregnancy scare was the biggest issue so that was to be dealt with first.

It turns out that a scare was all that it was. Ayame was not pregnant and she was more than happy when she got her period a couple days later.

That's probably the _only_ time when a woman would be grateful for that little surprise each month.

When Sesshomaru called, life at Hell's Mark had been so uneventful that I had nothing new to report.

As for me and Inuyasha, I couldn't complain. I believe we got a solid one hour of sleep before my alarm went off, signalling we had to train. No one gets up immediately so Inuyasha snuck to his room and no one was the wiser.

Nights passed like that from then on. Although our relationship wasn't a secret, we weren't going to broadcast it, or our bed-sharing.

Missions were easy, there was practically no information on the Takeover, and despite my hard work, my perfect life seemed to carry on from there.

Pfft. Perfect life. Yeah right.

Just wait for what comes next.

* * *

**_There's the chapter. It was more of a information/ filler type chapter but I promise the next one won't be. _**

**_And there is a next one, just so you don't kill me._**

**_I am hoping to finish this, inspiration has hit once more and for some reason I have no clue why. _**

**_So please, if you _do_ review, can you critique me on my actual writing, plot, story and not my absence? That would be really appreciated! _**

**_Thanks for waiting, WitchyGirl_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Told you I'd be back. So here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of what I said in previous chapters. But the plot is mine.**_

_**Fanfiction sites (in general) are technically illegal anyways because it's copyright, regardless of disclaiming... So I really don't get the point.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

_The next week seemed to slip by so easily I was barely aware of any double crossing. I didn't know at the time and I wish I did. Because while I was wrapped in emotions and a puzzle of life and death, death seemed to be creeping closer and closer…_

* * *

His blood was pulsing, the heart beat that erratically stoked him pumping faster and faster. His eyes stared straight ahead and his hair gleamed in the darkness with the stars guiding his way. He no longer felt trapped. He no longer felt a prisoner.

He kept running, the woods darkening the further he ran. He was no more than a shadow dancing in the starlight. He was darkness. He was invisible.

He was waiting.

The trees around him thickened; the trunks massive in comparison to his small body. He stood there, catching his breath. He looked behind him, staring dully at the inky blackness that surrounded him.

Any human would be afraid of this blanket of suffocation, the darkness that inflicted stabs of fear into the imaginative minds of those who create demons. He knew that demons existed, he knew all too well.

Real and fiction, demons lived. They were inside the very walls of your house or the very walls of your mind. They were everywhere, taking over. And he was one of them.

And so was the figure watching him.

"At least you're not late this time."

The male snorted, leaning against the thick trees that once blocked his path. He need not worry. He didn't have to go any further. "I was hardly late last time."

"That's still late."

"Tight-ass," the man coughed. "Bullshit."

The demon that was hidden from his view didn't comment. "I have news."

"And so do I."

"Kagome is getting very close. I hope you're aware of that."

"Obviously."

The sigh his visitor gave sounded tedious, as if he had heard that line over and over. "I'm not so sure that you are. I was told she's getting used to the life of Hell's Mark."

"As does everyone," the man said, shrugging.

"She seems to be getting close to the others."

Now, the man growled. "If you think this is going to compromise our plan, you're a sadly mistaken fucker."

The blow behind his head was so swift he didn't see it coming. He fell to the ground, rolling to get back up. The world was spinning, but the most he could see was bushes sliding out of place and lifting off the ground.

"Don't fucking talk to me in that tone again."

The man bit his lip, blood seeping slowly into his mouth. He dare not speak, though he so badly wanted to. More softly, he said, "I know what I have to do. She seems so distracted all the time though. It's hard to get into her head."

"I don't pay you to become Dr. Phil, you pathetic shit. I pay you to take care of things, for good."

"I will," the man said, smiling. "I'll take good care, trust me."

"As long as that's understood. But I have other news, besides her."

"And what's that?"

"More are going to get involved with this. It's going to get complicated."

The man tried to pinpoint where his boss was in the darkness, but finally gave up. "What do you mean 'get involved'? I don't like the sound of that."

"Of course not."

"Dammit! Are you going to explain or not?"

The demon smiled despite himself. "Well…"

* * *

"Ew," I murmured, severely grossed out by the black toast I shoved into my mouth. "This is like cardboard."

"Tell me about it," Ayame commented, gulping a bite of hers down. She seemed to be taking it a lot better than I was though I blamed it on the fact that she had been here much longer and was probably used to Kageromaru and Kanna's pre-training snack.

Point blank: it was terrible.

I stared at the jar of peanut butter and then looked at my toast which was already drenched of the cream. I held back the urge to slap on some more. My reasoning was simple: if I tasted only peanut butter, the shit that was going in my mouth would be like the crunchy surprise filling.

I took one more large bite of the toast and threw it on my plate, thoroughly disgusted. I couldn't eat anymore. The more I ate it, the more I was disgusted by the fact that was sitting in my poor innocent stomach. I didn't want to start being bulimic so I closed my eyes and waiting for the feeling of utter repulsion to pass.

"So, last night… I heard a few things," Ayame started. I said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Everyone was busy chatting in order to ignore the food that was clearly waiting to be eaten –or thrown out.

"Interesting things," Ayame pushed, and I sensed that she was waiting for me to speak. I wasn't exactly curious either.

I was on the verge of death and I was being forced to talk about gossip.

Just kill me now, God. Just kill me now.

"Like what?" I managed, breathing a bit easier.

Ayame hesitated and I suddenly became slightly worried. I sat up, staring into her emerald green eyes, forgetting about my repugnance of the toast.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Footsteps."

My breath caught in my throat. She had to be kidding me.

"So for how long?" Ayame asked, smiling wickedly.

I balked momentarily, but gained my composure. "I don't have a clue on what you're talking about."

Ayame glared at me playfully. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you and Inuyasha were sneaking around together! I knew something was up but you never mentioned it."

I started to feel bad. Ayame told me everything and even though it was my training at Renege rather than my lack of trust in her, my guilty conscious was getting the better of me.

"It was just recently," I murmured, avoiding eye contact. I stared at that damned piece of toast. It should've been in hell by then, that cursed thing.

And then I realized it was already there.

Ayame wiggled her eyebrows. "Just how recent?"

"Two days," I lied, looking at her now. I gave her my best innocent look. I didn't want her to think that this had been going on for over a week. Every night, Inuyasha would sneak into my room and we would either roll around for a bit before hitting the hay or we just flat-out slept. As long as Inuyasha snuck into his room quickly every morning, nothing would be discovered.

Obviously, my disillusioned fantasy had just been killed.

I thought that if I made it seem like it was only recently, she wouldn't get mad. Also, it would save the gossip from spreading so fast.

"I didn't want to say anything just yet," I started, a false story rolling off my tongue. "I wasn't sure how set in stone it was."

"Set in stone?" Ayame squealed. "You mean…?"

Fuck.

"No, no, no!" I quickly cut her off. "We're not together, or even an item."

"So it's just sex then?" Ayame asked me quizzically.

Fuck again.

"No! That's not it. I guess we could be an item, I mean, he is attractive and fairly sweet…"

Ayame's jaw dropped. "It's based on lust? Looks?"

Fuck me sideways and back again.

"_NO!_ Fine. We're an item. It has nothing to do with sex, or looks. We just enjoy being together." I was going to have a heart attack. Thank _God_ Inuyasha wasn't here right now or I would've died of embarrassment.

"Woman, something is wrong with you," Ayame said, shaking her head. "Nothing to do with sex? Are you _crazy_? The world lives off sex. Literally."

Leave it to Ayame to point out the obvious.

"It's not like that," I mutter.

Ayame continued to shake her head. She sighed. "That's bullshit."

"Not quite," I countered. "We haven't, just to clear that up."

"Oh, so you haven't but you _want_ to. So what's stopping you?"

"Ayame! Please!" I beg. I was thinking of going on my knees. I just wanted out of the conversation immediately.

Before…

"Hey Kagome," a familiar voice said close to me and I wanted to get a gun and shoot myself right then and there.

Hello, Inuyasha.

Great timing, Inuyasha.

Damn you look so good, Inuyasha.

He was shirtless and it was a sight to see. He grabbed my unfinished toast and popped it into his mouth. I didn't even see him chew; I just noticed his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

I gasped. "How the hell…?"

Inuyasha grinned and patted his stomach. "Cast iron, baby. Nothing could beat this."

"Right," Kouga smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure."

If I didn't do something soon, I knew Ayame was going to continue our previous and very touchy subject. That and I was most likely going to do something embarrassing.

Like drooling.

"Come on Ayame," I ushered, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Let's get warmed up. Training is going to start soon."

"But Kagome!" Ayame complained behind me.

I had none of it. I was not going to sit there and be further interrogated along with Inuyasha about my sleeping arrangements and habits.

Just because kissing him was more important than sleeping, it didn't mean that such matters had to be discussed.

We grabbed some equipment out of the shed and started sparring. "How did you even know?" I whispered, not wanting the others that were slowly making there way out of the door to hear.

"I heard him sneaking back just after I got back into my…"

What? Oh damn.

"What was that Ayame?" I teased, smirking. "Back to your room?"

"Y-Yes," she stammered and off-track, I was able to gab at her left shoulder. I roundhouse kicked but she ducked just in the nick of time. "I was in the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes and dodged a punch. "I think that's called bullshit, love."

Ayame stared at me with big innocent green eyes and I laughed.

"You know, maybe with anyone else that would've worked but with me it only proved that you were guilty."

"I have nothing to be guilty of," Ayame countered and I laughed, taking a swing.

"Of coming back from Kouga's room?"

"Not true," Ayame denied but she spoke too fast.

I nodded slowly. "Right. And pig's fly."

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, pointing through her glove towards the sky. "Look Kagome!"

I laughed and stooped low, kicking her feet out from underneath her. She fell to the ground with a gasp but she was okay. She scrunched up her nose and sighed as she remained lying on the grass.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I was there."

"Where?" I teased, smirking.

Ayame glared at me. "You're more like Inuyasha every day. And you know where. It's been going on for a while."

"Just how long is a while?" I asked, smiling at my genius ways.

Ayame let out a deep breath. "A week."

That was just as long as Inuyasha and I started our regular routine. That was the night we picked up the pregnancy test.

I shrugged. "That's not too bad Ayame. And what's happening with that? Are you and Kouga…?"

"Kind of," Ayame murmured. "I mean, right now I'm not really all too sure."

I sighed. "Aren't you just putting yourself into another bad position?"

Ayame struggled to get up and I lent her a hand. "Yeah," she whispered. "But I'm hooked."

Tell me about it.

All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion from the dwellings of Hell's Mark. Kanna stepped out of the metal underground door and everyone stared at her. Training had stopped and we were all waiting, unsure of what the yelling underneath was about.

"Come with me," Kanna said quietly. I had to lip read in order to hear but the demons (of fucking course) could hear perfectly.

Everyone dropped their equipment and followed as Kanna walked down the concrete steps. I looked around for Inuyasha but he was no where to be seen. My heart fluttered and for some unexplainable reason I was scared. Not because I thought he was in danger. I knew that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

But now that I couldn't see him, I knew he was part of that loud commotion going on below. It had something to do with Naraku and I was suddenly wondering if I was being lied to. Was there more to Inuyasha than I knew?

We were all forced to step into Naraku's office. It wasn't exactly a place I wanted to re-enter and when I did step into the dim room, I was reminded of the two times I had been in there. The first being when we had that "get to know each other" talk and the second time when I was threatened with my life after arriving late on Weapons Keep. Nothing had changed in there and I wasn't surprised.

What did surprise me was the huge grin on Naraku's face.

That I would kindly miss any day.

"I have news," Naraku said, jumping straight to the point. Beside him, Inuyasha stood. He stared at me and I tilted my head. He wasn't smirking, wasn't smiling and his eyes… They looked so sad, so wistful…

That tightening in my stomach got worse. I wanted to run, hide but I couldn't move my feet. My head was screaming and my heart was bleeding.

He finally broke the gaze and looked to Naraku who was talking about how amazing he was. Apparently, some sources of Hell's Mark that Inuyasha strictly deals with called with some valuable information. Something about co-ordinates to some place that Naraku needed. Ultimately, we had a new mission.

And this one was big.

Naraku threatened our lives if we screwed up.

Awesome. Let's be the first to volunteer.

"I want everyone to put away the training equipment while Inuyasha, Ryukotsusei and I discuss the plans. I want everyone back here in five minutes," Naraku ordered. Silently, everyone filed out of the room. Ayame looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked, realizing that my voice sounded just a tad too weak.

Why me?

"You're as pale as a ghost and you look like you want to cry," Ayame said softly. She probably thought I'd be offended by the crying statement. Ever since I got here, it was always Ayame crying on my shoulder, never the other way around.

It took only a moment to take the fighting gloves back and since we had nothing else, we were among the first to be seated in the lounge. Inuyasha was there, talking quietly with Ryukotsusei. Ryukotsusei looked so tired. I wondered how much sleep he got and considering he was a demon that didn't rely on sleep, he must have had many sleepless nights. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked invigorated. Well, he probably was considering it was one of his dealers that gave the information. Inuyasha pushed and shoved back apparently very valuable information.

But what information? And of what value was it to Naraku?

Clearly Naraku was dying for it and with our lives hovering above our heads like plates on a stick, we had to be perfect. The thought that this information could have something to do with the Takeover made me think.

If the co-ordinates we were about to obtain were those of the Shikon No Tama, then I had one of two choices if we were successful.

1) Risk my ass and look for them, wherever they may be. That means if they were down his pants… I didn't want to think about it. Or…

2) Get closer to the boss and let him trust me enough to see them first hand.

And again, I didn't want to think of the extremes I'd have to go to, to obtain that information.

I shuddered, fighting the reflex to gag.

When everyone was seated, Inuyasha stood in the middle amongst us. "We are leaving five minutes after this briefing closes. In those five minutes, I expect everything to be ready and be in working order. Anyone that fails to comply and finish their tasks will be immediately sent to Naraku to be dealt with, understood?"

The room was silent.

"Good," Inuyasha said. "The plan goes as follows: there will be three groups of four. These groups have specific tasks and different places around the field. Our immediate target is an old farmhouse. Said house will be surrounded. Two groups go in first, followed shortly after command by the third. The first two clear the building, taking hostage of any necessary obstructions–"

The definition of "obstruction" in the HM dictionary: _any person or object (living or dead) that's in the presence of any Hell's Mark member._

"–this means if there are people there, keep them alive. The third party helps gather the prize. In this case, the prize is a booklet of loose papers that have co-ordinates on it. This booklet could be anywhere between two to one hundred pages. Search everywhere but the educated guess is that it would be hidden in a desk somewhere or a secret compartment.

"Two of the three remaining jobless members will be lookout and one will be handling the job of Weapons Keep. Is everyone clear?"

I whispered a yes within the chorus of agreements made by the group. This seemed so technical and it was different from their other missions. Something was off.

"And now to give the placements," Ryukotsusei roared, his voice so much more coarse and booming than Inuyasha's sharp and smooth speech.

"Team one consists of Inuyasha, Kageromaru, Juromaru and Kagome. Team two consists of myself, Kouga, Goshinki and Muso. Team three –and this is the third party- consists of Ayame, Yura, Ginta and Hakaku. Lookouts for this mission are Kanna and Tsubaki, leaving Kagura with Weapons Keep. Again, is everyone keeping up?"

Again we chorused agreements, though I swore I heard Tsubaki mumble a few unnecessary words under her breath about her placement.

"So Kagura," Inuyasha started, "prepare the weapons. Weapons will only be given out to Team One."

Kagura nodded, her red eyes gleaming.

"Five minutes," Inuyasha hollered as everyone went to change clothes. I noticed however, that Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei were already dressed and ready. Ayame and I walked down the halls and I knew from this point that I was avoiding Inuyasha. What was I to think? The idea of him being the third party terrified me but… It somewhat fell into place.

He was the one that got this information, he's extremely close to Naraku despite the fact that he's a mere half-demon and he disappears a lot.

What was I to think?

Wait… Did that mean this was a trap?

A knock at my door shook me from my thoughts. I was paralysed at first but finally managed a "who is it?"

Instead of a verbal answer, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in, smirking. "Me," was all he said before he circled his arms around my waist and kissed me.

Fuck him. Seriously.

Moments ago I was seriously heartbroken by the fact that he could possibly (he was the top suspect) be the third party Mimisenrei was worried about. And now…

And now I was kissing him.

Fuck my life.

"You're supposed to be getting dressed," he mumbled against my lips.

I sighed. "I was until you got here."

Inuyasha kissed me slowly, teasing. He smirked then. "Let me help you."

Before I could even form a response to that, I felt his hands roaming my stomach. My body suddenly felt like ice and his hands were so warm, I leaned into him. My tank top was lifted slowly but I was paying more attention to his lips than my actual shirt. Reluctantly, my arms loosened around his neck and lifted towards the ceiling, allowing my shirt to come off over my head. I thought I'd get a break, which meant that maybe he'd stop kissing me, but I was seriously, totally wrong.

His lips crushed against mine and my arms lowered down his chest. I could feel his hard muscles beneath the tips of my fingers and they went lower and lower until they fumbled with the top of his pants.

"No, no," he whispered in my ear, giving my probably red and swollen lips a break. He nibbled the lower part of my ear and I fought the urge to jerk my head away. I had ticklish ears apparently. Of course, only he would discover that dammit. "I'm ready. You're the one that's taking forever."

My hands passed through his long silver hair and gently I used my other hand to bring his face to mine. I kissed him, softly and nothing felt better.

"But you're the one undressing me," I pouted. "Technically this is your fault."

He kissed me again and my lower lip was caught between his teeth. "So sorry," he murmured. "I'll hurry up."

My track pants were suddenly off my hips on the floor around my ankles. The cold air surprised me and I was taken aback. He walked me backwards until I was pushed onto the bed. He was leaning on me and I could feel him moving against me.

I moaned. "Mm, Inuyasha," I complained. "We have to get going! I don't want to be dealt with by Naraku because of _you_."

Inuyasha kissed me, hushing my worry. "No no. You were busy helping me. I'm in charge of this operation."

I scrunched my nose, but immediately stopped when I remembered how terrible that face looked on me. Thank God he was kissing my neck and couldn't see.

For a moment (_a MOMENT_) I fumbled with my hands on his shoulders to see if I could push him off. Or make him take a hint. But slowly, with him kissing my collarbone and slowly working his way back up to my lips, my hands worked against me, holding him closer to me.

"Give me my pants back," I grumbled before he could kiss me again and shush me for good.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked; his tone playful.

I was in no mood for games. I was in a mood for many other things, but not for games. "Give me my pants back."

He moved lower down my body, kissing my stomach. "I can't hear you down there. Speak louder," he told me in between kisses.

"_Give me my_–"

And then I stopped, realizing what he was doing.

"You bastard!" I hissed. "I can't believe you were trying to make me say it so loud that others could hear us."

Inuyasha was kissing the bridge on my bra and sighed. "Is that what I was doing?"

Somehow I managed to get the energy to shove him off. He rolled away and I took that chance to get up and get dressed. I pulled open my drawers, grabbing tighter black pants instead of the baggy grey ones I was wearing previously. I put on a black tank top and wrapped my black hoodie around my waist.

Inuyasha was sighing as I put on the clothes, watching me intently. I was suddenly very self-conscious.

I was basically in nothing but my underwear and bra, dressing in front of the guy I had been in bed with for days. Not that much happened (besides little sleeping) but still, it was dark when I was with him and here I stood, in plain light for him to study my every curve.

"Ugh," I groaned and Inuyasha looked at me quizzically.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He knew that I was obviously lying but spoke only the infamous "feh" before walking out the door with me when I was ready.

We met outside the metal underground doors. Only Ayame gave me a glance which told me we'd have to discuss later. Dammit, Inuyasha.

Once everyone was there, Kagura nodded towards Inuyasha, telling him that she was ready with the weapons. Then section leaders were called out, each holding a walkie-talkie. Of course, Inuyasha was my section leader, Ryukotsusei the section leader for the second group and Ayame (to her absolute delight) for the third. Kanna and Tsubaki both received one since they were unhappily on lookout and so did Kagura.

"We're going to walk for two hours and then split ourselves up so we can approach the building at every angle. Keep a close eye on your section leader," Inuyasha said firmly.

Keep an eye on my section leader? Yeah, like that was going to be a challenge.

Wasn't there some sort of rule that went along the lines of 'never get involved with a co-worker?' Or boss? Or _something_?

However, the more I thought about all these rules, the more I broke.

I'll shut up now.

Fuck.

We started off fairly slow. Neither Inuyasha nor Ryukotsusei seemed to be in a huge rush as far as travelling distance went. It was probably the get our asses out of the door that agitated them. Well, Ryukotsusei since Inuyasha was having just too much fun undressing me.

Good thing none of these demons can mind-read.

Ayame was discussing the plans with Inuyasha so she understood where her base was. She seemed totally confident and I was glad that she got this shot. She fit the part perfectly.

When Ayame was finished talking to Inuyasha, she walked alongside Kouga and I took my chance. Walking just a tad bit faster (hopefully no one would notice), I snuck up beside Inuyasha. He winked at me and I could feel the characteristics of becoming goo overwhelm me.

Happy goo.

Happy, sappy and disgustingly pathetic goo.

Fuck my life.

And to think of the consequences that I would endure mercilessly if Sesshomaru knew…

"Excited?" Inuyasha asked me and I stared at him funny.

Is that really how they described missions where they got to kill people, destroy property and steal money?

Wait, am I on crack?

"I guess you could say that," I started slowly, looking at the dense scenery of Demon Woods.

I was surprised by just how long two hours of walking was. I was with Inuyasha for the long majority of it, talking to him and learning things about him. It was actually fun. Neither of us seemed to want to talk about our pasts and I wasn't about to dive into it. If I asked him, that was legal right for him to ask me.

_Well let's see. When I could barely walk my trainer at Renege –that's a place where we track down evil agencies, send in a double agent and ultimately destroy them– taught me everything that I now know about fighting. I was schooled there and I'm pretty high up on the totem pole, which is probably why they sent me, yes that's right me, as the double agent…_

Picture that. I dare you.

I did find out a few interesting tidbits, however. Like his favourite colour is red, he loves (and from the look of insanity on his face, I'd say obsesses over) ramen and that he loved to run.

"Run?" I asked when he told me.

Inuyasha nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I had to be fast in order to survive." He winced and I dared not to ask. Remember your rights, Kagome.

"So you mean…running fast?"

Inuyasha gave me another one of those stares that made me feel like I had a few heads too many. "Is there any other way?"

I rolled my eyes.

Demons, even half ones, were disgustingly inconsiderate at times about how humans lacked in certain areas of ability. Like speed.

Inuyasha seemed to notice my rolling of the eyes and he smirked. "I'll show you some time."

Well.

That sounded…interesting.

What was that? We might as well be talking about eating cereal and how one day he will make me eat it.

Because my response back would naturally be: "You know, I like the Playtex Gentle Glide tampons… You know that open like those skirts in the commercials? Yeah, they're the best. The _only_ way to go. It's either Gentle Glide or a red slide. One day Inuyasha, I'll show you. Oh I will."

He would be excited too, I can tell.

Maybe that's not _exactly_ what we were talking about, but you get the point.

I can be passionate about tampons like he is running.

I think their important.

Switching subjects, by the time we all split up I was starting to get cold. I took the hoodie from around my waist and put it on.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked me, shafting my arm with his hands.

I nodded slightly. "Not bad."

"Good," Inuyasha smirked. "It's time to start running anyways."

He started running and everyone followed suit. I cursed him as I pulled the hoodie back off. I knew I'd start to sweat soon if I didn't.

By the time we were only half an hour away from the building that was not yet in sight, it was dark. I was starving to death but I realized that demons didn't necessary have to eat like I did.

Damn them.

I estimated that it was probably about eight or nine at night. We had been running for approximately ten or more hours. How lovely.

"What the fuck…?" Inuyasha murmured. His eyes were squinted and he was staring straight ahead at something I couldn't see. He smelt the air, reminding me plenty of a cute little puppy. I had the urge to touch the fuzzies on top of his head but I didn't think he would appreciate it at this current moment in time.

"Kageromaru, Juromaru, do you see that?"

I was trying so hard to see what they were seeing. My eyes were probably as big as the Heads, all bug-eyed looking and ugly. I realized suddenly what I probably looked like to Inuyasha and stopped immediately.

That's embarrassing.

I pictured the Heads eyes on my face and cringed.

Yup. Not a pretty picture.

I was so focused in on my thoughts that I barely heard what they said, never mind who said it.

"I do," one of them said and I tried again, only this time not looking like my eyes had just exploded.

And then I saw it, a faint glow. So faint in fact, I was positive it wasn't there before. Which means one of two things:

a) It's getting closer. Or

b) It's getting bigger.

Life is _awesome_.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and screamed into it. "Ryukotsusei, Ayame, do you see what I see?"

"_What are –? Oh motherfucker," _Ryukotsusei yelled.

"_I see it clearly,"_ I could hear Ayame's voice ring through. _"It's just started at the barn near the building. We have to hurry!"_

"Fucking run!" Inuyasha shouted into the walkie-talkie and then threw it to me. "Hold this," he murmured before taking off so fast I swore he wasn't even there at all. Kageromaru and Juromaru were gone as well and I cursed before running as fast as I possibly could.

I knew that I would probably get there last and as the building came into sight, I noticed that the fire had started to spread to the main section.

That wasn't good.

"_Kagome," _I heard a voice spring from the walkie-talkie and I was startled.

"What?" I answered. It was Ryukotsusei.

"_I don't want you going inside. The heat would be too much for you and I don't mean that offensively. We have captives however, from another group. Hakaku and Ginta are with them. Watch them. I need Hakaku and Ginta elsewhere."_

"No offence taken," I replied. I would rather watch captives than run into a burning building.

But that's just my personal preference.

"I see them."

I could see Hakaku and Ginta. They were standing by a tree. The tree had rope around it, which I came from the box of weapons Kagura held. The captives were on the other side. I could see their hands only, tied with cloth.

When Hakaku and Ginta saw me, I waved and they took off. The captives were probably knocked out. I could make out that there were only two of them.

I got to the tree and rounded it to see the faces of those we captured. I already felt bad. Being dealt with by Naraku would most likely result in death.

And when I saw their faces, I knew I couldn't let that happen.

My heart skipped a vicious beat.

"S-Sango?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Besides the plot, I don't own anything._**

_**

* * *

**_

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

No fucking way.

This was not happening.

The pale face of my best friend looked up at me. So much for being unconscious.

"Hey," Sango whispered, smiling slightly. Her right brow was bloody and I shuddered at the thought of what could've happened to her if Naraku hadn't ordered for all captives to be kept alive.

I stared at her dumbly. What the _hell_ was I to say?

Suddenly, something popped up.

"**What the **_**fuck**_** are you doing here?**" I screamed, more out of fear for her life than anger.

"Why my dear Sango, you never told me your best friend was so gorgeous," a deep silky voice lured and I turned my head to see Sango's partner.

"Miroku, go fuck yourself."

Miroku smiled and I noticed that if his teeth were any whiter, they'd have to add a new shade of white. He had black hair with slight bangs at the front. His eyes were dark but I couldn't tell what colour because of the blackness.

"Oh, my dearest love," Miroku cooed, sighing. "I can only imagine how amazing it would be. I mean, since I am experienced and more than qualified to make any woman's dream a reality."

What was he? Some sort of preaching pervert? Probably.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed my voice cracking. This couldn't be happening, shouldn't be happening.

"Do you understand just what you're getting into? I mean honestly? You're like a worm on a hook! A fish in a bowl! A fucking rat that's been drugged, abused and tainted with poison running around in a maze full of mouse traps, puddles of poisons and sharp pointy things! Don't you get it? What the _fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck _are you doing here?"

"We had too," Sango whispered, her magenta eyes staring at me. "Sesshomaru got a call a couple days ago from a friend in a high place. They know some people who know some people and Sesshomaru flew us from our lead up north all the way down here. It took awhile to get back and then we rested. Now that I think of it though," Sango murmured, "we probably shouldn't have. There was supposed to be information on the Shikon No Tama but just a few minutes after the place started to burn down. We tried to find it still, before the smoke got bad and he had to get out but…"

"We were pleasantly greeted by your friends," Miroku interrupted, smiling at me devilishly. "That redhead was pretty sweet."

I could tell by the look on Sango's face that if she wasn't tied up right now, his face would be ten feet under. I looked around me as I started to see Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha and Goshinki come out of the building. The others formed around too and slowly, I saw them make their way towards us.

"No relation," I murmured and I could tell by the way they averted their eyes from me that they understood.

When Inuyasha stopped walking with everyone and ran towards me, I changed my stance and masked my face to be emotionless. I had to be, more than ever. What could possibly happen to Sango and Miroku might be the most painful thing I'd ever experience in my lifetime as an agent.

"Who the fuck is this?" Inuyasha snarled, looking at them with a burning gaze. He looked at Sango, kicking her feet a little and then to Miroku. His gaze seemed to hold on him but he quickly looked at me. "Well?"

"Took them awhile to spit it out. This one is Sango and the fucking pervert here is Miroku. Couldn't get out where they're from yet." I couldn't be an overachiever. Though it may have spared them a bit more pain, the more information I knew in that little time, the more suspicion I would gain.

"Pervert, eh?" Inuyasha smirked. Before I could blink, Inuyasha was on the ground, his clenched fist pumped into Miroku's stomach.

Miroku winced, surprisingly making little sound.

"So, you've been talking to my Kagome, have you?" Inuyasha snarled and I almost choked. _My Kagome?_

He was definitely on crack.

Miroku didn't talk but Inuyasha didn't give him much time either. He punched Miroku in the mouth and stood up. "If you're smart," Inuyasha started to threaten, "you won't speak a fucking word to her."

Miroku spat out blood on the grass and glared at Inuyasha intensely. Inuyasha scoffed, almost as if he was scoffing at a joke, and then turned to face me. "You're okay, right?"

I raised a brow. He went into a blazing fire to retrieve something that was as good as kindling and I stood out here, far away from said fire to watch people that were tied up to a tree. He obviously noticed my look.

"Never mind then," Inuyasha smirked. "But really, what did he say to you?"

I stared at Miroku dully. "Nothing but my looks. He just seems to be the type."

"She is gorgeous," Miroku agreed humbly, as if talking with friends. I barely hid my look of surprise when he talked. What was he doing? If he kept this up, he'd get the shit kicked out of him. By this point, everyone was already there. Ayame looked at me questioningly, Kouga right beside her. None of them looked burnt or hurt at all, as if they hadn't just entered a burning building but a marshmallow factory.

Lucky bitches.

Inuyasha tilted his head towards Miroku. "I thought I said not to talk," Inuyasha growled.

"Correction: you said not to talk to her," Miroku pointed out, looking at me briefly before turning his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"Miroku, shut the fuck up before I smash your tiny ass head into the ground so hard you'll be wishing you were dead," Sango shouted, staring at him with a look I had never seen on her before.

Inuyasha turned his attention from Miroku to Sango. "Wow," he muttered. "Now she's a feisty one." He bent down beside her and Muso, along with a few others, laughed. Inuyasha's claw ran along her jaw and I fought the urge to knock him out. "Keep talking Miroku," Inuyasha started, his smirk so big and so smug he looked unnaturally terrifying. "And you're little girlfriend is going to get it."

Sango turned her head away desperately, staring at Miroku with her huge eyes. He looked at her and as I watched the two of them gaze at each other, I saw a flicker of desperation and fear cross his face. He looked at her painfully, as if the more Inuyasha touched her the more pain he received.

Was something going on there?

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment," Kouga said loudly. "But if I'm not mistaken, the boss is going to kill us all. We searched high and low for those papers and they weren't there. And now, even if they were, their nothing more than ash."

"Don't you worry," Ryukotsusei replied. He didn't look worried, or even tired. He looked exhilarated.

And this worried me. A lot.

"We have something much, much better."

The walk back to the base was a lot different than normal. The boys were rowdy, purposely going out of their way to edge Sango or Miroku on. Sango was frequently remarked on her "package" while Miroku was called a series of names that went along the lines of "gay", "fag", "faggot", "homo", "cocksucker" and many more intelligent words.

Nothing at all like high school.

Certainly we were much more mature.

When we got back to the base, everyone but Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha were to talk to Naraku with the prisoners. I ran to my room immediately, fighting the urge to scream and cry and then scream once more.

Nothing was going right. This wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to the calm I was once blessed with? Why did it have to go?

"My life was so _perfec_–"

I slapped myself on the face, hard. One hand hit my cheek while the other covered my mouth.

Never –_ever_– was I to speak those words.

"I'm going insane," I muttered to myself. "Absolutely and totally insane."

I might as well sit on my bed while rocking myself back and forth for about an hour only to sing lullabies. Isn't that supposed to help with trauma?

Or is that supposed to separate the non-straightjackets from the straightjackets?

Probably the last one.

A-fucking-mazing.

I grabbed my cell that was on the night table. Fumbling in my drawer for my SIM card, I finally found it and jammed the thing into the slot on the phone. I dialled Sesshomaru's number and waited. I glanced worriedly at the door and prayed that no one would come in.

"_Password_."

"Fuck the password," I hissed into the phone, knowing damn well that Sesshomaru knew who it was. "Do you know the amount of shit I'm in right now?"

Sesshomaru didn't even sound worried. But that came along with the cold-front that blasted your way when you talked to him. "As long as you're not about to die…"

"Sango and Miroku are _here_ Sesshomaru. Read my fucking lips: they are _here_. With me. At Hell's Mark. As prisoners. About to fucking die."

"_...That's not good._"

"Oh, well thanks for pointing out the obvious you fucker!" I almost screamed. I put a hand around my throat and closed my eyes.

"_Watch what you're saying to me Kagome_," Sesshomaru warned. "_I don't care who you're living with. Under pressure you are to remain calm and controlled. This is not calm or controlled._"

Fuck you, you son of a bitch.

I had to restrain myself from hanging-up on him. I didn't know what his problem was but I needed to talk to him, now more than ever. I needed some voice of reason to stop me from doing anything potentially dangerous. Like give myself away.

If I did that, all three of us would die.

Right now, they still had a chance.

"Tell me what I should do," I whispered into the phone, my eyes squeezed tight. I could feel a headache coming on and this was going to be a big one.

"_So let me get this straight,_" Sesshomaru started. "_Sango and Miroku are taken captive by Hell's Mark._"

"Yes," I answered, my mind whirling. He was asking simple questions but there was so much more going on than a life of 'yes' or 'no'. 'Yes' or 'no' did not solve anything. It gave an answer with no explanation and no worth.

"_Where did your paths cross and did you give yourself away?_"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I had and at an old farm house, I believe. It was on fire by the time we reached it and by the time I got there to assess anything I was told to take care of them, not knowing that it was them."

"_Have they talked to you?_"

"Briefly. They gave me the reason why they were there. You sent them to retrieve information on the jewel you heard about a couple days ago. We gained similar information this morning and followed up on it. That's all though."

"_There's only one thing you can do, Kagome,_" Sesshomaru started and I didn't particularly like the warning tone in his voice. It sounded like he was preparing himself for my worst reaction.

"And what's that?" I asked, my voice so thin that I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. He did, because he answered.

"_Keep pretending. Sango and Miroku are agents too. They can deal with this themselves. They'll fend off Naraku. If not, then you continue with your mission. Is this completely understood?_"

Continue with the mission? As if my best friend had not just been killed?

I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. I hadn't cried in so long and the strong sense of tears burning behind my lids was overwhelming. "Okay," I whispered, my lower lip trembling. "I understand."

I hung up the phone and with that, I smothered my face in the pillow and cried.

* * *

"Kagome?" a soft whisper floated to my ears and I stirred, not wanting to wake up. "Kags?"

I groaned, turning around to see Inuyasha laying down beside me wearing a red t-shirt and grey track pants. His silver hair was loose around his face and I craned my neck to see that it was six in the morning. I groaned again. I must have cried myself to sleep.

A yawn escaped me and my face felt tight from the salt water that had dried on my cheeks. I gazed at Inuyasha's golden eyes, completely transfixed by them.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured and Inuyasha laughed.

"I've been here all night, Kags," Inuyasha told me softly. "You were sound asleep though by the time I walked in." He leaned closer and buried his face in my neck and hair. I vaguely wondered if he could breathe.

Inuyasha sighed. "You smell good," he commented, burying his face deeper. He kissed my neck and I bit my lip to stop from giggling.

And then I stopped completely.

Inuyasha didn't notice my change because I didn't outwardly move but inside, my mind was booking it on the fast track. I had been crying.

Salt is in tears.

I can easily feel dried salt on my face from the episode I had last night.

And demons are extra sensitive to smell.

So why didn't Inuyasha pick up on it? Did he know I was crying last night? Is he just not commenting or did he actually not pick up on it?

"Um, Inuyasha?" I murmured, stroking his hair. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Inuyasha groaned unhappily.

"Please?" I pleaded. I needed to wash my face immediately before he did pick up on the scent.

"Fine," Inuyasha complained. "We have to get up anyways. Training starts soon."

I nodded, sliding out from underneath him and changing my top. I was too lazy to get out of my track pants and I was comfortable. I booked it to the bathroom, making sure no one would see me. The minute I got in, I closed the door and turned on the tap. I splashed my face with water, again and again and again.

I rubbed my face furiously, trying to stop the tight feeling in my face. Finally, when I was calmer and assured that he couldn't smell salt on me anymore, I went back to my room.

Inuyasha was still there.

On my bed.

Figures.

"So," I said slowly, looking the mirror and avoiding his face. I grabbed a hair elastic and pulled my black hair up high. "What happened last night? With the prisoners I mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Naraku wasn't too pleased but they were smart. They said that they'd give them all the information they knew as long as they weren't killed. Eventually, Naraku will make them work for us."

I knew the information was about the Shikon No Tama but I also knew that I wasn't supposed to know about that. "What information?" I asked, sparing a glance his way.

He seemed to stiffen up. "I really can't say right now," he said slowly. He stared at me, awaiting my response. Did he think I'd get mad?

I merely shrugged. Thanks to my excellent ability and hearing, I already knew that information. "Who are they working for?"

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Some small group. We haven't even heard of them, which wasn't surprising to the captives either. There's just a couple of them and the two said that they wouldn't come looking."

"We could take them down in a second anyways," I said with a sigh. Heading towards the door, I motioned for Inuyasha to follow me. Before I could even grab the knob, his hands were at my waist.

He leaned closer towards me, his hot breath tingling in my ear as he whispered six simple words to me. "Oh, and we're on kitchen duty."

I almost banged my head into the door.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha smirked and although I couldn't see it, I definitely knew that that was what he was doing. "You heard me. Now come on my little Betty Crocker."

He opened the door and walked ahead of me, turning to look at me over his shoulder and wink.

I glared at him. "I'll end you."

He laughed, which gave me all the more reasons to pretend to stab painful laser dots all along his back, legs, ass, and head. Dead center of his head, to be exact.

There was only one problem.

I didn't have laser-vision.

Eventually, Inuyasha waited for me and when I was about to proudly sweep by him like the stubborn woman that I am, he wrapped an arm around my waist and I sighed.

Happily. Dammit.

I was amazed, however, by the fact that as we walked down the halls, passing the front den where everyone sat and watched us, that no one made a single comment about our being together. Maybe they just thought it was a fling?

Of course, chances are that the demons could easily smell his scent all over me and if any of them passed my room that they could clearly smell him too. In the beginning, most probably wouldn't have noticed it but now that it had be a steady thing for a couple weeks, everyone had to know.

We entered the shabby little kitchen and together, we decided to make something that was called… Something-er Heaven. I couldn't remember it but as Inuyasha raised a brow at me, I started to grab the ingredients. It was really easy to make. Simply butter bread (with or without a bit of garlic powder) and then shred cheese. Together with bacon bits, you put the cheese and bacon on the bread and then broil it in the oven. After half an hour, the food was ready and we served it to the entire team, who ate it happily after yesterday's terrible meal.

When everyone was done and outside getting ready to train, Inuyasha gave me a satisfied look. "Well that was simple," Inuyasha murmured, smirking at me. "Where did you learn to cook?"

I shrugged, not willing to answer. "I had to teach myself basically."

"Ah," Inuyasha replied and I didn't know if that was because he knew I didn't want to approach the subject of our pasts or he had nothing else to say.

Ugh.

I looked around the room, debating how much I could possibly let Inuyasha know without getting dangerous.

Without getting dangerous? I was already past that point for God's sake.

Kill me now.

Inuyasha must have noticed my expression because he looked around the room and started grabbing plates. "Hey, look don't worry. I'll clean up."

I looked at him, startled. "What? Oh, no that's okay. I have no problem."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha muttered a 'feh'. "Look, why don't you grab the leftovers and feed them to the prisoners downstairs?"

"The prisoners?" I asked, slightly confused.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "We can't exactly let them starve when they're giving us information on the–," he stopped himself but mentally I finished it for him.

"Fine then. I think I know where it is," I continued, without missing a beat.

Grabbing two more plates and placing the leftovers on them, I gave them more than I was probably supposed to. If they ate it all though, nobody would notice. Food in hand, I walked towards where we were keeping Sango and Miroku captive. It was a disgusting room and I was lucky that Naraku never felt threatened by me.

The room was dark and after unbolting the many deadbolts, I slid in. There wasn't any natural light, just a small bulb hanging from the ceiling hanging down from wires. I grimaced and called out, "Where the hell are you?"

"Over here," I heard Sango yell weakly, and I walked down to where there were actual cells. Miroku and Sango were in separate cells but they were right beside each other.

"It's me," I whispered when I neared and I could finally make out their faces in the dim light. "I have food for you guys." I handed them the food on the plates and watched them as they greedily ate.

"How are you?" I asked quietly. "I can't stay long, I have to go."

"Fine," Sango said, looking up at me. Her right eye was bruised and I could see smudges of blood on her outfit. Miroku didn't look much better. His left hand was badly cut and I could see the bandaging that Inuyasha must have done last night. I couldn't exactly picture Naraku tenderly wrapping it. "We're exchanging information about the Shikon," the whispered. "A lot of it is false or just rumour that we heard."

"Has Naraku told you anything?"

"Other than that he will momentarily spare our lives, not really."

"At least you're alive," I muttered. "You're pretty damn lucky I'm not going to lie."

"Honesty is key," Miroku agreed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a fortune cookie, dumbass," she swore and then gave me a small smile. "We'll be okay. Trust me. Just be smart okay?"

"I promise," I whispered. "I'll see you as soon as I possibly can."

When I got back to the kitchen, I realized I had taken longer than I had needed. I ran back, trying to hide my rapid breathing as I met his gaze. "What's next?" I asked Inuyasha casually.

Inuyasha shrugged, putting a couple dishes away. "Nothing really. Let's just go outside and train."

I started to walk out but was caught by Inuyasha's grip. He spun me around and kissed me. "Don't take so long next time," Inuyasha seemed to warn. His voice was quiet but I could hear the underlying tension and intensity in it. He wasn't happy with me as he glared at me. Then, softly, as if trying to cover it up, he smirked. "I missed you."

I smiled, despite the nervous fluttering butterflies in my stomach. Was that a warning to the fact that he knows something? Was he going to talk to Naraku about it? My heart was beating in my head and I could feel the world starting to spin.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked me, frowning and wrapping his arms around me.

But before I could answer, I heard Naraku's deep grumbling voice and the quiet footsteps of Kanna's small feet reached our ears. She walked out of this office and then turned to look at us. "Go to the den," she said quietly and then turned around, walking towards the metal doors that led to the outside world.

"So much for training," I said as Inuyasha let me go. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know."

I stared at him for a bit longer than I guess was necessary because his frown became deeper. "I don't know," he seemed to growl, repeating himself.

"Okay," I whispered, surprised.

Together we walked to the den, his hand still in mine. When I looked at him and when he spoke those words, I felt as though he was lying to me.

He knew more than he led on and that worried me. Was this information he gained from a direct source –being Naraku– or an indirect source from say the third party? I still didn't want to think about it. The very thought that he was going to betray me made my throat dry.

We were alone in the den and I sat down on the couch beside him. He looked at me and his expression softened. "Come here," he growled, grabbing me and pulling me on his lap. I smiled despite my internal thoughts. His arms were around me and despite everything I felt safe and cared for.

I wondered if he thought the same. Did he need me? Did he want me? Did he think I was special? Did he care for me?

I knew he liked me –that was obvious. I knew he liked spending time with me and he treated me well…

"Lucky duck," Ayame yelled when she walked in. "You didn't even have to train! I was stuck with Kouga!"

I laughed. "Sorry Ayame," I said sheepishly.

"Are you sure you were just cleaning the dishes?" Ayame hinted, raising a brow at Inuyasha and I. "You two certainly took a long time."

"Ayame!" I shouted, turning red. I turned to Inuyasha who was smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Look at such a pretty sight," Muso called, staring at us. "Aw, what lovebirds!"

"Go fuck yourself," Inuyasha snarled.

"I think they like each other," Kouga whispered to Ayame who giggled.

I wanted to kill myself. This was like high school, only worse.

"Oh wow, Kouga," Inuyasha started sarcastically. "Can you predict lottery numbers too?"

"Shut up," Kouga growled, flipping Inuyasha off.

I sighed. What a life.

Moments later when everyone was accounted for, Naraku walked in, looking pleased. He again reminded me of those crazy bastards in the movie business. The kind of bad guys that go "mwahahaha" and rub their hands together evilly when they think of some diabolical plan.

Dear God. I stared at Naraku who rubbed his hands together and smirked evilly. I was in the hands of a madman.

"Today is the day!" Naraku shouted and everyone looked at him, utterly confused with the exception of Ryukotsusei. "Today, I'm going to explain to you the plans you failed to get a hold of and what importance they were to me. Ryukotsusei has also brought something very important to my attention and now you have a way to redeem yourselves.

"Yesterday, I sent all of you to gain the co-ordinates to the location of what is called the Shikon No Tama. This is a pink jewel that has great powers and with it, Hell's Mark will be more powerful that anything on this earth. For years I have been trying to gain its power but only until recently was it possible. The holder of this jewel has fallen under some sort of coma and now the jewel is lost. This is our chance to take it for ourselves.

"I have decided to call this mission the Takeover mission, simply because it fits the title perfectly. The objective is to gain the power of the jewel and rule, well, the world in a matter of speaking. This jewel is difficult to gain however and will take time, teamwork and maybe even a few fatalities. Hopefully we won't have any but in order to achieve the best, there must be a few falls. Those who follow orders, work hard and prove themselves worthy will live without fear.

"Even though you did not manage to gain the information lost in the fire, Ryukotsusei has been talking to people and now we have an idea as to where more information can be found. There is a hideaway that belongs to a demonic group. I am going to send two agents to go on this mission and obtain the information there. Along with obtaining said information, I need them destroyed. Every single one of them. Past identities will be given because this is a secret mission and those I select will be double agents for the duration. Understood?"

The group nodded in unison but many whispers started to carry out. Who was going on the mission? What could the jewel do? Why was he holding the information until now?

Well, I can answer the first question simply because everyone knows how much God loves me.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, I have selected you two to go on this mission and redeem not only yourselves but everyone in Hell's Mark. Do this or die."

Oh wow. That's… I think I'm going to choke up. I think… I think I'm going to cry. It's just so…touching.

I'm heavily considering the latter option.

Inuyasha squeezed my hand and nodded. I merely bit my lip.

"Kagome? Any second thoughts?" Naraku asked, wickedly.

"No sir," I said strongly, as if whatever image he saw of me was an illusion. "I accept this mission and will be ready at any time you give it to me."

Naraku smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to make final plans. In one hour, I would like you two to come into my office so I can brief you on what is going on and what you must accomplish during this mission. Training is over and need not to be resumed. However, I want this place cleaned. I suggest everyone to get on that."

With that, Naraku left the room and everyone stared after him, somewhat dumbfounded.

"I hate my life," I murmured. So it's not enough that I'm a double agent for Renege but I have to be a double agent for Hell's Mark too! What does that make me, a _triple _agent? A _quadruple _agent?

I really should have chosen the latter.

"Are you okay with this?" Ayame asked me quietly, sitting closer to me on the couch. Her hand was rested on my shoulder, the long nails covered with gloss shining. Her green eyes were bright but fully of worry.

"Absolutely," I said, sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't exactly tell them the irony of the situation so they wouldn't get it.

Inuyasha held me closer. "What's the big deal?" he wanted to know.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I sighed. "I was just getting comfortable here and now, I have to do this whole newbie thing all over again."

Inuyasha smirked and Kouga sauntered over with the same look on his face.

"So," he started slyly, looking directly at Inuyasha and I. "Maybe the rooms are co-ed? Of course, that doesn't stop you now anyways."

"Oh, go fuck yourself in a corner Kouga," Inuyasha spat, his eyes glaring.

Kouga laughed and then rubbed Ayame's shoulder tenderly. "Maybe Ayame, if you're free one of these nights, you and I can…check on their rooms. You know, make sure everything's in order…like the bed."

Ayame didn't seem to understand because she stared blankly at him.

"I'll kill you," I hissed.

Ayame frowned deeply, looking at me. Inuyasha sighed frustrated with her lack of capability to understand. "Ayame," he started, "_checking_ the _beds_."

"Well I won't be making them," she muttered.

"SEX, Ayame, SEX!" I finally shouted out.

And of course, the entire room heard me. Awesome.

Muso, Goshinki, Hakaku and Ginta all stared at me with shocked expressions. Kagura, Yura and Tsubaki all seemed to be disgusted, which was pretty ironic for the last two named.

"Oh come on!" I said to everyone that stared at me. "As if you think it's a sin! Seriously. I bet all of you are staring at me because–"

"You're jealous," Inuyasha finished.

I stared at him angrily. "Don't give them any ideas."

He scoffed. "Well that doesn't stop them from giving any to me."

I didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

_The problem with infatuation is that you seem to be blind. Or is that love? No, no, no. Definitely infatuation._

* * *

Inuyasha snuck into the shower room, leaning against the far wall where he could see if anyone approached. The walls weren't mouldy but soap scum covered it, making the tile completely white in some areas. He'd have to talk to Naraku about that. But he stood there not because he wanted a shower, but because he had to make an important call and it wasn't possible with Kagome nearby.

The SIM card already switched, Inuyasha held the phone near his head. There was no point in resting it on his head because he didn't have human ears sticking out. His dog ears however were perfectly capable of hearing it if it was in front of him.

"_Hello?_"

"I have news."

"_This better be good._"

"I think that you'll find it rather useful," Inuyasha said, listening to the deep and irritated sound of his boss.

"_Talk dammit._"

"Well I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"_I don't have time for this. Just tell me._"

"Nope, you have to pick."

"_Inuyasha– Fine. Bad._"

Inuyasha smirked. He loved toying with his boss. "I won't be at Hell's Mark for a couple days, maybe even a week."

"_Why the _fuck_ not? You need to be there! This plan may go to hell is you're not there controlling the situation. I know your backup can help but there's only so much that–_"

"Calm down, you ass-clown. I'm with Kagome."

"_I'm assuming that's the good news_."

"Damn right."

"_Where are you going? Have you been briefed?_"

"Just an hour ago. We're going to the Thunder Brothers Hideaway. It's a coven of mainly thunder and lightning demons. Electricity and stuff. Apparently there's even a dragon. But our objective is to gain some vital information on the Shikon No Tama. And guess who gets to see it first?"

"_Don't fuck this up, Inuyasha._"

"How can I fuck this up?" Inuyasha snapped back. "I'm a double agent here so I can certainly be a double agent there."

"_You never told me this was a double agent mission_," his boss said, his voice getting louder. It was pretty scary, though Inuyasha would never admit it.

"I figured that the whole 'gone for a few days, maybe a week' thing would tip you off. Guess not."

"_Just don't fuck this up. Inuyasha, if I don't get Kagome back in one fucking piece because of your sorry foot that's halfway up your ass, I'll be sure to break every bone in your body._"

Inuyasha remained silent, contemplating how difficult the upcoming mission will be. "We leave in three days." With that, Inuyasha hung up the phone. He pushed his head against the wall, resisting the urge to smash it. He thought of the plans he had to fulfill and how Kagome might never understand. He wondered how she would react, if she lived. That very thought alone sent shivers up his spine. He wouldn't admit it, but Kagome had become so much more to him than he thought she would. She was never a fuck buddy, someone to fool around with, but she was company and understanding and…protection. There was something about her that he…loved? No, respected.

He wouldn't admit that he loved her either.

Not until he could say it with the certainty that she'd be alive to hear it.

* * *

**_Hey everybody,_**

**_Now I just wanted to say because I've gotten a few messages about this that Kagome seems to be the lovelorn fool while Inuyasha is just using her. Inuyasha could be using her (I'm saying nothing) but this story is in Kagome's point of view and everything she thinks about Inuyasha is in her mind. Unless it's a small small section like just above where it's in Inuyasha's perspective, you won't be able to see his thoughts of Kagome. _**

**_Question: Is Inuyasha going to be a bitch and use her, kill her, abuse her, leave her, ditch her, and so on?_**

**_Answer: Possibly. Obviously I know the answer, I'm just never going to tell. _**

**_Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_Dear truly loyal and truly crazy fans. I don't know how you've lived with me but it clearly hasn't been easy. I've decided to finish this story for good. There are only a few more chapters left and I want to have another story completed. I remember how I used to hate how authors would right something and then stop. And die, pretty much. So I felt bad. But my reasons for stopping are more psychological than just laziness. If you really want to know why I stopped, read the next paragraph. If you don't care (and I don't blame you), skip the next paragraph and read on! Enjoy!_

_**My reason:** When I first started writing, it was simply an emotional tool to let me escape the reality I lived in. I mean, when I write, I'm GOD. I can make this character die or live, kiss or kill, love or hate. I can make another do the opposite. They do what I write. Which is what I can't control in real life (duh). And then, after a few amazing changes (I won't say), I became genuinely happy with myself. And I didn't need to escape reality anymore. I promise you that for several weeks, I would sit on my computer for a few hours every night and try to write, but I couldn't. I actually sucked. It wasn't good anymore. My MOTHER even told me that my writing ability was lacking. When she says it, you know. So that's really what happened. I don't know what possessed me to write again, I'm no longer in a need to escape, but I am. Which is good, right? I wasn't lazy. I wasn't trying to be a huge pain the in the ass. It just so happened to be that way._

_P.S. I wasn't suicidal. In case that's what you interpreted. I was never _that_ bad._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything that goes along with it. I do own this plot, however that doesn't stop people from stealing it. (I've searched Google. I was AMAZED by the number of places I found my stories...)_

* * *

_**Loyal Traitor**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

I stood in the darkening forest, leaning against a tree as I waited patiently for Sesshomaru to come. I called an emergency meeting and at the most risky time possible. Inuyasha was off doing business of some sort and he claimed that he wouldn't be back for an hour or so. At first when he told me, butterflies fluttered in my stomach but I pressed them down so far I can't even remember the conversation or how it even came up.

The instant Inuyasha had left I switched the SIM cards and called Sesshomaru. He was quick to respond and told me that he would be here in ten minutes. That was twelve minutes ago.

Suddenly, the almost silent sound barely touched my ears. But I knew without a doubt who it was. I turned my head around and stared face-to-face with my lovely trainer.

"I didn't think I'd see the day where you were late," I said slyly, sticking my tongue out as I smiled at him. I knew it irritated him, but I knew that my little ways of irritating him was what caused our close relationship. I wouldn't leave him alone, claiming I didn't understand his lack of emotion.

Sesshomaru didn't smile. Hell, he didn't even blink at me. However, he did roll his eyes. "This is serious."

I shivered, shafting my hands up and down my arms. "Wow, did you feel that…that _cold blast of freezing air_? Any colder and I would probably die of pneumonia."

Sesshomaru just stared at me. Seriously, what could he say to _that_?

Score one for me.

I stared at him for a long moment, but his face didn't change. Obviously.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm going to be leaving Hell's Mark for a few days, anywhere between two to ten days."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, the most expression I had seen in a while. "What are you talking about? I hope to God that this isn't an act of rebellion."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "No," I said slowly, emphasizing the vowel. "I'm going to be a triple agent…or is it a quadruple? I have yet to figure that out."

Sesshomaru didn't seem too happy about this idea so I quickly explained.

"Look, it's not that hard. I'm going to be a double agent for Hell's Mark, just like I am for Renege. It won't be a long mission. All I have to do is steal some information and then blow everything up."

He raised a brow. "With what?"

I smiled brightly. "Bombs, obviously."

Sesshomaru scoffed and I frowned, slightly offended. "Since when have you learned how to make bombs?"

"Since today," I lied, smiling obscenely. "It's my first lesson with Naraku. Private lessons, of course." This truly was a lie. I had not yet learned how to make a bomb and I certainly _do not_ have any private lessons with Naraku, however, for this mission I will be learning how to make them. Only my tutor is Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha brilliantly quoted: "I can tell right off the bat that you're a bit slow. We may need to extra practice time. Where we are isolated… Free from everyone… For the safety of everyone, is what I mean. I'm just thinking ahead."

Now that is a private lesson.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru murmured. "Where are you going?"

"Thunder Brothers Hideaway. It's a family-type group. So that should be interesting…" I shook my head. "This won't take long and I promise to report back to you as soon as I get back."

"Please do," Sesshomaru said, nodding. "Are you going alone?"

I shook my head in negation. "No, I'm going with another member."

"Friend or foe?" Sesshomaru asked me, tilting his head.

I shrugged. "Neither." _Not my friend or my enemy… Just my boyfriend-ish-kinda-maybe-please?_ "We can work well together apparently."

Furrowing his brow, Sesshomaru sighed and ran a pale hand through his hair. "And is that a personal feeling?"

"Of course not. Naraku's words, not mine."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting my words. "Then I'll talk to you soon."

I turned around, not looking back. I needed to get back before Inuyasha went back into my room. If I hurried, I'd make it back with a few minutes to spare. I was just about to take off when I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I stopped, waiting a moment before turning around. Sesshomaru was so close I could smell the very slight scent of cologne on him. He briefly hugged me and then pushed me away.

"Kagome, I need you to do me a favour," he said seriously, looking at me dead in the eyes. "Be careful. I have reason to believe that there's more to this than we think. The longer you stay at Hell's Mark…"

I smiled and took a step back, then a few more. Every step I took seemed to judge a distance. The further I got from my trainer and the closer I got to Hell's Mark, the more I felt as though I had subconsciously made a choice. And trust me, this was the wrong choice.

But no matter what, I couldn't further image my life at Renege. I loved it there; there was so much safety and protection. But Hell's Mark was freedom in a cage, if that made sense. I tilted my head to the side and stared at Sesshomaru with big eyes. He was watching me, judging my every movement. For some reason, I got the feeling he understood –as though he knew that Hell's Mark was more to me than just a mission.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru," I whispered, smiling still. "I'm a legend, remember?"

And with that, I walked away smiling and didn't look back.

* * *

"So what do you think about this double agent mission?" Ayame asked me, punching the pad I held in my hands. I braced as impact came and then I relaxed until she swiped at me again.

"What am I supposed to think?" I countered, grunting. "It's not like I can say no. And it can't be that much different from when I came here, can it?"

Ayame shrugged, taking off the gloves and throwing them to the grass below. "I guess not. How did you even get into contact with Naraku?"

Oh fuck.

I had been at Hell's Mark for almost a month now and I had to remember something that was only _possibly_ mentioned during the briefing? Oh lordie.

"Well, um," I muttered. "I'm a stray I guess you can call it," I started, trying to form a lie that was hardly there. "I moved around a lot, bunked where I could, so on and so forth. I worked where I could…bars, motels, and all that fun stuff."

Ayame grabbed the pad that was in my hands and kicked the gloves towards my feet. I bent over to pick them up, using that time wisely to calm down and attempt to finish my so-called past life. "I guess," I continued after a moment while I put on my gloves. "Um, well one day I was working late and heard about these sort of…bases where people could stay and live with no cost, as long as you did the dirty work. So, through that person I made some connections and finally got into contact with Naraku."

"Ah," Ayame said, nodding. I wondered if she noticed my slow and very torturous tale. I mean, I have no clue whatsoever about how Renege got into contact with Naraku. To me, nothing really came to mind.

All of a sudden, Kagura seemed to appear behind me from out of nowhere. "Kagome," she said; her voice as smooth as silk and naturally husky.

I turned to face her, barely hiding the surprise in my features. I tried to form a response but the closest I got was a "hmm?"

"Naraku wants to speak to us," she told me, staring at me coldly before turning towards the grey metal doors. "Are you coming?" she yelled over her shoulder towards me when I didn't immediately come.

"Yes, of course."

Just behind her, I stumbled through the halls until we made it into Naraku's study. He was sitting in his big leather chair, the swivel ones that you see in movies. You know, when they have their huge final words and then, to dismiss you, they turn their chair around so they could no longer see you.

Pure genius, I know.

"Ah, my ladies, finally." He motioned for us to sit down. I did slowly but Kagura remained standing.

"I have a mission for you two. It's very small Kagome, so there will be no interference with your major upcoming mission. It's simply a money run."

"Where and when?" Kagura asked.

"Three hours from now, at one. You're meeting at the Bass Marina."

I raised a brow.

"Kagura will explain everything. Equip yourselves appropriately and leave when you're ready."

Kagura left quickly and I stared at her for a moment before turning around. I followed her out and saw Kagura at the weapon's closet. She was standing before it, looking at me with an indescribable expression. I glared at her back, deciding that I was not going to back down. Kagura didn't know me so she _couldn't_ have any reason to hate me…right? Well, in a rational world maybe.

"Come here," she said to me, turning around and lifting the cover off the keypad. I made it over to her just as she was entering the password. "You know it, right?" Kagura asked me, pressing the "enter" button.

I nodded. "Five-three-nine-three-five."

She smirked. "That's so obvious," she murmured, almost laughing.

Blankly, I looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Jewel."

When I didn't respond, she turned to look at me, grabbing a pair of gloves out of the closet. "5-J, 3-E, 9-W, 3-E, 5-L, each number represents 3 or 4 letters… And it just so happens that it spells jewel."

I nodded, understanding her and grabbing some gloves of my own. I didn't have a clue why we needed them, but I assumed it was important. Prints maybe?. "You might want to put your hair up," she murmured, so softly I barely heard her.

"Why?"

"Cash grabs might be easy, but it depends who you're grabbing from."

"Oh," I said dumbly. I had gone on several missions, the majority of them very difficult ones where I had a difficult job. I handled all of them exceptionally well (except the time I got knocked out, but that doesn't matter). However, never before had I felt so stupid or incompetent. Kagura seemed to have this terrible effect on me that slowly drained my confidence.

"Meet you outside?"

Kagura nodded. "In five."

I headed to my room while Kagura walked to the metal doors. I pushed my door open, knowing that the doorknob was shit anyways and didn't hold it in place. I rushed to my dresser and grabbed an elastic band. I braided my hair quickly, staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked huge and my usually pale face was flushed.

I just wish I knew why. Was I nervous? Afraid?

No. Not possible.

I snapped the elastic and leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the cool glass. The chill felt good and I stared into the black part of my eyes. Who was Kagura?

She seemed so nice but there was something about her that I couldn't trust. Something in her eyes. She was lying to me and I knew it. I always was good with my gut feelings and I trusted my instinct like one would trust a god. I couldn't let myself become vulnerable to her.

I wouldn't let her.

Go get the cash. Bring it back. Find Inuyasha. Sleep.

My newfound plan sounded amazing. Too bad it wasn't going to happen.

I took a deep breath and watched the glass fog up. I groaned and pulled away, knowing that sooner or later I would have to do this. The last thing I wanted to do was anger her. All I had to do was this minor mission with her and it would be over.

I would never have to deal with her ever again.

I met her outside the door to the outside world and she merely looked at me before she started walking towards Demon Woods. I followed her, being careful not to get too close. I watched her as she walked. Her hair was a beautiful deep black and her figure (which was entirely _perfect_) swayed gracefully and seductively as she moved. Her pale hands held deep red, almost a maroon, colour of nail polish and if I was facing her, her blood red eyes would pierce.

She was a truly, very scary woman.

To get over my nerves, I attempted conversation.

And, just so that we're all on the same page, the key word is "attempt".

"So… Do you like staying at Hell's Mark?"

"No."

"Ah," I said quickly, biting my lower lip. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged.

I figured this was my chance to shut-up before she killed me. So I did. I walked along beside her (yes, I dared that far) and kept my eyes directly on the path ahead of me. I thought back to Ayame at Hell's Mark. My goodness she would be cursing me right now. I didn't even say goodbye. Hell, she didn't even know that I was leaving.

And Inuyasha. He was bound to throttle me. I smiled to myself, wondering what he was doing right now. Maybe he was sleeping on the couch in the lounge… Or threatening Kouga's life… Or in the shower with absolutely nothing on after training…

Ah. Ah! Stop!

Before I could control myself, my hand made its way to my face.

Yes. I just slapped myself.

Kagura turned her head and stared at me. I tried very hard not to make eye contact. Not because she was a scary woman, but because that was extremely embarrassing.

"I hope to God that you did not just hit yourself," Kagura said, her tone filled with amusement.

I grimaced. "Possibly…"

"And before," she noted, "you were smiling like an absolute idiot. What's the reason?"

I looked at her and smiled as best as I could. And then I shrugged.

"So it was Inuyasha you were thinking about then."

I did a double take. "Huh? What are you talking about? I was not– Well I was but that's not the point. It's not because of that stupid–"

"Oh," Kagura said slowly, cutting me off pre-rant. It was probably for the best. "Well that's a bit of a disappointment. You should see how Inuyasha reacts when he's not with you."

Now this– This was a strange revelation.

"Hmm," I said slowly, cautiously. I felt like I was walking on eggshells. If one of my feet landed too heavily, it would hurt. A lot.

However, I don't understand how my metaphor works in anyway because even _if_ Kagura notices that my curiosity is more _obsessive-need_ than just casualness, what is she going to do?

Punch me in the face?

I took a quick glance at her and cringed.

I sure as hell hope not.

"Inuyasha has emotions?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "As if you haven't seen them."

I bit my tongue accidentally because I was about to say something stupid and along the lines of "why, yes I have and let me tell you…wow is all I can say". Tears fogged my vision from the pain in my tongue. Sure, I can have my arm broken and splintered into two, I can withstand being knocked out with brutal force by a gun and I've been shot a few times, but, when it comes down to it nothing hurts more than biting your damn tongue.

It's so inconvenient! It just sits there, lolling. You talk and it moves, you smile and it moves for goodness sake. It's like a dog. It doesn't stop following you so that no matter what you do…

_It's there…_

But back to reality.

Kagura noticed my break and sighed. "You don't have to tell me anything, I'm not expecting it and I don't exactly want to know. However, I think you should at least have a fair idea of what he was like before you came."

"Before I came?" I couldn't help the curiosity in my voice now.

Kagura nodded. "Everything's different now. How he acts, talks, thinks… Now he's rational and at times fairly logical. He gets work done rather than slack off until Naraku freaks and dismisses him. There's a name I like to call these men. I'll sum it up for you in four words: **son of a bitch**."

I thought about his dog ears. That was quite possibly a pun, however I might never know.

I laughed but inside, my stomach flip-flopped. His change was all because of me? The one that called him a bastard God-only-knows how many times? The one I threatened with the idea of hungry Doberman eating him and savouring every bite?

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I can't believe I said those things to him, no matter how much of a jackass he truly was –how much of a son of a bitch he was. I guess…he changed me too.

And he's probably going to have me killed for it.

Finally, hours of silence later, we made it to the meeting place. Kagura and I didn't have to wait for long because two men –closer to Kagura's age than mine– walked up to us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Where's No-Man's land?" one of them, a tall man with a thick build and no hair said. He obviously shaved it all off though I don't know why because he'd probably be more attractive with hair than without.

Kagura sighed. "Where women rule the world, obviously."

Both men laughed, the bald one elbowing his partner. His partner was skinny with red hair and freckles. He kind of reminded me of Shippo but now that I think of it, the man looked a lot tougher. He was skinny alright but his wife-beater top showed off his perfectly toned muscles.

"Here's the money. Six grand, in stacks," the redhead said, handing Kagura a paper bag.

"What about the notebook?"

The redhead looked at his partner, who smiled wickedly. "We'll give it to you only if you make a deal."

I frowned. Notebook? "This already is a fucking deal," I spat. "Just hand the bloody thing over."

"Mm," the bald one said. "She's feisty. She's perfect for you DY." The redhead –DY– nodded appreciatively. I tried not to gag.

"Why don't you ladies come with us? There's a place we know up ahead. A few drinks… A few rounds…"

"In bed?" Kagura cut in. "In your dreams. Now hand over the notebook before I kill you without breaking a sweat."

DY stared at me for a moment and I glared right back. That's right, bitch.

"Fine," he said, pulling out a tiny notebook that's cover was crimson red like my walls in Renege. He was still looking at me. "But don't say we didn't offer."

"Trust me," I said, forcing a laugh. "I'll remember that you offered. So will my boyfriend when I tell him."

I grabbed the notebook and without even bothering for a tip, Kagura and I turned around. I slid the tiny notebook in my side pocket. How convenient that it fit in there. I stopped short just a few feet away to snap the pocket shut when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that DY and the ugly bald guy were following us from behind. DY caught my gaze and before I could even say anything, I saw the bald one lunge for Kagura, with a gun.

I screamed, but common sense told me that by the time Kagura understood it could be too late. I jumped towards her and rolled, taking her with me.

I heard a gunshot, and then another and another. Excruciating pain seared through my arm, the creeping sensation tingling all over my body. I fell to the ground and cursed.

"Fuckity-fuck-fuck," I mumbled. "Stupid fucking guns and stupid fucking desperate, hormonal creepers." My right arm quickly felt all along my left, and hot liquid flowed down my hand. Just perfect.

I looked up when I heard a cry of pain and the bald guy was on his knees. Kagura held him by the arm, twisting it and applying more and more pressure as he constantly struggled. "Don't move," Kagura ordered.

He didn't listen. If anything, he just struggled worse.

And then the both of us heard a familiar click. I realized that DY wasn't moving towards Kagura to help his friend for a reason. While the bald guy was on the ground, no longer moving, I could catch the glint of a silver gun.

Kagura had just clicked off the safety.

"Alright," the bald guy shouted, sounding desperate.

Kagura forced the gun down on his head a little harder and he gasped.

"Alright," he whispered and his body seemed to drop. He wasn't going to fight anymore.

Kagura looked towards me as I stumbled up. My arm still hurt and I was sure I had a huge cut on my cheek from landing on the ground, but I was in one piece. Turning towards DY with a devilish smile, she tilted her head. "I'm going to keep the gun as a little souvenir," she cooed, flicking the safety back on.

"That's fine," DY said, nervously. He ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck bitches," he spat under his breath and before I could blink, Kagura had the safety off and took a shot.

DY jumped into the air, the bullet landing a centimetre from his foot. "It's fine!" DY yelled; his voice a bit too high to be normal. "It's not even our gun. Have fun, honestly."

Kagura laughed. "Good. Well we're going to match the bullet you shot in my partner's arm to the barrel of the gun and if it matches and we find out that it's actually your gun… You're dead. Basically."

DY opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that," I cut in before he could speak. "You're getting annoying."

The pain in my arm escalated, the blood rushing out quickly. My feeble hand wasn't doing much good covering it and I knew I had to wrap my sweater around it soon or there would be too much blood loss. Unfortunately, I was wearing a hoodie, and that would hurt like a bitch.

"Now go," Kagura ordered, more or less throwing the bald one by DY's feet and watching as they took off hurriedly. Then, Kagura turned to face me. Her eyes were still that deep and frightening red, but I could see something in her eyes… Some sort of knowledge that I couldn't grasp.

"You saved me," she murmured under her breath. "Why?"

"I didn't think that a bullet in the back would do you any good."

Kagura smirked. "I do heal faster than you do," she said.

I shrugged. "I wasn't so sure you'd survive. I figured one in the arm for me would be better than you dead. However, I would've preferred that it didn't hit me at all."

"Here," Kagura said, pulling her sweater over her head and ripping off the bottom section of the cotton sweater. She came towards me and carefully wrapped it around my arm, as tightly as possible. "We're going to have to remove that bullet as soon as we get back."

"You don't happen to have any drugs to knock me out, do you?" I winced, both at the pressure on my arm and the thought of removing the damn thing.

"Unless you want to be unconscious due to an overdose, no, we don't." Kagura laughed. I didn't find it particularly funny. "It's okay. You'll probably pass out from the pain as we're extracting it."

Oh. Wow. Lucky, lucky me. So after the excruciating pain passed, I wouldn't feel the little pricks of a needle sewing my skin back together. Woo-hoo!

"Awesome," I hissed, sarcastically. "Could I be any more lucky?"

"Don't chance it," Kagura agreed and then before I could say or do anything, she picked me up and hefted me onto her back.

"We don't have much time," she explained before I asked. "You're losing too much blood. I'm faster than you."

I didn't argue. I was already starting to feel dizzy. For a while, I was able to watch the scenery around me and note how far we were from returning. It was approximately a 2 and a half to 3 hour jog/walk there. So with Kagura running at full speed, I estimated that we'd be there in just under two hours. I was just able to conclude that information when I felt the world start to spin and an increasing speed.

"Ka-Kagurrrrrrr- oh!" I mumbled, knowing that I made no sense. My brain couldn't comprehend what I wanted to say and it was having a hard time attempting to portray it.

"Kagome," Kagura said loudly, sharply. "Stay with me. What do you see ahead of us?"

I blinked several times and attempted to lift my head. I did, slowly, but the blood rush to my head was too much. I brought my head down sharply and moaned. Black dots covered my vision. "I can't see."

"Shit," Kagura cursed silently, almost so that I couldn't hear. "Try again," she ordered.

I moaned my refusal.

"Kagome!" Kagura yelled. "I need you to look up at what's ahead. This is important! Life or death! Do you want to see Inuyasha again?"

What the hell was she doing talking about Inuyasha? How did she know? I vaguely remembered that we had a conversation about it on the way up, but my foggy brain wouldn't understand it.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" I said slowly, trying to say his name right.

"Yes Kagome," she said. "Now look up ahead. What do you see?"

I tried again, harder this time. I ignored the black spots that clouded my vision. I ignored the blood rush that threatened to make me pass out. I just focused everything that I had on the view ahead of me.

"A sign," I said, my eyebrows narrowing in focus. "_Demon Woods_."

"Good Kagome. What does that mean?"

I lowered my head back to her shoulder, unable to hold it up anymore. I was becoming delirious. We couldn't be in Demon Woods already. Unless I had been delirious from the start.

"What does it _mean_?" Kagura asked me again.

"Almost there," I spat out.

"It's okay Kagome," Kagura comforted me. "We're almost there. You'll be fine in no time."

It was weird. Here I was, delirious and dying on Kagura's back, the very woman I was nervous of since I had arrived here. And she was trying to save my life. If I passed out…I would most likely not wake up without serious damage. I had to stay awake. I had to.

Kagura was right. Did I want to see Inuyasha again?

My head remained on her shoulder but I was conscious of every stride she took. The darkness of the forest disappeared as we left it, entering the field where the base stood. I heard the sound of Kagura somehow lifting the heavy metal doors to the basement where we resided. How did she do it when she was holding me up? And then I heard shouting. A lot of shouting.

"What the fuck happened?" I heard a rough voice say. _Kouga_.

"Stupid bastard came at us with a gun. If she hadn't jumped in the way, she'd be dragging my dead body."

"Is she dead?" I heard a higher voice ask. _Ayame_.

"No. But barely alive. We need to remove the bullet and we have to stitch her up. Now. Kouga, get Ryukotsusei. He'll know what to do," Kagura ordered.

I was aware that my body was being moved in a different position than the one on Kagura's back. My body felt dead to me. My mind felt dead to me. I was just aware that I was…_there_. In that room. Around those people. But not really _there_ with them.

"What the fuck? Kagome? Kagome, talk to me," Ryukotsusei said in his deep voice. He sounded tired, too tired. I felt bad for putting this on him. Why did that stupid bullet hit me? Why?

"She's bleeding really bad, I don't understand it," Ryukotsusei said. "She shouldn't have lost this much. That strip of sweater you put on is drenched. It's barely slowing the blood flow." He must have been talking to Kagura.

"Oh my God, Kagome," Ayame panted, freaking out.

I wanted to make her feel better. To get up and touch her and make her understand that I wasn't dying. But I was, wasn't I? Maybe. I couldn't sum up the effort it took to panic about my current state. There was only one thing that started to cloud my mind, and I let it. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to hear his voice. But where was he?

In my mind, I saw him vividly. His amber eyes, silver hair, warm touch…

Where was he?

"We need to get the bullet out. Cut up her sweater," I heard Ryukotsusei yell.

Cold metal slid down my stomach but it didn't bother me. I was thinking of one thing and one thing only.

"I-I-Inu…"

"She's trying to say something!" Ayame shouted, relief clear in her voice. "She wants Inuyasha!"

"Where is he?" I heard Kagura ask.

"I don't know. I thought he was in his room. I can't imagine he hadn't heard us yelling though," Kouga replied.

"Find him."

I felt the tension in my arm release and I became dizzier than ever.

"This is fucking insane," I heard Ryukotsusei say, astonished. "Her blood must be incredibly thin. It should have clotted by now. It took, what, two hours to get back?"

I didn't know Kagura's answer because it wasn't verbal. And I didn't really care. Where was Inuyasha? Where was he?

"Inuyasha," I mumbled out. There was a bad taste in my mouth and I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but I had no control over what my body did anymore.

"He's coming," Ayame said quietly. I felt something extremely cool on the opposite arm of where I got hit.

"I'm going to extract it," Ryukotsusei whispered. The room went suddenly silent.

This was going to hurt. It was going to hurt a lot. Would I be able to stay awake? Would I be able to survive the pain? I didn't think so. And I didn't want to think of not waking up. Where was _he_?

All of a sudden there was extraordinary pain in my left arm and I could help but whimper. It hurt, a lot. I could barely take this pain and I knew the worst was still to come.

"Inuyasha," I said again.

"He's going to be here soon."

"Where is he?" I heard someone say, voicing my thoughts.

Silence for a moment. "I don't know."

"Got it," Ryukotsusei said. I tensed.

I started to say Inuyasha's name but I couldn't say it all before Ryukotsusei started to remove the bullet.

"_Inuyasha!_" I screamed. The pain was too much. My head felt like it was going to explode. The world seemed to vanish and I felt like I was in the middle of a highway, my thoughts like cars as they rushed by me, barely missing me. "_Inuyasha!_"

"Kagome!"

Him. Here. Inuyasha. Here.

Pain again. Stinging. Burning. Cutting.

Killing.

Pain.

"Kagome," I heard him breathe. He was right by my face, and I felt his breath splash across my face like a breeze in the desert.

Inuyasha.

Pain.

Inuyasha.

Pain.

No feeling.

No smell.

No taste.

Silence.

Blackness.

…Inuyasha.

_Nothing._

* * *

**_Next chapter up soon. Promise. _**

**_If you want to review, please do but don't send me a message about how dumb I am for taking some time apart from FanFiction. Or I will have nothing nice to say._**

**_WitchyGirl99 _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello dear readers.**_

**_Thanks for all of the positive reviews. You guys are the greatest. However, I have some bad news..._**

**_There are only 5 more chapters left of this story, give or take one. BUT! For your reading enjoyment, I have another story coming out at the same time as the Epilogue, which I'm included in the five chapter estimate. The story is called The Diagnosis. It's part one of four (my very own Quadrilogy). If you'd like a summary, just check out my profile. It's there. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co._**

**_

* * *

_**

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

_While I was unconscious –barely breathing, barely living– he was out plotting. He was lying to me, deceiving me, and I would never have known…_

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with expressionless eyes. His hair, almost too long for his liking, fell around his face like a curtain and lightly danced around Kagome's pale face.

She looked dead.

The pain he felt was nearly unbearable. If his boss hadn't been so damned unhappy with the whole going away on that couple day mission thing, it wouldn't have taken so long. He could've been there to help.

Maybe she would still be awake.

Ayame told him that he couldn't beat himself up over it. No one had dared to ask what he had been doing, or where he had been. His face had told them all to back off. Ryukotsusei had removed the bullet. She was stitched up. Not at one moment or point of time did she wake up or stir. Kagura assured him that she was alive and that she would remain that way. What had happened a simply loss of too much blood. Her blood was naturally thin, and unable to clot around the hole the bullet had created. So the blood just kept pouring out. And out.

And she lost too much blood.

But now she was here, with him in her room. She was sleeping so peacefully, her breaths barely causing a lift in her chest. Her face was so pale that it made him worry more but no matter what he said or did, it wasn't going to change anything.

He just had to wait.

He got off the bed, careful not to jiggle her around before storming around angrily in the room. His silver hair flew and whipped his face as he turned sharply.

"Fuck!" he cursed. His foot stomped furiously and suddenly, Kagome's bedroom door shot open. There, shocked and terrified for the sudden movement stood Hakaku, his eyes wide.

"Fucking door!" Inuyasha shouted and then took one huge stride towards the door, grabbed it and flung it closed.

Too bad it bounced off the door jam and flew back in his face.

Hakaku, to say the least, was gone by the second door slam.

Inuyasha growled and then, closing his eyes, felt the anger around him and punched straight ahead of him, smashing the wall. A hole the size of his fist was now permanently in the wall, and Inuyasha only took another deep breath before returning to the bed. He stared hard at the girl resting peacefully before him. The noise of the wall smashing had done nothing to startle her.

He once again sat down beside her and gently, so carefully it was as if a breeze, brushed the bangs from her pale face.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. Her name was like the sweetest song. Saying it made him feel better. Thinking it made him feel lighter.

But he couldn't let her know. He couldn't tell her. He was already in too deep and it was already costing him. He shouldn't be sleeping with her. He shouldn't be holding her, touching her, loving her.

But he did. He loved her.

"I'm so sorry."

And when everything ended, maybe he could say it.

If they survived.

* * *

There was something different around me, and I couldn't tell what.

My eyes remained shut and I couldn't gather the effort to open them. My ears were there, but everything sounded muffled. My throat was dry and sore. My mind was racing.

What happened?

Memories of the money-grab streamed through my head like a motion picture on fast-forward. I internally cringed when I saw myself get hit with the bullet. A throbbing pain came from my left arm.

And then when we were back. The movie then became a little sketchy. Just flashes of pictures I perceived to be there. Little things that only my five senses picked up. Ayame's cool hand. Ryukotsusei's rough voice. And then Inuyasha screaming my name.

And then nothing.

Slowly, I felt my body regain the control it once had. The numbness that pressured me into the inky blackness I had waited in started to ease off. I could suddenly hear the world around me. I could feel the heat from the air wash over me. My body adjusting to the temperature as I curled my right hand into a fist to feel the first glimmer of strength I had thought I lost. I attempted to do the same with my left hand but stopped when immediate pain flowed down from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers.

I moaned quietly; the pain the reason for my noise.

"Kagome?"

My eyes shot open and I realized that I was lying on my bed in my so-called bedroom. I was wearing something fresh and clean –a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. There was a thick beige bandage wrapped around my left arm and my skin…was so pale. I had never seen it that pale before in my life.

And then I turned around.

There he was, Inuyasha. "You're here," I whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard.

He gave me a crooked smile –the one I had grown used to and wished so desperately to stay. "Of course I'm here."

_You weren't before,_ I dared to say but merely thought. I didn't want to think about where he was or why no one could find him. That was the only clear thought I could remember when Kagura brought me back here. Inuyasha being lost. Inuyasha not beside me.

"W-What happened?" I mumbled, licking my lips to bring moisture. I swallowed hard, trying to get my throat to breath properly.

"You need water," Inuyasha said first, promptly handing me a bottle that was on the shit-standing night table waiting for me. "And, you were shot in the arm. You're blood is thin; it's just how you are. It didn't clot so you kept losing blood. And then you passed out when Ryukotsusei extracted the bullet."

I nodded, gulping the water greedily. The water was like the greatest gift from the heavens. It felt good as it cleaned my throat. I was even so thirsty that I felt the cold water sliding down my throat and into my stomach. My chest heaved a sigh of relief and reluctantly, I removed the bottle from my lips.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Thirteen hours. It's already Friday afternoon."

I gasped, slightly shocked. "What about the mission tomorrow? I can't possibly go now. Not with my arm."

Inuyasha stared at me for a moment and I quickly became worried. Something in his expression startled me. "What?"

And then he laughed.

What the FUCK? How is that so funny? Naraku may be a psychotic movie-based evil bastard that seems like he was created from a sewer rat having sex with a greasy monkey but still. He wasn't stupid…completely.

It wasn't his fault he didn't realize I was a double agent.

But here was Inuyasha, laughing like a loon.

Well laugh all your want Sir Loon-a-lot. But I'm going to sleep while you're out there risking your ass trying to bomb our enemies.

"You're still going," Inuyasha said, his laughter subsiding. It was still there, that deep chuckle that rumbled up through his chest. As much as I wanted to laugh, I wanted to hit him more.

I rolled my eyes. "Because the Thunder Brothers are really going to let me join their all-to-willing cult with a bullet wound."

"It won't be there tomorrow."

Oh, of course not. Because bullet wounds actually heal in a matter of minutes. I forgot. How incredibly stupid of me.

"You idiot!" I yelled, smacking him on the head with my good arm. He didn't even bother ducking, so maybe he realized he really was taking some serious crack. I raised my arm again so that I could hit him once more. It felt good, honestly.

Inuyasha gave me his crooked smile.

And I melted.

Fuck.

"Have you ever heard of XYZ?"

I raised an eyebrow, not amused. I was not in need of learning the alphabet.

"It's a drug," he continued, without waiting for a verbal answer. "Demons usually take it because it will clear up and heal a wound within seconds. Since normally demons heal within only a few minutes, this drug –XYZ– speeds up the process. But it only works to serious damage dealt. Like your bullet wound."

"So I'm going to take a drug for demons from demons?"

"I'm only half," Inuyasha clarified with that damn smile.

I searched in my head for the pros and cons to the situation. I found many cons. "But isn't demon blood thick?"

Inuyasha nodded, raising a brow.

"And you said mine was thin, so isn't there a potential risk there?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"And I'm human."

Inuyasha nodded.

"And a bullet wound isn't that serious of damage for you guys. I mean it probably hurts like the shit but you don't die like we do."

Inuyasha started to say something but I cut him off.

"And drugs are drugs and since you have such stronger immune systems and organs…can't that drug potentially kill me? Wouldn't I overdose on your regular dose?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up woman!" he barked, causing me to jump. He glared at me and even though I was lying down, helpless as ever, I couldn't feel scared. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him too much.

I glared at him. "Asshole."

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

Back to the old days. Whoop-dee-do.

"You're hopeless," I said, sighing dramatically.

Before I could blink, or even register what had happened, Inuyasha was lying on the right side of my body, his face inches from mine. Then he kissed me. I tried to refuse. I did. But my brain usually never works when this happens. You know that. We've been over this before.

Dammit.

"No I'm not," Inuyasha growled in between kisses. "I'm amazing. You're just feisty I'm afraid." He kissed me again.

I thought about that for a moment while he was kissing me. _Feisty._ Didn't the bald guy tell DY that when they refused to give the notebook? For a moment, my mind flashed back to what had happened. The notebook! I had put in it in my pocket just before I noticed the gun. I twisted my leg slightly, and realized that it was gone.

I gasped and Inuyasha, slightly confused, pulled back. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me, concerned.

I couldn't let him know. I didn't want him to know. And yet, a part of me screamed to have him understand. That I wasn't a traitor. I was loyal to him but not Hell's Mark. I was loyal to the people but not the leader. When the time came, would he understand?

I smiled. "Sorry," I said, trying to act sheepish. "I was just remembering some stuff. I'm okay though." Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I kissed him and kept kissing him.

And I had decided that once morning came, I would get that notebook and figure out why Naraku wanted it.

* * *

Training seemed to take forever today. I was partnered with Inuyasha for once and even though I enjoyed the chance to fool around with him (despite my wounded arm), I wanted to find that notebook. What could've been so important in it?

A weird sense of déjà vu hit me, like I had wondered this very same thing before. I disregarded these thoughts and focused on what I would have to do later. After talking to Ayame this morning for breakfast, I managed to gain information on when Naraku ever leaves that damned bat cave. For all I knew, he lived in it. And if he did, my mission would be impossible. But he does leave it, apparently.

Just before he briefs us on any missions or upcoming events, he's actually in the kitchen finding food. I pretty much thought of his as a vampire. I've never seen him eat or sleep or anything other than be creepy. And he was creepy.

Undoubtedly, Naraku was the number one creeper in the world.

But back to topic. Naraku would be out for what…five minutes? Maybe more? And in that time I had to find that damned notebook, copy down the vital information and escape.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked me as I finished kicking at the pad he held.

I looked at him. "For what…?" I asked, clearly confused.

"XYZ, idiot," Inuyasha said, as if I should've known from the beginning. He dropped the pad he held and then started walking towards the metal doors.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" I shouted, despite the fact that he could've hear me if I whispered. "It's fine, really."

My left arm was in a sling, and an ugly sling at that. It looked like a rag that had been used several times to clean multiple types of mould around the basement we lived in. I had been honestly freaked out when Ryukotsusei showed it to me.

"_Don't worry_," he assured me. "_It's been cleaned thousands of times_."

I still worried, even now as I wore it.

I tried to jiggle my arm up and down slight and quickly discovered how stupid of an idea that was. I cursed instantly, and although I gritted my teeth to stop the pain from showing on my face, my curse said it all. It hurt like a bitch. End of story.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Come on." He was still walking away from me as he said this. I just sighed and followed along. At least I'd be drugged up when we went on this stupid mission. I didn't even clearly remember _why_ we were going on this mission.

Oh yeah, information gain. And to bomb up the place. At least that would be exciting. I had never killed anyone with a bomb before. Inuyasha was going to give me a quick lesson on bombs tonight, before we left early in the morning. It was more like a crash course where he made the bombs and I watched in utter fascination.

Inuyasha had waited for my deliberately slow pace at the metal doors and then together we walked down. His hand lightly touched the small of my back and despite everything that had happened between us before, I still blushed. Sesshomaru would've killed me. It had taken months –months!– to learn how to control my facial features and now, after a month at Hell's Mark, I had lost everything.

Except my ability to kill evidently.

I followed Inuyasha into a small room right beside mine. I realized that it was his, and then realized that I had never been in it, as stupid as that sounded. Inuyasha was always coming into my room, never the other way around. It looked the exact same as mine. Shit bed. Shit walls. Shit dresser. Shit clock.

Oh! A _working _door! Halle-fucking-luiah!

I was spellbound by this miracle I had just occurred. A door –that _worked_. Now everybody: _ooh_ and _ahh_. I know you want to.

I wasn't exactly paying attention, but I could hear the sound of a drawer opening and then the sound of pills bouncing around in a plastic bottle. And then, silence.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

I wasn't looking at him. I was too busy opening and closing the miraculous, and for obvious reasons, gift of a door. There was that clickey sound that I hadn't heard in forever. The _click_ that lets us know that it's secure and then the other click that sounds more like a _slide_ that it makes when it opens. _Click. Slide. Click. Slide._

I opened it and closed it. Opened it and closed it. With my good arm of course. After a month of no door, my poor door muscles have been neglected. My right arm was getting tired.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again, his voice slightly higher pitched. "Are you having fun?"

_Click._

"Not fun," I corrected. "I'm experiencing a miracle. Let me be."

_Slide._

"You're opening and closing my door."

_Click._ _Slide._

"Oh I know. I know. I'll take it." I looked at him square in the eye.

Inuyasha just stared at me in horror. His eyebrows were knitted into a permanent V and his full lips, so pale in contrast to his dark face, were currently being chewed by his right upper canine. "You want me to…sell my door to you."

It was my turn to give him a weird look. "No. Are you stupid?"

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief.

"I expect it to be free, dumbass."

To say the least, Inuyasha wasn't amused.

_Click. Slide._

"We're going to see Naraku," Inuyasha said shortly and then, very carefully so not to jostle me, grabbed my right arm and all but dragged me to Naraku's office. Of course he'd be in there. Of course.

Naraku was closing a drawer on his office desk when we entered after knocking. I assumed that when I went to look for the notebook later on, that I would look there first. It was probably what he was doing.

"What seems to be the problem Inuyasha?" Naraku asked quietly, his red eyes never leaving my face.

Inuyasha looked at me, slightly agitated at something I couldn't understand and then grasped my right arm tighter. "Her arm just took a bullet. She's human. And we have a twofold mission approaching. She needs to take the XYZ."

I frowned, something instantly bothering me, but I couldn't tell what. The XYZ? _The_ XYZ? What does that mean? Is that what's bugging me?

"I cleared it already with Ryukotsusei. She's going to be taking it after breakfast. By that time, her arm should be numb to any pain associated with the bullet. And it should heal a great deal faster." He then smiled, sending chills down my spine.

He was an honest-to-God creeper.

"I'd like to see how our experiment goes. I mean, XYZ is obviously a drug for demons –or half-demons– and our dear little Kagome is human. Hopefully, the dose we decided on won't kill her."

Oh. Lovely.

Fuck you Naraku. An experiment? An _experiment_? Was I a fucking rat in a maze? A gerbil in a cage on that stupid little wheel that goes around and around and around but the thing never gets anywhere because the wheel doesn't MOVE? Am I being tested? Tortured? _Killed?_

How about I take some ass-kicking, doping Tylenol 3's and shove them up your ass? Or down your throat. And then you, sick creeper and full-time bastard, can suffer with the pain from the codeine. Damn codeine.

I realized in some part of my brain that I was overreacting. But that's how I dealt with my actions. I clearly couldn't show them or express them, so they played inside my head like a movie. And usually, it didn't end for a while.

"Well, I hope I live," I said with a smile on my face. I was pretty sure, however, that Inuyasha's grip on my right forearm had cut off all circulation.

"Mhmm," Naraku replied. I assumed it was a yes, but it was hardly assuring. That's like asking your husband "Do you love me?" and only getting a "mhmm". And not a "_mhmm_" "mhmm" when he's all turned on and trying to take your clothes off already. I mean a hardcore, he's watching football and isn't giving a damn about what you say "mhmm". That "mhmm". Get it?

No?

Well I tried.

Together, Inuyasha and I left the office. I immediately tugged my arm away from him. The expression on his face was clearly hurt, but I lifted my right arm and raised a brow.

"I kind of need this arm," I told him. My fingers were as white as a ghost and I could distinctly see tiny blue veins running in my arm. There was definitely no circulation.

"Oh," Inuyasha said sheepishly before looking away. He turned his face down to look at the bottle in his hands. It was plain white, with a large safety cap.

"What is it?"

"XYZ," he told me simply. "I'm not sure if you should have some. Kouga should just go on the mission with me. Or Kagura. Someone that's not hurt."

"Well after the XYZ, I will no longer feel pain right?" I asked, rubbing his lower back. He didn't seem to be doing well at all, and I felt guilty for some ridiculous reason for making him feel this way.

"Yeah," he said simply. "You might even be completely healed on the inside before we leave tomorrow. XYZ can heal a bullet wound in a demon within two or three days, depending on where it hits. Demons also heal twice as fast as humans, so the drug and that ability combined works miracles. But the drug will be much stronger for you."

"And possibly life-threatening," I finished. He didn't want to say it and despite the fact I didn't want to either, I knew I had to. It was reality and I had to face it.

He just looked at me. In one second, his arms wrapped around me and I was swooped up in his arms. He carried me bridal style into his room and I was more than happy when I heard the clicking sound of his door shutting.

"You're going to live," he told me, lying me down on the bed. "You're going to."

It sounded like he was convincing himself more than me, and for that, I had to smile. Maybe what Kagura said earlier had some truth to it. Inuyasha had changed. And not because I changed him purposely, but because he wanted to –to be that person he really was.

"Of course I am," I assured him. "I wouldn't leave." _…You._

That thought played in my head what seemed like a hundred times. I debated in my head seriously if it should be said or not. I wanted so badly to say it to him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved being with him, how much I loved seeing him, how much I just…loved him.

But my mouth remained shut. Until everything was over, it would stay that way. It just had to.

Surprisingly, by the time Inuyasha and I had decided to go back up to train, everyone was coming back down for breakfast. It thankfully wasn't my turn and I was thankful because I don't think it would be easy cooking with just one arm. I could still feel the pain and random stabs of sharp bullets as my arm constantly reminded me of what had occurred. Even though I didn't want to take XYZ, if it healed my pain, I would be more than happy. As long as I lived, however.

Ryukotsusei sat to my left the entire time, talking to me and telling me about the drug. I was thankful that he knew so much and that I was in capable hands no matter what happened. Inuyasha sat on my right side. His arm was around my waist and it never left that position. No matter what happened or how I moved, he was still touching me. I was grateful that he was there, because the more I talked to Ryukotsusei about it, the more nervous I got. Inuyasha was still there and if he was there, I could do anything.

Finally, breakfast ended and I looked at Ryukotsusei. I was terrified to ask but I had to. I was an agent. I was a double agent. Whatever I did, I did with strength and power. After staying at Hell's Mark for a month, I had begun to lose that training I had acquired. Sesshomaru was going to have a field day training me again.

"So how do you feel?" Ryukotsusei asked me, looking at me steadily.

I frowned. What do you mean how do I feel? "Um, okay I guess. I'm going to be seriously drugged soon, so ask me later."

He stared at me still. "Open your eyes wide."

I did as he asked and slowly, it dawned on me. Carefully, ever so slightly I lifted my left arm. It was in a sling, so it could only go forward. I cringed and shut my eyes but I realized that without a doubt that it was nothing compared to what I had felt earlier this morning. Even when training with Inuyasha, not moving the arm itself but having it jostled hurt more than it did now.

"You drugged me!" I accused, my eyes flying open as I glared at him. "You little devil."

Inuyasha's arm tightened around me. "So you're feeling okay? Still?"

My glare then turned to him. "You knew about it? This entire time you knew he was slipping drugs into my omelette?"

Inuyasha's grip around me loosened but he was still holding me. "I didn't realize until just an hour ago," he explained, his one arm up in the air. "Ryukotsusei never cooks breakfast. Ever. So when he was making omelettes I assumed that that was why."

I looked down at my arm again and lifted it, easily ignoring the pain it caused. "Wow," was all I said.

Inuyasha gave me his crooked smile. "That's amazing."

"Just stay with her," Ryukotsusei warned Inuyasha. "You never know what's going to happen. XYZ is working, but that doesn't mean the side effects won't pop up later. She is human, so it just might take a while."

Inuyasha nodded; determination on his face. Damn. That probably meant I wasn't going to have a shower tonight.

"Inuyasha?" a deep voice said and everyone in the room hushed down, if not shut up completely. Naraku stood in the doorway, his sly smile a ghost on his pale face. "I need you to follow me."

Inuyasha rubbed my back quickly and then stood up, following Naraku. I could tell already that they were heading towards the kitchen, probably so the boss could get some food. I watched for a moment and then counted to twenty in my head, all the while smiling and listening to what everyone else had to say. When twenty seconds were up, I stood up slowly and looked to Ryukotsusei.

"Be right back," I murmured.

He nodded, too engulfed in the conversation to really care. They were talking about Playboy, so I figured as much.

No one was paying attention to me at all as I slipped out of the room. Quietly –stealthily– I left the room and walked into Naraku's office. The door was left open so I carefully walked inside. The office was just as dark and creepy as the person who practically lived in it. I ran to the desk and opened the top drawer. Just like I had suspected, the notebook that had been in my pants' pockets earlier sat there. I opened it and was amazed by what I saw.

A code.

But not just that, the key to cracking it. I flipped through the pages and found them all blank with the exception of 3 short pages. The notebook was bound together by rings, so I ripped one of the random blank pages and took a pen, scribbling down the three pages of information as fast as I possibly could. I wrote down the key to the code twice, making sure that all the information was correct.

And then my heart stopped.

"Inuyasha, you have to be clear with me on this."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

SHIT!

Naraku and Inuyasha were walking towards the office. I could hear their footsteps nearing. Instantly I was at the open door, knowing that the two of them would be able to see me if I left now. Would Naraku suspect foul play? I couldn't. Not only would my career as a double agent end, but so would my life.

"Naraku, hold on a minute," I heard Inuyasha say. "Are you telling me that I have to kill them?"

"I thought we discussed this," Naraku hissed.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and then I heard him and Naraku walk back into the kitchen where they came from. I stopped for a moment, wondering if Inuyasha had known I was in here. But he was just as dedicated as the rest of the members here, so that couldn't be possible. And he couldn't have heard me since I made sure to hold my breath. And who does Naraku want Inuyasha to kill?

I would have to ask him later.

But I realized that no matter what Inuyasha was doing, obviously unintentionally, that I had to escape. So I did. I ran to my room as fast as I possibly could, running into no one on the way. I got into my room and shut the door quietly, trying not to slam it.

That was the dumbest thing I have ever done.

How slow I did everything! I hesitated! I almost got _caught_. It was unacceptable. I couldn't let that happen again. How could I be so stupid?

Anger washed through me and I couldn't control it much longer. As things were getting more difficult, I was clearly losing my training. I was too focused on other things and all of my duties were flying out the window. Sure, I could still fight, but my reflexes? I wouldn't have gotten shot if I had been faster. I should be doing better. I should be finishing this mission up. I should be going home to the place where I belong.

_Inuyasha._

For some reason, that's the first thing that came to my mind and I knew, without any doubt in my mind, that if I went back to Renege, I couldn't have him. I was a traitor. I was loyal to Renege. But then again, I was loyal to him. So do I risk everything I have for a chance of possible happiness? What if it didn't work out? What would happen then?

But I couldn't forget him. Ever.

"Fuck this," I spat and fell to the floor. I was on my hands and knees, my dark hair spilling around me like a curtain. It was suddenly dark and I started to feel the first stabs of loneliness. Because that's how I would end up.

I felt like crying, but I wasn't supposed to do that. I was an agent for fuck's sake. What was wrong with me?

My left fist flew threw the air and then down hard on the rotten wood I was on. The wood gave and my body was just about to collapse. I faltered and then, dimly, realized that something was different.

Two things came to my mind instantly. One was that my left arm was practically healed. I felt little to no pain already, even after my temper tantrum. Two was the fact that the wood I had smashed was not actually destroyed. It was just moved.

My eyes widened as I vaguely remembered scenes from a month ago, when I hid…the other notebook! So quickly I almost fell, I grabbed the floorboard and tossed it to the side. There, in all of its glory, was the black leather notebook with sparkling white pages. Only some dust remained on the cover but I blew it off and opened it, flipping to the last page to see the code.

I smoothed out the piece of paper I had recently written on and then, matching the letters to the various alphabet and number system, read the last few days of his life.

_June 2__nd__, 2007_

_The threats are growing worse. I hear terrible things. I have to end the ties between Hell's Mark and I. No longer can it happen. Not with my life on the line. There is still so much I have to accomplish…_

I realized that we killed Mimisenrei two months after this entry. What he said though bothered me. _The threats_. What threats? From who? Someone else?

The other player?

My suspicions were confirmed. There had to be another player. The person that knocked me out when I was having Shippo melt the guns. But did that mean Shippo was apart of it? Was he with the other team? Or was it Shinta, the other mechanic that hated me?

_July 15__th__, 2007_

_I've been shot. They weren't so good as to kill me, just a bullet to the leg but I know what this is about. The bullet wasn't sent to kill me but to warn me. Threaten me. But Naraku was growing so difficult. He would most likely kill me as well. I can't leave though. There's far too much that's of greater value to me here. I can't leave. But if I give them the same information Naraku gets, and they get it first…_

_Naraku will surely end my life after sucking every bit I know._

_I must hold out._

This was the final entry. I didn't bother to read the others ones because I figured it was more vague information on this other player. But this told me something. The other players, whoever they were, wanted information on the Shikon No Tama, just like Naraku. And most likely, what they were going to do with it would be no different than Naraku's foul plans.

"Kagome?"

I shoved the notebook and the crumpled piece of paper back into the hole before sliding the floorboard back in place and standing up. A second later, Ayame walked in and smiled at me. Her red hair was in pigtails again and they bounced with her every step.

"Hey, I thought you'd be in here."

"Yeah," I said slowly, trying to even my breathing unnoticeably. "Sorry I was just getting something."

"Oh no problem," she replied. "But breakfast is finished and the captives need feeding. There's food in the kitchen sitting for them."

Sango.

Miroku.

"Ugh," I complained, scrunching my face. "Yeah sure."

I kept my pace deliberate as I walked to the kitchen and then down to the dirty cellar my dearest friends were chained up in. I felt like a traitor for not doing anything, but I couldn't. Once in the mouldy room, I called out their names.

"Over here," Sango said in barely a whisper.

I couldn't help it. I ran over to her quickly, setting the plates down before grabbing the jail bars and reaching through them. Sango was sitting against the far wall and she crawled over to partially hug me back.

"How are you doing?" I whispered, almost unable to make a sound. I looked to see Miroku in the other cage, smiling slightly.

"We're doing fine," Sango said, laughing with no humour. "Just exercise withdrawal I think."

"Don't worry," I whispered to her and then looked at Miroku, reaching out with my other hand to grasp his. "I have more information. It's almost over."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming. I'm estimating 1 week - 2 weeks. Mainly because my day is as follows: school, football managing, home for one hour, work, homework at midnight, sleep. I'll try to get it done ASAP._**

**_Beware: Major cliffies are on their way. Prepare yourselves._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any properties associated with the television show, physical items or basic idea.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Loyal Traitor

_Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sense of impending doom. And not good doom. Like really, really bad doom.

Last night hadn't gone well with the whole bomb training thing. I more or less watched Inuyasha make several of them. It was pretty scary when I was trying to stop one of the bombs from exploding. I almost made us blow up. So Inuyasha decided that I was a terrible bomb technician and that for as long as we were on the mission that I wouldn't touch one. Ever.

And I agreed. Quickly.

Inuyasha was lying down beside me, quietly breathing. He was sleeping and I was perfectly content watching him sleep. For a moment anyways.

I moved my face closer to his, and then pulled back. And then moved closer. And then pulled back. His breathing remained slow and evened. I scrunched up my face and then, very quickly, poked his cheek with my nose. And when that didn't wake him up, I decided to poke him again with my nose, only harder.

He was still sleeping.

His arms were loosely around me and his mouth was slightly open. I poked him with my nose again, but this time, instead of pulling away, I kissed him. And then again. And then, he responded.

I smiled. "Well good morning sunshine," I mumbled on his lips.

He grumbled but gave a lazy smile. "Mmurgh."

"That was…intelligible," I said, laughing quietly.

"Feh," he responded.

I just shook my head.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Five-fifteen."

He kissed me. "We have half an hour before we have to leave for the mission."

"Hmm," I said, still smiling. "That's true."

The next half-hour was spent kissing and rolling and laughing. There was nothing that could make me happier, other than my left arm, which had almost healed thanks to the heavy duty drugs. There was still a small hole where the bullet entered, but it was like I was numb to any pain I should feel from it.

Thirty minutes felt like thirty seconds and it was too soon, too quick when we had to get up and get ready. Everyone had already said their goodbyes. Everyone was still sleeping, trying to push in that extra hour before training. The night had been short and sweet and they knew that we'd return safely. At least in one piece.

Sango and Miroku last night weren't so sure. As quickly as I could, I explained to them that I would be away on this new twofold mission. Neither of them liked it but it wasn't apart of the job description to like what you did. You just did it.

Inuyasha and I didn't need much to get ready. If we left now, we'd be there by sometime after lunch. We packed food in a disposable bag and I went to grab it while Inuyasha carefully stored the bombs in another bag.

We were outside in moments, walking through Demon Woods with only a small backpack on each of us. We were expected to be there by just after lunch and the mission was to be completed as soon as possible. Together, Inuyasha and I had estimated a total of three days. It wouldn't be a very long mission, but I decided secretly that back at Renege, not only would I be a legend, but I would be a super hero because I survived being a triple agent.

Or was it a quadruple agent?

I didn't know by this point.

"How much longer?" I grasped, an hour later. We had kept running and I was starting to get tired.

"Another few hours, why?" He stared at me as if nothing was wrong. As if, by chance, we had been walking leisurely in the park instead of running our asses off. He wasn't even sweating. He sweats more when we were making out than right now. It disgusted me.

"I'm…dying." And then, dramatically, I fell to the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, and I could hear his steps come closer towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Last breath…slowly…_fading_!" I made a very dramatic and loud gasp for air before I collapsed fully into the earth below.

Inuyasha just stood there.

I knew I should have developed a career in acting rather than crime.

"Are you for real?"

I didn't move.

"I can hear your heart beating."

"Goddammit," I said, scrunching my nose and opening one eye. "You damn demons."

"Half-demon," Inuyasha corrected. "We're much better."

"And sexier," I agreed, nonchalantly.

Inuyasha laughed. "You know I can't sleep in the same room as you while we're there."

Still on the ground, I pouted. "How unfair."

Inuyasha smiled crookedly at me. "Maybe I could sneak in."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even bother. It's not worth getting caught."

"And what will we do to celebrate our victory once we've completed this mission?" His grin was larger now, and much more evil-looking. I didn't trust it one bit.

"I don't know," I replied, not really understanding. "Sleeping?"

"But not sleeping? Got it." He winked at me.

I just stared dully at him. "You're one crazy son of a bitch."

"You just can't get over my sexy looks, I know," Inuyasha sighed, completely blissful.

"Over my dead body," I said sarcastically. I got off the ground slowly, brushing the dirt off my clothes. "Is that a pun by the way?"

Inuyasha looked at me quickly and then turned away. "No. My mom was human and my dad was demon."

The look on his face, that split second that I saw it, was pained. I felt bad for stirring feelings in him that weren't needed. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind as he was turned away from me. "You never talked about her so I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to," Inuyasha said quickly, turning around. His face was close to mine and I watched the amber flecks in his brilliant eyes shimmer. He no longer looked upset, just…moved. Sad.

"She died when I was just little," he explained quietly. "My father died saving the both of us when I was born, so I never knew him. I guess he wanted to try and save his second son after his first one failed at life." He laughed a bit. "It was hard when she died. My life wasn't that easy for a while but it got better…"

He didn't say anything after that and I didn't push it. I specifically remember not tempting this area of life. I wasn't going to talk about my past because my past wasn't allowed to be spoken about. Period.

"I didn't know," I whispered.

Inuyasha smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about."

I smiled too and kissed him slowly. Then I frowned. "I won't get to kiss you for a while."

"No," he laughed, humour back in his eyes. "But it won't matter if we never get there. Come on."

Together, we continued to make our way towards the God forsaken hideaway. I wasn't worried about being killed, but something was there and I couldn't put my finger on it. It was that feeling of doom again, the very same feeling I woke up with. Something bad was going to happen and I would be helpless to stop it.

"You okay?"

I shook my head as if to throw the thoughts out of my head and smiled at him. "Of course I am. Sorry, I was just thinking about how it's going to go."

Inuyasha grinned, somewhat wickedly. "Fast," was all he said.

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't know this because you've never seen me with bombs before but…"

"You like blowing things up?"

He grinned at me. "Baby, if I was a woman, blowing would be my middle name."

You can imagine what happened next.

Hint for the dirty-minded: It wasn't sexual.

Hint for the rest of you: It wasn't pretty.

* * *

If you had asked me twenty minutes ago, I would've been wishing –_begging!_– to be finally at this God forsaken hideaway so that my poor legs could relax. I never once complained, but hell was I thinking it.

And now, as the so-called building that looked more like a bat cave (not _the_ bat cave, _a _bat cave –there's a difference) came into view, I wish I was walking still. It didn't look like a tornado had run it over, like Hell's Mark did, but it definitely wasn't what I'd call a Sheraton either. And Sheraton's aren't exactly my primary choice on a list of high-class.

Regardless, that unrelenting and terrifying sense of what was to come threatened to overwhelm me. I wanted so bad to tell Inuyasha, to tell him that I would rather refuse and face Naraku than to finish this mission, but I knew I couldn't.

Too much was at stake and I couldn't risk it all just for a sense of intuition.

"You ready?" I asked, hardly breathing after the air escaped my mouth.

"And set."

I wasn't entirely sure of what we were going to do once we reached the building. Knock? _Room service!_ Knock, knock? _Who's there?_ Knock, knock, knock? _Knock, knock, knock who?_

You see? It's just bad for everyone.

But I trusted Inuyasha and waited nervously to see what he was going to do. We walked to the door and I was surprised when I genuinely believed that he was actually going to knock on the door like a bloody salesman. _Hello sir or madam. My name is Inuyasha and I am here because I have been sent to blow you up. Sign here for your million dollar compensation post-mortem._

Think about it…

"Hiten!" Inuyasha yelled as we stood directly in front of the door. His yell startled me, especially with the dumb thoughts swirling through my head. And then one thought stood out more than another.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha!"

"What?" My panic must've been easy to hear in my voice, since he looked unhappy.

"What's our background? How do we explain our being here?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Just let me take care of it. Relax. Come on, you're a good liar, you'll be fine."

I nodded and smiled back, just as the door to the hideaway opened.

"Inuyasha!" a demon with long-braided black hair and piercing eyes said as he went to give a manly bear hug.

Inuyasha cracked a smile and hugged him back. "What's up bro?"

I seriously hope I did _not_ just hear that. Please God. Be kind.

"Nothing! Seriously, things are so slow here. Come in. Manten will be happy to see you."

Inuyasha laughed. "That tank? I'd be surprised."

"You know he misses fighting you."

Inuyasha then tilted his head towards me. "Oh, and this is Kagome. We met a month or so back. She nearly took my head off before we decided to introduce ourselves." He gave me a devilish smile and my impending doom suddenly felt like butterflies in comparison to the bad feeling I had for the direction of this story. However, Inuyasha had obviously done some dirty work here before I arrived to Hell's Mark. They seemed to be good friends.

Hiten gave me a look-over and then smiled himself. "You don't happen to share do you?"

"Not unless you're willing to pay."

Now I had heard enough. "You asshole," I said heatedly, not sounding angry but unnervingly unsettled. If that makes sense. "You only wish you had that sort of luck. I _did_ more or less take your head off, which is why the rest of the night was pretty blurry. I remember something about you being knocked out for a day and then mumbling nonsense the next."

Hiten glanced at Inuyasha who laughed. "I'm sure babe. Now Hiten, are you going to show me in or what?"

Hiten moved out of the way and then while I passed put his hand on my wrist. "I didn't get to introduce myself," he murmured charmingly, in a sleazebag sort of way. "I'm Hiten. I run the place." I noticed that was definitely a demon, but looked entirely human. His eyes were a natural colour, as was his hair. His features were flawless, maybe too flawless to be human and his voice was unusually articulate. The most astonishing demon features were the teeth that were extra sharp and the shock of electricity I got when he touched me. I figured it was a natural hazard of coming into contact with him. I'd have to be careful of that.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, smiling despite my uneasiness.

"I'll show you the rest."

Cheers of laughter erupted from a room that Hiten was leading me into. Inuyasha was just letting go of a tubby demon, who was the exact opposite of Hiten. There was a little girl in there as well, playing some sort of action-packed killing game on PlayStation 2, and she smiled at Inuyasha briefly before turning her attention back to the game.

"Manten!" Hiten called out, gaining the attention of the tubby demon. "This is Kagome. Isn't she beautiful?"

Well, can't say these guys are subtle. And it's not exactly the most common introduction I've ever had.

"Oh why yes!" Manten cried, jumping up and down slightly before nearly skipping towards me. His skin was a dirty-yellow and his face was prolonged in the front, distorting it the way normal demon features would. "And look at that hair. How gorgeous."

"Now, now," Inuyasha said, coming on my free side and pulling me away. "I already told Hiten that you have to pay a fee for getting near her."

Manten rolled his eyes. "Another female you've marked, dog?"

"I've done a bit more than marked her."

_Slap_.

"You're a pain in the ass, I hope you know," I commented, eyeing him cautiously. I figured that this was an act, but I also figured that I should portray myself like I originally had when I first entered Hell's Mark. I take no shit.

Inuyasha sighed and smirked towards the guys. "So what do you say we do a little run-around before dinner? You are cooking dinner, aren't you?"

The little girl on the PlayStation finally looked up. "I am, don't worry."

Inuyasha nodded. "Better than Hiten."

Hiten scoffed and rolled his eyes. "This is Soten by the way," he introduced. "She's my little cousin."

I smiled at her quickly, realizing that she had only noticed me for a moment's time before paying back her attention to the game.

"So what do you say?" Inuyasha repeated, sounding impatient.

Manten grinned. "Of course, I'll set it up. Inuyasha, could you get the pads for me?"

"Where are they?"

"I'll show you," Hiten said, giving a glance to Manten and then leaving with Inuyasha. I felt lost instantly as I watched Inuyasha go. I could even see, however, as he left me that his hands were balled into fists. He wasn't happy about leaving either.

That or something else.

"So beautiful," Manten said, stepping a bit too close for comfort. "I know Inuyasha would rather a fee but I would much prefer if we kept it a little secret between us."

I looked at him, wondering if he was for real. "You can't be serious?"

"And why not?" Manten demanded. All of a sudden, he didn't look too happy. The grin on his face was gone and his eyes were guarded, something I was instantly aware of.

I avoided his question. "You should get the course set up." I turned away, attempting to head in the direction that Inuyasha walked in. But a hot bind grasped at my wrist and I was whipped around, face-to-face with Manten.

"What's wrong with me?" Manten asked, slowly but his voice sounded of hysteria. "Is it because of my looks? My hair?"

I still didn't know if he was serious or not. His voice was too high and his eyes were too sharp. But his reasoning was wacked. "I'm just not interested. It has nothing to do with you," I answered, watching his face for any sort of reaction.

For a moment there was pure silence. He didn't move and neither did I. "You humans disgust me. No wonder Hiten eats them after use. I should fucking kill you now."

With my free hand, I curled my hand into a fist and punched him in the jaw. My force was enough to shock him and force him to step back, but his grip on my hand was still there. I could hear him growl and I knew that I had to break free. With the same sided leg as the wrist he held, I swooped my leg around his bent over body and kicked him in the side of the neck.

The blow was enough to force him to free me and I immediately took a few steps back. "Look," I said, my voice dead even. "I don't want to fight you. But don't touch me, ever again –because if you do, we will have problems."

Manten straightened up. "Inuyasha probably wouldn't agree."

His words surprised me but I only nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Fine then. How about keeping this between us?"

There was something I didn't trust. But what could I do? Argue? Disagree?

"Of course."

"They're outside. The first door down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," I smiled briefly and then quickly made my way out. Of course I was going to tell Inuyasha. There was no doubt in my mind that I would mention it to him the moment we had time to talk. The only problem was, if we had time to talk. The door wasn't difficult to find, but when I opened it and saw nothing but intense forestry, I knew it would be difficult to find Inuyasha and Hiten.

I stepped out onto wooden rotten steps and watched intently at the scenery around me. It was virtually silent, the wind rustling the leaves the only sound that was easily heard. Wooden creaks shattered the silence and I made my way to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" I called out, looking around me.

The feeling in my stomach intensified and I spun around once, hardly taking in my surroundings as I did. Something wasn't right. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Hey sweetheart."

I stopped instantly, and saw my eyes focus on an unfamiliar face.

"Hiten," I barely breathed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Just in there." He pointed to what I could see now was the opening of a small, thin trail. "Inuyasha's just warming up. Come."

I followed him to the trail and saw Inuyasha's silver cascades the moment the trees separated a bit. There was a tiny clearing but I could see wires and metal electrical boxes all around.

"What are those for?"

Hiten smiled. "Well, this course is made of a ton of little tests, in which you have to stay on the path the entire time. The electrical boxes have lights on them that signal you where to go next. Eventually, you get to ten boxes and then it's the end. Since we start at the same time, there are five different courses. Red, blue, green, yellow and orange." He pointed to a tree where there was the coloured marker.

Inuyasha gave me a crooked smile and came over. "You'll be fine. Just go with what you got."

"Good reflexes?" I drawled.

"Exactly."

"Are we ready?" the crackle of Manten's voice came through what I assumed was a speaker in the trees.

"Yes. Show us where to go," Hiten called.

"Hiten, blue. Inuyasha, red. Kagome, yellow."

I lined myself up with the tree, looking back at Inuyasha uneasily. He was already staring straight at me. His mouth was moving, but I was having a difficult time understanding it. Strange. Usually, I was able to lip read as if they were actually talking.

"Ready, set," Manten's crackled voice came. "GO!"

All of a sudden, high in the trees, I saw an electronic yellow arrow point straight. Assuming it was the direction I was to take, I burst into a sprint. I was determined to finish this race, if not first, second. I didn't want to be last. I couldn't afford to be last.

Ahead, I could see several fallen trees. Another lit up arrow directed me straight through them. "Shit," I cursed and then started to leap on top of them. My foot slipped a few times on the bark that detached itself. I scrambled up and then jumped down, not wasting any time.

Another arrow –left. Another obstacle –swamp. I tiptoed wildly between rocks and logs, only occasionally slowing myself down by running through the water.

Another arrow –right. Another obstacle –boulders. The entire forest floor in that area was covered with boulders, large sharp rocks and tiny pebbles that made walking an ankle-twisting nightmare.

Another arrow –right. Another obstacle –ropes. The trail for several feet was pure water and mud. I looked above me to see the ropes. I jumped up, and pulled myself using all of my upper body strength to the first knot that I could rest my feet on. I tried to force myself to swing my body. Rope to rope, breath to breath.

I jumped down and looked up to await the direction I was to head in. But there was no arrow. No light. I waited another moment and then decided to call out.

"Manten?" There was no answer.

"Inuyasha? Hiten?" Still, I was surrounded by silence.

I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Straight," I finally decided and then took off in that direction. For a while, nothing appeared before. I started to get worried, knowing already that I had lost whatever contest I had created in my mind. This was only for fun and games, in Inuyasha's mind anyways, but for me, this was a lot more.

And then all of a sudden, as if a miracle, a new obstacle covered my path. There was a large pile of sticks and twigs; branches that weren't even strong enough to hold an apple at the end of it. And underneath these twigs was a hole. A big, deep hole. I slowed down and approached it slowly, wondering how I was going to get across. It covered the entire trail so that I couldn't sneak around without being disqualified.

"Damn it to hell," I muttered under my breath. I looked above and saw nothing. Not even a low branch or a tree leaning nearby. It was completely barren and I had that sick feeling in my stomach again. Something wasn't right.

There was no other way. I contemplated what would happen. Should I continue or not? I wondered about it for a long time. Logic told me that this was apart of the test and that the hole wouldn't be that deep. From what I could see, if I jumped I could make it back up. It would be a slight struggle, but nothing difficult. But my gut told me something different. Something terrible.

Logic won over the uneasy argument in my stomach. I took a few steps, and surprisingly the twigs didn't give. I walked across it like I was walking on a cloud, carefully so that I wouldn't fall through. I was almost there. My weight shifted oh-so-gently so that I wouldn't disrupt the uneven spacing of the twigs. And then, all of a sudden, a branch cracked.

It happened so fast I couldn't tell you exactly which branch caused the fall, or what I had done to create the catastrophe. All I do know is that I fell in and as branches, thick and thin fell around me, I heard the sound of a metallic click.

"What the fuck?" I groaned and then looked up, terrified as I saw something not of Mother Nature protruding from the sides of the ground. It was three-quarters of the way to the top, where I saw approximately ten metal rods showing.

The crackling of a mike above me made me act. I tried to jump up, to grab the edge of the hole and climb up before it was too late. But I knew it already was.

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Snap._

And the metal rods shot out, connecting with its partner on the other side. I was trapped in a dirt hole like an animal in a cage. The sun was already setting and I knew I only had a few hours before it would be too dark to see my own hand.

I screamed one name –and one name only.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

_He would come for me. I knew he would. But not until he finished his own business…_

Inuyasha smirked gleefully at the thought that he had once again kicked Hiten's ass. It was hardly difficult. He hadn't even broken a sweat. But damn, he was surprised that Kagome was far behind him. He thought for sure that only a few minutes later than he and he would see her, running gracefully out of the trees.

Hiten showed up and Inuyasha at this point and time still wasn't worried. It was, of course, her very first time here. She wasn't used to obstacle courses. But Inuyasha couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar stab of concern. Kagome was better than this.

What happened?

He wasn't entirely sure, and he dearly wanted to know. Ten minutes ticked by since Hiten's arrival. Several times, Hiten had tried to persuade Inuyasha into going inside, but merely received a low growl.

Inuyasha's thoughts were racing. He remembered clearly how strange she looked before the race had started. There was something she wanted to tell him, something that wasn't right. Her body had been perfectly composed, her smile easy to come, but her eyes told a different story.

And he knew those eyes. Sometimes, he wasn't entirely sure what he felt for Kagome. At first, sheer attraction. She was beautiful, feisty and she had such a genuine spirit. It was a relief from the hell hole he had dwelled in every day. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but what about love-in-a-week? Love-in-three-days?

Hardly possible. It wasn't that easy.

So he loved her.

Big deal.

But what else did he feel?

Could he be with her forever? Could he spend every second of every day of every month of every year standing by her side? Kissing her? Hugging her? Loving her? It seemed too easy.

"Hey, softie," Hiten said loudly. Inuyasha had just realized that Hiten had been trying to gain his attention for some time now.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stuck, lost, hell I don't know," Hiten said. "Why, what's the big deal?"

Clearly, it was her.

Instead, Inuyasha ignored Hiten's question and merely ran back into the hideaway. He had been there before and he knew his way around well. The room that held all the controls was only a couple doors down and Inuyasha wasted no time in getting there. Inuyasha was yelling before the door was completely open.

"Manten, where the fuck are you?"

Manten was nearly knocked out by the sheer force of the door. It just so happened that he was leaving at the same time that Inuyasha was entering.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"Where is she?"

"By 'she' I assume you mean Kagome?"

"Where the _fuck_ is she?"

Manten smiled. "Your little bitch is in a cage where she belongs."

Inuyasha growled. He was about to leap at Manten and kill him slowly when Hiten jumped in. "Now, now," he said. "Manten, why would you do such a thing to Inuyasha? His guest?"

Manten's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha was getting even more restless. He stared back and forth between the silver-haired demon about to rip his throat open and his brother Hiten. "You wouldn't side with Inuyasha over me, your brother, would you? And our cousin?"

Inuyasha growled again, clearly impatient. "I swear to god Manten, if you don't tell me where she is right now, I will slit your throat and make sure you bleed slowly."

Chances are, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say when he was trying to convince Hiten to his side. However, he thought the evidence was clear. Manten was doing it for some sick and twisted reason. Surely Hiten would see that. He was ruthless, yes. But not stupid.

But the universe isn't so kind.

"Are you really this upset over some woman? She's gorgeous but she isn't the only one out there," Hiten said, putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Instinctively, Inuyasha shrugged it off. The grip had just been a little too tight for his liking. "Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. His claws flexed and he took a step back into stance. He would kill both of them if he had to, just to get to Kagome.

Hiten narrowed his eyes, just like Manten had earlier. "She's more to you than just some good time and company, isn't she?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Hiten was sharp and once he picked up on something, he would figure it out until the end, regardless if you helped or not.

"You haven't actually marked her."

Inuyasha flinched. He hadn't made his feelings known to anyone, not even Kagome. Especially not Kagome. There was still too much at stake and there was such a little chance that she'd even survive past another week. He was in too deep and he knew it. But it was his fault and he would suffer the consequences.

"But your scents are almost one. Such closeness everyday. But more than that."

Inuyasha growled again. Fiercely. Deathly.

Hiten gave a small, solemn laugh. "You love her."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha spat and then without even thinking he punched Hiten in the jaw. The blow sent him stumbling back, but not enough for him to fall over. Inuyasha expected as much. He had fought them before in little matches when he had done double agent work here before.

He elbowed to the side, catching Manten slightly. He turned around to get a hit on Manten before dealing with the more powerful demon behind him. He tilted his body to kick Manten square in the chest when he felt as if he had been run over by a truck.

His body collapsed to the floor in a matter of seconds. His body jolted slightly, as if he was having a seizure. He blinked a few times, feeling his eyes dry and rough like sandpaper. He was paralysed and there was nothing he could do.

"Can I kill him?" Manten asked gleefully, looked at Hiten with awe-filled eyes.

Hiten shook his head. "No. That emotion running through him is clouding his vision. Maybe my shock can make him realize."

Inuyasha blinked again and tried to speak. It felt like his body had been overloaded. He was an electrical box that had just been shorted out. Everything was down and nothing was functional. It was on but not functional.

"He'll be back up in ten minutes. Until then, let's go see Kagome."

Manten laughed and together, the two brothers disappeared into the path in the forest.

* * *

The sun was going to set at any moment, and here I was, still stuck. The bar a few feet above my head trapped me like a fish in a bowl. I could see freedom, almost reach it –but couldn't touch it.

My hands clawed at the earth desperately. I had to try and find the electrical box. I just had to. For almost an hour I had been scratching the rough and hard soil with my hands. I figured that if the bars had been triggered electronically then that meant that somewhere around the bars would be an electrical box. But the hole I was in wasn't all that small and so far I had had no luck.

I could hear a clock in my head ticking. _Tic toc, tick toc. _Just counting down the seconds until I was left in that hole for a night. Once the sun set, I wouldn't even be able to see my hands in front of my face. Even now, I was working by straining my eyes. I had covered just over fifty percent of the area in which the electrical box could be.

It had to be somewhere. I just had to be.

And then my finger sliced open.

Normally, this wouldn't make me happy. I would get irritated at the small but painful little cut and suck on it to make sure it wasn't going to bleed. And once I felt sure it was okay, I would use it again.

That was normal routine.

But this, _this _was a cut of joy. The metal box was just within my grasp and I clawed at the dirt with more fervour than I had before. It took another twenty minutes before I was able to pry my fingers around the edge.

"Fucker," I cursed as I tried to wrench it open. It wouldn't budge. I figured as much would happen, but that had been my only hope. My hands were dirty and bleeding and they would most likely be infected. I was now in a hole in which I would remain in until I was found.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

"Goddamn you," I then whispered.

I couldn't help myself. I felt useless. Fuck it all.

I punched at the electrical box with a force that caused me to cringe. And then a miracle happened.

The zing of the bars flashed in my ears and I looked up to see the cloudy sky that was now finally falling into absolute darkness. I felt around the dirt wall and using the claw marks I had made earlier, started to climb up and out of the hole.

"I'm coming," I whispered, gritting my teeth as my hands held tight. My face was pressed against the mud and I felt around blindly with my free hand for another hold I could use to climb out.

And then I felt one.

I looked up, almost smiling until I saw who it was. And that sense of doom washed over me like a suffocating blanket. This is what I had feared.

And my greatest fears were coming true.

"Hey beautiful," Hiten said charmingly. "Need a hand?"

I was about to say no when my body was thrown violently into the air like a rag doll. I flew and I tried to land on my feet so that I could attack. But the darkness hindered my sight and therefore my timing was off. I tripped and stumbled into a tree behind me, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

"You assholes!" I breathed, barely able to get the words out. Hardly heroic or confident, but it would have to do.

"Well, come on now," Manten said, grinning from ear to ear. "You can't just reject me and _live_. How unfair is that?"

"Go fuck yourself," I cursed, my breath back. I stood up and lowered myself into a stance. "You want a fight? Come get one."

Manten and Hiten both laughed, but it was Manten that said, "We don't want a fight. We want a death. Quick and simple. We'll eat you later."

I really wasn't certain if that was serious or not. But I refused to let it shake or distract me. I ran forwards, watching how laid-back they looked as I approached. I aimed for Hiten but then struck Manten. It actually caught Manten off guard. He cursed and then ran into me, sending me backwards with his massive body weight.

"You bitch," Hiten yelled and I looked up to see his right hand up in the air, with sparks of yellow energy bouncing around. Electricity. Fuck my life.

I rolled to the side, just barely missing the punch Hiten threw my way. But as I rolled, I stumbled into Manten, who pinned me down.

"Hold her still," Hiten ordered Manten.

I struggled under the large demon's weight and realized that from the position I was in, I wouldn't be able to escape. It didn't stop me from trying however, and as I watched the electricity getting closer, I closed my eyes to picture a much better, happier view.

"Get _off_ of her!"

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of me completely and I instantly rolled again. I narrowly missed for the second time Hiten's bolt of lightning. I got up quickly and then studied my surroundings. Inuyasha –he was here.

Inuyasha punched Manten in the jaw and I saw the fat demon fall backwards. I turned my attention towards Hiten, who was coming after me once more. I sidestepped and then went towards him, ducking at the last second to miss his attack before I kicked back and made one of my own. He didn't fall though and continued to circle around to come at me once more.

I screamed, a guttural sound that I only made when I realized it would most likely be kill or be killed. I ran at me and somehow managed to dodge another attack while actually landing one of my own. I kicked with my heel into the Hiten's hip and then quickly, I punched his stomach and brought my arm up to elbow his face. He fell down, both shocked and unable to do anything about my movements. I had just landed when I saw Inuyasha take Hiten's moment of weakness to strike the fallen brother.

I went to help when I felt another crushing weight on my back. Suddenly, the world was a blur and I heard Inuyasha yell in pain. My face was back in the dirt and I inhaled the dust that swirled around me.

"Take her," I heard Hiten's voice say. He sounded pissed and I could only imagine what he was thinking. I doubt he had ever had a human strike him before and live. The thought made me gulp.

I struggled to see Inuyasha past the blackness of my eye sight. There, on the ground shaking, was Inuyasha. Hiten had electrocuted him. "NO!" I shrieked. "If you killed him…"

"Don't worry babe," Hiten spat at me, smiling. "He's living, for now. His heart is going to stop eventually. One more shock and poof! No more." He laughed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"And the best part is that you'll be in another little cage, just like the one you crawled out of. Only this time, you're not getting out alive."

* * *

**I didn't particularly like this chapter of mine. It's definitely not my best but unfortunately, it was in the original layout of my plans for this story and then I decided to change it. Problem is, it was too late and now I have to deal with it.**

**Anyways, there are only 2 more chapters left. Plus an epilogue. So, 18 chapters total?**

**And then comes out my new story, the Diagnosis. If you want a summary, look in my profile.**

**Enjoy everyone, **

**Witchygirl99**

* * *

Loyal Traitor

* * *

Loyal Traitor

* * *

Loyal Traitor


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: **I would rather give you a chapter worth something than worth nothing. Also, I might add another chapter, by the way.**_

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha**

_

* * *

_

_**Loyal Traitor**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

I woke up to pain. I could feel it, surrounding me like a blanket and choking me. My head was in a tailspin and I couldn't figure out if I was sitting or lying down. The left side of my body was so cold and I shivered, unable to control the movements of my body.

Where was I?

I could hear nothing. Not people talking or laughing or hell, singing. There was no creaking of rotten wood or dripping of water. All I could hear was the deafening silence that had filled my ears. I wanted to plug them, stop the silence that hurt me so. But I couldn't. My arms wouldn't move.

Slowly, the past few hours had dawned on me.

I rolled over, realizing that I was lying on my side. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I didn't know what to do to put it out, so I bit my lip and held in a whimper. I opened my eyes and looked around, slowly taking in my surroundings. I was alone, just as I had thought of before. It was dark, but out of a small window I could see a bit of light. It had to be around three in the morning. What a hell of a day.

Ever so slowly, I started to push my body up. My abdominals screamed with pain as I used them and with my hands I crawled to the wall nearby. I sighed as I leaned into it, feeling the cold seep through my clothes and heal my bruises. For at least an hour, Hiten and Manten had taunted and beaten me. There was nothing I could've done. I had tried to fight but only got shocked with their lightning in return. It had been one of the longest hours of my life.

They hadn't tried to rape me, which was about the only silver lining to the dark cloud that hovered over my head. But I didn't know how long that would last. I breathed in gently, not expanding my ribs too much so they wouldn't shriek with pain. They had kicked me there several times extremely hard. I had lost count at the number of times my breath had been ripped out of my chest.

But even as they tortured me, I could only see the last, scarring image of Inuyasha. He had been shocked pretty badly by Hiten. Was he okay? Was he even alive?

I couldn't remember that far back. I remember screaming his name and feeling the doom that I had felt the past three days. I sat down in this dungeon, this prison and thought about everything that had happened this past month to get me to where I was. Coming to Hell's Mark. Meeting Naraku. Challenging Inuyasha. Fighting Inuyasha. Falling in love with Inuyasha. Missions. Getting knocked on the head. Getting shot. Discovering a third party. Not discovering who it was.

And Renege; my life there had always been good. If I didn't make it, I wonder what would happen to Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru would probably bail them out somehow. Once they discovered that I was gone; either dead or trapped, they would come and get them. I know they would.

But for now, I had to try and escape once more. My body –in so much pain still– didn't want to even attempt. But the drive to stay alive and in one piece was pushing me harder. I started to crawl towards the bars that surrounded me on three sides and started looking for a way to plan my escape.

* * *

_Hours passed by and there was still no sign of him. I remember thinking, "Is he really dead? Because if not, what the hell is he doing?"_

* * *

Inuyasha felt like absolute hell. His head was pounding and his body felt like it had just been hit with a cement truck. And then had been struck by lightning.

Twice.

The sun was just starting to rise. He could see the soft outlines of the leaves and trees, glowing in the east. How long had he been out for? He wondered about this for quite some time, unsure if he really wanted to move or not. He couldn't exactly remember what he was doing on the dirt floor of where he presumed was Demon Woods. Where else would he be?

With this headache, he had probably gotten drunk out of his mind. That would explain why he couldn't remember shit. But that still didn't make much sense, because in reality, Kagome would probably be beside him suffering too.

Where was she?

"Kago-mayyy," Inuyasha whispered, moving only his eyes to view his surroundings. Even that hurt. It was like his eyeballs were on fire.

"Kagome?"

Everything was silent.

All of a sudden, he remembered something. A tree. She was against a tree.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, his voice just a bit louder than a whisper. Ever-so-slowly, Inuyasha sat up, wincing at the pain that flowed through his body. He looked at the several trees that stood tall around him. None of them held Kagome at the base.

And then there…

He saw her body flash before his eyes. She was limp, hurt. He could only see the side of her, her long bangs covering her eyes. And then, she was getting closer and closer, without actually moving.

And then he blinked. The tree he had been staring at showed nothing. Kagome's body was no longer there, leaning against it crumpled. He fell back down to the ground, laying there and breathing hard. His head was hurting so bad, he didn't know what to do.

Hiten and Manten were there, attacking him fiercely. He went from one to the next and then… Pain. A lot of it.

And Kagome screaming his name.

He thought he remembered –parts of it although not all of it. A fight started between the four of them and then he was left here to rot. So now, with the night before echoing in his mind, Inuyasha knew without a doubt that Kagome was still in danger. Possibly in even more danger than she was in yesterday. And he had to do something about it.

The original plan was to bomb the place, and that plan suited him just fine. But he had to get Kagome out first. So the question, therefore, was how? Where would they be keeping her?

How much time did he have left?

He looked at the sky and saw the sun trying to peek between the trees. It had to be around six in the morning, more or less. Inuyasha turned around once more and slowly inched his body upwards until he was standing. His head still pounded without mercy and his eyes burned like the sun, but in his head, he heard a clock ticking, loud and precise.

It was the clock until Kagome died.

And time was running out.

So first thing's first: the bombs. Where had he and Kagome hidden the backpacks with their belongings? Near the front, with the large boulders. Inuyasha smirked as he remembered what else occurred there. Her hugs… Her kisses…

But he couldn't think about that now. He ran as fast as he could without falling down, which was a task much harder than he expected. The boulders were more difficult to find, as well. He didn't clearly remember just where they had hidden them.

_Dammit, Kagome._

He cursed her because he didn't know what else to curse. But he had to save her. He had to.

And that's when he noticed the backpack sticking out from the long grass.

* * *

Nothing was working. This damned hellhole in which I was stuck in made damned sure that I wasn't going to leave. Cement wasn't as easy to dig through as dirt and there were no mechanical devices attached. I was screwed.

But more than that, I was fucked.

Royally fucked.

I mean, HOW THE HELL, did I get into this position? Why was I the only one to ever get this royally fucked? I go to do Weapons Keep and get attacked and knocked out. I go on an "easy" mission with Kagura and get shot. I almost died from blood loss.

Who else at Hell's Mark has suffered with me?

NO ONE.

The universe, truly, truly, hates me.

What did I ever do to it?

Kill a few rapists, murderers and thieves? I thought I was doing something _good_ there. Become a double agent to stop one of the most likely psychopathic movie watchers of our time (a.k.a. Naraku)? I thought that was a _good_ thing too.

So _what did I do_?

And then it occurred to me.

I had a death wish.

The sound of footsteps startled me from my thoughts. I stumbled back, crawling backwards little by little and then leaned against the hard, solid wall. I watched, horrified in the darkness with only one small window for light, as the sound of footsteps drew closer.

They were coming. I knew they were. And I had yet to escape.

"Oh Kagome," a light voice taunted, his voice singsong. It was Manten; I could tell from the higher pitch.

I said nothing. Instead, I merely watched as two figures appeared out of the darkness and into the small pool of light just before my cage. Manten was smiling, his expression eerily delightful while Hiten just looked bored.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice laced with malice.

Manten's smile grew wider and I grimaced in retort. "My dear, you won't be alive much longer so let's not worry about that until you're dead."

I was confused but chose not to ask. What would they do with my dead body? I shivered at the possibilities. He had mentioned earlier about that "fee" Inuyasha had "set up" for me –or my body. I had to get out of here. Now. I had to fight back, even if I was going to die trying.

"You disgust me." It was a simple statement, and true.

Hiten growled. "Shut up bitch." He looked towards Manten impatiently. "Why don't you just finish what you want to do now, for fuck's sake? I'm tired of listening to her bitch and I'm tired of listening to you squeak. Now do what you want with her and let's end this, please."

_End this?_ That gave me a lot of hope.

Not.

'_Hope doesn't come from calculating whether the good news is winning out over the bad. It's simply a choice to take action.'_ So I needed to take action. Fight.

Remember: fight, fight, fight.

Focus: shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…

And that's when I saw him. Inuyasha. I swear I wanted to jump up and yell at him for taking so damn long, but he was there. And Hiten and Manten didn't know of his presence. Yet.

Manten walked towards me, skipping slightly as he moved forwards. I saw that he was holding a key and I realized that he was going to open the door to this hellhole.

Let me out.

And then kill me.

I risked taking a glance at Inuyasha, who nodded. He was waiting for Manten to do it. It was strange, how easily I was able to read him. But I couldn't think about that now, I had to focus on getting free and fighting…

The door to the cage was opened but I remained on the ground.

"Get up, my pet. Inuyasha's no longer here to make me pay a fee."

I felt sick to my stomach. He came towards me and leaned down to grab me roughly by the arm.

"Now," I said evenly and smiled.

Before Manten could react, I kicked one of my legs up to catch him in the groin. It was dirty, it was old but damn, did it work. Manten went down like a stone, howling in pain. I moved to the side and watched as Hiten growled, coming towards me.

"I'll kill you," he hissed. I was forced back against the wall, stuck in the corner that I couldn't escape from. "You're stuck now. And I can promise you, bitch, your death won't be painless." He smiled wickedly, expecting me to show fear.

Instead, I smiled.

"I'm the bitch?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Then how come you're going to kiss me feet?"

His expression just barely had time to change into surprise before Inuyasha appeared from behind, grabbed his neck and with all of his weight, slammed his face into the cement floor.

I winced. "Ouch."

Inuyasha smiled and then put his knee on top of Hiten's neck. With his hands, he grabbed Hiten's and tied them up securely.

"Fuckers," Manten hissed. I had nearly forgotten about him.

I jumped over Hiten's unconscious body and walked over to Manten who was trying to get up. I kicked him in the chin, sending him reeling back. He was on his back now and I stood at his feet, smiling. "Hope you don't want children," I said cheerfully and then I lifted my right leg, stomping it down as hard as possible on what we'll call his "family jewels".

Manten wheezed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Whoops," I murmured. I walked over to his head and tapped it with my foot. His head rolled to the other side accordingly. "He's out cold," I told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't reply. I turned to look at him and he was biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Ow," Inuyasha whined, putting a hand to his own balls.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "I didn't stomp on you."

"They're probably broken," Inuyasha murmured. "Oh God, the pain."

Men. How ridiculous.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Massage mine better?"

I laughed. "You wish. But seriously."

"Here." Inuyasha tossed me a small chain, made of…copper? He was smirking and I was glad that he was here. "Tie up Manten."

I took the chain and tightly wrapped Manten's pudgy hands and arms in the copper chain. "Why would you bring this?" I asked, wondering how Inuyasha would've gotten his hands on something like this.

"Always come prepared. I knew something was going to go down, so I called some people who owed me, big time."

"And what took you so long?"

Inuyasha looked a little sheepish. "I couldn't really remember where I was. I thought I was drunk and was just suffering a hangover from the night before…"

"But then I wasn't there with you." I flushed and I cursed the red that flooded into my cheeks. I was glad I was facing the other way, so he couldn't see. That was a bit too forward.

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Exactly."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. "So what do we do now? Leave? Place the bombs and go?"

"I already did that," Inuyasha confessed, standing up and dragging Hiten's body with him. "And we're going to wait."

"For what?"

"For them to wake up. We have more to do on this mission than just kill them."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? Naraku told us that our mission objective was to kill the Thunder Bros. and destroy their hideaway. Which means bombs, plus our escape, plus pressing a button, equals mission objective."

"There's more to it than that."

Inuyasha walked over to grab Manten but I stepped in front of him. His eyes were guarded and he looked down at me carefully.

"What are you talking about?"

The answer to that was clear. He was talking about the Takeover mission that Naraku had just discussed with us before we left. But that was so little information that it meant nothing. Yeah, he wanted the stupid jewel. So what? There was more to it and Inuyasha had those answers that I needed.

God. That sounded terrible. Like I was using him like a toy and throwing him around for a loop like a rag doll. That wasn't how it was. Seriously. I loved him. Everything about him. But I wouldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that. Not until it was over.

But when Inuyasha and I were briefed, I was only told that we were to kill them. Not to gain information, like Inuyasha was suggesting. So what were we going to do? Wait until they gained consciousness?

Before I knew it, Manten was thrown in a pile with his brother and Inuyasha was sitting down at the other end of the wall. He patted the floor beside him and I walked over slowly.

"We have yet to discover where the Shikon No Tama is, and Naraku and I have reason to believe that they may know someone who has it –or is after it."

I sat there, my arm just brushing Inuyasha's. I was in the state of mind where I didn't want to think about missions or uncovered information. I wanted to think about us. Where we could go. What we could be –if anything.

But the words that came out of his mouth forced me to focus on the mission and the information I needed. "Who is after it? Just us, no?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He was looking at me strangely, as if I should know something. My heart fluttered and I wondered for a moment if he knew who I was –exactly who I was. I wondered if he knew I was a double agent from Renege, and that I wasn't at Hell's Mark because I wanted food and shelter but because I was there to take down Naraku, a psychopath.

"Well?" I continued, waiting for him to say something even though I didn't want him to.

Inuyasha looked at me for a moment longer and then smirked. "No. There's another party out there, trying to obtain it."

"And Naraku wants to figure out who it is?"

Inuyasha stared at me again, his amber eyes like pools of golden liquid. I wanted so badly just to stare at them and not look away, but his stare was so pressured, so conflicted. I couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was that other player. He was acting strangely and I didn't know what to say. Was he playing me? Knowing he was the other player but still going out of his way to create a false lie to feed to Naraku. It was the smart thing to do.

If you were the other player.

Inuyasha shrugged again. I was beyond confused and feeling more than a little uncomfortable. What was that stare for? Was he the other player, that not only Naraku had to get rid of but who _I _had to get rid of?

I couldn't start to imagine the difficulty I would have taking him down. Giving him up to Sesshomaru so they could hold him and put him into jail…

It was too hard to think about.

But I didn't have to any further because Hiten started to wake up. His groans were at first loud but slowly as he came further to, they grew quiet. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he stared at his, incredulous.

"Why you sorry son of a bitch," Hiten hissed, glaring at Inuyasha. "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"The Shikon No Tama, obviously," Inuyasha said calmly. I just stared at Hiten, watching his expressions change from moment to moment.

"I don't have it."

"Well thanks Sherlock. Couldn't have figured that one out on my own, I'll tell yah."

Hiten growled.

"Oh fuck off," Inuyasha said. "Just tell me who else wants it and I won't kill you."

"I don't know."

"Lies."

"I don't fucking know."

Inuyasha snapped. I could see it from how he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "You have five fucking seconds."

If I had to give you a recap of what happened after that, I would have to ask for a rain check. One second, Inuyasha was sitting beside me, angry and then, before I knew it, he was smashing Hiten in the wall at the other side of the room.

"Tell me," Inuyasha growled.

"Fuck," Hiten yelled. "Gi Shikon. Gi Shikon! _G-I S-H-I-K-O-N!_"

Inuyasha stopped and backed away, and I remained sitting on the floor, wide-eyed. I couldn't understand what was going on. What were Inuyasha's stares for? How did Naraku figure out that there was another threat? Who did he think the threat was? Who or what was Gi Shikon?

"Who are they?" Inuyasha demanded.

Hiten smirked. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Inuyasha was about to attack him again. I could see it in the way his muscles tensed.

"Inuyasha," I said quietly. "Can we go?"

Inuyasha was still tense but his ears pricked and focused on me. I smiled slightly and watched as his head slowly turned my way. "Yeah," he said finally. "We can."

I got up and Inuyasha walked over towards the stairs where I saw the backpack we had brought. He reached deep in his bag and pulled out one of the bombs that he had made back at Hell's Mark. He threw it on the ground carelessly and smirked at Hiten.

"Sorry, but duty calls. Oh, and don't try to use any of the electricity of yours. You'll kill yourself."

Inuyasha grabbed me and threw me on his back, much to my surprise. We raced up the stairs and I didn't realize why he had a) put me on his back and b) started running until I saw that the trigger which was supposed to set off all of the bombs flashing.

"Inuyasha," I murmured. "Why is the trigger flashing?"

"I'm testing a theory," was all he said and we raced out of the building. Seconds went by faster than the blink of an eye and I was hardly aware of what was happening until the trigger made a strange humming noise. And the light stopped blinking.

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _DAMN_?"

And then, there was a blast of enormous heat. Inuyasha leaped and we flew into the trees of the forest and fell to the soft dirt below. He rolled on top of me, covering my body and I could hear his rough breathing in my ear.

"We have to keep moving," he whispered, and he got up, dragging me with him as we ran. The trees around us started to burn, but after he threw me on his back and he started running faster and faster, we were soon far beyond the mess that we had created. Inuyasha slowed to a walk and then I slid off of his back, smacking him as hard as I could in the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What the hell was that for? What the _hell_ was that for? _ARE YOU MAD?_ You set off the trigger _before_ we left the damn building? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Inuyasha pouted. "But the movies…"

"Forget the _fucking movies_!"

Inuyasha wrenched himself free from my grasp. "Oh come on, live a little."

"LIVE A LITTLE?" I yelled. "WE COULD'VE BEEN DEAD THANKS TO YOUR 'LIVE A FUCKING LITTLE' IDEA! Fuck."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well come on, I got you back and I'm sorry for feeling unstoppable after that."

I raised a brow.

"I was seriously worried," he said, his voice softer than I had heard in a long time. "I thought I had lost you."

I was suddenly aware of how close we were. He had pulled me closer to him and our lips were too close to ignore.

"I'm still alive, and here," I reassured him, no longer looking at his amber eyes but at his lips. Oh God…

"Well, we'll have to do something later to prove that," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Maybe," was all I said.

Inuyasha pouted. "Maybe? That's it?"

"Oh come on," I taunted. "Live a little."

And that's when our lips met.

* * *

The walk to Hell's Mark had taken what felt like forever. The walk from the metal door to my bedroom had taken even longer. The moment Inuyasha and I went through those door, we were swarmed by Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta. Kouga showed up a moment later, scowling for some reason unbeknownst to us and shortly, Ryukotsusei sauntered in.

"Hey!" I said, seeing Ryukotsusei smile. "What's been happening?"

Kouga raised a brow. "You were only gone for just over a day."

"Some still could've happened," Ayame corrected him, rolling her emerald eyes. "Don't worry about him. He's just cranky."

It was Inuyasha's turn to raise a brow.

"We were busy before I heard you come back."

I nearly choked. "Oh. Good. Okay then."

"We should really be checking in with Naraku." Inuyasha sighed.

I nodded. "We should. Let's go."

He stared at me for another moment, those amber eyes of his guarded. Just like before. What did it mean?

"I'll go," he said, smirking. "You talk to Ayame about whatever girls talk about. It shouldn't take long anyways."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. "Alright then. Thanks."

Ayame was more than delighted to have Inuyasha let me go and she quickly dragged me off to her bedroom. "We must talk." Her eyes were huge and innocent looking. I was suddenly, very, very worried.

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

She looked around the room as if someone would be spying on us. "Muso. I think he's lost it. You missed it, huge."

I was interested to learn about what was wrong with Muso but I also wanted to figure out why the hell Inuyasha didn't want me to be in the room with him and Naraku. So saying the first thing that came to my mind, I lied.

"Hey, can you hold that thought? I just want to change. I've been in these clothes the entire time and I've been sitting in dirt and in cellars and…disgusting-ness. Please?"

Ayame smiled and nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." She looked around again. "Hopefully."

I frowned. "Why are you looking around?"

"Kouga's still not happy with me," she whispered.

"Oh," I whispered back. "Okay."

I don't think Muso was the only person to have lost it while I was gone. But that could just be Ayame…

I walked out of the room quickly and tiptoed towards Naraku's office. I passed by the lounge where it looked like everyone was sitting and watching TV, however, I just managed to pass by without being seen. I stood in front of the door to the office and tried to block out the sounds coming from the lounge. I didn't have demon hearing, but I could pick up Naraku and Inuyasha's voice from inside.

"And what did they have to share?" I heard Naraku's deep voice ask.

Inuyasha made a scoffing sound. "Nothing. But this: Shikon Mimi."

_Mimi? _I frowned.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mimisenrei. He, who we had murdered?"

Naraku was silent for a moment, and Inuyasha hadn't spoken either.

"The other player."

Inuyasha's voice sounded. "That's what I'm thinking."

"I knew he had another branch." Naraku sounded pissed. "We have to attack. Now."

"Too soon," Inuyasha interfered. "We need to prepare and get Ryukotsusei up to date. We can't do this without him."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Inuyasha retorted. "Fuck."

Outside the door, I was confused beyond the point of return. Had I heard Hiten wrong? Another branch of Mimisenrei's group?

"Fuck."

Something was going down. And it was going down soon.

And I was going to be helpless to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**Loyal Traitor**_

_Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

Shikon Mimi. What the _fuck_?

I shook my head as I replayed through the conversation Inuyasha had with Hiten and the conversation between Inuyasha and Naraku. I could've sworn that Hiten had said Gi Shikon. He even spelled it out. But Inuyasha told Naraku that Hiten said Shikon Mimi.

It made absolutely no sense.

The first thing that came to my mind was to sneak in and talk to Sango and Miroku, but I wouldn't be able to do that until dinner. Which meant…

I walked to the kitchen and checked the schedule for the week. Neither Inuyasha nor I were booked because of our away mission. Today's cooks were Hakaku and Kouga. I thought about it for a moment and then smiled… Perfect. The wolf was crying so I'd give him a little Band-Aid to make it better.

"Oh Kouga…" I called in a singsong voice. I sauntered into the lounge but Kouga wasn't in there. I sighed and then walked down the single hall with all of the bedrooms. I had never been to Kouga's room, but I had an idea of which one it was. I knocked on the wooden door, surprised when it didn't automatically open. Oh damn. I forgot.

He had a door that actually _closed_. Wait, wasn't that the point?

Hint: I had a failure for a door.

"Who is it?" Kouga growled.

"Kagome."

Kouga opened the door, shirtless, obviously.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, raising a brow. Then, I stared at him in horror. "Oh shit."

"What?" he asked, confused.

I had forgotten about Ayame. I had left her in the bedroom and she was probably still sitting in there, humming to herself.

"Um, Ayame wants you," I said quickly. I hoped he wasn't as smart as I gave him credit for.

"Doesn't she always?" he laughed.

"No. I mean, _wants_ you. Like now."

He frowned at me. "Okay… So you're telling me this because, why?"

How awkward I must look. Going to his door and telling him that his girlfriend wanted him. Wow. Creeper. This must look so bad.

"Because you can't," I said, quickly again. "Because you have to cook!"

"And you're point is?" Kouga asked, frustrated. "Kagome, you are one messed up chick. I mean seriously. I would say this is a booty call but you're not the booty that wants me."

I nearly choked. He just _had_ to say that. "Yeah. So, I'll take your cooking shift and you two can go…have fun?" My statement sounded a lot more like a question. I was looking at the floor, clearing my throat. I had seriously never felt more awkward in my entire life.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

I turned around to see Inuyasha. Scratch that –_this_ was the most awkward moment of my life.

"Hey…you…" I started, smiling. Sort of.

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha," Kouga said, laughing. "It was just a booty call." He laughed and walked away, smacking my ass as he left. "Thanks Kagome."

I just stood there, eyes wide. I mean, _what the fuck_? Oh god. Oh god.

Oh god.

I looked up to meet Inuyasha's amber eyes. And he was… Well, pissed didn't exactly go to enough extremes to explain his anger.

"Wait!" I shouted desperate. "He was joking. _Clearly_. Inuyasha don't do anything stupid."

Inuyasha roared. "Me? Me! Kouga slapped your ass! Which is mine! On your body, I mean." He grumbled the last part.

I laughed and tackled him, despite his crazed anger. "I switched kitchen duty with him because Ayame wanted to pay him back for earlier," I lied. "And I felt bad. I don't mind. I'll just make extra food for you." I gave him my biggest smile.

He searched my eyes for a moment and then his hands slowly rose to brush my arms. "Why do I have a feeling there's something more to it?"

I rolled my eyes. "What more could I want? Dish duty? As if." I snorted. "Inuyasha, relax. I'm just doing Ayame a favour."

"But he _slapped _your _ass_!"

"You can kill him later," I said and kissed him. "Are you free yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just finding Ryukotsusei before I saw you. I have to finish something with Naraku."

I pouted, although I was secretly happy. "Alright. Well I have to cook anyways. So I'll see you…tonight?"

"Tonight," he agreed and then he kissed me again.

* * *

Cooking with Hakaku meant simply cooking alone. Hakaku knew absolutely nothing on how to cook, so we made the deal that I would cook and serve the captives and he would do the dishes.

For dinner, I did soup and grilled cheese. It was the easiest thing to do, and rarely did we eat something exotic like roast beef or prime rib. The first thing I was going to do when I got out of this hell hole was have a real, hardcore, meat dinner. I'd go to the Keg or something amazing like that. And just EAT.

I saved an extra large bowl for Inuyasha, with two grilled cheeses for him, and while Hakaku served everyone their food, I sat down beside Inuyasha and started eating.

"So how was the mission?" Ginta said, sitting down beside us. We were shortly joined by Hakaku, Kouga and Ayame (who had just returned from the bedroom –_gag_).

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If Kagome could get in any more trouble…"

"It was not my fault!" I exclaimed, incredulous. "You were the one that wanted them to pay a _fee_."

"A fee?" Ayame asked.

"For sex," Inuyasha briefly explained. Ayame started to speak but our arguing interrupted. "Would you rather I said you were _free_?"

"No! I'd rather you say I'm not available at all."

"Well that wouldn't be good enough for them."

"What wouldn't be good enough for them?" Ayame asked.

"That excuse."

Ayame started but failed. "What exc–?"

"But then Manten wouldn't have trapped me in a hole in the ground!"

"Who knew Manten was going to obsess over you and trap you in the ground?"

"You were trapped in the ground!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yes," I answered bluntly.

"And you were lucky I went looking for you in the first place, so you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you for what?" I asked. "For not getting me out because he got there first!"

"I tried!" Inuyasha yelled, defending himself.

"Tried what?" Ayame tried to butt in.

"To save her, clearly," Inuyasha explained, then turned back to Kagome. "And I fought them!"

"And got beat."

"Did not."

"They pretty much left you for dead," I retorted.

"Think of it this way," Inuyasha said, slightly irked. "If they hadn't I wouldn't have been able to plant the bombs."

"But if they hadn't, I wouldn't have been put in a cage to die!"

"You'd probably end up there anyways and there would be no bombs, no backup plan and we'd all be dead!"

"Bombs? What bombs?" Ayame tried to speak again.

"I planted bombs to blow the place up," Inuyasha told her.

"_Speaking_ of bombs," I shouted. "You were the one who wanted to _test_ a theory."

"What theory?" Ayame asked.

"The let's-see-if-we-can-get-out-of-the-building-before-the-bomb-explodes-because-I-am-a-dickhead theory."

Kouga laughed. "You didn't! How'd it work?"

"Fine!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "We made it out before they went off."

"Hardly!" I yelled. "That was _so_ stupid."

There was a long moment of silence that followed. Finally, Kouga spoke. "Wow. I just learned everything that happened on your mission, and you didn't even talk to _us_. You talked –or rather _yelled_– at each other.

Inuyasha smirked at me. Clearly, he wasn't angry.

"Yeah, we tend to do that," I said, smiling back. I was glad to be home.

Even if home was a hell hole run by a mad psychotic evil killer that used lines from really bad movies to motivate us…

Anyways, I helped Hakaku gather the dishes when we were done and then while he filled the sink with water, and I threw the scraps and two (secretly large) bowls of soup on a tray and made my way to my friends. When I entered the room, both of them were surprised to see me.

"Back already?" Miroku asked, his luring smile devastating despite the dim lighting.

"We killed them shortly after they tried to kill me," I told them both, sombre.

Sango gave me a small smile. "At least you're still alive."

"Yeah, at least."

"There's a silver lining to every dark cloud," Miroku stated, his voice magical.

"And here's another," I added. "Gi Shikon. Does that mean anything to you?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks at each other.

"Yeah, actually," Sango said first, pulling her eyes away from Miroku's to look at me. "We got the name but didn't know where to link it to. Why? What's so important about it?"

"It's the other player. It has to be."

"Not exactly," Miroku said. "Gi Shikon isn't the group name. When we discovered Gi Shikon, it was a word, not a group."

I frowned. "A word?"

Sango nodded. "Like desserts spelled backwards is stressed? Only it's not backwards, it's mixed up."

"But what word is it? A weapon? The location?" Miroku asked. "We never figured that out."

"I'm betting a location," I said. "Anyways, I have a feeling Naraku has more information. I overheard him and Inuyasha talking." I left out the part where Inuyasha told them the wrong name. "Naraku immediately understood. He has to have some more information with him in his office."

"So you need to get it," Sango finished. "When are you planning to?"

"ASAP –things within the group are moving too fast. Naraku is forcing Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei to make a plan and I'm almost positive that the moment the plan is done, we're going to be following it out."

I looked at the both of them, wondering just how in the hell I was going to get them out. Sango smiled at me, probably reading my mind.

"Don't worry about us," she urged me. "We're fine. Miroku's not the best company but he's _company_."

We both laughed and looked at Miroku, who gave an uneasy laugh himself.

Wait –uneasy?

"Is something bothering you Miroku?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to kill me, which was what I assumed to be a very unusual expression due to what happened next.

"Miroku? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Miroku turned away from me reluctantly and smiled at Sango. "Nothing my sweet Sango. I'm merely trying to solve what Gi Shikon means."

My ass that's what his problem is.

He was lying.

Was their a mole in Renege too? Was it Miroku? Who was really Gi Shikon? Or with Gi Shikon? Or knew the whereabouts of Gi Shikon?

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. "You're twitching."

"No I'm not." But I could feel it. My brain felt like it was overloading. There was too much information to process and not enough hardware to process it. Seriously. Had I just been thinking that _Miroku_ was the mole or had anything to do with Gi Shikon –whatever Gi Shikon is?

Miroku who is a lecher and who is _famous_ for womanizing.

Not that that could stop him from being apart of Gi Shikon, but it didn't seem to fit right. But I knew, deep down, that there was more to Miroku than his lecherous ways. He was hiding something and I'd be damned to know what that was. Unfortunately, there was still too much I needed to figure out, so Miroku's problem would have to be dealt with later.

"What did you gather from Gi Shikon before you got captured? I don't have much more time."

"At first, we thought it had something to do with the actual jewel, because of the word Shikon in it," Sango stared, running a hand through her hair. "But later when we were reading the notes of other attempting groups and demons, we discovered that Gi Shikon was actually one word, mixed up."

"Therefore Shikon is just a coincidence," Miroku concluded.

"Where did you get these notes?"

Miroku shrugged. "Midoriko's place. She keeped detailed notes of all the attacks that were performed on her and the notes of others if she could. We checked with her just days before we met up at the hospital. She's still in a coma and the doctors don't think she's going to wake up. There's little activity."

"And the disease is spreading?" I asked, cringing.

"They don't believe so. They thought they stopped it from spreading any further and they thought that they removed it. But the doctors think it could've been too little too late."

I looked at Sango who shrugged. So Midoriko was still sick, even with the traces of disease out of her system. She must have been weak when she was sick. The jewel would have been easy to steal, even though it was her lifelong and final mission.

"Okay. I have to go now," I whispered, knowing that I had stayed in the disgusting room too long. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

Together, Sango and Miroku laughed. "We won't, surely."

Escaping back into the bedroom without being seen wasn't too hard and I was lucky that Hakaku didn't expect me to come back into the kitchen. I snuck into my room and shoved a chair that was falling apart into my door that still wouldn't close. I was stuck on the thought of Midoriko and her sickness. There were stories about her at Renege. She was a legend there, sort of like me, only a lot better.

She never failed a mission.

So why this time?

She was sick. Yes. That would explain why she let someone take the jewel. She was too weak to protect it.

But someone with a record like she had, who was a legend –a _legend_– for never failing a mission…that should never have happened. She would've protected it until the very end…

Unless…

"Kagome, there you are," Inuyasha said from the other side of the door.

"Hold–" I was about to tell him to wait a moment so that I could remove my doorstopper, but obviously, a half-broken and rotten chair was nothing to him.

"Oh…shit."

I watched deadpanned as the chair followed the swing of the door and smashed against the wall. As it smashed against the wall, to my greatest luck, it deteriorated and fell into broken little bits on the floor.

Inuyasha gave me a sheepish grin. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Obviously not," I replied, trying not to smile. "But now my door can no longer be closed."

"Why would you want to close me out?"

I sighed, "Not _you_. I was telling you to hold on but you went and attacked my poor rotten doorstopper!"

Inuyasha looked at the broken wood and shrugged. "Oh well. My room tomorrow night then."

"Tomorrow night?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "Naraku's announced another meeting. That's why I was looking for you. We're going on a mission, now."

"Like, now now?"

"Now now."

Internally I cursed. What had I even been thinking about before he came? Well it didn't matter now, I had to go.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

WHAT WAS WITH PEOPLE AND LOOKING INTO MY FEELINGS?

If I hear that question again I will explode. Why was everyone suddenly so damned intuitive on my emotions and my thinking process? Could I not think alone in peace?

Obviously _not_.

"I'm fine. Very fine. More than fine. I'm like happy fine. Amazing fine. Just _fine_."

Inuyasha just stared at me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm okay."

"Obviously."

I was going to say something more to reassure him but he kissed me. "It's okay, don't worry. You can tell me after."

I nodded, even though I knew one of two things would happen:

One: The truth would come out anyways but he wouldn't be so caring or,

Two: I'd be dead and it wouldn't matter anyways.

Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out of my bedroom and into the lounge where almost everyone sat. The only few missing were Kagura, Ryukotsusei, Naraku and Kanna. Three of the four arrived, with only Kagura's presence still to be awaited. For some reason though, Naraku started talking. Apparently, Kagura wasn't needed or she was busy doing something else.

Inuyasha's hand slipped away from my own as he walked towards Naraku and Ryukotsusei. Naraku was still babbling on about world domination, or something. He had yet to mention the Takeover mission, or anything to do with the Shikon No Tama. I watched Inuyasha's movements carefully, wondering what he was thinking. Why did he tell Naraku it was Shikon Mimi and not Gi Shikon?

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue to stop from thinking of the old possibility. Inuyasha couldn't be the other player. He couldn't be. I pushed that thought aside, as I did almost every time, and decided to start listening to Naraku.

"…with the Shikon No Tama, we could achieve that immunity. We couldn't be touched because we'd be undefeatable. Inuyasha and Kagome have found the lost link –Shikon Mimi."

"Didn't we kill that old bastard?" Muso asked, yawning. He seemed captivated by Naraku's motivational speaking. Not.

Naraku glowered at him. "Yes. But there were other branches, and with all of the information we've gathered steadily, we've found where the jewel is. Mimisenrei had several different groups that followed his lead. It would've been easy for him to hide the jewel with one of them and force them into hiding. We're going back to his place, led by Ryukotsusei, and will kill them. We will get the Shikon No Tama, and we will have to do nothing ever again."

No one said anything. No one seemed particularly interested either. It was strange. Usually _someone _would be excited in the thought of killing, like Goshinki, or Muso, and even Kageromaru and Juromaru had an odd glint to their eyes. But their expressions were dead, as if they were wearing a mask.

I looked back to Naraku, knowing that something was going to go wrong very soon. When I had told Miroku and Sango that I thought time was running out, I hadn't thought time would run out this fast. I had to call Sesshomaru, the very first moment that I could.

Ryukotsusei went through the strategic plan as to how we were to attack and find. There were three groups being made: group one was to attack first, group two was to attack following the first to eliminate all enemies and obstacles and group three was to search and find the Shikon No Tama. Leading command one was Ryukotsusei with Goshinki, Muso, Kageromaru and Juromaru. Leading command two was Inuyasha, with Kouga, Ayame and me. Leading command three was Kagura, followed by Ginta, Hakaku, Tsubaki and Yura. Naraku was officially leading the entire operation however he was to be last to the action.

Inuyasha went on to discuss weapons, Weapons Keep and who was required to take the walkie-talkie cell phones. All commanders had to have a cell phone and weapons were required for all but the commander of each group.

"Let's go," Inuyasha chirped, and I knew that my time was out.

"Hold on, I need to change," I said when I got close to Inuyasha. "Are we meeting outside?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Yeah. Hurry up. If you're any longer than five minutes, I'm coming after you."

I swallowed hard and nodded. Calling Sesshomaru and finding Naraku's documents was bound to take longer than that. What was hard there however could've been worse as Naraku walked down the hall to exit the hell hole.

I walked into my room and kicked some of the sticks towards the door to stop it from opening. I grabbed a tight grey tank top and threw it on, all the while switching the SIM card. I dialled the number as best I could with my shirt only half on, and then I ran against the door. There was fading noise, but in the direction of the metal door to the outside world. I snuck out of my room and into the hall, watching and listening to make sure that no one was coming. I would be dead otherwise.

The cell was ringing but Sesshomaru wasn't picking up. I cursed him again and again, stating that if he didn't pick up, I would haunt his sorry ass when I was dead because surely I would be by that point. Naraku would've found the jewel. He'd be all powerful. And honestly, if Naraku had the Shikon No Tama, do you think he'd keep everyone around?

I think not.

I pressed my free ear to the door of Naraku's office. I didn't hear a noise. Quickly, I opened the door and shut it, looking around the room in a deep stance. If I was going to be attacked, I had to be ready. But no one was there. Immediately, I ran to the drawer, still cursing that fucking Sesshomaru for not answering. How many rings until it told me to give up?

I opened Naraku's desk drawers. Nothing.

I searched the cupboards underneath. Nothing.

Where the _fuck_ were they?

I was looking for more notebooks, more possible clues as to what Gi Shikon could mean. I didn't care who Naraku thought had the jewel, but I cared enough to make sure I had all the right pieces. If the jewel was there, I'd need to know exactly where so I could find it first. Maybe there were hints, clues…

"_Password_?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru, you fucking bastard! Where the fuck were you?" I hissed in a low whisper. I didn't want anyone to hear me but I knew he'd get my point.

"_Calm down_," Sesshomaru demanded, not loudly, just firmly. It was his style, that cold demeanour. Again, I realized how much I missed that cold front.

"The Takeover mission is being acted out. I have maybe two minutes at most."

"_Where_?"

"Do you know of Mimisenrei's hideout?"

"_I know where everyone is. Renege is better than that._"

"Then go there. We're leaving immediately. Naraku has told us that a branch of Mimisenrei's gang is in hiding with it, possibly to use it for their own purposes."

"_Who's with you_?"

"What the hell do you mean, _who's with me_? I'm alone."

"Or are you Kagome?"

The first thing I did was blink. Blinking was usually good. It helped to see. It helped to…hydrate the eye with…fluid. WHATEVER IT DID, I BLINKED FIRST.

The second thing I did was press the 'end' button and then slammed the cell phone down on the desk. Successfully, the top half of the flip phone flew off and I was left to hold the bottom half.

The third thing I did was curse. Cursing wasn't stress-relieving; however it did seem to happen often when I was stressed.

The fourth thing was dropping the bottom half of the phone and jumping on it. Destroying any and all evidence was always necessary.

Then I looked up. My fifth and probable final movement. Because there stood Naraku, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"I knew there was a leak here but damn, I didn't think it would be you Kagome." Classic Hollywood bad-guy line. How tragic.

"Appearances can be deceiving," I snapped back, throwing in a Hollywood line of my own.

"You slimy bitch."

Hahaha. Wait, did he just call me _slimy_? Me? Who showers when it looks like he hasn't showered in _years_?

Oh yeah. I'm a slim-ball.

"Oh. I'm so terribly sorry for crashing your terribly evil hell hole and destroying your terribly evil plans. It comes with the job." I shrugged and smiled. But the smile was only outwards, let me tell you.

I wasn't even sure what sort of conversation I was having with him anymore. I was thinking too hard as to how to escape _alive_. Because even if I passed Naraku and got outside, I would still have to outrun everyone else and demons like Kageromaru and Juromaru would be hard to beat. I was still human after all. I was limited in ways that they weren't, and running was one of them.

So basically, I have concluded that I was dead.

So option number two would occur. I would be dead and Inuyasha would never know. He would know that I was a double agent just stealing information, but he would never know that I loved him. That…I loved him more than anything and that I would die soundly, as long as he wasn't hurt. I wish I could've told him everything myself.

Sango and Miroku were a slight worry but Sesshomaru already knows that something's gone wrong. I hung up without a word and the phone was now smashed. He would've heard Naraku from the other end and he would've known my fate. Sango and Miroku would be safe because Sesshomaru and the other agents at Renege would rescue them. At least that I could rest in peace with.

I would miss the friends that I made here and the dreams that I would never be able to fulfill, like finding my mother, father and brother, the reason I didn't want to go on this fucking mission in the first place. When you were an orphan, you're one real goal in life is to find who you're truly connected with –by blood. I wanted to find my family and tell them that I was happy and alive. But they would never know that either.

I had so much to say and no time left.

Time had really run out for me.

All I had left to do was fight.

"Obviously," Naraku said, sugary sweet. His bad-guy movie role was down pat. "I'm sorry dear, but you're going to have to die. For obvious reasons I can't keep you here, breathing."

"Obvious, yes."

"There's no escape."

"That's obvious too, isn't it?"

"And no one will save you."

"Again…obvious."

"Any last words?"

"That line was fucking obvious."

Naraku looked at me strangely and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because you act like some fucked up fake in some fucked up horror movie where the bad guy says all these horrible witless lines to make the hero feel like he or she is defeated. Since I got here, I thought you were a creep."

"Interesting."

"Apparently so."

For a long moment, we just stood there. I was expecting him to kill me, I mean seriously. Was he going to kill me with his bad movie lines? Or his greasy hair? Or his piercing _burn in hell_ stare? No. And I'll tell you why.

Because this was reality and such things didn't kill people –unless it was made in a Hollywood movie.

Obviously.

"I guess I should fight back then," I said finally, wondering what the hell was going on. He was just staring at me, as if he expected me to drop dead. I didn't remember drinking anything recently that I hadn't had watch over so definitely no poison…

"I guess so."

"Then maybe you should fight me?"

Naraku sighed. "I'm waiting for my lackeys to appear."

HAHAHA. No way. No _fucking_ way.

He was waiting for his _lackeys_! To do his dirty work! Like in the movies!

Ahahahahahahahahahaha.

"Go rot in hell you sick, tragic bastard," I shouted and then I ran at him.

I was surprised when he actually moved. I thought he was just going to take it until his lackeys appeared but apparently not. I aimed for a punch in the face but he wheeled around, kicking his leg out to knock mine off balance. I faltered and tripped, but regained my balance and lunged.

My attack was quick enough to surprise him but not quick enough to do any damage. I shoved him against the wall and felt myself falling for the floor when he pushed me. He dove at my fallen body, now lying on the dirty moulded carpet, and I used that chance to knee him in the groin.

He stumbled and almost landed on me if I had not rolled out of the way. I jumped up and went to kick his head in when his hands wrapped around my ankle and twisted me around. I expected to kick him out of holding me but his grip was oddly tight. He threw me backwards and I smashed against his desk, sending objects flying everywhere. A moan escaped my lips but I struggled to get up despite the pain in my spine.

He came at me and landed a punch in my gut and at my face, and I was sent wheeling back trying to find some balance. I felt the blood rush to my face as I staggered for a grip but was soon kicked to the floor. I rolled as he attempted to crush my throat and kicked at him at the back of his knee. Instead of just faltering, he landed completely on top of me, and I struggled to get free.

He laughed. "Having fun Kagome? Too bad you were the rat in all of this. I would've enjoyed some private time alone with you."

"Then thank God I'm the fucking rat," I spat as I heaved my body and flipped to be on top. I punched him five times, over and over, harder and harder. Groans escaped his body but it wasn't until I shifted to get better weight in my punches when I discovered he was laughing.

Laughing? Okay, mentally insane.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him. My nose was touching his and I cringed when he smiled. "Bye dearest," he whispered and then he kissed me.

HE KISSED ME.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

I was definitely going to have to die after this. Definitely going to have to die. Only death would erase that scarring image from my mind.

I was so grossed out by this that he was able to throw me off of him and into the wall. Before I could blink he scrambled to his feet and kicked me in the stomach, throat and chin. I could taste the coppery hot liquid as blood dribbled from my mouth and my body was suddenly all too aware of its pains and bruises. He grabbed me by my hair and sent me flying. The desk broke my fall as my head smashed against the opposite corner and suddenly, the room was spinning.

"Since final words are done, I can just kill you now."

I laughed, half choking on blood. "After you kissed me, go right ahead you motherfucker. I'll be glad to rid that from my mind." I coughed and choked on the blood, trying to spit it out.

His hands encircled my head and I knew what he was going to do. Smash my head against the desk multiple times until I dead from blood force trauma. It would take several good hits, so I would feel a lot of pain before I actually was knocked unconscious and from there dead. But I figured it would be over soon enough.

In my mind, I was kissing Inuyasha, touching him, hugging him, telling him everything was alright. That I loved him.

I could hear his voice now.

Wait? Inuyasha?

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha's voice roared. I heard several punches and Naraku laughed uneasily. He sounded like he was in pain.

"I know you had a thing for her Inuyasha, but let's admit most of the men here did. You'll get over it. If you don't stop now I'll have to kill you too. You might want to reconsider what you're doing."

"Not if my job was sent to kill you," Inuyasha growled and then I heard similar noises to that of before, only this time, I couldn't figure out who was winning or losing. I couldn't really see, but I tried to roll over onto my stomach so that I could steady myself on the desk. I looked around the room and then turned, only to see Inuyasha on the floor with a gun at his head. A click sounded.

"Stupid mistake, Inuyasha. Too much rage for that fucking bitch and you start going crazy, not remembering how to fight. You disappoint me."

I didn't know what to do. I pushed my body to move forward, to stop Naraku from killing Inuyasha but I knew it was impossible. They were on the other side of the room, I could barely see and Naraku only needed one second to complete his goal.

Inuyasha would be dead. And if he was dead, so was I.

I hadn't even noticed the gun earlier.

"No!" I shrieked. "Inuyasha, no!"

My movements did nothing as my body tripped and I fell to the floor, too disoriented to make my body work with what my mind was telling it to do. The room spun, but Inuyasha was the only thing I saw.

The last thing I would see.

My head smashed against the floor and the blast from the gun echoed into the room, into my mind.

Where it would be scarred forever.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Note: No, I'm teasing. But pretty close. The next chapter will be the final one, I'm pretty positive. Like ninety-five percent sure. Please review and don't kill me. Also, I've had some questions regarding any new upcoming stories from me. On the last chapter of Loyal Traitor, I will have an updated profile as well as probably another new story up. I'll post the description up in a few days.**

**If any of you have any questions regarding my writing, my stories, or anything at all, just ask. I'll answer.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is. The final chapter. It's fairly long but it was either that or two short chapters. Author's Note at bottom so please read. Enjoy! I wrote this about 5 times, hence the taking so long...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

* * *

**_Loyal Traitor_**

_Chapter Eighteen_

* * *

Dead.

He was dead.

Gone forever. If he had a soul, it was gone. Flying to heaven. Or burning in Hell. Or just…disappearing… Forever.

Dead.

I still couldn't figure it out. My head throbbed so hard that I couldn't comprehend the scene ahead of me properly. I saw his face on the ground, blood pouring from it like a fountain. It wasn't a pretty sight, his head blown apart. It had just been then that I realized some blood splattered onto me.

Blood.

Dead.

Gone.

Forever.

And I felt…what did I feel?

I was so dizzy, the room spun and maybe, just maybe, he wasn't dead. Maybe he was alive and I was just insane. No. Someone was dead.

I heard the gun.

It was over. Everything was over and I didn't _feel_ anything.

Over.

Blood.

Dead.

Gone.

Forever.

The room started to dim and I knew it wasn't the lights. My body was shutting down because it knew it was already over. Everything was finished. My eyes started to close.

It was over.

There was blood.

He was dead.

Gone forever.

Forever gone…

I choked back a fierce sob that was covered in blood.

"He's dead," I whispered because my brain couldn't understand anything else as everything finally faded to black.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome wake up, please wake up…"

My head killed. Fuck my life did it kill.

"Kagome? Tell me you can here me!"

"Gaehnneyyy…" It sounded a lot better in my head than out loud.

"She's alive," a female voice said, and I could hear the relief in it. "Thank goodness. I didn't know how bad Naraku got to her."

"Nothing seems to be broken," said the male voice, the one that had begged me before to wake up. "She's just going to be bruised and in a lot of pain."

"Mehhhh," I grumbled.

"What Kagome?" the male voice asked.

"Am…I…i-in heavell?"

"Heaven," the female voice coldly corrected. "No. You're still in Hell."

I made a loud whimpering noise and I felt around for something warm. There…a hand. I grasped it and didn't let go.

"You're alive," the male voice assured me and I could hear his disapproval at the previous comment. "You're alive."

I took a few deep breaths and realized that nothing really hurt. My headache was fading and as I uncurled my arms and legs that had been tight against my body, no pain was felt. I opened my eyes.

And screamed.

"Inuyasha!" My first thought was that he was alive, that Naraku hadn't killed him. My second was that Naraku was dead. "He's dead! Naraku's finally gone."

His clawed hand ran through my hair, soothing me. I so desperately wanted to close my eyes again and sleep tight against him… But something nagged at me, something not right.

"Thanks to Kagura," Inuyasha answered, smirking a bit.

Startled, I jumped up and turned to face her. Her clothing was bloodless, unlike Inuyasha's, and she gave me a wicked smile. "Hey Kagome. Nice to have you back."

For a moment, I didn't move. The nagging feeling finally made sense. Weren't Inuyasha and Kagura on Naraku's side? Weren't they _his_ followers? Why were they happy?

I backed away, my eyes searching them both. Inuyasha realized what was going through my head and reached out to me, not making contact. "Kagome, let me explain."

"Explain what?" I asked. Was this a trick? Was Naraku actually dead? I spun my head around and regretted it instantly. The pain wasn't completely gone yet. However, Naraku's body laid there motionless and I could distinctly see the hole where the bullet had pierced through his skull.

"Kagome, I'm a double agent too," Inuyasha explained. "So is Kagura. We're your friends."

"Friends?" My brain wasn't working right. How could they be friends if they were my enemies?

"Kagome, did Totosai say something to you like…_you'll never be alone_?"

I backed up some more. "Yes. And how do you know Totosai?" I demanded. I got on my feet and walked away from them.

"We're agents at Renege," Inuyasha answered. "Just like you."

Ah…hold on…hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

"I agree, my head was hit hard. I'm not on crack, but you might be. Because that's not possible. I've never seen you there before. Ever. It's just not possible."

"Neither has Sango," Inuyasha said. "But Miroku is my best friend, the lecher."

I tilted my head and looked at them. _Was_ it possible? Were they on my side? They weren't killing me like they would be expected to if they were on his side.

"How?" I asked softly, tears pricking at my eyes. It would be too good to be true.

"We're good at our jobs," Kagura said, still smiling at me.

Inuyasha frowned when I didn't react. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," I replied. "I'm just…uncertain of what to feel. I mean…Naraku is _dead_. You're agents at Renege… It's like a dream come true. And after being in this hell hole for such a long time, it doesn't seem possible…"

"It is," Inuyasha whispered. "I would never lie to you without orders."

I stood up slowly. I looked at them both and sighed. "This is…a lot to take in, but I believe you. So what do we now? We have to head off the others and tell them about Naraku."

"We can't," Kagura interrupted. "Sesshomaru got more info on Gi Shikon. It has to be a name. And we're positive that whatever Gi Shikon is, it's in Hell's Mark."

I looked at Inuyasha. "You told Naraku that it was Shikon Mimi." Then I smiled, realizing that he was on my side. It was strange to get used to. "Oh, but does that mean that the Shikon No Tama is at Mimisenrei's base or is it somewhere else?"

"We were hoping you would know," Inuyasha confided, somewhat sheepishly. "We know the location is not his base, it was just a trick that Sesshomaru planted. We were going to have agents there take him down."

"Then what is Gi Shikon…?" I said out loud, thinking. "A word…a mixture of the letters…one word…" Shikon was just a trick, something to hide what it really was. Someone who hid what they really were… Like a demon pendant. And a demon that wore it.

"Fuck," I cursed, realization dawning on me.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He was beside me instantly, holding my waist.

"I know who Gi Shikon is."

"Let's walk and talk. We have to free Sango and Miroku," Kagura said. "There's not much time." We stepped over Naraku's body and walked towards the cellar where Miroku and Sango were held captive.

"Rearrange the letters to make one word. Eight letters, someone that is hiding what they really are. _Goshinki_. Goshinki hides his appearance to a more human form. And it works. Gi Shikon is Goshinki."

"Holy shit," Kagura cursed. "There's so little time. You have to tell Sesshomaru immediately, we don't have time to free Miroku and Sango. Let's split up."

"Got it," Inuyasha said, grabbing my wrist. "We'll let Sesshomaru know who to look out for and get the others to safety."

Kagura nodded and left. Inuyasha tugged at me towards his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Kagome, you are a damn fast human. But demons are faster, even half-demons."

I nodded and climbed on. He was right, dammit. At first, I was a little annoyed at how I couldn't be the one to run. I felt like a burden but as we ran, I started to remember the time Inuyasha had been carrying me back towards Hell's Mark after the problem with Weapons Keep. With Shippo…

"Is Shippo from Renege too?" I asked, realizing the truth behind the entire situation.

Inuyasha smirked; I could see the ends of his mouth twitch. "Of course he is. We have to have someone in every corner. This mission is bigger than the Shikon mission that Miroku and Sango were on. But Sesshomaru knew that they were tied together, which is why Miroku's on the mission."

"Miroku knows everything?"

HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE? He was only minor, not even on _this_ mission, and he knew EVERYTHING?

Damn. I thought I was the liar in all of this.

"He's my best friend, sad to say. He knew that I was on this mission but was sworn to secrecy. Sango probably doesn't know anything besides who you are. Unfortunately, Renege will keep secrets from the secret itself."

"Me being the secret," I sighed. I should have known that was the peculiar gleam in his eyes when I mentioned the information I had learned. He already knew about it.

"Exactly."

"So what are we going to do when we get there?"

I could see the edges of Inuyasha's smirk again. "Well, you called Sesshomaru and I called Sesshomaru, so he should have our men positioned at Mimisenrei's old warehouse, where the location I gave everyone was. However, we need to get there to make sure Goshinki is taken care of. What I gathered from everything I heard between Shippo and that useless fuck Hojo–"

"_Hojo_ is in on this?" I exclaimed. "HOW?"

"He's not, really," Inuyasha grimaced. "He just gets information for me when I ask for it. He has no idea what anything is about. Of course, he's the stupidest piece of shit I've ever met…"

"I take it you don't like him."

"Thanks tips," Inuyasha told me, rolling his eyes. His grip on me tightened and I could tell he wanted to say something more. Something that I wanted –needed– to hear. But not yet.

"Inuyasha," I started, holding my breath. "Don't say anything, please."

Again, his grip tightened. "Kagome, I wanted to tell you who I was."

"I know," I murmured, lowering my lips to his ears. His silver hair was flying in my face as we raced to meet with the others. "I know. But let's finish this after everything's done. The mission isn't over yet."

Inuyasha sighed. "It never ends, does it?"

"Never." I sighed too. "Do you think Goshinki knows where the jewel is?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe. He might know that Naraku is as stupid as he is a bastard. But you never know… Shit, Ryukotsusei."

"He'll be okay," I assured him, knowing that Inuyasha was thinking of Ryukotsusei being alone with him in the group. "He's got the others there to help him."

And that's when it clicked. That's when I realized what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Unless they're with Goshinki," I admitted. "That's a possibility I never thought of. Have a group within a group? It's more than likely. And damn smart."

Inuyasha cursed again. "That's what I was afraid of."

He ran faster and the gust of wind that flew in my face surprised me. I clung tighter to him, feeling his hair brush around me as we ran.

Just then, I heard a familiar ring go off.

"Is that my phone?" I asked stupidly, vaguely remembering smashing it previous to Naraku's attack.

"No, it's mine," Inuyasha said without comment. He answered the phone quickly and without hesitation. "Naraku's dead."

Kagome couldn't hear the words that were mumbled, but she knew that it was Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you, asshole. Of course she's alive. And Gi Shikon is Goshinki. Not only that but we think that Goshinki and the others that are with Ryukotsusei are in the group. They're the third party."

There was a pause and then more talking.

Inuyasha made a funny face, although I couldn't see it. "They should be… Goshinki must have realized that something was up when I didn't follow close enough behind. We have to find them."

There were a few more words and then Inuyasha hung up.

"Wasn't Sesshomaru still in mid-sentence when you hung up?"

Inuyasha tilted his head so he could see me better. "Probably."

I shook my head. The relationship between the two, I could already tell, was hell-ish. I was not excited to discover that kind of relationship in the future.

"So what's wrong?"

"I think Ryukotsusei's in trouble…and possibly the others too," Inuyasha said.

Just then, as if to prove a point, a loud scream echoed through the woods.

"Ayame!" I yelled. "Fuck, we're too late."

Inuyasha sped up and I hugged him tighter so I wouldn't fall. We raced through the trees, barely missing the low-hanging branches. I'm pretty positive I cursed him a few times when my head nearly got smashed on one of them.

We stopped in a clearing that wasn't much further than the clearing I used to visit Sesshomaru. I wondered vaguely if Inuyasha met Sesshomaru there too…

But my thoughts were disrupted when I saw the scene before me. Ayame was against a tree, rubbing her head with green eyes full of shock. Kouga was growling fiercely –more terrifying than I had ever seen him– towards Goshinki, who merely smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kouga demanded.

"Kouga!" I shouted. "He's not with Hell's Mark. He has his own gang. He'll kill you!"

Kouga didn't seem to believe me. He just stared at me, confusion clear in his eyes. Ayame was staring at me much the same but she was quicker to jump on the bandwagon.

"Goshinki? Is this true?"

Goshinki chuckled deeply, his laugh sounding more like a choke of hysteria. "Maybe," he cooed, looking around at the others. _His_ others –Muso, Kageromaru and Juromaru. They all stood somewhat near him, their positions way too relaxed. When I looked around the clearing, I realized that Hakaku, Ginta, Tsubaki and Yura were there as well. But Ryukotsusei was nowhere to be found.

I hopped off of Inuyasha, walking towards Goshinki with what I hoped was a fierce expression. "Where the fuck is Ryukotsusei?"

Goshinki looked back at Kageromaru and Juromaru, who did nothing but stare. Then, one of them nodded slightly.

"Probably off dying in a bush," Muso exclaimed, shrugging. "It was a bit ago."

"How…?" Kouga asked, getting more and more confused.

Inuyasha walked up to stand behind me. "Goshinki, you're fucking going to pay." He then looked at the other three. "And you too, don't worry."

"Oh?" Goshinki taunted. "You and who? These other fuckers at Hell's Mark?" He laughed hysterically. "I seriously doubt that."

"Um, no," I answered, clicking my tongue.

His gaze pierced me and he smiled. "So you were a double agent. I knew there was something off about you. You were _too_ good. That's why I ordered for you to be offed, but this pussy didn't do it." He was gesturing towards Muso.

I tried not to gape, realizing that I had always been in serious danger. "Hmm, well that's a great story –thanks for sharing– but the point is that you're going to jail. Or you're going to die. You can choose."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," Muso taunted, his greasy smile wide. "You and who, Inuyasha? Just because you fucked him and brainwashed him? Well, you certainly didn't fuck anyone else so I doubt you have any back up."

Kageromaru and Juromaru advanced towards Inuyasha and I, as if a signal had been given. I thought about it for a moment, calculating the chances of survival, what was smart…

From Renege, there _was_ just Inuyasha and I. But Kagura was on her way with Miroku and Sango, and even if they were weak, they would fight. However, I didn't know how much longer they would be. From Hell's Mark, I maybe had Ayame and Kouga. Hakaku and Ginta looked like they were going to shit themselves and…

Where the fuck did Tsubaki and Yura go?

"Correction," I noted, holding up a finger. "Inuyasha and I are _both _double agents. As are the captives and Kagura, who will be here momentarily. That plus the entire army we have advancing on all of you in approximately three minutes."

"That's still three minutes," Goshinki smiled wickedly and I watched as they came closer.

"We're with you," I heard a female whisper beside me and red hair flashed in my peripherals: Ayame, with Kouga standing beside her. "But please explain this _double agent_ business later, if you don't mind."

"Certainly," I said, smirking slightly. My chances of survival just increased.

The fight started much too fast for me to think straight. One moment I was standing on guard and the next, I was fighting Muso head on. He was quicker than he had been in practices, much more skilled than he had shown. I discovered that it was an obvious cover-up and I cursed for not noticing sooner.

I kicked Muso backwards, watching him stagger and then hit a tree violently. I turned to help Ayame with Juromaru but all of a sudden, I was surrounded by females.

Tsubaki and Yura.

"Oh god, not you too," I moaned.

The women just smiled and lunged at me, and it took a lot of focus for me to defend myself against their constant attacks. I threw in a punch when possible, but I realized I was staggering back much more than I was lunging forwards. I was losing a terrible battle.

"Fox fire!" I heard a young voice scream and suddenly, Tsubaki's long beautiful hair was alit in green fire.

Shippo!

"They're coming," he told me, giving me a toothy grin. "Sesshomaru is coming."

And then we were fighting again.

Back to one on one, I attacked Yura and knocked her unconscious easily. She had a good punch, but her legs were useless. Once I dived and kicked her legs out from underneath her, all it took was a good punt to the head to send her flying, nearly dead.

I flashed around to see Tsubaki still screaming wildly. I ran at her and jabbed her in the stomach, her mind too preoccupied on the fire covering her hair than my attacks. She fell to the ground and rolled. I watched as the fire disappeared entirely and I leaped on top of her, straddling her at the stomach. I punched her, over and over again like I just had with Naraku. Only she wasn't so resistant. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and I jumped off, eager to attack whoever was next.

It was then that I noticed Sango, Miroku and Kagura in on the fighting. It was now eight against three, with Muso, Tsubaki and Yura already taken care of. With two or three people on each person, Kageromaru and Juromaru went down fairly quickly.

Goshinki was still resisting defeat as he attacked wildly, his human form no longer. He had transformed into a full demon and his huge purple body was a strange appearance to the regular human look I was used to. When I was certain Inuyasha had Goshinki down for good, I ran off into the bushes, looking for Ryukotsusei.

"Ryukotsusei!" I screamed his name. I heard no reply and I frantically searched around the forest for his face.

"Ryukotsusei!"

Suddenly, Shippo was beside me again, his large and unruly mop of orange hair a great distinction from the darkness that was falling. It was now almost night, as the sun was almost completely set and the moon, not quite full, was in the sky.

"What can I do?" he asked; a fierce look of determination on his face. He was adorable, and I wondered vaguely why I had never seen him at Renege before.

"Can you sense Ryukotsusei's demon presence?" I asked him, hoping he could.

He looked at me for a moment, his expression unfathomable. I could only guess that he was still very young and untrained. Maybe that was too much for him to do.

"Yes," he replied finally, his lips tight. He scanned the area and smelled the air with his nose. He kept walking around the forest, searching for that presence that could've been anywhere, and I kept shouting Ryukotsusei's name.

"Here!"

I ran towards Shippo, amazing and shocked when I saw Ryukotsusei leaning against a tree, bleeding dark crimson –almost black– blood from his chest.

"No, no," I gasped, running towards him. "Ryukotsusei, can you hear me?"

His eyes were closed and his hair was dishevelled, stained and tangled with dirt and blood. He was unresponsive and I put my hands on his chest, searching for what was wrong with him. It saw three extremely large rips in the shirt and as I ripped it off of him, I saw the problem.

I nearly threw up from the sight and I nearly burst into tears knowing that even if he was alive now, he wouldn't be soon.

His stomach was cut so deeply, his cuts poured blood and shredded contents of his stomach, what I assumed were intestines or other bodily organs fell through slightly. There was little I could do.

"Shippo!" I yelled, snapping the young demon out of his horrified stare. "I need you to find Inuyasha. Tell him that Ryukotsusei is hurt badly. Get Sesshomaru and someone that can help us. Please, now!"

I put my fingers on Ryukotsusei's neck, and felt a very faint pulse.

"Ryukotsusei, can you hear me?" I begged, ripping my shirt with everything I had. I torn the majority of it off, and used it to cover his stomach in a tight brace. He was losing just so much blood… So much blood.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I begged and pleaded for Ryukotsusei to stay alive, to just hold on, just a bit longer.

"K-Kagome…" I heard a weak voice whisper and I cried, letting the tears spill over. Ryukotsusei was speaking to me.

"Yes? What is it?" I pressed, pulling the brace as tight as I felt I could without hurt him more.

"Thank…you," he managed and I could tell that he was trying hard to fight sleep. "But it's…too late…"

"No," I argued immediately. "No, it's not. You can't die now. Naraku is dead. You no longer have to work for him. He can't kill you now. You're free."

I could've sworn I saw a small twitch of his lips –an attempted smile.

"Then…I die…free."

"You're not leaving me, please," I begged.

Ryukotsusei sighed. "S'okay," he slurred. His words were no more than a mumble now. "I'll see…her."

"Who Ryukotsusei? Who?"

"My…mate," he forced out and I saw him wince slightly. He seemed to slump further into the tree. "Kagome…"

"What?" I asked, sobbing. I tried hard not to. I really did. But here was someone I respected, maybe not a first glance when he tried to attack me sexually, but afterwards, when he seemed like the first real person at Hell's Mark. The biggest influence.

"Stay…out of trouble."

I saw him smile; his lips twitching at the ends more noticeably than the time before. He was amused by the comment. He was happy.

Did he know about my situation?

It made me wonder.

Because I would never know.

Ryukotsusei was dead.

I wasn't sure how long I was there for. It seemed like an eternity. I sobbed freely, wishing that I had realized what Gi Shikon had meant sooner. I wish that I had searched for him before fighting. I wish that I had told him how big an influence he was, how I respected him…

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha's soft voice. I choked on another sob.

I felt a heavy sigh and felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. I leaned against him heavily, and doubted my ability to stand if he wasn't there to support me. I cried against his chest, my arms wrapped around my stomach tightly.

I shouldn't be crying, I thought. I should be helping. The mission wasn't over.

Not yet.

"Did he…?" Inuyasha asked and I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure. Probably. I wound that deep is bound to cause pain. He…talked with me. He, he, he told me to…" I sobbed again but spoke through my broken speech. "Stay out of t-trouble."

Inuyasha's head rested against mine and I relaxed for a moment, letting the heavy sobs subside until they were no more than running tears. I wiped at them fiercely.

"Is Goshinki down?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "Sesshomaru got there a few minutes after you started looking. He's dead."

"And what about the jewel?" I asked, striving to speak about the mission and not Ryukotsusei.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Goshinki said he would die before he told us. I think he expected to escape. However, we need the jewel. Renege is the only organization out there that will use it for good, not for personal benefits."

I nodded, remembering briefly that I had been on a train of thought before.

Inuyasha guided me back to the clearing, telling me soothingly that we would come back for Ryukotsusei and give him a proper burial. Kagura was explaining the situation to Ayame, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta. She explained how Naraku was dead and that they were free to do whatever they wanted.

With an invitation to work for Renege.

But as Inuyasha spoke soothing words softly in my ear, I was trying to focus on my previous train of thought. It had to do with Midoriko and how…strange it was for this to happen.

Yes.

Midoriko's final mission was to protect the jewel at all costs. It was a mission she would take to the grave with her and from there another would be assigned the jewel for their retirement. Midoriko had a perfect completion for missions. She never failed, never.

So why now?

Why on her final and most important mission, would she fail?

Yes, the disease would take an obvious toll. She would be sick, probably not thinking properly and feeling like she was slowing fading away…dying…

I shook my head fiercely to get back on topic.

The jewel was stolen from her possession while she was sick. Correct.

Or was it?

_Was_ the jewel stolen? Or was it simply _missing_?

And that's when I understood all of it.

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed, interrupting him mid-sentence. We were in the clearing now, as I hadn't previously noticed and everyone was staring. Sesshomaru was across the clearly, but when he realized that I was on to something, he was beside me with lightning speed.

"I know! I know what happened the Shikon no Tama! And I think I know where it is."

"Where?" Sesshomaru demanded, his cold voice sending messages of relief and pure hatred through me. I let the latter emotion out.

"You bastard!" I screamed, turning around and attempting to slap him.

He was too quick of course, catching my hand before it could make contact with his cheek. But the point was across and that was all that mattered. "Why didn't you tell me about Inuyasha? Kagura?"

"It was better you didn't know," he explained quickly. "Now, the Shikon no Tama…"

"_How_?" I demanded. "I don't see how!"

"Now is not the time," Sesshomaru argued.

Inuyasha agreed with him. He was holding my waist tightly, pulling me closer. "We need to solve this Kagome," he reminded me.

"I know that," I said hotly, "but I also know it's completely safe. So answer me. Why?"

"It would've been easier to slip up," Sesshomaru said. "You could've talked too soon. Got too chummy too soon, as I see you have." He shot a dirty glance at Inuyasha. "I told you to protect her, not date her."

Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you. She's mine and you can't do shit."

I repressed the flush I knew was coming.

"So you really were keeping an eye on her," Sesshomaru retorted coldly. "Which is fine but I didn't mean that you would have to sleep in the same bed."

Both of us froze and then turned to look at Kagura. She had heard and purposely talked louder to the other four demons. We bore holes in the back of her head.

"It doesn't matter," I announced. "I'm safe, you're safe, he's safe, she's safe… We're all fucking safe. As is the jewel."

"And _where_ is that?" Sesshomaru demanded firmly.

"In her safe house," I answered easily.

Sesshomaru just stared. "That's not possible. Midoriko was sick and the jewel was suddenly gone–"

"Exactly," I interrupted. "Gone. Not stolen. Midoriko has a perfect record for never failing a mission. Not once. So I thought about it and wondered why sickness would let her fail her final mission. It wouldn't. Midoriko is a priestess, correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She used her powers," I explained. "She must have someone or something taking care of the jewel in a safe place. The only place you gave her in case there was too much danger and pressure. A safe house. The one you gave her like you would any other retiree."

For a long moment, nothing was said. Sesshomaru's glance flicked towards me and then Inuyasha. I even heard Kagura stop talking to the others and for a long pause, nothing but the trees moved.

"Impossible," was all he said.

"I'll prove it. Where's the safe house?"

Sesshomaru cursed several hundred times when he told me and even after more after we entered the safe house, only to see a little girl sitting in the middle of the room cradling the Shikon no Tama.

The pink jewel glittered brilliantly, despite the dark conditions. It had to be three in the morning, but I was nowhere near tired. The girl, however, looked like she was sleeping.

I walked towards her slowly, wondering what this girl would do. I could feel her power, her aura, radiating off of her in strong waves. The special made insulation would protect her from other demons feeling it outside of the safe house, the moment the doors were entered, everyone would know.

The young girl had blue hair in a tight ponytail and her ears were pricked at the end, sharpened to a point. She had magnificent blue eyes and her face was pale…too pale.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling slight self-conscious. What was I supposed to say?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed back to make sure the girl didn't feel like she was being attacked, because I had made my way towards the girl before they could even talk to me about a strategy.

Suddenly, the little girl's eyes opened. "Hello."

"What's your name?" I asked gently, kneeling slightly.

"I…don't have one," she said eventually, he features remaining eerily stone-faced. It was different than Sesshomaru's cold front. It was more like she _couldn't_ show emotion. Like it wasn't a function she had the ability to do.

"I won't hurt you." I reassured her smoothly, now sitting directly across from her on the floor.

"I know. Midoriko told me that you would be here. That you would be coming…Kagome."

I gasped slightly, wondering how both she and Midoriko knew it was to be me to figure it out. I stopped to think and then shook my head with resolve. I would wonder about it another time, but for now, I would tuck it away in the priestess file. I assumed she would just know everything.

"Yes, I'm Kagome," I told her. It sounded like I was convincing myself more than her. "Did Midoriko leave you here?"

The girl shook her head. "No. She created me. I have been here for many days."

"Created you how?" I asked.

"With this." The girl outstretched her hands and lowered the jewel to my open palms. "She made me with the Shikon no Tama. But now, you have it. My job is done."

I stared at the Shikon no Tama with awe-struck eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The pink radiated off of the jewel with a glitter of every colour in the rainbow. And it's power…

What I felt just touching it made a shiver race down my spine. The possibilities… No wonder so many wanted the jewel. Just being in its presence was enough to make you drunk on it.

I looked up to see the girl, to say something to her, to thank her.

But she was gone.

* * *

The heart rate monitor in the bland hospital room started to beep like crazy. Alarms went off and several doctors, both human and demon alike, ran to the room that few had been in for weeks. Many assumed it was a hopeless case, letting time just waste her away. Routine check ups were done. Nothing more.

She had been too far gone and too far beyond hope.

No doctor in the entire building would ever dream to imagine that she would awake and that with it, every computer, every electrical device and every light would flick with her sheer power.

As lights flickered, doctors around the entire hospital ran to help those in need. Quite a few doctors however, stayed to watch as what they thought was a miracle.

Midoriko opened her deep violet eyes, and smiled lazily.

"It's about time," she whispered.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, you're a bastard!"

"Pleasant words from such a pleasant mouth," Sesshomaru replied, and I vaguely remembered the exact conversation happening just over a month ago.

I stared at him from his office chair, tapping my fingers impatiently on the desk. Sesshomaru stood by the door, probably waiting for the moment I threw something at him so he could make a quick escape. Inuyasha sat on the corner of the desk I sat at, his body noticeably close to mine. Miroku and Sango were sitting in the chairs across from me, both looking exceptionally tired and dirty. I had told them to have a shower –that this conversation could wait later– but Sesshomaru had disagreed.

Sesshomaru wanted to explain what had happened and why it had happened that way. Truthfully, everything made sense. The mission had started a few months back, when they realized that Hell's Mark was a potential threat that Renege knew they wouldn't be able to deal with if it had become too late. Kagura had been the first to join, while Inuyasha was recruited when Kagura discovered Naraku's initial plan to find the jewel. Shippo had been an added extra, starting to work at the auto shop when Inuyasha had discovered what went on there.

And the reason I was put there? Just in case.

_Just in case_.

Because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could only talk when it was the new moon and Inuyasha –apparently, because I never knew– turned into a _human_?!?!?!?!?!

So there was a lack of communication.

Kagura was too close to Naraku and Naraku was starting to need Kagura more frequently, therefore communication was lacking there too.

So, in short, there was a lack of communication.

And I was there _just in case_.

Instead of looking for my possibly dead family.

Good call.

And for the cherry on top, Miroku set that damn fire that occurred when we captured them –as ordered by Sesshomaru. _HE SET THE FIRE_. It was part of the _plan_.

So they could get captured. And stay by us to have better access to the jewel.

What a _fucking_ plan.

Because Sesshomaru knew that Naraku would find the jewel first and that Naraku invariably held more information than the stupid evil bad guy knew. Apparently, Naraku also had Mimisenrei's combinations and numbers for all of his various accounts with several underground banks. In total, the value was over five-hundred _million_ dollars.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered, unhappy. "I didn't even have to go on the damn mission. And yet, I did and was _deceived_ by _everyone_."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's part of the job. We needed you and you are the best choice. You're one of the best agents Renege has."

"I hate you."

There was a bit of a pause before Inuyasha spoke, his voice strangely strained. "So what now?"

"We keep working," Sesshomaru said. "We'll need a few people to train your wolf friends. I assume you'll all volunteer."

All four of us nodded. Sango and Miroku had the chance to speak with Ayame Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta during the ride back to Renege. They got along fine and I figured that in a month or so, everything would be like it should be. Everyone was happy that Naraku was dead and gone, and they were more than willing to join an actual agency that didn't kill innocents.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Now that that's settled, please get out of here. I have all the paperwork to file, plus the reports and I still have to talk to the Head. Now please…"

We all left, with me wishing that I had laser vision to blast Sesshomaru's head off. Miroku and Sango kept walking down the hall, talking and laughing at some joke that I couldn't understand. As Inuyasha and I followed a few steps behind, I watched Sango and Miroku, finally out of the sight of my so-called trainer. Something was definitely there, just like I had noticed the day of the fire. And while I watched, I noticed Miroku's arm slip around her waist smoothly, and I smiled.

I pointed and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He shook his head fiercely, probably thinking of how perverted he was and how it wasn't a good idea. But I shrugged and kept smiling, happy for her all the same. _Slap_. I cringed, the smile off of my face, as I heard the sound of Sango's hand connecting with Miroku's cheek.

"Pervert!" she yelled and I laughed.

"Told you so," he muttered.

We walked towards my real bedroom. I sighed as I stepped in front of the door and unlocked it. As we walked in, the deep red of the painted walls hit me, and I suddenly loved it. I loved the colour. And I knew why.

I looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." I sat on the edge of my bed, revelling in the slight bounce the mattress gave. Inuyasha shut the door behind him and again, I was astounded by the fact that it _worked_. This was no Hell's Mark. And I couldn't be happier.

"Um, Kagome?"

I looked at Inuyasha's face, and for a moment, I was worried. His features looked so tight, so distraught. I patted the bed beside me and waited for him to join me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Aren't you happy? We can finally…be free." Our life, our relationship…everything. We could actually _be_.

For a moment, I thought he turned red –like he was embarrassed or something.

"What?" I pressed.

"You're…amazing," he said eventually, his amber eyes unfathomable.

I frowned. "And you are too. But that's not what's wrong. What's up?"

Inuyasha looked away again and sighed heavily. "Ugh," he groaned.

I shook my head. What the hell was he going on about? Why was he acting so strange? Was he…unhappy with the new situation? He still wasn't talking.

"_What?_" I yelled, albeit quietly. "What is bothering you?"

"I love you," he blurted out, rather fast so that I had to think about it for a long, long moment before my brain actually processed what he had just said.

Was that 'I love you'?

He sighed again and started muttering to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I'm pretty sure it contained a few curses.

"Inuyasha?" I asked timidly, smiling blissfully.

He looked at me with a pained expression until he saw my smile. I crashed myself into him, forcing him to fall back on my bed. I kissed him softly, slowly, running my fingers through his hair and sighed. He was everything that I wanted and I had known that for a long time. And now the mission was over and he could really be mine.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes to see that his were already open. He looked so relieved, so happy…

"So you're not mad?"

I kissed him again, passionately, and stopped to put my head on his chest. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I lied… I wanted to tell you Kagome. But I couldn't, you know that, and then I started spending too much time with you and I realized that if you ever knew how…_fake_…I was…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I thought you'd be angry and not want to stay with me. I wasn't lying to you, about us, I mean–"

"Inuyasha." I silenced him by putting my hand over his mouth. I leaned my face closer to his, smiling. "Inuyasha just shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and pulled my body closer. "You're quite bossy," he said, but saw my dark expression. He closed his mouth –briefly, smiling. "Kissing you," he murmured.

Because the rest would have to wait. Until tomorrow. Until forever.

Because we had forever and forever had us.

* * *

_Everyone has to experience something that will change them forever. Whether the experience is big or small, it still affects you. Sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad._

_It's the harsh way of life but we seem to make it through._

_A lot of these times, we don't want to change and want everything to just stay the same. Others prefer it. See, life tends to keep everything balanced._

_There is the good and then there's the bad. There is the pretty and there is the ugly. There is the happy and there is the sad. There are the loyal and there are the traitors. Most of the time, you're either one or the other._

_But then again, there is always the exception._

_That exception was me, Kagome Higurashi. When I tried to put myself into either category –loyal or a traitor-, I couldn't figure just where I belonged._

_How? Well, now you know the story._

_And it all started with one big argument and ended with one little kiss._

_This is the story of a loyal traitor._

_This is my story –and this is my happily ever after ending._

_Apparently, there is such a thing._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So that's the final chapter. I know that there are still a few loose ends, such as the whole family thing and if she still has one, but I left that because there's still a possibility of a sequel. I still don't know if I'm going to do one, but it would be an option in the future. As for right now, I have two stories going. _Ordinary_, the sequel to _Imaginary_, will be posted in a next few days and my new story _Target Locked _has the first chapter posted. There's a full summary on my profile. Any questions or comments, feel free to ask me in a review or a message. I will answer.**

**Happy reading!**

**Ashley, WitchyGirl99**


	19. Masterlist

_**The Paradox!Verse**_

_Timestamps Masterlist_

* * *

Since more and more ideas for this story have been popping up, this is going to be a masterlist for all of the timestamps associated with Loyal Traitor. Below are all the stories that I've written about Inuyasha, Kagome and this particular story.

Note: A "timestamp" is basically a one-shot (or mini-drabble) that is based on a story but focuses on one point in time or one simple idea. It's not a sequel in the sense that it's not a full story, just a glimpse.

* * *

Truthful Liar - _AU_

Kagome Higurashi is an agent, saving the world one punch at a time. With a boyfriend that loves to kill evil sons-of-bitches and a cold-hearted boss, what could go wrong? Fighting crime in stilettos, that's what. Never work for Renege, Kagome can't repeat that enough.

InuKag

Rated M for swearing and death of minor characters.

_Found in profile._

* * *

**More will be added as I keep writing this verse.**


End file.
